If You Are Not the One
by IYlover4ever
Summary: Her life and heart were split in two due to a wedding disaster. His whole world seemed to submerge deeper within, that is...until he met her. How long does it take to heal two broken hearts? Let the process begin. Warning: Lemons/language IK
1. Look Right Through the Cracks

**Summary:**** "Love does not make your world spin around; Love is what makes the ride worth a while." Her life and heart were split in two due to a wedding-disaster. His whole world seemed to submerge deeper within, that is... until _he_ met _her_. How long will it take to heal two broken hearts? Let the process begin…and so welcome to the world of business. Grab a tissue folks, because you are about to enjoy a romantic, emotional and heart gripping story. Warning: Lemons and mild language...INU/KAG, other parings, and a whole lot more surprises throughout.**

**Important: This story has been under major editing...**

And now I give you:

**_IF YOU ARE NOT THE ONE_**

So, just sit back and enjoy the ride…

**Chapter One:** Look Right Through the Cracks

_What if everything around you  
Isn't quite as it seems?  
What if all the world you think you know  
Is an elaborate dream?  
And if you look at your reflection  
Is it all you want it to be?  
What if you could look right through the cracks?  
Would you find yourself  
Find yourself afraid to see?_

_~Right Where It Belongs by Nine Inch Nails~_

.

.

.

Her eyeballs squirmed underneath bolted lids as she snuggled into the arms of her lover. In her opinion, waking up before the sun should be a capital offence. Kagome had never been a morning person, but considering what day it was, she might as well start today.

However, it took several minutes before realization hit her at full throttle, and her eyes finally snapped open as a switch flicked a light bulb in her head. She had to get up_ immediately_; there was no time to waste on REM sleep when her gown was still hanging at the cleaners.

Kagome suddenly found herself struggling to escape the muscular arms that entrapped her puny frame. As she did so, strong limbs automatically wrapped themselves tighter around her petite waist, providing undesired comfort and security.

"Go back to sleep…It's still five am. The cleaners won't open until eight o'clock." The overpowering mass holding her back spoke in a groggy voice, magically reading her mind.

"No, they open at six!" She debated with the naked man on her bed.

He sighed, _women. _

"Kagome, it's Sunday, remember?" He mumbled in her ear and blew softly, causing her to shutter and her spine to contract. She hated when he attacked her sensitive spots.

Blushing, she laughed nervously. "Oh yeah...it's Sunday..."

He did not respond, only buried his face in the base of her neck. Kagome yawned sleepily and her bright eyes focused on the darkened ambiguity that was their tiny bedroom.

Suddenly, the faint sound of snoring erupting from the man in back of her caught her attention. Kagome scrutinized the way he soundlessly slept, breathing blissfully against her flesh with his steady heartbeat against her back, seemingly unaware of the rest of the world.

For a moment, she pondered over the largest to smallest details why he intrigued her to the degree of doing something so drastic.

After all, today was the day they would finally be husband and wife.

Her fiancé had planned a two month vacation from his occupation at _the_ most prestigious law firm in the district of Kyoto,_ Partners_, to be exact. His sole intention was to spend time with his soon-to-be beloved wife on their honeymoon trip right after the wedding. He had promised to take her around the globe and have the world at her feet.

With time and much devotion to his work, he had managed to gradually increase his popularity in all Japan. Although he came of a wealthy family, people were now beginning to recognize him for his brains rather than his name. He had luckily not lost one case yet, and he was so far at the top of his career. He was able to help clients and defend them until the end with great triumph, winning them a victory in any trial against anyone and in front of any judge or jury.

But they weren't only interested on his high quality standards as a hardworking lawyer, but also to the fact that he was only twenty-seven years old and already employed at_ Partners_. He had recently been recognized and promoted to work there; the man was truly blessed considering the circumstances. Most of his coworkers were middle-aged men no younger than early forties. Partners was the kind of place you would have to be chosen to join, internships were truly unheard of; known for having the best of the best that Japan had to offer.

However, thanks to her fiancé's two cents and her own accredited efforts, Kagome had been chosen the lucky secretary recruited to work for the CEO of the firm. She was extremely good at her job, and it was because of it that she was now officially an employee at Partners; unfortunately she could not always conceal from her fiancé her discontentment and dissatisfaction. She felt blessed to be where she was and yet did not believe the job quite suited her...

Kagome wasn't sure how long she stared at the ceiling wide-eyed, pondering, questioning her next step. Quietly, she grabbed his larger hand that rested on her warm tummy and intertwined her fingers with his, making sure her sly actions would not awaken his calm slumber. Despite of, she felt as his lips gently grazed the pulse on her neck.

"Good morning to you too." He finally greeted as he let go of her waist and turned Kagome over so that their faces were merely an inch apart. She smiled and he smiled back, glad to see her lively face so early in the morning instead of her usual grumpy and lazy twin. After all, he always woke up to workout long before she ever did, so this was definitely a treat for him.

He sat up to stretch and the white sheets covering the both of them fell while exposing his naked torso, leaving only her completely wrapped in the comfort they provided.

She watched thoughtfully, as he got up from their small bed and walked to one of his drawers on the left-hand side of the crowded little bedroom. Although, their paychecks were more than enough, they rented a small one-bedroom apartment to cut back on expenses for the wedding and their future love nest.

His sculptured chest was bare to her contemplative gaze, the only thing he wore was a pair of cotton boxers as he silently dug through his drawers for a clean pair. He then proceeded across the room towards the bathroom, without bothering to close the door as he walked in. Meanwhile, her eyes observed his every movement with hints of uncertainty.

She heard the shower turn on and the water as it started running, all the while her mind raced, desperately trying and catch up with today's reality. After a few minutes, the tall man that would soon be her husband, emerged in a more casual and bored manner, while lethargically running a towel through his damp locks; his body was completely dripping wet with a small towel that dangerously hung on his hips.

She dared not deny it; she loved him, body and soul.

Kagome admired his strength, vibrant personality, clumsiness, faults, mistakes, defeats, victories, successes and any other possible aspect to be humanly attracted to a person. He had funny ways of making her laugh and feel loved above all else. In fact, their friendship blossomed during high school, they were what everyone called the '_it'_ couple, they were the classic high school sweethearts that everyone loved and others envied.

"I have to go, there are plenty of thing that need organizing before the bride comes marching into the church." He said in a casual tone as he changed into some comfortable jeans and an old college t-shirt.

He continued nonchalantly. "The wedding planner asked for my presence as early as possible, I think she and my mother might need some last-minute assistance." He explained all too casually.

_Thump_

But something was not right...

_Thump_..Her heart beat harder against her ribcage. Something was amiss.

Why did Kagome not trust his words?

_Tha-thump_

Where was he _really_ going? She had already taken care of everything with the wedding planner; she had assured her numerous times that everything was done and ready.

In fact, she had also gotten off the phone with his mother last night, who had insisted that they should rest well and take their time. There should not be a thing amiss or to do besides to get physically and emotionally prepared.

Perhaps, her real fear was that he would not return if he set foot outside that door.

_Thump, thump, thump_

Kagome merely sat there, speechless.

For a moment, he observed her doubtful expression and approached the bed, leaning his head forward so that it was directly facing hers.

He lifted her chin with a finger and tenderly said; "Babe, I have a wedding to go to today." He informed her with that croaky voice of his (that always seemed to make her knees wobbly), and gently placed one of her hands over his normally palpitating chest. "I promise, my heart will beat ten times faster the moment you walk down the aisle to meet me." She noticed how he sugar-coated his words with a fake smile that diminished the usually glint in his eyes.

_Tha-thump, tha-thump_

He was lying; she had no doubts about it.

But what was she supposed to say? What could she possibly say without sounding paranoid? But just miserably smile away her uncertainty...

She cast her eyes downward and broke from his hold, afraid to ask. "Promise me, you will be there at the altar waiting for me?" She timidly questioned through gritted-teeth.

He brought her eyes to his by cupping her chin once more. Hesitantly, he pierced into her large eyes, but no usual words of guarantee were exchanged. Instead he remained silent, indecipherable and suddenly lost. It was almost as if there was something he needed to confess, to get off his chest before it would be too late.

_Tha-thump, tha-thump, tha-thump_

Kagome panicked as soon as she noticed that he did not provide an answer right away.

_What if he's having second thoughts? _Suddenly, he felt her whole body tense up and he concluded that she was starting to doubt him. He had known her for years and never had she doubted him before, she had always followed his footsteps blindly. And quite frankly, he absolutely loved that about her, but at the same time felt guilty for ever using that to his own advantages in the past.

Despite everything, she meant the world to him.

For a brief moment, he reminisced on all the sacrifices she had made for him in order to make this thing work.

At first, she worked exceedingly hard to become a doctor; her plans were to get into medical school to become a pediatrician. Kagome adored kids, but after senior year in college she changed her major and turned down one of the most prestigious medical universities in Japan, Tokyo U, that majored specifically in her field of study.

But he had decided to go to a law school in France and continue his education there while she stayed behind in Japan. Kagome could not stand the fact of being continents apart; meanwhile he accomplished his education in Kyoto. Her instincts had told her to let him go but her foolish heart had convinced her to stay by his side.

However, he was exceptionally jealous, distrustful, and not to mention selfish, for not granting her a longer leash and always controlling her future for her. He had always known that if he asked her to come with him, she certainly would, and without a fight. And so he did, and without even having to beg, she went off to France and stayed by his side.

In the end, she unexpectedly became _his_ assistant later on (mainly because he had suggested it and Kagome only agreed to it in his favor; his happiness always seemed to come first). Her dreams of getting into medical school were, momentarily put on hold since she had decided to devote her time to help him reach his dreams instead, like working at Partners together. Deep within, he always knew that being employed there was not exactly what she really desired; it was his own ambition alone and like usual she had only done so to please him. However, her hopes remained alive; somewhere along the lines, she still wanted to be a physician.

Then he decided there was only one thing left to do in order to tie her down for good. It was shortly after their college graduation that he finally proposed and asked her to marry him, and that was also when Kagome finally decided that she could no longer achieve her goals. She would get married to the man of her dreams and eventually become a mother; the lingering ambition was no longer an option.

Regardless of how imprudent and foolish her family thought of her intentions, her only occupation became his happiness. He always listened whenever Kagome had a dispute with her mother regarding her own happiness, and every time, her pathetic excuse was that she was blinded by love.

And then, something clicked in his mind that told him, that reminded him in such an egotistical manner, that he would never let go. He was already too far in to ever consider her escape, not unless he could impede it first. No matter how sick, possessive, and obsessed he was; she was his, and only his alone.

Unfalteringly, he tilted her chin upward, forcing her to look at him.

He paused to simply gaze into her mesmerizing orbs as if there was a need of reassurance, more from his part than her own.

"Kagome, no matter what happens, please remember that you mean the world to me, you _always_ have." Then he sealed his promise of eternal devotion with a tender smile that this time reached those brilliant eyes and melted her very core, easily carving each word in stone.

And unexpectedly, he managed to embezzle one final earth-shattering kiss before departing.

_Thump, tha-thump_

But something immediately felt wrong as soon as their lips met, there were no sparks this time, it was different to every other time. Kagome felt suddenly sick to her stomach, like a bad omen, telling her to keep him there with her, to lock that bedroom door and never allow his getaway. However, she also felt the strong desire to prove to herself that everything was fine and that she was just overreacting.

Therefore, Kagome deepened the gentle kiss by seizing his head and embracing him tightly, all the while running her subtle hands through his thick mane before pulling him in a steady position. Their caress was raw and overwhelming, that desperate need to hold on became more breathtaking and demanding, almost as if it were their last.

Their lips parted after a minute or so, and he broke apart, untangling from her secured grasp while noticing her fretful eyes that only implored him to stay. In spite of, he contemplated the idea that perhaps she must have fallen victim to those dreadful last minute jitters, and so he planted a last minute kiss on her forehead, ignoring all the signs and forsaking that nagging feeling in his own pleading gut that advised something was amiss. Notwithstanding, he simply left their cozy little bedroom behind and a doubtful Kagome along with it.

* * *

It was the afternoon of the day and she was now in her family's sacred shrine; studying herself on the mirror of her old bedroom, making sure she was perfect for her soon-to-be husband. All of her bridesmaids were getting dressed in a different room of her mother's house, and so she took advantage of the few minutes she had entirely to herself; preparing for the biggest event of her twenty-five year old life.

Kagome studied the unrecognizable woman that radiated inside the large rectangular mirror of her old bedroom. In a matter of minutes she would officially be Mrs. Oookami. Her future mother-in-law at the moment was running delightedly around the house, making sure everything was perfect or spotless. And as a result, just the thought of the pressure inflicted upon her shoulders caused her body to shiver with nervousness and yet utter excitement.

She continued to scrutinize and contemplate over her image. Her makeup had been professionally applied by a make-up artist who was presently elsewhere, probably working on perfecting someone else's face. Kagome's long hair that reached her just a couple more inches below her mid back was put into an elegant bun and only two curled strings of hair layered her delicate façade.

Her mother-in-law's elegant wedding gown was an expensive silky strap dress that probably cost her a crazy fortune. However, it beautifully embraced her fit figure well, not to mention the skirt was also kind of puffy from below the waist. The dress had a huge tail which she knew she would end up dragging on her way out of the church. Her breast budged a little at the top, which made it just a little uncomfortable. It was simple yet refined. However, apart from some minor incommodious details, it was absolutely gorgeous.

Traditionally, this particular ceremony was more private and conservative, at a shrine or temple such as her home, with old fashioned kimonos, Buddha prayer beads, ancient sacred scrolls and countless bottles of ancient saké. However, Kagome and her fiancé agreed into having an all Christian wedding.

At first, Kagome was not exactly as enthusiastic as he was about the idea. After all, she had been raised in a different environment and religion, but she respected his beliefs and way of life, accepting whatever outcome pleased him. And of course, Kagome's mother and grandfather had agreed with the couple without hesitating, even though they clearly knew she preferred a quiet ceremony at the shrine and perhaps wear her own mother's wedding kimono. Regardless, they respected her imprudent decisions because they also knew she was convinced in making him happy and pleasing his family.

"Knock, knock, can I come in, sweetheart?" Her mother asked when she opened a crack through the door and smiled delightedly as she gazed upon her fully grown-up daughter.

"You know perfectly well you don't even have to ask, momma." Kagome reminded the woman as she continued to examine herself in the mirror. No matter how hard she looked and what she thought of herself, she just could not arrive to the conclusion that she looked good enough for her fiancé.

"Oh Kagome, you look simply stunning!" Her mom said happily with awe and walked over to where Kagome stood in front of the mirror, holding a camera. "Now do me a favor and smile!" Her mom had been running around the house taking pictures from everything and everyone.

She did just as she was told and successfully feigned a smile to her father's old camera; it was truly hard to tell she was having her last minute doubts.

"How did you manage to escape my_ other_ mother?" Kagome asked sarcastically, in regards to her ecstatic in-law.

Mrs. Higurashi laughed. "I begged Souta to stall her for me so that we could talk privately."

The bride simply smiled. "Nice mom, I bet she's tormenting Souta about his shaggy medusa-looking hair."

She snorted. "You bet she is! And she keeps raving about how he refuses to off those old Converse shoes your dad left behind." Her mom laughed amusedly, and for a solid moment, so did Kagome before her gloomy mask took place.

"But nevermind those two lunatics..._Kagome_...you look simply breathtaking!" Mrs. Higurashi admired her only daughter; the woman seemed overwhelmed as she recalled her own wedding day.

She said with teary eyes and a gentle tone full of pride, only she knew how to utter. "...I want you to know that this is not only one of the most memorable days of your life, but it's also one of mine. Please, do us all a favor and cheer up, honey." If anyone could read her like an open book, certainly, it was her mother.

Suddenly, Kagome realized that perhaps her mother was right, this was a drastic turn in life and she had come too far to back out. However, thinking about the engaging significance only made her doubts increase greatly. Immediately, goose bumps traveled throughout her body, making her shiver in response.

But, was she really in love?

Kagome frowned. "I guess, you're right… but how do you know if the man waiting for me inside that church is really _the_ one?" Kagome asked as she stared holes through the floor, almost shamed of her question. How can she possibly have doubts at this very moment?

"Higurashi Ai Kagome, it has never crossed my mind that you would ask a question such as this one. You told me the other night that you were positive of your feelings for this young man. You should have never even accepted that engagement ring right away, especially if you weren't exactly sure of your feelings, honey." Mrs. Higurashi said in a friend-like yet motherly tone.

"Mom, I'm not regretting anything!" Kagome's voice altered visibly. "It's just that…how can I be sure that he is the right man that I am destined to be with? Think about it, mom! What if this is one huge mistake!" The young bride panicked with terror as she looked pleadingly towards her mother.

"I-I mean, he doesn't eat breakfast or supper unless I'm there by his side, he tends to be very possessive yet he gazes at other women when he thinks I'm not looking, he burps so loud you have no idea how annoying it can get, he calls me his woman in front of other men as if I am some sort of possession, and he doesn't even let me touch his laundry unless he sniffs it first to check if it's either dirty or clean!" Kagome worriedly rambled on aimlessly at random things she could think of at the top of her head, listing her incertitude.

"Well I'm sorry Kagome, but men _will_ be men; you can't really blame the man for saving you the trouble of checking his dirty laundry." She explained and sighed at Kagome's anxious expression that seized to fade away. "Oh honey, that's nonsense, it's just a load of questions that tend to wonder through every anxious bride's conscience before their wedding." Mrs Higurashi tucked a strand of hair behind her daughter's ear as they gazed at their reflections in the mirror. "Besides, I'm pretty sure you have given that young man plenty of opportunities to prove himself worthy of your affection. Otherwise, you would not be standing here today." Kagome's mom told her making a valid point. Mrs. Higurashi gently placed her hands on Kagome's shoulders for reassurance, smiling sweetly and squeezing her shoulders gently.

Kagome always admired her mother's ability to overlook a storm; she only hoped to be just as confident and strong one day.

"You decide your future Kagome and no matter what your result turns out to be, I will always be proud of you, sweetheart." Kagome's eyes were now filled with unshed tears as her heart stirred with emotion and leaped with excitement.

Regardless of the bountiful size of the gown, she somehow managed to collapse in her mother's arms who gently patted her back, and eventually broke free, hesitant to let go of her only daughter just yet.

"Now, now, dear, try to cheer up and think positive things of the future that awaits you both ahead." Mrs. Higurashi sniffed back tears as she cooed softly, regaining strength for Kagome's sake and her own.

Kagome nodded as she took a deep breath and now stood firmly in front of her. "Oh and before I forget, the limo is waiting by the shrine steps. Hurry up now and don't forget to put on the garter."

* * *

"If there is anyone present, that opposes to why this couple shall not be joined in holy matrimony, shall speak now or forever remain in silence." The priest said as he looked up at the audience of people that filled the huge church, entirely.

The bride and groom were still locked into each other's eyes and as they stood in the altar together holding hands. A plethora of faces were focused on them and only them. However, someone strode down the aisle hardly being noticed by a single soul. "I do!" The mysterious someone called out from a distance and everyone's attention was drawn to that particular person, including the young couple who stood shocked and completely distraught on the altar of the church.

"What is your purpose for interrupting this sacred ceremony?" The Christian priest questioned the woman who stood before them all.

Her long hair was scarlet red and her big diamond eyes were a brilliant emerald green. The attractive young woman stared at the bride who stood at the altar dressed in a gorgeous and elegant white wedding dress. "My name is Ayame and I am sure that man who is standing next to her-" She pointed a finger at the groom, "-knows very well who I am."

"What the hell do you think you are doing here!" The groom swallowed thickly as he observed Kagome's horrified face.

For a taunting second, the redhead looked at the floor and chuckled with a dryness in her laugh, "Father, I must confess that I have sinned." The sarcasm was nothing short of a beginning to her confession. However, the amusement was soon gone when she once again gazed towards a dumbstruck Kagome.

Seriously, wasn't this woman done making a fool out of her? The devastated bride wondered with sarcasam.

However, the determined woman inhaled a large intake of air, regaining her composure with a fierce fire in her eyes. "I cannot continue to allow myself to be threatened by the man who has kept me well hidden in the shadows for quite some time now…"

Her eyes were beginning to tear up as she continued on. "You see, we met five months ago in an airport and since then, we have been keeping regular contact with each other. At first he told me that he was single and in no compromising relationship. He also insisted that he wanted to be with me, but I told him that I was temporally in Kyoto on a trip to see my family members. But he did the impossible in order for me to stay. He got me an expensive apartment and a well-paying job. And of course, like any other woman would have done, I fell for him and all his foolish lies!" She was now crying hysterically and her voice was cranking and at some points fading away.

The man at the altar tried desperately to think of a valid excuse. "Baby, it's not what it seems, she's not anyone especial, she's lying and all she wants is to break us apart. I swear she's nothing but a crush from the past!" Kagome didn't know whether she should be furious that even _now_ he dared to continue to lie like a dog, or die laughing from the humiliation and hatred that consumed her wretched heart.

"I'm pregnant and you know it!" Ayame shouted and this time all heads turned, the atmosphere was so tense you could probably cut through the silence with a butter knife.

The bride's eyes widen abruptly like as if stabbed through the heart.

For a long time, Kagome found her whole body paralyzed and unable to move from the spot where she stood, all the while tears were also now dripping down her face one by one; she just couldn't believe it. She tried to protest but she found no voice spoken out of her lips and her legs and hands were now shaking with horror. And all this time she had thought that he was loyal and was devoted to her and only her. But her ears deceived her from what she once thought he truly was. But now everything was clear as day, all the early meetings, late night excuses, and client trips made perfect sense. All the pieces fell into place, all her doubts became relevant.

Ayame did not stop there; she spoke with boldness as she struggled from the security's grasp. "Just a while ago, I found out that he was engaged. I told him that I was carrying his child and he refused to accept that the child was his. He even threatened me with the cost of my life, and the child's that I hold within, if I did as little as to step foot in this church today. I don't care what he will do anymore, all I ask for, is recognition of my child. I even have proof in my purse that the baby is his."

There was a pause in the entire church. No one was sure if to believe what they had just heard or ignore it and think that this was all a sick joke. Kagome stood there utterly flabbergasted, for a while she shook her head while taking it all in little by little like an atomic bomb waiting to happen. After blinking out of her daze, she let go off his hands and did the first thing that came to her mind…she ran.

"KAGOME!" The man who stood in the altar shouted as he watched her pick up his mother's dress and run away from his grasp. The groom attempted to follow but was seized at once.

He wanted nothing more than to run after her, to chase her and convince her that he had made a terrible mistake. To make her understand that he had only done this to protect her from the truth, a truth that only veiled his regreted actions like a cloche of shame. He would trade anything for her forgiveness, anything to go back in time and awaken again beside her, and never abandon her side.

However, these illusions vanished in a blink of an eye as one of his best friends tackled him to the ground. Including his best man, now pinned him down, like the cheating and lying dog that he was; unworthy of going after her. Inspite of their strength, he tried his best to get out of their grasp as he powerlessly watched her go. But then again, part of him knew that he had never deserved her, and he suddenly understood _that_ was the reason why he had always kept her love strings wrapped around his fingers like a puppet.

Kagome bit back a sob as he heard him cry her name over and over, but he had shattered something inside her that she would never get back, something that was torn into bits and blown into smithereens.

Despite of, she gather the remaning bits of courage she possessed and ran as fast as her heels could carry her. She stormed down the aisle and out the church doors without bothering to turn back, look over her shoulders or even glance at him one last time; while taking all of his dreams and hopes with her as she quickly strolled away.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND CO. I REPEAT...THEY DO NOT BELONG TO ME WHATSOEVER, HOWEVER ONLY TO THE VERY TALENTED MISS RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.

Disclaimer: I claim no right to the songs used throughout my fic, they are clearly not mine, and so these lyrics are used for the sole purpose of inspiration.

A/N: You'll continue to find out a little about Kagome's family and past. Like I've mentioned a couple times, this is an Inu/Kag romance fic, so no worries, Inuyasha will show up sooner than you might think…

Your friendly author,

IYlover4ever.


	2. Everyone's Got Their Chains To Break

**IF YOU ARE NOT THE ONE**

**Chapter Two:** Everyone's Got Their Chains To Break

_My heart is under arrest again  
But I'll break loose  
My head is giving me life or death  
But I can't choose  
I swear I'll never give in  
I refuse_

_Has someone taken your faith?  
It's real, the pain you feel  
You trust, you must confess  
Is someone getting the best  
The best, the best, the best of you?_

_~The Best of You by Foo Fighters~_

.

.

.

.

A handsome man dressed in an expensive and glamorous opaque suit with a blood-red tie, walked into a mirrored elevator. He pressed the silver button with the number fifty and waited for the enclosed transport cage to move upward. The automatic doors shut instantaneously and the small box-like room gradually began moving upward. This was his private elevator and no low-class employees of his could have the satisfaction of riding in it. Well except a few of his most trustworthy acquaintances of course.

He tossed aside his long silver hair with one of his hands while the other held a black leather briefcase from its golden handle. He then briefly glanced down at his golden wristwatch, which by the way matched his amber orbs, and stared at the time anxiously. His patience was running thin and the goddamn elevator was slower than usual.

"Piece of worthless fucking junk." He muttered under his breath.

Jamming his hand in his pocket, he pulled out a small container with tiny mints and wasted no time in swallowing quite a few. Inuyasha then impatiently inhaled and exhaled, feeling the fresh icy cold air enter and exit his mouth as he proceeded to counting down the seconds.

Honestly, he hated elevators more than he hated people.

He preferred a million times to jog up the large flight of stairs, but always fought against it since his council members and advisors had insisted on building the damn box for his personal use. They disaproved of such behavior in front of other employees, especially coming from none other than the president of the company. They believed that he should never stoop to such common level. Those old baboons always seemed to crawl up his ass. However, and regardless of his issue with elevators, the only reason why he ignored them was because they once worked under his father.

Eventually, after much swearing and mouthing out rude words to himself, the elevator doors opened, finally releasing him out. He practically ran out of the platform and on to the fiftieth level of his father's massive skyscraper.

"Good morning Mr. Takahashi. Can I get you anything?" The woman who happened to be his secretary, asked him politely from her desk as she turned her attention to him from the computer in front of her. She had a golden name tag that was pinned on her clothing; it had the name _Yura_ written on it in fancy letters. Yura wore a woman's black shirt and a red blazer, along with short jet-black hair that curtained her squarish face.

"Yeah, get lost you fucking psychotic bitch." He answered crudely while sucking his teeth sourly like he frequently did every morning as he passed by holding his briefcase. She simply ignored him and promptly got back to work like she was accustomed to. This was a typical morning for Yura who also had a frown carved upon her face. However, she soon realized that usually he would say something along the lines of _drop dead you lowlife bitch_, a routine she had gotten quite fond of lately, but she figured it was that time of the month when he changed it to something more degrading.

_What an asshole_... Couldn't he at least try calling her by her name? She wondered but shook herself out of it after a second of wishful thinking. Yura placed aside her thoughts and tried concentrating on her work. Soon enough forgetting the permanent bitterness she no longer could get rid of.

He entered his office as the foggy-appearing glass doors in back of him shut automatically, and he walked towards his large mahogany wooden desk that had his laptop waiting on it and his usual hot cup of cappuccino. His office had red carpeting and the most amazing view any soul who was lucky enough to walk into his Italian designed office would ever have a chance of admiring. But of course, he never had enough time to admire absolutely anything. He sat on his leather armchair and started typing right away some valuable information to be stored into his hard drive.

All of a sudden, his cell phone rang out loud with a ringtone he never got tired of hearing.

"What the hell do you want monk? And make it fast! I'm _extremely_ busy today. That stupid brother of mine decided to catch the next flight to the States before even telling me he would leave me with all the goddamn work for a whole week!" He roared at his best friend, taking his anger on him like always.

"It was my turn to go! Our companies in California, New York and Miami are much more pleasantly easy to handle compare to this chaotic hellhole! Besides, knowing Sesshomaru, he'll take some extra days off just to make my life more miserable from far away...Meanwhile, I'm here stuck with nothing more than work he's too lazy to handle himself! I would have gladly gone and come back in half the time it takes him to return!" He bellowed, his face was beat red from the unleased anger and all the panting.

Miroku sighed. The following was actually part of their daily morning routine. "Breath in and breath out, clear your mind, find your happy place and count backwards from ten." He instructed over the phone meanwhile doing the exercise himself, and Inuyasha automatically obeyed, doing the action repeatedly before his friend felt the need to continue.

"Feel any better, bigshot?"

"Just a little..." Inuyasha nonchalantly looked towards the nearest wall after whining like a little boy. "Now just get it over with and tell me what the hell you want, I'm not in the mood to deal with your nonsense or anyone else's for that matter..."

"I see your grumpy again, but is that really a necessary way to greet your best friend?" The person who spoke from the other line said and laughed when he heard his friend snort.

"Okay Miroku, enough with the bullshit, since you always seem to be the first to test my fucking patience, I'm going to be nice by asking you only once more. Now listen clearly because I'm not sure if your little peanut sized brain will be able to comprehend it all at a time..._what the fucking hell do you want!_" He raised his voice dramatically.

Miroku just rolled his eyes. "To talk to you, Inuyasha. And as always to drive you madly insane, nothing out of the ordinary, I assure you." His voice remained calm and even.

Inuyasha sucked his teeth irritably and muttered. "You don't have to try to do that."

"I'm glad you think so, now listen, Sango wants me to ask you a favor."

Inuyasha rubbed his forehead desperately. "Then why the bloody hell doesn't she come over and ask me herself?" He questioned heatedly.

"Hold on to that thought." And immediately Miroku hanged up on him. Inuyasha hanged up as well and sat back, relaxing on his comfortable chair, waiting for the arrival of his friend.

_One…_

_Two…_

_And three_, he counted in his mind.

And just then his office line rang and he picked it up on the second ring. "Mr. Takahashi, your personal assistant and accountant Mr. Houshi is here to see you." He heard Yura's bitter voice over the receiver.

"Let that crazy bastard in," Inuyasha demanded her. "Alright sir," she responded back and hanged up immediately. The doors opened swiftly, granting the man access to his friend's office. Miroku, a tall and handsome man with deep dark blue eyes and hair tied in a ponytail walked in and sat in one of two leather chairs located right in front of Inuyasha.

"Make this quick or next time make an appointment, I don't have enough time to waste." Inuyasha said and then took a sip of his untouched cappuccino, acting as if they had never had a conversation over the phone just seconds ago.

"Since when do I need an appointment to see you, Yash?"

Inuyasha took another sip of his cappuccino before giving him a killing death glare. "You see, Miroku; I didn't exactly hire my best friend as my personal assistant and accountant so that he can lecture me all he wants. As a matter of fact, I only hired him to do fucking math for me and be there when I bloody well need him."

Miroku rolled his eyes in a bored manner, he had heard this countless times before.

"Guess what though? Sango finally found a new roommate and she was wondering if you could _kindly_ show this girl around town." He lied and poorly at that. Truth of the matter was, Sango had yet to find a roommate. Miroku had actually convinced a friend into going out with him, a friendly girl whom he had dated in the past of course.

"Feh, why the fuck don't you do it, _monk_? After all, you're probably the biggest womanizer who worked in this building." He concluded with a pretty soured up face.

"Way too busy dedicating my life to your stupid company and besides, you have two days off, starting the day after tomorrow." Miroku reminded him, it was always his best attempt at convince him. Inuyasha did not respond, for what he had said was true. He had the next two days off, but showing the city to some fucking wench wasn't exactly in his agenda.

"Oh come on, did I tell you I heard she's fucking beautiful?"

"Miroku, your standards of beauty are not quite limited." Inuyasha said annoyed.

"If you're so clever, when was the last time I called just any broad, _decent_ looking?" He asked his friend making a point.

"Yesterday, when you were flirting with that new secretary and Sango saw you and ran away at the verge of tears." For a moment there, Miroku looked a bit guilty but that didn't stop him from insisting on getting what he wanted.

"Inuyasha, don't forget all the times Sango babysat Shippo for you, or how she attended Parents' Day at school last week. Don't forget you definitely owe her for that one, and what better way to make it up to her but with this itsy bitsy little favor among friends, so how 'bout it?"

"Hey, I wanted to pay her but like always she refused to take any money from me." Inuyasha argued back.

"It's not always about the money you know; it's to prove what kind of friend you really are." Miroku kept pushing excuses on him.

"I have work to do…" He told him as he turned back to typing, desperately attempting to ignore him.

"I'll call Sango right away to let her know. We'll all meet at Club Toxic tomorrow night at eight o'clock sharp, it'll be like good ol' times." Miroku said before standing up and fixing his tie.

Inuyaha's attention was drawn back to Miroku once again. "I already don't want to meet the woman, so why the hell would I want to meet her at a club? I'm fucking starting to think this is all just another setup, Miroku. I'm not agreeing into going in another blind date, you hear me! I'm fucking sick and tired of it!" He sighed irritated as he finished updating some cargo files.

"You've chased so many women away that we've practically lost all hope." Miroku said as he smirked suspiciously and Inuyasha scratched his chin for a moment, deep in thought. Why couldn't they just leave him alone and not waste their time setting him up? After all, he was quite capable of getting laid by his lonesome.

Miroku frowned, and suddenly, the conversation took a whole different turn.

"Alright Inuyasha, let me put it this way; you've been mopping around here for two years now. Where did the old times disappear to? When was the last time _you_, Takahashi Inuyasha the greatest bachelor of all Tokyo and not to mention son of the richest man of all Asia, have gone clubbing with your two best friends? You need to leave this depression once and for all." His words were meaningful, and for a second, the tone caused his boss to flinch as if in pain.

"And what exactly in the seven hells are you implying, Miroku?" Inuyasha asked as he instantly reacted when he heard Kikyou's name.

Miroku stared in those dull eyes that lacked that fire and spark they once possessed. But instead, Inuyasha had dark circles under his eyes that made him appear overworked and lifeless.

He seemed more oblivious each day, perhaps it was time that he began reading between the lines. "All I'm saying is that you are pathetic, you've been using work as a pitiful excuse. Look at you, coming to work late every morning with the most pissed off face ever, not to mention on a very bitchy mood; don't you think that it bothers me? Don't you think it affects all the ones surrounding you, the ones that care deeply about you? Don't take this the wrong way buddy..but it certainly does!" Miroku shot up from the chair and leaned onto the desk.

There was an uneasy pause between the two as they simply gazed into each other's eyes. Miroku hated to always be the one to tell the truth to his face, but it was the only reasonable thing he knew how to do.

Inuyasha studied his expression for a solid minute or two and knew he wasn't lying; he sighed once and for all, shaking his head in defeat. "Alright Miroku, just don't expect me to be nice." Inuyasha finally gave in, after all, there was no other alternative.

"As long as you don't bite her head off." He sighed hopelessly.

"Keh, this is ridiculous..."

There was an uneasy pause, the air thick with the words shared between the two of them.

Miroku eventually whispered as he took his seat once again, this conversation was literally draining the energy out of him. "...with each passing day Kikyou is no longer here, you seem more bitter than the day before. You need to snap out of it, let us help you." He encouraged.

"You can't help me, I'm already dead." He muttered all the while staring motionlessly at the man before him.

Miroku frowned at the sorrow in his tone as Inuyasha continued to gaze at him like a lifeless shell. "Forgive me Inuyasha, but I think it's time you close that chapter in your life and move on."

Inuyasha sat there for what felt like hours, contemplating Miroku's words long after he had exited this office. He found himself misunderstood by his own friends, and yet he was totally unaware of the pain he caused them whenever they saw him devastated, and yet he stubbornly refused to listen to what was explicitly implied. He couldn't listen, there was no will, he no longer obtained the desire to thrive into normality once more; preferring to blend into the background and live without really being seen.

Eventually, Inuyasha stood up frustrated and approached the nearst wall, his fists tightened and instantly turned a ghostly pale. And then, unexpectedly, he pounded his bare hand against it, repeating the action several times as if waiting for the wall to punch back.

It was true; work was the only thing that kept his mind at bay. But deep down, he knew it was all Naraku's fault that Kikyou no longer walked on the face of this earth. Masatoshi Naraku had always been envious of him; he could never even once watch Inuyasha have anything worth more than his. Everyone knew Naraku was secretly in love with Inuyasha's wife since he first laid eyes on her.

Naraku was the bastard son of Onigumo, who also happened to be an entrepreneur and one of the few wealthiest men of all Japan. Onigumo had the second most important exportation companies in Japan and most of Asia. However, the Takahashi Productions Inc.; was in fact a higher success for many years, being it far more superior in foreign countries as well as in Japan. Unfortunately, their powerful father perished three years ago, a year before Kikyou's death, leaving his successful company to be inherited by his two sons equally.

However, the eldest obtained the larger share of the empire after Inuyasha declined his. Needless to say, Inuyasha had never obtained any intentions to even be a part of it in the first place. But Sesshoumaru insisted that it would eventually help him forget if he worked incessantly enough. At first it sounded like a legitamate idea, and so Inuyasha was intrusted as the company's president, while he remained the sole chairman. Deliberately, he plunged in and dove into work like a madman, determined to regain some kind of purpose and control over his life.

For over two years the police and the best detectives searched, but never once found enough evidence that would lead them to the killer of his wife. The killer had managed to make the perfect murder, no trace of evidence, no nothing. All those worthless detectives Sesshomaru had hired hadn't done a single thing to prove who was guilty of her murder. However, Inuyasha was not so stupid when it came to linking two and two together, no one would believe him of course, they all thought he was going insane. They all said the same thing; that she committed suicide.

Inuyasha had never forgotten that day when he had found her lifeless body laying on the floor of their bathroom, bathing in a puddle of her own blood. If only he had gotten to her a little faster, then just maybe..."Damn it," he muttered out loud as his nuckles clenched at his sides.

He punched the wall a third time as the images refused to tear from his mind. For a brief moment, Inuyasha leaned his head against the cool surface with his eyeballs cemented to his eyelids.

"Damn it all to hell!" He bellowed and pounded the wall over and over, panting heavily. He couldn't even remember the last time he had been able to smile freely like everyone else, without a care in the world.

His hands began to ache badly as they trembeled without control and he finally decided to stop._.._the day he lost her, a big part of himself had died along with her. Inuyasha thought hopelessly, with his forehead once more against the wall._ I wish that you could come back to me, Kikyou._ _I need you with me; I'm no longer the same without you._

* * *

Her life was over, or so it felt.

Not a single soul passed her by, nothing but dried up desert plants, a whole lot of dirt, and faraway mountains as she quickly drove by. Her solemn eyes were filled with tears and were only focused on the road before them. Her mouth was dehydrated and her once full rosy pink lips were dried and instead her eyes all watery. Nothing seemed right; everything was going wrong at this stage of her life.

The vast wind on her face caressed her wavy raven locks. The temperature was unbearably hot and the sun above was setting while giving off bright hues of red, yellow, orange, and purple as it mixed with the darkening blue sky. Stars began to appear one at a time as the sun was setting on the horizon and over the mountains.

The silver mustang convertible, with a license plate that read 'KAGS' in big bold letters, was currently her most prized possession. It was probably the only thing besides the suitcase in the trunk of the car that currently belonged to her. Her body was driving nonstop, but her mind and soul where located at a faraway place. Sad memories haunted her mind and visions of the past were played before her blurry eyes. She drove down the long narrowed road.

All she needed was somewhere to hang her head, to break loose from the past and somehow find the will to continue elsewhere. At this point, her destination was out of question, but she was willing to go anywhere far from home. Her present location was almost at a deserted part of the country. However, the endless road was bound to reach a point at where unfortunately civilization was approaching near.

Eventually, she stopped to eat lunch at some diner next to a gasoline station in the middle of nowhere, she had decided it was about time to make an important phone call before she would eventually regret doing so. Leaning against the side of her car, Kagome took a cigarette from the front pocket of her jeans and a lighter to flicker it to life. She took a long drag of the cigarette held between two slender fingers, allowing the smoke to escape her lungs. She would never consider herself an addict, but this was definitely what calmed her down and placed her into the correct state of mind.

She had needed a smoke so badly.

Determined, Kagome eventually dropped the cigarette and marched to a public phone booth just outside the diner. Picking up the phone, she incerted a few coins before desperately dialing a familiar phone number, secretly hoping no one would bother to answer. She listened carefully as the phone that she was contacting rang loudly in her eardrum. Her breathing began to pace and she held the phone to her right ear impatiently, her hand sweating meanwhile anxiously waiting for someone to pick up the phone that she was eagerly trying to reach.

When she heard a teenage voice on the other line say a_ hello_ twice she quickly hanged up, too afraid of a bad confrontation. She sighed and took a deep breath, she had to get this over with as soon as possible. Her hand was shaky but she gathered her strength and decided to try it once more.

She picked up the phone and waited. "Hello, is anyone there?" An eighteen-year-old's voice was heard, he sounded a bit bothered. "This isn't funny, is anyone there?" He asked once again, the teenage boy sounded too grown up for prank calls.

"Souta," Kagome muttered out softly. Honestly, she just couldn't help herself, he sounded more like a man everyday; Kagomee hadn't heard from her family in a long time and listening to Souta's voice made her want to respond to him without really meaning to.

"Ka-Kagome?" She heard him stutter her name. "Kagome? Is this really you?" He questioned with sudden skepticism.

"Yeah, it's..._me_." She finally summed up the courage to tell him. Her fears of her mom picking up the phone had vanished without a trace and her anxiety eased a bit.

"God how we've missed you so much, please tell me you are coming home. It's been days and mom is devastated, she's so depressed and worried that something bad has happened to you. Just tell me you're coming home sis, you have to." He pleaded.

"Breathe for a second will ya. I've missed you too kiddo, I love you so much, mom and even grandpa. But you have got to understand that there is no way and absolutely so point in going back…I'm trying to move on and I can't exactly find self-awareness in a Kyoto hounted by the shadow of my ghosts."

"_We _should be more than a good enough excuse for you to come home, Kagome. Think about mom and grandpa. They both haven't been the same since you left, especially mom." He tried to convince her.

She absolutely hated it when her little brother begged. "Just listen for a minute, okay? I am coming home…I'm not sure when, but not just yet. You guys have to give me some time; you have to understand that what happened has made a huge impact on me and I have to find time to get over it somehow. I have to move on, but in the meantime, I want you to promise me that you will be mom's devoted support and unconditional love for me. Please take good care of her and old grandpa Higurashi too."

"But you can't just—" He wasn't able to finish his sentence as Kagome quickly cut him off.

"Souta, please promise me."

"Kag, he hasn't come back in days! He hasn't looked around or asked for you...But-but when I _do_ see him again, I'll _kill_ him so you can come back!" She felt her hand tremble slightly at who her brother was referring to, she had always known that Souta looked up to him. And even now, when he sounded mad and hurt, his broken words of revenge were still not convincing her that he had lost complete faith in him.

"Just promise me!" Kagome pleaded as she raised her voice, shakily cradling the phone and banging her fist against the glass booth to her left. "Please…just promise me that you'll look after them." She whispered, trying to gain self-some control.

"Alright…I…I promise. But where exactly are you? Are you okay? How come you disconnected your cell phone? Why are you calling from an unknown number? "

Kagome ignored all of his questions. "It doesn't matter, I'm fine and the rest doesn't matter. Listen, I better get going. Tell mom that I called and that I'm alright, tell her not to worry. And that when I find a place to establish myself, I _will_ call her. Am I clear, bro?"

"Crystal." He agreed.

"Okay, good. Don't forget I love you, Souta. Bye, take good care of mom and grandpa. And remember not to get yourself in too much trouble, God knows I won't be there to bail you out! You got that, squirt?"

"Yeah, yeah, I got your back, sis." And then he eagerly warned. "But _you_ be careful too! Watchout for wirdos trying to stick their winnies where they don't belong!"

"Right, kid." She smiled, he sounded so concerned it was too cute hearing him ramble on.

He continued his lecture."-And I better not find ya missing a finger when I see ya again!"

She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, _dad_, I'll see ya later_.._." And with a smile that had long evaded her lips, she hung up immediately. There was no point in making any long goodbyes, she always hated goodbyes. And to her relief, it was something her younger brother knew perfectly well.

* * *

Kagome decelerated the vehicle to a more reasonable speed as she read a sign that had, _Welcome to Tokyo,_ in big bold letters. She had never been in Tokyo before but she had heard stories about the crimes that went on the streets and the kind of people that lived there. But then again, never judge a book by its cover right?

"Home sweet home," she sang the words as the adrenaline returned to her system with one quick slam on the gas.

The city was incredibly immense; the buildings were staggering by the taunting look of them. Lights shone everywhere, billions of distance faces rapidly paced by, packs of crowds scurring in a bustle towards their waiting destinations. There were shopping stores in every single corner, restaurants here and there, gigantic malls, bars every few blocks, and not to mention clubs. It was truly heaven for those few who thirsted for adventure.

She began to chew her bottom lip anxiously as she remained stuck in traffic. As she analyzed her surroundings, she realized Kyoto was absolutely nothing compared to Tokyo. Not even the people dressed the same, here style apparently meant _everything_.

However, while waiting impatiently for traffic to ease up, a _ginourmous_ skyscraper made entirely out of glass caught her attention. Gaping, since it was unmistakably hard to miss, she found herself captured by its modern features. It looked as if the constructors had taken decades to build it; she had never seen a high-rise so huge and advanced. Speculating, she guessed it was perhaps owned by the richest man in the whole city or even of the entire country. The building itself was standing out amongst all the rest like a sore thumb; it even towered over Tokyo Tower which stood in front of it just as proud. She could only imagine how insanely luxurious the inside probably looked like, perhaps she would even be lucky enough to step foot inside one day.

Twenty-five minutes later, Kagome sat with both legs crossed on a motel bed and sighing heavily.

Unsure what to do next, her eyes desperately scanned round the cheap motel room, staring with a yearn at the emptyness that occupied the other side of the bed.

She had become so used to having her ex by her side; telling her how much he loved her and wrapping her into his warm arms like he had done so nights before. But only this night, she wasn't only alone but also in an unfamiliar place with no acquaintances whatsoever. Therefore, sleeping in a hotel all alone was _unlikely._ At this very moment, she was supposed to be in Hawaii swimming in a white sand beach drinking a cold margarita.

In an instant, she felt warm tears rush in through the back of her eye lids.

Currently, she wasn't sure if what she had done was a mistake, nor did she really care of the consequences that may lie ahead. The way she was feeling, the way she looked, the way she was acting…was entirely _his _fault, he drove her nearly to the brink of insanity. Because of _him_, she thought of herself worthless, nothing mattered anymore, nothing made sense.

After all, he had done to her, she still fervently loved him with every microscopic molecule in her being. He may have been the cause of her life's destruction, but also the happiness she once possessed so dear. They had been inseparable; he had always relieved her from sorrow and showed love that no other man had ever showed her. Unfortunately, she loved him still and felt utterly foolish for thinking otherwise.

Kagome sighed, however, he no longer could dictate and take control of her life_. _

_No, I have to stay strong._ She tried desperately to convince herself.

She inhaled deeply and exhaled, hoping to feel better and leave aside all her dilemmas and sadness. She cooed herself in order to somehow make it seem all better before breaking down again. "Come on Higurashi, you can't continue living in cheap motel rooms for the rest of your miserable life." Kagome said in a sarcastic tone, pointing out the obvious; she had enough money to rent an apartment for a couple months meanwhile she searched for a new job.

She took out some magazines and newspapers of mortgages, apartments, townhouses, and just about anything available to live in. Hell, she was so desperate at the moment that she didn't mind renting a room with a stranger. She roamed through all the pages and circled all the addresses of the places that she thought sounded suitable.

She took a closer look at the addresses and noticed that they were all located miles faraway from where she was currently at, only wishing to have stolen Souta's iPhone like she had intended to do in the first place. Frowning, Kagome placed her things away, swallowed a few pills, gulped from a water bottle, and turned off the lights. Desolately, she continued to gaze out the window of the motel room while resisting the sudden urge to smoke a pack or two, meanwhile waiting silently until sleep claimed her and the void in her heart finally disappeared.

The next morning, the sun announced itself knocking on the window of room number twenty-three. Carefully, blue orbs blinked opened only to shut them back again from keeping in any more sunlight. She got up from the bed and quickly she placed a hand on her head. _God, what's with the headache?_ Kagome wondered as she walked to the bathroom and decided to take a quick shower before departing.

Eventually, when her fingertips were all wrinkly and her hair all frizzy, Kagome turned off the hot water from the steamy shower and wrapped a green towel arround her petite body. Next thing she knew, she stood awkwardly in front of the sink as if expecting to be pulled from behind into strong arms at any given second, just as she had been embraced so many times before, and then she sighed profoundly as reality once again gave a blow at her wounded heart.

Her brows furrowed and she frowned as she realized this was not her old bathroom and that there was no one else around; the mirror was entirely fogged up and so she ended up grabbing a handful of toilet paper and wiping the mirror clean. She looked at her reflection in the mirror; the woman staring back at her was a totally different person from the one who had stared at her on the day of her wedding. The woman staring at her now, was a much more confident and sure of not making the same mistake of fallen in love with the wrong person ever again.

Kagome changed into an outfit in no time; she wore a white tank top and a comfortable pair of jeans that showed off the round shape of her hips. Quickly, she ran in her room and grabbed her handbag that was on top of her bed, taking out a plastic bag in which she contained a necessary item. She walked back into the bathroom and frowned as she studied herself in the mirror.

Searching within the bag, she took out a pair of scissors before once again observing herself in the oval shaped bathroom mirror. If she was going to look different, she would definitely have to get rid of some hair. Her mom had always insisted on never cutting her hair but mommy dearest wasn't there now and Kagome wasn't holding back.

The long raven hair which was below her mid back was soon cut to shoulder length to be exact. She gazed longingly as strands of wavy stresses fell onto the cold bathroom floor.

She had to admit it though; she did look different in a way, appearing somewhat younger. Shorter hair made her feel much more comfortable than before, carefree actually. However, she certainly did not look different enough to not be Higurashi Kagome altogether.

Regardless, it was a small progress, and so Kagome smiled at her reflection. Now all that was left for her to do was to get a different name, a whole new identity.

_Shit, this is harder than I though..._she thought looking at her reflection on the mirror to see what name matched her rosy round face.

"Got it…" She whispered thoughtfully.

"Sakura..." The new name fit her perfectly…

_Cherry blossom_ was what her father used to called her when she was just a puny kid. It was official and Kagome was more determined than ever; all she needed now was to erase her real identity from the rest of humanity, which she would start by making a few phone calls to a few lawyer _friends_.

Little did Kagome know the change of identity would come back to hunt her in the most unexpected way possible. However, and regardless of the risky future consequences, this new beginning was actually a blessing in disguise.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND CO. I REPEAT...THEY DO NOT BELONG TO ME WHATSOEVER, HOWEVER ONLY TO THE VERY TALENTED MISS RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.

A/N: Boring, I know...but please just bear with me people...By chapter 4 and 5 I promise things start to lighten up a bit and get really exciting. PLEASE R/R...

Your friendly author,

IYlover4ever.


	3. The Sunshine Never Comes

**IF YOU ARE NOT THE ONE**

**Chapter Three:** The Sunshine Never Comes

_._

_._

The restaurant was packed with people and little kids of all ages. She found only one empty table on a far off corner where a couple had shortly occupied before they got up and left. She stared at one particular teenage boy from across the room, he had wavy raven hair and very noticeable dimples. Kagome played with her chopstick by pushing her udon noodles around the bowl. Souta was a great kid to hang around and his presence was missed badly.

"Um, excuse me. Do you mind if I sit here? I'm afraid an eight-year-old and his mother beat me to the last table." A big pair of mocha eyes stared back into Kagome's own resplendent orbs that suddenly lit up with a spark of interest. The woman had silky long hair elegantly put up in a ponytail; she had bangs on her forehead and two long stresses that layered her face quite nicely. Although she appeared very professional with her navy blue business suit that was very much wrinkle free, Kagome could tell there was a friendly and calm aura about her.

Kagome smiled brightly at the newcomer, "of course, I don't mind."

The lady sat down on the only available seat that was across from Kagome's, who took a mouthful of noodles meanwhile staring eagerly like a kid on a mission. "Hi, my name's Yoshida Sakura and yours is?" She asked politely, and perhaps a little too happy.

"Oh, I'm Sango, nice to meet you Sakura." Sango said in a very friendly manner, extending her hand to Kagome as she offered a sincere smile.

"Same here," Kagome said while taking her hand and shaking it. She returned the smile and bit one of her two untouched rice balls. Sango nodded picking up her own set of chopsticks while observing her lunch, she had a plate full of stir fry vegetables and meat. Both women ate in silence, occasionally gazing at one another, wondering what it was that they both did for a living.

As Sango chewed her food, her smart phone started humming a tune. "Oh no, not here," she whispered and swallowed hard as she looked at the glossy screen hesitantly.

"What do you want now? I've changed my phone number twice when we were in college so don't you dare make me do it again! Just let me eat in peace, Miroku." Sango angrily told the person on the other line. Kagome didn't want to eavesdrop so she turned her attention to a hyper little girl beaming at her from a table nearby; little children were always attracted to her like magnets.

"Damn it Sango, can't a handsome and charismatic guy eat lunch with one of his sexy coworkers every once in a blue moon?"

"An ordinary guy, yes I'm sure, but unfortunately not you. Besides, I just got off from an extremely busy day at work, so do me the favor of leaving me alone and away from any issue that might involve you."

The man paused for a moment to choose his next words correctly. "Alright, I apologize if I offended you in any way. I promise you that I didn't mean to do whatever the reason you seem to be so grouchy about."

Sango sighed heavily; her anger had officially melted away. "Surprisingly, I suppose you haven't done anything as of yet. It's just I saw that secretary of yours all over you and I-I guess I was…I was just...forget about it…" She finally gave up on whatever it was that she was about to accidently confess in such an inappropriate place, realizing it has utterly insignificant nevertheless.

He laughed nervously without any apparent humor to have been spoken between them. "Listen, about this morning, I swear she was the one making the move on me, she approached and I was completely helpless against my will—my dear Sango; you do know you're my one and only, right?" The guy on the phone said to her changing the subject. "Listen Sango, I'm sorry for always being a dick, I really am."

She frowned. "Your charm isn't working too well today, Miro. Why doesn't it surprise me that I don't believe a word you just said?"

"I truly am sorry for acting like a jackass…Sango, I really mean it."

"Save your apology Miroku, I'm not interested. After all, I'm not your keeper; therefore you can flirt as you please."

"Can't we just get over this uncomfortable situation and start over?" Sango rolled her eyes, if only she had a dime for every time she had heard him say that. "Besides; I have been practically begging you to go out to dinner with me ever since I can possibly remember. But as always you never fail in turning me down. "

He was a persistent man. "I'll have you know that men do get desperate from time to time and I fear patience is not one of our strongest qualities...Sango, I'm begging you, tell me if it's the damn cologne or my breath that's keeping you away."

There was an uneasy pause in which Sango found it hard to continue discussing her day's events. "We'll just have to talk about this some other occasion Miroku; this is not the right time. But for now, just let me finish my food."

"Wait, have you found that new roommate of yours? You know perfectly well that I am more than willing to move in with you in a heartbeat, Sango my dearest love." Sango snorted unladylike, no longer paying much attention or desire to finish her plate full of vegetables. This was a question he asked every time he got the chance to discuss it.

She couldn't help but sigh after realizing he was not about to let her off so easily. "No, I have yet to find one. I mean, I've been searching for weeks and still nothing. Ever since Rin moved out two years ago…It's still hard to live in that apartment all by myself. I need someone to help me pay off the half of the rent."

"That's an easy one, ask the boss for a raise. It can't hurt to try?" He suggested.

Sango looked like she was losing her patience. "Get real, no one can get two meters near him without getting their heads bitten off."

"Did I mention I am currently looking for an apartment with a sexy brunette for a roommate?" Miroku reminded her.

"And did _I _fail to mention there is no way in hell I'm letting you move in with me, Miroku. I'll be wasted the day you get me to agree, so don't you dare start getting any sick or perverted ideas!"

"Oh come on, why not? Let's not allow your virginity get in the way of your fantasies. Besides, we both know you want me...It's practically written all over that sexy face of yours every glorious time you attempt to ignore me in the mornings."

"I don't trust you, I bet I'll wake up nude one morning and you'll be sleeping next to me on my bed, _uninvited_." She explained softly.

He gasped dramatically. "Sango, I would _never_."

Sango placed a hand over her stomach and realized her appetite was no longer there. "Whatever, I have to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow at work." Sango hung up and casually tucked her cell phone away in her purse, only to find Kagome curiously staring at her.

Sango raised a brow at Kagome's enthusiastic expression.

"Oh, I'm so sorry-I didn't mean to listen to your conversation but I couldn't help over hearing that you might have a spare room?" She asked.

Sango looked a little taken back for a second. "As a matter of fact, I do. You see, my cousin used to live with me in a two-room apartment and ever since she got married to my friend's brother, I have been having trouble keeping up with the rent." Kagome couldn't believe her ears, she had been searching for a place to live and here was this person searching for a roommate. This was definitely the opportunity she had been waiting for and there was no way in hell she was going to let it go from her grasp.

She beamed brightly at a distraught Sango. "Well what a weird coincidence, I've been searching all morning for a place to stay. Unfortunately, all the places I've checked out have either been sold-out or I just couldn't find them."

Thinking of her few options, Sango realized that she was in fact desperate for some extra cash and this nice girl also seemed desperate for a room. Besides, her instincts told her to trust this girl regardless, there was just something convincing about her. It took several seconds before Sango could respond in a coherent manner. "I would be happy to show you my place..."

"You have no idea how great that sounds! Perhaps, I should probably get your address before anything else." Kagome replied excitedly and desperately buried a hand in her purse to look for a pen and a piece of paper.

"We could go now if you'd like, I live not too far from here." Sango suggested. At the moment, she was so glad she had come across Kagome. "Although I must warn you; my only current transportation is the city bus, a cab, or my old time favorite, the subway."

"Then we can take my car, it's just parked outside."

"Awesome, let's go." Sango stood up and grabbed her purse from the table. They threw away their trash and walked out of the restaurant instantly.

They walked towards a green convertible mustang. As she got in and turned on the engine; Sango immediately hopped in the vehicle before Kagome drove out of the parking lot and into rush hour traffic. Mocha eyes gazed around the car excitedly and blushed slightly from the embarrassment when Kagome caught her off guard. "I'm guessing you like it?"

Sango giggled and nodded, "I love it! I really do, you don't see too many American cars in the Japanese market nowadays. How in the world did you get such a beauty?"

"Well, it was a gift from an uncle who's from the States. He just showed up unexpectedly at our doorstep the day of my birthday, claiming how it's tradition in his family to obtain a new car on your twenty-first birthday." Sango nodded, wishing a distanced uncle would show up at her doorstep and offer her a brand new car. But then again, Inuyasha had offered her one of his many cars multiple times but she always turned him down for being too generous. She adored the man for attempting to make her life easier and for always watching over her, but she could never bring herself to accept anything from his pocket.

Kagome smiled at the memory of her birthday. Her uncle was from her father's side of the family, and a powerful man in the automobile industry. She never knew about this long lost uncle until the earth just spit him out and he just suddenly appeared out of nowhere at her mother's door, surprising her with the most gorgeous car Kagome had ever seen. The first time she saw it, Kagome had truly fallen in love for the first time. Her mustang was her baby; after all, she was a sucker for speed. In fact, Souta was exited for his twenty-first birthday as well, hoping he too can hit the jackpot.

"From the minute I met you, I knew you were American or something along the lines, I can tell by your eyes. Only such people have such exotic features."

"I'm only half. My mom and her family are good old traditional Japan natives I assure you."

"Very impressive."

"So I was wondering how much rent I would have to pay you?" Kagome asked as she stopped at a red traffic light.

"Well," she said deep in though. "My cousin and I used to split the rent, so I guess you can pay me the same amount Rin did." She recommended. "But we'll get to that soon."

Kagome nodded.

"Go left on your next light and then just go down that road for about ten minutes. And when you see the Takahashi building, you take a right and keep going until you see this really nice antique and rather tall brick building in front of the city park."

The Takahashi name sounded familiar but she just couldn't put a finger on it. Maybe she had heard of that place somewhere before.

At seeing Kagome's quizzical and rather contemplative stare, Sango surprisingly realized that she did not know where the hell she was talking about. Considering the size, the magnitude of importance and attention displayed by the skyscraper and its people, there had to be no way Kagome was clueless about the Takahashi's in general.

"Oh that's alright; I'll just show you once we get there." Sango told her kindly before getting more personal. "So Sakura, where are you from and what brings you to Tokyo City?"

"Well, I just moved here from Kyoto and this is my first time in Tokyo City." Kagome replied as she kept her eyes on the road. She knew part of what she had said to Sango was true, but not completely. It wouldn't matter what she would tell her. It's not like her past concerned this new person; therefore she didn't need to tell her absolutely anything...

"Really? Wow, you must be courageous to have the audacity to venture on your own. I understand why you would want to move in. I love this city; it's a great place, I'm sure you'll like it and get used to it in no time." Sango assured.

Kagome nodded. The rest of their ride to Sango's place went smoothly since both women had plenty of questions to ask. "That's it," Sango pointed at a huge glass building Kagome had spotted before. They made a right and after driving for five minutes or so they arrived at a brick apartment building, located right across from a park. Finally, her luck was beginning to turn.

Sango unlocked the front door and held it wide open.

"Here we are. Welcome to my humble abode." Sango announced as she closed the door to her apartment as she followed Kagome inside. "It's not much but it's what my cousin and I managed to get a long time ago from all of our savings." She explained proudly.

"Nonsense, it's perfect." Kagome breathed as she saw how beautiful it truly was. It was simple yet it certainly harbored its elegance. Her furniture was beautifully arranged and so was the large Panasonic flat screen TV that hung on one of the walls, her eyes wondered to every detail in every corner of the rather cozy living room. In her opinion, it looked very comfortable and simply delightful.

As soon as they entered, Kagome noticed a couple of abstract paintings on the walls and framed photographs of Sango and other unknown people that hung about the room in a decorative manner. There was a huge glass window in the living room which was hidden by a beautiful curtain made out of very delicate and fine fabric, which covered the view of the park from across the street.

To be honest, the living room was very nice; perhaps too impressively _tidy_ and _bright_ for Kagome's taste. Not that she minded everything being so orderly of course, but she had a strong feeling Sango was much of a neat freak, something she had always struggled with being a complete disorganized slob herself.

"Come on Sakura; let me show you the kitchen." Sango grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged her to the kitchen-dining room. Sure the living room could be considered a decent size and had plenty of space for no more than just a few people at once, but the kitchen however was rather small compared to the previous room. And though it clearly lacked in size there was still plenty of space for the little square table for four, which resided in the center of it taking up much of the space to go about. The walls of this room were covered with a lovely wallpaper of wild flowers, a little old fashion for today's trendy lifestyles but endearing nonetheless. There was a microwave, a fridge, a kitchen sink, wooden cabinets, wooden floor, granite kitchen counters, and many other appliances that a normal and simple home kitchen would most likely have in it.

"We have two bathrooms, one down the hall, and a private one inside the other spare bedroom. Here follow me and I'll show you." Kagome followed Sango down a hall and there she could see three doors, one on each of the opposite sides of the hall and then one on the far end of the hall. "The one bedroom to the right is mine and the other to the left would be yours." Sango told Kagome as they entered Sango's bedroom. It looked pretty cozy; she had wooden furniture, cream colored carpet like the living room and the hall. There on the blue walls hung several posters of her favorite bands, it reminded Kagome of her college dorm aside from the gigantic king sized bed that is.

Sango turned to look at Kagome and smiled. "Nice, huh?"

Kagome smiled. "Definitely."

"Want to see something better?" Next, they walked into the bedroom on the left hand-side of the hall. "And this…would be your room. Like I mentioned before, it used to be my cousin's bedroom, so the taste of color and furniture is entirely hers." Sango put her hands on her hips as she explained.

It was utterly simple and yet quite pleasing all the same, regardless of all the lack of space in the bedroom; she smiled delighted with the bedroom itself. Kagome walked in and sat in the full size bed that was in the middle of the room. The walls were a light and really soft lilac color, the furniture was a light brown oak wood, and the carpet was a sandy cream. It looked very comfortable. "I like it; it reminds me of home." Kagome told Sango who stood leaning against the door frame.

"I'm glad you think so. There are two closets in here and the bathroom is also connected to the room. I actually wanted this bedroom when we first moved here, I don't know why; I guess it's because of the vive. But with time I got used to the other one." Sango spoke.

"Yeah, it's very nice. The color and size actually reminds me of my old bedroom in Kyoto."

"How long are you here for?"

"I have no idea…though I can highly say I'm not leaving so soon." Kagome guaranteed.

There was an awkward pause between the two before Sango decided she had found the right candidate. "So would you move in here? But don't worry about hurting my feelings if you say otherwise, I'll understand completely. After all, I am a total stranger."

Kagome paused hesitantly, weighing her few options. No, she could not back out now, she had come this far and it was too late to think differently. The flat was homey enough and the lady in front of her seemed like a decent person to crash with for the time being. "I've decided to move in with you as soon as you'll have me." Kagome confirmed to Sango who beamed brightly at the news.

"And you don't have to worry about paying until you find a job; I assumed you obviously don't have one since you just moved here from Kyoto. Oh and you can move your stuff in whenever you're ready."

"Great, I'll just get a couple of items that I have in the trunk of my car." Kagome said as she walked pass Sango and right out of the apartment building to get her suitcase. Soon she came back in, with her purse on her shoulders and holding a large suitcase which contained all her most necessary possessions.

"I'll put this in the bedroom, I'll be right back." She told Sango who was already in the living room watching the evening news.

"Hey if you're hungry, we could order something..." Sango suggested.

Kagome walked back into the living room where Sango was and then glanced back her shoulders at the neglected kitchen, "How about we make something for dinner ourselves instead?" Kagome suggested and sat down on the couch next her new roommate.

"Oh…I don't cook. Back when Rin lived here, she cooked and I cleaned the apartment."

"Then how about I teach you?" Kagome offered encouragingly, "Come on, it'll be fun."

Sango shrugged at the thought of getting anywhere near the stove she tried so hard to avoid contact with. "I don't know, I almost burned down the whole apartment last time I tried heating a frozen pizza." She laughed nervously. "But if you _insist_."

"Of course, trust me. We'll start by making something easy." Kagome dragged Sango away from the tv, before she began gathering what ingredients she needed from the kitchen cabinets and the fridge. Sango looked lost as she sat on the table a little bored.

"When was the last time you ate chicken teriyaki?" Kagome wondered.

"In ages." Sango replied with sudden interest as Kagome handed her a package of frozen raw meat. It was the beginning of a wonderful friendship.

* * *

He smiled as he recognized the incoming number on his cell phone screen, she had actually occupied his thoughts all day. "Hey Sango, how was your day after cutting me off this evening?" Miroku said halfheartedly, putting his phone on speaker and suddenly stopping at a red traffic light.

"Actually, it was rather interesting." She sounded somewhat skeptical.

"Well apparently, not interesting enough, so how about some phone sex to cheer you up?"

"Knock it off, hentai." He heard her say playfully, denying him with some of her usual fire. And he chuckled for the first time that day. Miroku took the opportunity to reach for his compartment, searching for a painkiller or two to easily dissolve his dilemmas away. But he soon found himself groaning purely out of frustration as someone suddenly honked behind him, causing him to abruptly place his foot on the gas. He was about to shout in aggravation when he was once again stopped by a red light and noticed he wasn't alone, Sango had been shouting his name repeatedly after realizing she was babbling to herself.

"Sorry San, I was a little distracted back there. So tell me again, how are you this fine evening?" He pulled into the parking lot of his apartment building and slouched back on his seat after killing the engine. Miroku was glad to be back at his apartment after a very long and stressful day at work. Not to mention, he had his boss on his throat all day because he had misplaced some archives, the amount of seconds the man could shout without needing to breathe had been mind-blowing to say the least…how he hated Inuyasha at this very moment. However, he was at least pleased to have Sango calmly talking to him again, wishing since earlier today when she had cut him off, to listen to her sweet voice, even if she was mad or just simply wanted to lecture him about his wondering hands. The same hands he repeated told everyone were possessed with a mind of their own...

"I'm alive…guess what though?" Sango, who was sitting on the living room couch with a cup of green tea, questioned, though she didn't sound so happy about it.

"What? You finally admitted to yourself that you can't live a day without me? That you are helplessly in love with me? That you'll bear all my ten children—" He was about to continue but he chuckled after hearing her shriek just before telling her one of his many fantasies. He just couldn't help teasing her sometimes and it just made him wonder what would happen if that one fantasy would one day come true. "Make this man happy for once and tell me you're wearing that sexy nightgown I bought on your birthday last November."

It was true; he had given her a purple nightgown, a very _skimpy _purple nightgown, which he made her unwrap in front of her father and kid brother. He had said it was the gift that she would use when ready for them to begin a family. The man was clearly delusional.

"Houshi Miroku, I will not sleep with you in a million years...be mature and for once talk to me like a normal human being..." She sighed frustrated and not in a mood for being teased over the phone. "One more time and I'm hanging up Houshi-kun."

"Fine...let me guess, you finally found that roommate you've been searching for?" He guessed correctly.

"Yes...as a matter of fact I have. Her name is Sakura." She explained suddenly enthusiastic. Miroku brushed a hand through his thick hair; he hated when he awoke in a rush and forgot to put his hair in a ponytail. He got out of his vehicle with his umbrella in one hand and his cell phone in the other.

"Come on Sango, don't keep me waiting, is she hot and currently single?" He laughed out loud at her sighing and realized that he had forgotten his briefcase filled with very important documents on the passenger seat of his car, but he was now at the entrance of his apartment, and was about to go back to his car for it but in the end decided it wasn't worth bring his work home two nights in a row.

"Well Miro, to tell you the truth she seems very lovely, attractive yes, I think single, and she's from Kyoto..." She concluded really unsure.

"You don't sound too glad about her moving in with you. Sango, I can tell you're not telling something. Remember you can't fool me, so you might as well spit it out." He said in a loving voice as if he were dating her. He did that a lot and every time he did it, it got on her nerves how he would just get her to say anything to him so openly.

"Miroku, she's nice, but I can tell she's also lonely. I get this feeling like she's hiding something, but obviously I don't know what since I just met her. Actually come to think of it, she kind of reminds me of Inu…" Sango continued, "I don't know how to say this but in some aspects they both seem lonely and heartbroken. Call me crazy but I can tell she really isn't a completely happy person like she seems to be. I guess there's just something about her..."

"You sound as if you've known her all your life." Miroku told her as he opened the door to his beloved penthouse and walked in while the lights flickered on throughout the apartment. He couldn't understand why, but whenever Sango met someone, she instantly got the urge to know everything about them and ended up wanting to help them in a way or another, which made her appear noisier than normal people. It didn't bother him; as a matter of fact it intrigued him to know she wanted to help other people. And because he knew her so well, he couldn't help but get the bizarre idea that she was going somewhere with all this, somewhere that would most likely get him in trouble.

"Well to tell you the truth, it feels like I've known her for more than just a day, we clicked the minute we met. But I'm telling you, deep down she's just like Inuyasha, even if she does behave the complete opposite."

"I see…maybe these two poor souls ought to meet and hook up." He said sarcastically, only joking as he walked into his bedroom while loosening the tie around his neck with one hand and then trying hard to unbutton his pants.

But Sango actually took his comment seriously. "That's it! Miroku, you're a freakin' genius. We should _so_ hook them up together!"

"Wait angel, I didn't mean it that way. Damn it, Sango! You know how Inuyasha is about us setting him up! Whatever it is you are thinking at this very moment is a definite no!" He did not want to lie to their boss again about Sango having a single roommate.

"But Houshi-Kins, you know he needs company—a distraction! Come on Miro, just this once. We'll hook them up once and wait and see what happens. And if they don't hit it off too well, at least we'll have the satisfaction of knowing we tried…"

"Sango, you know we can't. For God's sake, you just met the girl. Give her some air to breathe, some time to settle in. Besides, we don't want the same repeat of what happened last time when I told him you had found a roommate." He rationalized.

"Yeah, I know...just hear me out this once Miroku...one more time and I swear not to do it again. You know I can't really do this without _your_ help..." Sango smiled when she heard him sigh, he could never resist giving into her pleas.

"For you Sango, I'll move heaven and earth." Sango felt speechless out of nowhere, and her heart was now beating twice its normal pace.

Now their only problem was how on earth they were going to convince their boss to show up to Club Toxic again, and not to mention, for the same lame excuse they gave last time.

* * *

She watched steadily as droplets of sweat ran their way throughout his heated chest, his silver hair that remained braided back was thick with sticky sweat from the all around humidity as it swung from side to side. His eyes dangerously darkened and were intensely threatening to anyone who dared to look at him in the eye; he wrinkled his nose furiously and got ready to give his opponent the final blow.

Inuyasha knocked him out with his last blow as he hit him square on the nose and threw him off backwards, precisely like she had suspected him to do so. His opponent's nose was most likely fractured, swollen and bloody as were all the other Inuyasha had ever beaten in the past. It had always been some kind of signature that he always did before he was crowned the winner like he had mostly been for the past two years.

He was once again unbeatable, the Rocky Balboa of Japan as so many called him by or Silver as others did too. Either way, no one from these lowlife streets of South Tokyo knew who he was in reality, nor did they wish to care who he was in general or what his profession was outside the boxing ring.

None knew he was richer than most men in Asia; all they simply enjoyed was watching him beat up other people who bravely thought they could take him on. Some made bets on him, with faith that he would always win and beat them all by the end of the match. But others just wanted him to be beaten and they never lost hope on one day seeing him lose, they waited to see who would be next to come by and ultimately take his majesty off his throne.

This was his double life, the life outside the paperwork and stress, the other life where he would let all the adrenaline in his body vastly flow through his blood vessels nonstop. In the process, letting his anger dominate and unleash the monster that only desired for revenge and the thirst to defeat anyone that crossed his path.

This was something he did every Friday night before getting drunk out of his mind…just a simple leisure, a method to escape his overwhelming madness. In fact, he was so good at it that it could possibly be a well paying job he wouldn't mind doing if he had not inherited his father's empire in the first place. However, deep down he knew that this particularly easy way of life did not suit him quite well, or at least he attempted to convince himself otherwise.

Inuyasha looked at the crowd who excitedly chanted his name, the bells went off, and he smirked as the referee lifted his right hand in the air. Clearly indicating he had won yet another match. The people around him cheered, for it truly was a well won victory. He cleared his throat and eventually caught a quick glance of Sango who stood by herself in a dark corner, clapping her hands like everyone else.

He walked off the ring victorious to somewhere else in the back, and when he came out again, he was fully dressed and held a hand full of cash. Enough money to get drunk till dawn and go home well pleased. It was never necessary to bring money since he would earn it there and waste it at the basement bar underneath the arena area. Tonight, Inuyasha had won five hundred bucks in just fighting one match against a guy that had never stood a chance against him, no one ever did.

Sango looked at her surrounding, noticing that there would soon be another fight, one in which Inuyasha would not take part in. Therefore, she wondered off to where she knew that he would most likely remain sulking, with a possible bear bottle in one hand and a blonde or a brunette in his other.

"Ahem." She interrupted as she saw him exactly as she had predicted. Inuyasha and a random tacky brunette in his lap both brought their attention to this new girl that looked as if she did not belong there to begin with.

Sango shook her head in disapproval, knowing she had taken drastic measures in coming to a place where only Miroku and Inuyasha would think of coming, to naively drink away the little brain cells that they had left. "Back off skank, this one is mine." Sango boasted as she watched the brunette give her a stupid glare which Sango gladly returned, the brunette retreated towards one of many drunken loser playing at the large rectangular pool table stationed in the middle of the small cramped basement bar.

Sango sat in a stool next to his. "Sango, I didn't know you felt that way. But then again, I don't blame you if you find me irresistible."

"Inu, you're incredibly delirious and delusional, you know that right? After all, I'm not just anyone and I definitely don't go for thugs like you. Besides—" She wasn't able to finish as he ended up finishing for her.

"—Besides what? You've been in love with Miroku since the ninth grade but refuse to admit it." He placed her on the spot and she wanted more than to deny all his words but found herself without any strength.

"Speaking of the devil, where in the seven hells is he? And what brings _you_ here? You never come by these parts of town…" He looked suspicious and she gladly agreed on changing the subject.

"Miro said that you practically drove him to his suicide this morning, so he begged me to come down here and take your ass home, since you probably won't remember who you are by sunrise." Sango informed him and he chuckled.

"There's something else you want to tell me isn't there?" He eyed her while pointed a dizzy finger at her, his eyes starting to blink as if wanting to rest permanently, but he forced them open the best he could. He knew her like the back his hand, after all, she was the closest thing to a sister he had besides Rin that is.

"Forget it; it's pointless to talk to you when you've already been in the influence of alcohol." She was right; she would not continue wasting her time with someone who it was impossible to reason under similar circumstances. She would later find a way to persuade him into letting her have things her way when his system was alcoholic free that is.

The strong stench that came from her friend worried her, but she knew he was not a child and instead a fully grown adult, and that there was simply no point in yelling at him about his poor behavior and lack of hygienes. When she had arrived there, she had first hoped that he would be at least somewhat sober to begin with so that she could speak with him.

Sighing profoundly, she grabbed the bear bottle from his hand and placed it down on the counter and grabbed him by his ribs with one hand, then placing her free arm around his torso, he put one arm on her shoulder for extra support, and together they were successfully able to stand up. Sango was physically athletic-strong, and his weight wasn't completely crushing her down as she helped him keep coordinated. He was dizzy, woozy, lightheaded and unable to walk on his own accord. Together they stumbled up the stairs, one by one as they exited the basement bar that had been filled with equally helpless dirtbags, and into the primary floor to exit through the main doors where Sango knew he had parked right outside of.

"Get me your keys." She demanded while extending a hand, meanwhile his arm was wrapped around her shoulders as they stood in front of his car, waiting for the keys. Inuyasha couldn't keep his eyes open any longer and nearly passed out, so she used one arm to help grab a firm hold of his waist, she tightened her grip and tried searching for his keys while still using one arm securely around him.

"C'mon, where are your keys?" She asked out loud as she struggled searching in every single one of his pockets, her attempts were fruitless nonetheless. Inuyasha's gave her a sleepy questioning look with those brilliant orbs of his, he suddenly looked hopelessly confused and lost.

Sango glared at him. "I. Want. The. _keys!_" She mouthed out the words slowly for him to easily comprehend. He pointed a finger at his slick red and luxurious Ferrari Enzo—his 12-cylinder beauty—clearly indicating that he had foolishly forgotten his keys in the ignition, _again_. She was now pissed. Figures. Couldn't the richest man in Tokyo at least afford a spare key or something?

She had arrived on subway and had hoped to get a ride home with him in his sports car. "I'm too old to be babysitting you, Inuyasha, you crazy dolt…" She muttered, gritting her teeth and then sighing once again.

He just snorted at her lack of patience, realizing they had no ticket home. "Call my driver, he'll come and pick us up…" He suggested innocently.

Sango rolled her eyes. "Your house is in the other side of the city, I doubt he'll make it in time before we get robbed or killed in this place. I'll just call a taxi to take us to your penthouse or we'll just have to take the bus. And on our way home, remind me to call a tow truck, to take your car home before someone is tempted to commit grand theft auto."

They started off down the sidewalk, with Sango still holding onto him. Not many taxis worked on these parts of town so instead they sat on a bus bench at the bus stop and waited for the next bus to take them to the heart of Tokyo city. "Just call my driver damn it." He hated any type of public transportation and sometimes wondered how on earth Sango managed to travel this way every forsaken day, instead of hitching a ride home with him or Miroku. Well maybe not Miroku, but at least she could ask him.

"We don't need to; the bus here stops by every fifteen minutes. It I'll come before you know it." She assured him but knew well that he still wasn't pleased or comfortable with the idea of going home this way. They didn't talk for a while, maybe for the first five minutes of their wait. Inuyasha was again, starting to drowse off here and there.

Sango just sat next to him thinking how in earth; he repeatedly ended up in situations like these, always drunk and miserable. She missed the old him terrably, when he always had Kikyou watching over him. And now, he had nothing and therefore, he searched for comfort in all the wrong places, like alcohol, fights, easy tramps, and arguments with anyone brave enough to help…sometimes it seemed like there was no way he would ever get out of this gutter alone.

"Hey Sango…" Inuyasha whispered, breaking the silence between the two.

Her right eyebrow rose as she glanced at him questioningly."Yeah?"

"Do you ever feel like no matter what you do you'll never be pleased again?" Inuyasha gazed hard at the floor, looking for a remedy that would help ease his pain. "I think my life is pathetic for feeling such a fucking emptiness inside." He concluded miserably.

She was a little taken back by his confession.

This was _the Inuyasha_ that she didn't quite see a side of too often. The scared helpless little kid Inuyasha that was daily bottled up inside of him and that never wanted to come out but instead preferred to hide in the cold darkness all by himself; waiting until someone would come to guide him into the light.

She gave him a big smile, and at long last shook her head no. "Your life isn't pathetic Yash, you're just lost right now and we understand that, we really do...Listen, you have a right to feel the way you do, and to feel that unfulfilling emptiness that you say you have inside. Just because once in a while you tend to show weakness, it doesn't mean that you're vulnerable or pathetic in any way. Although what's really pathetic is the way you torture yourself constantly, by not letting us help you in any possible way or at least taking our advice. Perhaps it's best if you let us help you, if you let people come closer to you and show you that there is still hope to live for. Give yourself a chance and meet new people, it's time for you to let go, time for you to move on to better things…" She finished her little uplifting speech, patting his back in a loving manner.

He chuckled, she always got carried away. "Amen to that…"

.

.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND CO. I REPEAT...THEY DO NOT BELONG TO ME WHATSOEVER, HOWEVER ONLY TO THE VERY TALENTED MISS RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.


	4. Show Me a Garden That's Bursting Life

**IF YOU ARE NOT THE ONE**

**Chapter Four:** Show Me A Garden That's Bursting Into Life

**LEMON CONTANT IN THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER**

_We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own_

_We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone_

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?_

_I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel_

_Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough_

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden  
That's bursting into life_

_I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own_

_~Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol~_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

He sighed irritably. For some stupid reason he felt out of place, perhaps he was getting too old for these kinds of gigs. He needed to stop his two best friends from setting him up once and for all. He hated blind dates, however, he always give into their every capricious whim. After all, they were the few people that tolerated him, and therefore he always found himself submitting to their little pathetic attempts at bringing him back to_ normal_, or so they always insisted.

Inuyasha sat at the bar gulping down a shot, meanwhile his eyes roomed bemusedly to the heated bodies grinding to the beat of the music. It was dark but just light enough to see. There were lights of all colors shining from the ceilings, the dance floors were filled with people, and it had just about everything to attract customers. Especially for the men, there were even sexy cage dancers hanging in cages from the ceilings and very attractive women dancing on the dance floors. This indeed was one night like no other.

Club Toxic was the hardest place in Tokyo to get into and if perhaps you were present it was most likely because you had money, friends with money or you had to kiss some ass in order to show up. There were three main floors, two huge dance floors, a lounge, VIP rooms, a restaurant, and bars that were connected to the dance floors from where you could see all the people moving to the rhythm of music. Not to mention the place had the best DJ of all Tokyo who was there playing to the best and latest tunes around. The place was huge and today it was packed with people of all ages.

This particular club had always been one of his favorite hangouts when in college, always stopping by in the weekends with Miroku and Sango whenever they weren't using his father's yacht. It was sure a one of a kind, a luxurious yet exotic place; famous people from all over the world would stop by this very same club whenever they were in Tokyo for a visit. Although, the last time he had been there _willingly_, he had been a totally distinctive person.

Inuyasha sat aside his drink and looked at his golden wristwatch that had tiny beautiful cut diamonds, it was presently midnight and not Sango nor Miroku were yet to be seen; Kami how he hated waiting around for people to show up.

He motioned for the nearest barkeeper to mix him up a strong concoction that would most likely get him messed up for sure. The bartender's lips twitched into a smile before getting right to it; he knew _exactly_ what to give him.

* * *

The dark night was enveloped in a chilly mist; Kagome and Sango walked along a long line of thirty people just outside the famous club. "So tell me again how you managed to get VIP passes to the hottest club in Tokyo?" Kagome asked awkwardly while attempting to ignore the stares of people who watched as the two walked towards the front of the line.

"Well I used to come here all the time when I was younger; my friend is a well known guy you see." She explained. "I love your outfit by the way," Sango spoke deafeningly amidst the overpowering reverberation coming from the tall edifice, and all the whistling men from the long crowd as the two of them walked on by.

Kagome wore a black dress that stopped a little lower than mid-thigh, it nicely showed off her long toned legs, the curve of her hips and outlined the shape of her bust; overall complementing her petite figure quite nicely. She also had just the right amount of eyeliner and mascara, which made her unique features standout, and her wavy raven stresses fell around her bare shoulders, cascading along the low cut back. She possessed all the features and curves that a woman at the age of thirty would kill to have.

Sango was not one to hold back either; she was dressed in a tight pare of hip huggers and a white tub top with a black mesh overlay. Her hair was elegantly pinned up, she had side bangs and she wore a tone of dark make-up.

"If you ask me, we look like two desperate teenagers who stayed up pass their bedtime." Kagome told her sarcastically and Sango giggled.

"NEXT!" One of the securities of the club shouted out to the mass of people waiting impatiently. There were two tall guys dressed in black outfits who were blocking the entrance of the club, and then there was the bouncer standing in front of them with the list of all the people who would be allowed in before midnight.

"Come on, we're next." Sango whispered a she grabbed Kagome by the arm and cut in front of a crowd of teenagers.

The bouncer, eyed them curiously. "Hello ladies. If your names aren't on the list I suggest you get to the back of the line." He said gruffly, all the while he stared directly at Kagome's bust for longer than necessary, and then head to toe and back up again.

"We aren't in the list, we have VIP passes." Sango stated superiorly as she showed the man her pass and Kagome's.

"Alright, it seems you two ladies are allowed in, enjoy yourselves." The security said politely meanwhile eying Kagome's backside as Sango yanked her inside. Thanks to all of Sango's connections, their presence was apparently very much welcomed.

The music was beating loudly in their eardrums as they both walked through a tunnel and into the most amazing club in all of Japan. Kagome's eyes widen, it was literally mind-blowing. "I promise you that one time I could have sworn I saw Brad Pitt!" Sango shouted loudly, the music was way too loud and it was rather difficult to communicate.

"Well I'm going to go and find me a Brad Pitt, so if you don't mind I'm going to go dance!"

"Alright, I'll look for Miroku and then I'll meet up with you at the VIP lounge that's in the second floor. If you have any trouble getting there then just ask one of the security guys around here to help you, and don't worry they're harmless!" She shouted as she walked away and soon disappeared into an ocean of people.

Kagome found her way to the second floor, so that she could maintain herself located at the same floor she would meet up with Sango later. She walked into the center of the crowd on the dance floor there and started moving her hips sensually to the beat of the song. Men began to stare at the unaccompanied beauty, their eyes filled with ardent lust for her attractive and alluring body.

She was a captivating and an unstoppable force of nature as she seductively moved about the ocean of bodies, women envied as men tried to approach her. Her moves were bewitching and her body was on fire as suddenly she felt a pair of firm male hands grabbing her waist. They danced together for what seemed like forever; the man was purely entranced by her tempting entity and provocative behavior.

When the rhythm of the music slowed down, they slowed down and when it started picking up the pace, so did they. Occasionally they would make eye contact and his dark eyes would easily make Kagome's blood run cold. Dancing with him was almost a terrible sensation which she could not help avoid at sudden moments when their bodies would make skin contact. Their flesh was heated as they moved together to the song, sure she was having fun but she needed a break in order to continue.

They danced approximately to three songs nonstop, until eventually she walked towards a bar located nearby and sat in one of the stools. He followed her and sat reluctantly on the stool beside hers. "What's your name?" Kagome heard him ask her, his voice was deep and as mysterious as his dark midnight eyes. She didn't know why but his tone of voice bothered her a bit and made her uncomfortable.

She was facing the crowd and did not bother to look at him or show any signs of dislike. "Who wants to know?" She questioned all of a sudden.

"The name is Naraku, the son of the famous Masatoshi Onigumo. And you are?" His question demanded an answer. Clearly, this man's superiosity and condescension annoyed her a bit.

"Sakura," she eventually whispered softly, not intending for him to hear her.

"Well it was certainly nice dancing with you. I'll see you around, _Sakura_." The way her name rolled from his mouth was certainly eerie, and then he just stood up in a hesitant manner before finally disappearing out of sight. And again, Kagome felt that same spine-chilling sensation; she couldn't explain whether it was his voice that scared her the most or his dark mysterious eyes.

The bartender kindly offered her a drink, but before she could accept, he had already handed her a glass full. She smiled at him grateful and turned her attention elsewhere. "Hey there, I couldn't help but watch you dance with Naraku. You got some talent I have to admit." The bartender said just loud enough so that Kagome could hear him.

"So you know him?" She asked the handsome bartender. This new guy had long black hair and big brown eyes; he was tall and much more built than your average guy.

"Yeah, everyone knows Naraku. So what brings you here tonight and alone no less?"

"I'm here with a friend and not alone, and who are you dare I ask?" She asked while sipping a little bit if her drink.

"I'm Bankotsu and I overheard your name, Sakura, right?" Kagome simply nodded.

"Well Bankotsu, it was nice talking to you but I have to go find my friend." Kagome gulped as much of her drink as she could and then set aside her unfinished class and walked away into the crowd to search for Sango. The bartender smirked mischievously after her disappearing figure.

* * *

Inuyasha had found Miroku a while ago but they had both split up to go in search of Sango. He unsuccessfully scanning trace of any brunette walking nearby but had no such luck seeing a familiar face.

He had tried calling her cell phone but she never answered his calls and hanged up on him once perhaps due to the lack of signal. Where the hell could she be? This was probably the only reason why he heated meeting Sango at places, because she would always disappear and unfortunately she was one hard woman to locate.

As he walked by all the people on the dance floor, the thought about going home instead had crossed his mind. Just then, his heart was caught in his throat, and there stood the last person he would have expected to see.

_What the hell?..._

Inuyasha couldn't believe his eyes.

He couln't possibly be _that_ intoxicated. No, that could not be, he only had two drinks and even that was not enough to make himself see ghosts.

"Kikyou…" He mouthed out unexpectedly.

He blinked twice to make sure that it wasn't really her, deciding his eyes were playing tricks on him. At first he thought she was an illusion and the more he stared the more real she appeared. Suddenly, he began approaching, roughly pushing people aside in order to get to her as she continued to distance herself amidst the crowd.

"Kikyou!" He shouted out to her, but she did not look back or give any acknowledgement.

His heart convinced him it was another but his eyes told him the absolute opposite. Was he going insane? Was he starting to see things? Maybe it was the affects of the alcohol that made him believe Kikyou was another. At the moment he wasn't fucking sure what to think but he just followed the woman in a black dress. Her hips swung from side to side as she gracefully walked away from him.

It had to be her; her distanced features appeared almost identical. Could there really be two people who once walked the earth and look so much alike? Was this person some sort of replica? Could two women be born of two different set of parents and still appear the same physically?

"KIKYOU!" Inuyasha called out to her as he kept pushing people away from his path. He was getting closer to her but she refused to stop as he cried out her name. He assumed the music was probably too loud; the only reason why she was not hearing her name being called out to her.

All of a sudden, the woman looked back at her shoulders as she walked in front of him. She wasn't sure if someone was trying to get her attention or if it was her they were shouting to.

His eyes widen and there she was; he saw her face as she turned to look back and he froze on the spot where he stood. It was her, no doubts about it. It was Takahashi Kikyou and she was once again walking away from his life. Inuyasha watched as she slowly vanished into the herds of people, leaving behind no trace. His legs were like glued to the floor, keeping him from going after her any further. As the pain in his chest tightened, Inuyasha decided he needed to get wasted and pronto.

He approached the nearest bar when two gorgeous models that were sitting on a nearby table instantly recognized him. They clung to his torso as they drank, laughed and flirted with him on the bar stools. Inuyasha felt numb at the moment, not entirely focused on the beauties on his lap that were busy rubbing their hands all over his chest meanwhile stroking and massaging his thighs.

And just then, a floral scent unexpectedly caught his attention, bathing his nose with the sweetest of all fragrances; a hint of vanilla and a touch of cherry blossoms. The strange feeling he obtained was truly unexplainable, like as if someone had poured a bucket filled with ice cold water, awakening his senses. This scent was a pure breath of air and inhaling only drugged him even more.

Quickly locating the source of such an appealing scent, his eyes scanned traced of hundreds of people passing nearby until they came to rest upon one breathtaking woman. He looked stunned when he spotted her seated perhaps five stools away, attempting to drain down a glass in one shot. Not only was she surprisingly unaccompanied, but there was no ring on her finger, clearly indicating she was there to have a good time.

Their eyes locked for a brief moment, and Inuyasha's breath was suddenly caught in his throat when she gave him a one of the most amazing smiles he had ever witnessed; it was so shy and innocent. Not sure how to contain himself any longer, he simply returned the gesture by flashing his own trademark smile.

He had finally found his target.

* * *

Meanwhile, consuming her glass until the very last drop, she felt a pair of eyes mysteriously watching her closely by. Suddenly, her own eyes widened when noticing she had drank a little too much, mostly due to the fact that she was voluntarily ready to clumsily stumble on her ass at any minute. However she was thankful that her eye sight was clear enough to keep her coordinated for a little while longer.

Kagome gazed at her surroundings, until her absorption came upon a rather handsome man sitting a few feet away from her. Not sure how to respond when her eyes detected his, her ruby red lips spread in a benevolent gesture. And in return, he offered the sexiest smile which cased butterflies to flutter in her insides. Those molten pools of gold caused a sensation at the pit of her stomach and also made her feel weak to her knees, Kagome rapidly looked away from his suddenly interested gaze and the angry stares from the two women on his lap. Realizing that he was not alone, she pushed the thought aside about wanting to get to know him a little better.

Ordering a shot, she didn't have time to take a sip of her untouched tequila before she was pulled into the dance floor. That same mysterious guy with magnificent amber eyes pulled her into his arms where she was facing him and began dancing with her. His moves were so good and erotic. Then again they were the only kinds of moves you could do to this particular song.

She squealed when he spun her around. He then pulled her up against his lean body and ran his hands down her sides, and then back up to her breasts. He then ran his hands down to her waist where he wrapped his arms around her and grounded his middle into her hips. Kagome was getting more turned on by the moment and she thought it would be best for them to stop while they could. She shivered as she felt his warm breath on her neck and began to melt in his arms as his tongue caressed her left earlobe.

"Are you enjoying yourself princess?" A seductive voce spoke from behind her neck. She didn't know who that voice belonged to but she carelessly nodded dumbly. Kagome couldn't believe what this guy was doing to her; she turned to face him again and was surprised to feel the pair of lips she had been aching for, pressed upon her own. They stopped dancing to get caught in the moment of their intimate kiss.

His lips were soft, warm and just tantalizing. Kagome's eyes slid close as the kiss got hotter. She felt as his hand grabbed her breast gently and as she gasped he pushed his tongue into her mouth roughly. Lost in his kiss she wasn't thinking when he pulled away gently and saw the amused way he was looking at her. And after a second or two, she found herself spellbound by the liquid pools of gold. Inuyasha knew she was drunk and could smell it on her breath; he had also gotten carried away with the drinks and so he felt a bit woozy himself.

However, he was greatly aroused and that compelling floral scent of hers caused a low rumble in his chest, making Kagome's heart jump in her ribcage. "Why don't we take this little party somewhere much more..._private?_" He whispered seductively into her ear, causing her vision to blur with an overwhelming passion.

She nodded accepting his too generous offer and before any words could be spoken out of her mouth, he grabbed her wrist and eagerly led her out of the club. Once they were in the parking lot and they had found his gorgeous sports vehicle, they climbed aboard and swiftly took off.

* * *

He wanted her; _desperately_ with the same want he had wanted Kikyou, his dead wife.

He literally knocked down the door to his master bedroom, all the while Kagome tightening her long legs around his torso and continued raining kisses down his throat before hungrily capturing his lips. Despite being a little preoccupied with his tongue, he kneeled on the enormous bed, gently placing her down on the middle of the red satin sheets that felt like utter heaven. Nevertheless, he broke free from her assult on his mouth and gazed into her misty blue eyes. She was hypnotized by the enchantment of his magnificent eyes as she stared up into those brilliant orbs of his.

But, something clicked in the back of her head that told her this was all a huge mistake, clearing her mind and opening her blinded eyes. "I-I don't think this is such a good idea. Perhaps I should go home before this gets out of hand—" His lips came crashing down on hers, instantly shutting her up. Kagome tried to pull back, but found herself melting into his arms once again. When his tongue traced along the line of her mouth, a small gasp escaped her. He parted her lips with his tongue. She moaned at the intrusion, allowing herself to be swept away by the sweet passionate kiss.

He grinned, satisfied with her response. The low rumbling in his chest shot through her and she shivered. He placed more of his weight atop her small frame and began kissing and licking a hot trail along her slender neck and down her collarbone.

He took a deep breath, her arousal scent once again drugging him. She was completely drunk and so was he, yet he wanted nothing more than to claim this girl as his own. The enthusiastic man cursed himself for not making his move sooner; he had watched her while she was drinking all by herself. Her beauty was outstanding and the similarity to Kikyou was even greater, so he wondered as he had stared, what would happen if he were to take advantage of that. If he dared to take her into his arms like he had done with his wife in the past, to live one more night with his beloved in his arms, and yet here they were in a very compromising position.

_God help me from making her mine, from keeping her as a mere replacement for my sick fantasies._ He thought to himself in a desperate moment of realization as he licked and nipped his way down her stomach. He groaned loudly, the sweet sounds of her were almost more than he could bear.

He smirked when his hands reached the waistband of her panties underneath her very revealing dress; and there was a hot pink, partly see-through Hello kiddy thong. He chuckled at the cute childish yet revealing excuse for underwear, one of the many he had never gotten the pleasure of taking off a woman before. Meanwhile, he hooked his index fingers into the waistband and began slowly tugging off her the article of clothing. It had taken him nearly three long minutes to get her undressed, but the wait would be worth it. Lucky him, she wasn't wearing a bra which made it a whole lot easier.

She was ashamed of herself. She had never experienced something so stupid yet at the same time so desired. She had promised herself not to have sex with anyone she didn't love or at least not know, and here she was nearly naked on a stranger's bed.

She could hear herself moaning when his tongue swirled into her navel. Small jolts of electricity danced along her spine every time his lips touched her heated flesh. Truth be told, she had never seen a more magnificent creature and still hadn't thought it was possible there could be another. She inwardly groaned as her body shamelessly responded to his touch. _Why on earth do you have to be so damn irresistibly sexy? S_he wondered to herself when he looked up at her from his position between her legs, chuckling dangerously low in his throat as if he had read her mind.

Her mind was screaming at her to grab her dress that was now on the floor and run, but she ignored it completely. Kagome couldn't make herself stop. She'd wanted this guy so much it was torture, how could she deny herself? In a weird way, he reminded her of how her ex fiancé liked to tease her by loving each part of her body slowly. But all the disturbing memories of the past just disappeared into the back of her mind. Inuyasha examined this goddess's perfect body before worshipping. He teasingly stared at the large orbs in front of him, her large breasts and pinkish erected nibbles._ God baby you're so fucking gorgeous_, he thought to himself.

She sighed and closed her eyes, but then was whining a bit when he abandoned his position between her thighs and stalked up her body. She shivered when he pressed his lips against her ear. His warm breath caressed her cheek and tickled the hairs on the back of her neck. She sucked in a breath as he spoke.

"I like it _rough_, do you?" He kissed and then gently bit her neck, reveling in her shocked gasp and pleasured moan. His voice was the kind of husky tenor that promised seduction. She had remembered seeing him there with many attractive women surrounding him. So basically it was well-known facts that he was the most popular and wanted guy at the famous Club Toxic. All coherent thought was lost when Inuyasha's lips again claimed her own. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and immediately he deepened the kiss. She was, after all a free woman.

Inuyasha smiled against her lips when she clutch to him. After admiring her from afar he had waited all night to have her writhing beneath him, and he was damn well going to enjoy it. He broke the kiss in favor of worshipping her neck. He sucked softly on her pulsing artery, earning a whispered cry from the girl beneath him. He ceased his assault on her neck and she whimpered at the loss. Threading her hands on his pants and over his cock, she then grabbed his silvery hair in an attempt to keep him near. He looked down at her, molten honey staring into pools of blue.

"Patience, princess, you'll get what you want real soon." He untangled her fingers from his hair placing a feathery kiss on her slightly parted lips before refocusing on his intended target.

He touched both nipples playfully with his thumbs and found they were already hard and waiting for him to take them into his mouth. "Hmmnn!" Kagome closed her eyes and letting the feeling overwhelm her interior.

Inuyasha's warm mouth on her hardened nipple of her right breast envelop her, he sucked and nipped gently and massaged her other breast with his other hand. Her skin felt tingly and warm, her lower belly was twisted into knots, and moisture gathered at the apex of her thighs. No, no one had definitely hadn't made her feel like this. It was a feeling she didn't know the right words to describe it, kind of like having sex for the first time again. Either he was some sort of sex god or the fact that she hadn't had sex in a long time, probably made her feel like this was her greatest time ever.

She sucked in a shuddered breath when Inuyasha placed his left hand low on her quivering abdomen. "Baby, don't tease me," she spoke pleadingly. She needed a release only he could give her. He was driving her mad, yet she craved the very touch that tortured her so. His hand moved lower, his long fingers dancing over the mound of her womanhood and she spread her legs without hesitation.

He groaned as the spicy scent of her arousal shot straight to his excruciating erection. He wanted her. He needed to claim her, to bury himself in her welcoming heat while she screamed herself hoarse. All these years he had told himself that he didn't need any woman material since the death of Kikyou. And now here was a gorgeous woman underneath him, pleading for him to make her his. Although a desire of having her was increasing by the minute, he reasoned that maybe it wasn't wise to take this too far. Of course, he was only human and therefore got carried away easily. He leaned over suckling on her left breast as his middle finger slid into her tight opening. A rush of desire flooded his senses when she whined, begging for more.

She was already struggling for air when his second finger entered her. "Oh... please!" she pleaded with the man hovering over her. She bent her knee, granting him deeper access when he increased the force of his thrusts. Her stomach started feeling that funny sensation, like if a coil was being tightly wound inside of her. It was something she had only been able to experience with her ex in the past, but somehow this guy made her feel much more excitement and she knew she was enjoying every passing second of it.

"Hmmnn… Aren't you going to fuck me already?" she questioned breathlessly before his finger left her wet opening; seductively he licked his index finger clean and then the other one while watching her reaction. She moaned and then gasped when he slid down her body to run his fingers over her wet folds and then suck her throbbing clit into his mouth. Inuyasha chuckled low in his throat not bothering to answer her. He continued to plunder her feminine core with his skilled tongue. He drank in the sounds of her satisfaction like a fine wine; he knew her climax was close.

He removed his mouth from her moist center and repositioned himself alongside her so that his left leg pinned hers, all the while his fingers continued to explore her heated core. She was moaning now, half words escaping in breathy whispers. "That's it princess...cum for me." His words caressed her senses, pushing her closer to a climactic release. He inserted a third finger and rubbed slow circles over her swollen clit. Kagome cried out as her body tensed and intense waves of pleasure rippled through her. She gasped and stared at him, wide-eyed when her small frame began to tremble and a flood of pleasurable sensations overtook her.

She grabbed onto his arm to anchor herself. She felt the muscles playing under his skin while his fingers still moved within her spamming canal. She was starting to come down from the high heavens that his touch had given her when he again began thrusting into her, his thumb lightly tapping on her sensitive clit.

Kagome closed her eyes as the second wave of sensation swept over her. Never in all her years with her ex, had she ever felt anything so amazing. She stared up at Inuyasha her eyes still clouded over with lust. She raised a shaky hand to his face. Slender fingers caressed the line of his jaw, and then stroked his cheek. She moved with such vast boldness she hadn't known she possessed, threading her fingers into his hair, she pulled him to her and kissed him with all the desire in the world.

Inuyasha reluctantly broke the kiss, pulling away from the raven-haired beauty and the siren song of her alluring satiated scent. She then tried to remove his pants with some help from Inuyasha and waited impatiently for more. When he removed his pants, boxers and shirt, they were soon all over the floor along with the rest of Kagome's clothing. As he exposed his naked chest to Kagome; she ran her hands over his well toned abs and hardened muscles. He instead, moved down her body again and blew softly over her throbbing clit, elicited a straggled moan from the quivering girl. Her hands fisted in his hair pushing him to her, a silent plea for more.

He ignored her and moved to the inside of her thighs. He slowly nipped and licked at the sensitive flesh, running his hands up and down the sides of her body. Never getting closer to where she needed him to be. Kagome was writhing beneath him. She wanted completion and now. "Please," she wailed while squirming about.

He was torturing her, teasing her mercilessly. "Please what princess?"

"Please just fuck me. I-I need you..." She cried out as he settled back between her legs not making her wait any longer.

He was ready to push himself in when he stopped and looked into the eyes of the beauty underneath him. "Would you like it if I fucked you hard?" He asked and she barely managed to nod a yes. Quickly using his cock, he played moving it up and down her clit making her moan helplessly. She was wet and waiting.

"Do you want this _that_ badly, princess?" He asked her again, torturing her mercilessly as he slapped his cock on her entrance as he said this, provoking insistent need.

"Hmmn...Yes; damn you're a sex god!" She finally breathed out so he would finally get the idea and fuck her brains out.

Inuyasha smirked, after he heard what she had just called him. What kind of god would that make him to refuse a temptress such as the one beneath him. Therefore, he was happy to oblige.

He pushed himself quickly into her. Kagome arched her back desperate to get closer. He began to pound into her, listening to her gasps and moans. "Baby you feel so fucking tight." he moaned into her neck. Kagome dragged her nails across his back leaving red welts in her path. He could feel another orgasm forming in her lower half again. Their bodies moved together and she moved her hips up and down with each of Inuyasha's thrusts.

Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist keeping him where he was. Though he would never admit it to anyone including her, this was also one of the best nights in a long time.

Kagome was somewhere between exhaustion and pure ecstasy, her body was suddenly becoming overwhelm in warm pleasure. Her eyes fluttered open when she felt Inuyasha give butterfly kisses to her collarbone. She moaned loudly unable to hold back even if she tried. She could feel her stomach tying into a familiar knot. She moved with him as they made love slowly. They explored each other's bodies deliberately; slowly they were forgetting everything and everyone that existed around them. Their past didn't matter, just the wonderful moment between two strangers.

Inuyasha did not let her find release easily. He enjoyed studying every inch of her being. Inuyasha's hands moved over her body leaving a heated trail in their wake. It was like he was worshipping her, savoring every part of her. Kagome threw her head back; she had not felt so good in a long time.

Inuyasha's thrusts became harder but still at an agonizingly slow pace. He brought her climatic release with his own and he spilled his seed inside her. She screamed as he rode out the impact of her orgasm with her. Inuyasha then rolled off her and pulled her close to his heart.

Nothing was said between them, not a single word.

The room felt awkward and hot. No words were exchanged between them, silence reigned and both felt it was best if nothing else was said, because there was no need to. Words would not be enough to justify the moment or their raw actions, they were pointless and worthless.

Kagome yawned and nuzzled his neck, purely out of instinct and need of comfort, partly afraid to look into his eyes and see regret. She only hoped to hold on to him for a little while longer, remain in the moment for as long as he would allow it to last.

Inuyasha said nothing he just kissed her full on the lips, and then surprisingly gazed into her big blue eyes with gentleness before kissing her forehead tenderly, and tucking her under his chin. He shivered as he felt her cool fingertips trace the periphery of his face before settling on his bare chest, the small hand resting over his heart.

They remained in that embracing position for a long time, each occupied with thoughts of their own. Then suddenly, he reached back and pulled the bedraggled comforter over both of them. Gazing at the woman naked on his bed, he realized she had already submitted into a world of contentment.

At that moment something flickered in his muddled mind as he wrapped his arms in a possessive manner around her waist. "Kikyou…" Inuyasha whispered into her hair, letting his wife's name slip from his unconscious, unleashing all the memories he had paid so much to keep locked in the most profound depths of his mind and heart. He inhaled deeply, taking in the woman's unique fragrance of cherry blossoms and vanilla. A pleasuring fragrance he would make sure he would surely never forget.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND CO. I REPEAT...THEY DO NOT BELONG TO ME WHATSOEVER, ONLY TO THE VERY TALENTED MISS RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.


	5. She's Got Eyes of the Bluest Skies

**IF YOU ARE NOT THE ONE**

**Chapter Five:** She's Got Eyes of the Bluest Skies

_She's got a smile that it seems to me  
Reminds me of childhood memories  
Where everything was as fresh as the bright blue sky  
Now and then when I see her face  
She takes me away to that special place  
And if I stared too long  
I'd probably break down and cry_

_Oh, sweet child o' mine  
Oh, sweet love of mine_

_She's got eyes of the bluest skies  
As if they thought of rain  
I hate to look into those eyes  
And see an ounce of pain  
Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place  
Where as a child I'd hide  
And pray for the thunder and the rain  
To quietly pass me by_

_~Sweet child o' mine by Guns N' Roses~_

.

.

.

It was a great morning, the birds were merrily chirping outside and the sky was emitting a luminous turkish blue, no clouds were in the way and for some weird reason it was much more significantly brighter than usual. Rays of sun welcomed the bright morning into Inuyasha's bedroom as they entered through his two large doors guiding to the balcony outside. The brilliantly vivid light penetrated its magnificent glow through the glass doors and into his sanctuary; lighting every corner of his large bedroom in the process.

The second he awoke the next day, he couldn't help but feel an overwhelming emptiness deep in his interior, not to mention there was a great amount of body heat missing, and he felt very _isolated_. All of a sudden, that pleasing warmth that he had finally obtained after so many years had vanished into thin air, leaving just as soon as it had entered. Inuyasha cracked an eye open to find the gorgeous woman that was supposed to be sleeping next to him, _gone_. She had mysteriously disappeared without a single trace.

As he sat upright on the bed, one of his hands traveled to the other side of the mattress, were he could still feel the warmth of the resent female body that was once there. His hand journeyed all the way back to his head where his hair was tangled up messily, and to make it even worse, he had a terrible migraine. When times like these there was only one remedy; to call Myoga and ask for an aspirin and a glass of water. He sighed as he mindlessly scratched his head. He knew he looked a mess and he felt pain suddenly erupting from his back. "Fucking wench can scratch like a bitch," he mumbled as he ran his fingers up and down his sore back.

He looked around the bedroom, scanning trace of the disappearing woman. There was absolutely nothing left of her but a single memory and the faint smell of vanilla and cherry blossom lingering in the air. His bed was a massive mess, pillows were thrown across the room, his clothes were scattered all over the floor and the bed sheets were messily both on the carpet floor and on the bed.

She was gone alright; she had left him there while he was still deeply asleep. He couldn't exactly remember what had happened yesterday or how they had met but he did indeed remember their lovemaking. He could easily remember the way her brilliant blue eyes had pleaded for that ultimate realease. He could also still feel the way her body felt next to his, hell he still remembered how she begged him to take her. But there was just one thing he sure couldn't place a finger on…_her name_. Suddenly, his baffled mind could not come up with any of some sort that could match her perfectly round face.

He frowned. _Goddamnit…if Sesshomaru finds out about this one, he will fucking kill me for sure. I could kiss my reputation goodbye._

After much cursing he decided to put aside his disturbing thoughts and he arose from the bed, heading towards the large bathroom connected to his master bedroom. Halfway to the bathroom door, he stopped dead on his tracks and turned his attention to a familiar looking object on the floor. He picked up his wallet and searched for anything that might of had suddenly _disappeared_ over night_._ But he was highly surprised when he noticed she had only taken twenty measly bucks and that all of his hundred bills were still there.

Inuyasha simply chuckled to himself as he entered his rather large bathroom and walked into the marble-made shower. Setting the water to a freezing temperature, he closed the fogged up sliding glass, still thinking of that woman from the previous night.

Her face was almost identical to Kikyou's and her fit body was that of a real woman, curved and round in all the right places. He had to admit, she was a real stunning beauty.

For once, after so long, he had felt unusually _whole_. It was truly an unexplainable feeling, because the last time he had felt this particular way had been when his wife was still breathing. However, what frightened him the most was the fact that he occasionally slept with plenty of other women, but none had ever made him feel so alive or embraced him the way she had. No other had ever left such a powerful impact on him the morning after.

And now, he felt rather different...like if she had intentionally taken a piece of him with her. And he wasn't referring to the twenty bucks missing from his wallet.

* * *

Kagome bit her nails nervously; her childish antics appeared similar to a little four-year old's, frightened she might have committed a regrettable mistake. Meanwhile, she continued to gaze nervously outside the window of a taxi.

What would she say if Sango questioned her absurd behavior? That was definitely the last thing she needed right now. To be honest, she felt like she had just ran a freaking marathon. At the moment, all she needed was a painkiller and a comfortable bed where to sleep on all day and never come out of under her covers.

The only reason she was presently in a cab, was all thanks to the fact that she had _borrowed_ some money from the guy with golden eyes. Her only ticket back home was to steal some cash or face the ugly aftermath of her actions, and there was no way in hell she was going to go through that humiliation. After all, her sanity could not afford it.

_Smooth move, Kagome._ She mentally scowled herself.

She cocked her head back into the backseat of the taxi, her mind momentarily drifted to some of the most satisfactory she had experienced in a while. God, what an adrenaline rush. He had been amazingly a god in bed who, not only knew how to push all the right buttons, but was also the most handsome creature she had ever gotten the misfortune of meeting. And to top it all off, he was a terribly good kisser.

Merely thinking about him lightened her body on fire and left her skin feeling a tingle of excitement and arousal. Sure he wasn't the first guy she had ever slept with but the way he made her feel last night was almost as if experiencing something totally new with him. Kagome signed heavily and carelessly bit her bruised bottom lip.

_Jesus,_ _I obviously haven't had sex in a long time…_

Aside from remembering little details from the previous night, she could never forget his face and those radiant eyes. His eyes, his pale orbs of sweet yellow honey; were the most amazing pair of eyes she had ever seen. They had a mesmerizing way of capturing her own; almost as if he were lost in an ocean of love exclusively for her alone, as if she had been another person he had really looked at.

"Umm…Excuse me; I believe this is the right building." Kagome told the taxi driver before he pulled right in front of her apartment building. "Thanks for the ride," She handed the money and told the cabbie to keep the change before he drove off. Kagome didn't feel like any small reminder of the incident was truly necessary.

As soon as she got off the elevator in the fourth floor, she continued down the hall towards her front door and gradually turned the doorknob little by little. Walking in was one thing, but sneaking in was entirely another. Kagome closed the door gently, not making a sound, and fretfully scanned about the empty apartment.

"Probably at work." She figured as she sighed with relief and strode into the living room, dropping dead on the couch. Frankly, she was exhausted and felt kind of sore.

"Who's at work? _I'm_ actually off today." Sango casually emerged into the living room with pajama pants and a white t-shirt, holding a cup of tea.

Kagome jumped in surprise and scooted down the sofa to give Sango some room to sit on. "Oh hey-hey!" a little taken back, she greeted Sango who smiled at her while sipping some hot tea. Kagome quickly noticed she was wearing her favorite pair of Hello Kiddy slippers.

Thinking she must have caught her on a good mood, Kagome soon realized she had thought too early. Sango placed the cup of unfinished tea on the coffee table beside her and frantically threw her arms around Kagome. "Good god, Sakura! I've been worried sick, were have you been! Are you all right! You just mysteriously vanished!" Sango saw the blank look of paranoia that Kagome was currently giving her and instantly grasped that perhaps she had over reacted a bit.

"Hey! Are those my slippers?" Kagome questioned while pathetically attempting to change the subject, which was unlikely at this point...

The woman unintentionally squeezed her new friend even harder. "I apologize for overreacting; I was just looking forward to introducing you to my boss." She rambled on.

Kagome looked slightly disappointed. "Oh, damn I forgot! I'm sorry..." She had also hoped to meet the guy, being it the sole purpose of why she had dressed to impress in the first place.

The realization hit her and Sango instantly let go of her pry around Kagome. "Coming to think of it, Inuyasha disappeared last night too. He never returned my calls...that idiot must have left it inside his car or had forgotten to charge his battery again. God how I hate it when he bails out on me." She thought out loud.

"Umm yeah, maybe." Her only desire at the moment was a long hot bath. Currently, she was in no mood of meeting new people in a very long time.

A mark on Kagome's neck caught Sango's attention and she cocked a brow as she observed the evidence; there was an unexpected silence that was presently starting to freak Kagome out. "You know, that's a pretty big hickey you have there." Sango said eventually.

"What-what?" She stuttered as she brought a hand to her neck and blushed furiously into a deep shade of scarlet.

"Yeah, quite noticeable actually," Sango said and sat back on the couch keeping her hands to herself. "You, my friend, have some explaining to do…" She said excitedly in a sigh-song voice, hoping Kagome would not spare her any details.

Kagome just wanted to burry herself under a rock. "Let's just say...I sort of spent the night with…umm…this guy." She no longer seemed capable of putting her words together and not sound absolutely retarded.

"I figured that much out." She could tell Sango was starting to find the situation a little too amusing.

"I was stupidly drunk out of my mind and I didn't know what I was doing. I—" She felt awkward and completely embarrassed.

"Does he have a name?…" Sango asked bemusedly.

Kagome stopped talking to rationally consider what Sango had just asked. She scratched her head in search for an answer. Who exactly had she slept with?

_Oh my lord! _She gasped, immediately slapping her hands over her mouth as the color drained from her face. _It could have been anybody. _The horrified look on Kagome's face could easily bring anyone to jump to conclusions.

"You don't even know his name, do you?" Sango questioned Kagome who fidgeted on the couch, _shocked_ to say the least.

Laughing nervously, she shook her head shamefully. "Listen Sango, I'm really tired so I'm just going to go to my room and call it a night."

"If you say so." Sango nodded as she noticed her friend's complexion become increasingly paler. But before Kagome stood up, she grabbed her arm and brought her back down on the couch, not allowing her to escape her clutches just yet. "Hey Sakura hold on a second, how good are your typing and computer skills?"

"Not bad, I suppose." Kagome raised a brow, skeptic.

"I was wondering if you were interested in applying at the same building I work in, my boss is hiring, you know. What do you think?" She suggested as a broad grin appeared on her face.

"I think it's a great idea." Kagome nodded and forced a weak smile in returned, it was the only sign of contentment she could manage at the moment. However, she had to admit it was a pretty good idea regardless. Kagome stood up, gradually feeling sick to her stomach. Both woman said their goodnights and parted for the rest of the evening.

Sango picked up her mug and control remote when Kagome disappeared into the corridor, flickering on the television to distract herself well into the dead of night. Whenever Kagome was ready to talk, she would be there to listen and possibly lend a hand. But for now, it was clearly visible she needed some rest.

As soon as Kagome entered her bedroom and closed the door behind her, she took a deep shaky breath as she just stood there with her back to the door. And suddenly, the cigarettes that sat on her nightstand caught her eyes and she groaned desperately. She found herself unable to locate the strength to reach her temptations; instead she slid down to crouch on the floor, with her knees bent and body hunched over.

Eventually, tears broke free as she buried her face in her hands and she began to cry silently; careful that her moaning and wails of misery would not draw any unwanted attention. She continued to sob inconsolably as she clutched her chest, somehow foolishly feeling like she had just betrayed _him_.

"I _hate_ you…" Kagome muttered as the overwhelming pain seized to go away, and it caused more tears to roll their way down her colorless cheeks leaving behind a moist salty trail. She urged to lick her dry lips but the drowsiness was now too overwhelming as she slowly gave into oblivion.

* * *

Contemplating the implications of his decision, he rubbed his chin, deep in thought. Over the last few days, his time at work had been occupied with the prospect of choosing a new receptionist to hire. He knew he had more significant things to worry about, but having discussed the issue over breakfast with Miroku, he knew he couldn't just make up an excuse to put it off any longer. So now he was stuck dealing with the headache of choosing a newbie to fill the empty reception desk up here on the fiftieth floor of his empire; the empty desk just outside his office, across from his secretary's currently empty desk. Great, now he felt another migraine coming on, besides the mild nagging one that always accompanied thoughts of Yura.

He couldn't deny the necessity of filling the position, but that didn't stop him from recognizing how stupid it was that he was doing the very job that someone else got paid to do. How did he end up in charge of this anyway? "Damn Yura, she just had to be fucking absent today, great day to call out sick, bitch..." He thought out loud as he read the resume's of the many young women who were dying to step foot in his precious building.

Not only was there a receptionist for the whole company in general, but since he was a very busy man, he needed his very own receptionist, as did several of the company's important employees; just in case. His last receptionist had decided to quit precisely when he needed her most, and with Yura being absent, it fell on his shoulders to fill the position. He grabbed one of many resumes from the scattered stacks on his desk and began checking the qualifications of this applicant. He started to read off the list of the new college graduate's most recent work experience prior to graduating...Nothing, nada.

This girl had never had a job. Not even working at a fast food establishment; at least Mc Donald's perhaps, would have given her two thumbs up. But this however, would simply not do. What he needed was a well educated person, but also an employee who would kindly know how to greet all his visitors or customers that would do something as simple as answering the telephone, make stupid appointments and doing several of other miner jobs that Yura would probably be too busy to deal with herself. What he desperately needed over all, was someone who could treat people, including himself, with much respect.

No, what he really needed was a three month vacation somewhere continents far away from home. Then again he did not have the luxury of leaving anywhere remotely faraway with Sesshomaru always on his back. Perhaps what he needed was a change of routine. After all, his life was going nowhere quickly. Or maybe all he needed was some kind of destructive miracle that would wreak havoc and bring back some excitement into his world. But then again, under his circumstances, maybe _that _was asking for too much.

He placed aside the résumé of the recent graduate into a pile of other girls he thought to be unworthy of taking such a prestigious job for none other than himself. Thinking about what he had talked to Sango over the phone, he questioned himself if Sango's new roommate could possibly be good enough to take up the job. After all, Sango had practically begged and she had mentioned something about her new little friend needing one desperately.

Of course, being the compassionate man that he was at heart, the idea of calling her up had once or maybe twice crossed his mind without much importance. Perhaps if this new girl was all that Sango described and ranted on about, he might once in his lifetime take a jump in the river and go for it. Surely he had a résumé; here _somewhere_…Maybe Sango had dropped one off for him to look over. He hurriedly went in search for it, examining girls after girls for a Yoshida Sakura…Not that he was trying to be a sexist, but for some idiotic reason, he trusted women more than guys for these types of jobs. He was convinced men would probably slack off, and not take things too seriously like a lot of women did nowadays.

When he finally came across the document, he picked it up and quickly sought after qualifying information, not wasting time in reading all the valid things he needed to know. "Yoshida Sakura, twenty-five years old, born and raised in Kyoto, accomplished high school with honors, a masters degree for business and administration from one of the best business colleges in Kyoto, has experienced working with lawyers, last job was a secretary for a law firm which name wasn't fucking written, was an executive in-training at a good grad school until recently dropping out. She claims to have good computer skills; interpersonal skills, and organizational skills. She has also completed with a NVQ 1&2 administrations in reception plus as for secretary…and apparently is now searching for a job as a pitiful receptionist or perhaps also a secretary of any sort." He muttered as he read, his eyes scanning the piece of paper with slight interest.

"Impressive isn't it? Well, if you ask me, she's good enough for you to go ahead and kick the hell out of Yura's grumpy ass to the streets." Inuyasha who had been engaged in reading about his possible new receptionist, looked up from the light green sheet of paper that he was reading out loud supposedly to himself, until Sango showed up unexpectedly. He was so concentrated in what he was doing that he hadn't paid any attention when the automatic doors to his office had opened to show one of his best friends.

Sango, whose naturally straight hair was neatly put in its usual ponytail, wore a lilac skirt and matching blazer with glasses that hung from the bridge of her nose. She was just standing there leaning her arm on one of the two leather chairs in front of his desk. "Weren't you in the middle of putting back Ronin's new software or working on random user accounts?" Inuyasha asked rather than returning that comment about firing Yura to the pits of hell, something he was still currently working on.

She sat on the chair she was leaning over just now and folded her arms over her chest. "Actually, I was working on Hinten's computer and it suddenly doing troubleshoot error codes. But now that you mention it, yes I should be elsewhere than here spying on you."

Inuyasha just sighed frustrated, "well get to it woman!"

Sango glared at him. "And I _will_, as soon as you tell me if you have picked a new receptionist…"

"Damn it, I've been working on it all morning but the fucking though about picking a new wench that'll mess up constantly isn't comforting to say the least." And he had a right to feel this way, about having to employ and then pay someone to do a job they would most likely suck at. Many of his last receptionists weren't able to do a good job due to their personality, behaviors or just simply because they had answered back to him more than just once.

"Inuyasha, you know better than anyone else, that Sakura is perfect and qualifies to take up such a little and insignificant or more sophisticated job." She said and Inuyasha snorted at the comment. Apparently, Sango had become much attached to this new roommate of hers. Or she was being her noisy self trying to help people out, something he wasn't the slightest bit surprised about.

"I suppose you might have a point there." He sighed, realizing his options were truly limited. Sango beamed brightly at his sudden change of heart.

Inuyasha choose to ignore her, something he was quite good at by now, and glanced once again at the light green résumé he held in his hands. "Keh…go away and fix something Sango, I'm not in the sanctified mood of refusing to argue with you over something so _insignificant_, as you so easily put it." He shooed her off with a hand gesture.

"Oh c'mon Inuyasha, just do the favor and I promise that you won't hear another complain or favor from me for a very long time." Said Sango who noticed he was trying his best in ignoring her absolutely.

Inuyasha placed the green file down and looked at her in the eye, "I wish I could believe you love, but unfortunately money doesn't grow on trees and I can't afford to lose another important client because Yura isn't fucking here today, and to top it all off, I don't have a goddamn receptionist to fuck it up for me instead. Didn't Miroku fix me up with another replacement or temporary secretary?"

She shrugged and then nodded remembering that he had. "I thought so, but she called in late saying that her car broke down twelve blocks from here so hopefully she'll make it in twenty minutes or less."

"Just great, exactly what I needed…fucking worthless excuse for a secretary…" He mumbled annoyed and indistinctly to himself. "This just proves no one in this building gives a shit about doing their job right."

She shook her head disapprovingly. "I see you refuse to come through, and in which case, I no longer wish to sit here and watch as you miserably suffer while unsuccessfully attempting to find someone who will meet your standards." She implied and pressured him even more, knowing well it was working and Inuyasha would explode at any minute.

He heaved a sigh as an alternative and then groaned something Sango couldn't quite catch before finally giving in. "Alright…call up Miss Yoshida and tell her that she has the job for now. And that if I'm not pleased in one week's worth of hours, I will be nothing but tempted to dismiss her little ass before she can say _cocktail_ _waitress_."

Immediately, her eyes widen in astonishment and she jumped out of her seat from the excitement, the biggest grin was cemented on her face. "What no interview? You can't be serious!" This kind of thing was not Inuyasha's usual way to go about employing untrustworthy people.

Inuyasha agreed. "Just this once. She is, after all, the top candidate." He explained before placing Miss Yoshida's resume apart from all the rest. "Tell her to show up first thing tomorrow morning so we can settle this procedure once and for all." He said while he still could.

"Will do,_ Mr. Takahashi_." Sango was absolutely eager to tell her friend.

She stopped before departing and flashed a bright smile. "Oh Inuyasha, I know you'll be pleased!" She reassured.

"Sango, I'm only doing this for you. She has one week and we'll see if she's as qualified as you say. For your sake, let's just hope she can use a computer." Sango nodded, standing midway towards the doors when suddenly the doors unexpectedly opened and Miroku walked in.

"Hello there Sango, fancy seeing you again today..." He greeted cheerfully, gazing at her chest instead of her face, just like whenever he spotted her around the building. Miroku was definitely a boob man. Sango groaned irritedly and heatedly whispered a _get lost pervert_, before walking right past him and out the automatic doors as they swiftly hammered shut.

"What's up with her?" Inuyasha wondered and watched the lonesome expression on his face, knowing well he had earned Sango's many glares.

"I uh…well, you know...same as usual; she walked in again as she saw me flirting with Suki, that new pretty blond secretary from the fifteenth floor…I'm telling you man, my hands are cursed." He informed him with the same lame excuse he always used when doing something to hurt Sango's feelings.

Inuyasha snorted. "Oh Yeah? What's next, that you haven't been fucked in the last twenty four hours? That Sesshomaru is _not_ attracted to men?" He questioned with a serious face to show he wasn't kidding about his older brother who, although was happily married, Inuyasha always had a slight feeling he was gay; and had yet to come out of the closet due to how it would effect his image.

Miroku rolled his eyes. "Seriously Yash, you know my hands have a mind of their own, and I am absolutely vulnerable against their will."

"Exactly why am I not surprised she hates you. Listen Miroku, you need to settle for one babe once and for all, and stop thinking about just getting laid you ingrate."

He eventually sat down on the chair that Sango once occupied and continued on. "Honestly, I have…and I really do think I can still win Sango over. I'll try hard to show her that I care more than about just getting into her panties."

Inuyasha shook his head and placed all the scattered papers in a messy pile before opening his laptop and looking over some profiles. "She's right, you _are_ hopeless…"

He gave him a knowing smile that agreed with him. "I know, I know…so what exactly what you two talking about before I walked in? She seemed pretty darn happy up until the point when she saw my gorgeous face."

"Trust me; it's not important right now…"

"Okay…Anyway, did you go through the trouble of hiring a new receptionist?"

"Don't remind me…I think I just hired Sango's new best friend."

* * *

Sango waited for the crowed elevator to get to her designated floor. She was feeling so many emotions at the same time that she felt almost dizzy if not anything else. She was so afraid to admit to herself that she loved him again; she just couldn't fall like that one more time.

According to her heart, she had long ago, back in high school to be precise, not felt all confused about the smallest affection of him being more than just an ordinary friend like they had agreed on. He was just too naïve, persistent, cocky and so many other things that unfortunately he and Inuyasha had in common. She understood that they were like that, perhaps by a birth defect, and she loved both her friends just the way they were, but just as long as Miroku was not a complete pervert around her.

Sure it was childish to get jealous whenever he would flirt with that little secretary of his, but she couldn't help it, it was stronger than her. Something unpredictable, she always ended up feeling stupid when _he_ would catch _her_ catching_ him_ in action. After all, Miroku was a free man to do and get laid with whomever he wanted, whenever he pleased. Everything was different for her until now that he had managed to manipulate and toy with her confused heart.

No, maybe there would never actually be a _them_, it just wouldn't work out since he would never think of changing his huge attraction for more than one woman. Perhaps if she sought out help from Sakura, maybe there could be a tiny possibility, or maybe not…

Either way, she would not give Miroku the satisfaction knowing that he occupied her every though. Instead, she would simply erase him. Besides, she had other important things to tend to, like running to her office and calling up her new friend to tell her that she had gotten a job at where she worked. And this way, Sango would try out her plan of setting Sakura and Inuyasha up together, even if she _did_ have to do it without the help of Miroku.

She waited impatiently for the automatic doors to open, and when they finally did, the 'ding' sound was heard; Sango marched right out along with a tail of employees. Hinten, a very attractive man with short black hair and light colored eyes, was waiting for a less crowded elevator to arrive. Meanwhile, he pressed an upward looking arrow button, still waiting for the elevator to disembark all its passengers that were on their way down. Standing outside the shut doors of the elevator next to the one in which Sango had just traveled in with a pack of hurried people, he glanced over at Sango and smiled just because she carried with her a very tempting and contagious smile. "Sango!" He called out for her as she was about to keep on walking failing to notice her co-worker shouting her name.

She finally did noticed him, after his third shout, and walked on over to where he stood. "Hey Hinten, where you going? I still have to fix your desktop, remember?" She asked and he nodded.

"True, but it's my lunch break, and I was just looking for you to invite you to perhaps have lunch with me at this new restaurant I've heard so much about and wanted to check out." He said a mouthful, asking her out while wincking in a playfull manner. However, hearing this made her blush furiously. Sango was frequently asked out on dates, but not being interested in them, she always declined and walked away. But this was way different than just any ordinary date, it wasn't that she liked him that way or anything, but the thought of going out on a lunch date with a very attractive co-worker, somewhat _excited_ her.

"Actually, I wasn't very hungry but now that you mentioned a new restaurant, I guess it wouldn't be a bad idea—" She wasn't able to finish her acceptance as they both heard another 'ding', which belonged to the elevator Hinten was waiting for and someone they both knew walked right out.

"Finally! Sango, I forgot to ask you out to eat lunch with me since you walked out of Inuyasha's office in such a hurry—" Miroku who indeed had been searching for Sango and was about to head for her office, couldn't help but notice Hinten who stood next to a very furious Sango with her arms crossed over her breast. Normally, not a good sign.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?" He asked as he cocked an eyebrow distrustfully waiting for a response from any of them.

Hinten finally nodded. "Yeah, as a matter of fact you kinda did Miroku. I was also about to ask Sango here out on a lunch date to this great new restaurant."

"Oh well, mind if I tagalong with you two?" Miroku asked and then glanced over at the girl who had failed to say a word yet, but stood there looking fiercely at him with a smile upside down.

Sango sighed. "Yeah, well I sort of do, so just leave me alone Houshi. I am not interested into going in any dates with you!" She stammered as she pocked a finger on his firm chest repeatedly. And he gaped unable to find the right words to say but remained silent, helplessly watching Sango tug Hinten by his hand and into the elevator, before it closed leaving Miroku dumbfounded.

He let out a deep audible breath before he took off the blazer he had on and walking away with it over his shoulder. He wasn't sure why go through all the trouble of embarrassing him, but Sango had managed to take a blow at him leaving him behind speechless.

Miroku had always hated being turned down, but then again he had to give Sango her props for being so good at it. Maybe Inuyasha was right…perhaps he did need to settle down for one. And he knew well who that _one_ special woman was, but now unfortunately, it would take a long time before accomplishing the goal of making her understand he would sacrifice his cursed hand and quit his lectures ways just to end up with _her_ in the end.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND CO. I REPEAT...THEY DO NOT BELONG TO ME WHATSOEVER, ONLY TO THE VERY TALENTED MISS RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.


	6. I Found A Way To Get Lost In You

**IF YOU ARE NOT THE ONE**

**Chapter Six:** I Found A Way To Get Lost In You

_I always knew that you'd come back to get me  
And you always knew that it wouldn't be easy  
To go back to the start to see where it all began  
Or end up at the bottom to watch how it all ends_

_You tried to lie and say I was everything  
I remember when I said "I'm nothing without you"  
I'm nothing without you_

_Somehow I found a way to get lost in you  
Let me inside  
Let me get close to you  
Change your mind  
I'll get lost if you want me to  
Somehow I found a way to get lost in you_

_~Lost in you by Three Days Grace~_

.

.

.

.

A pair of long lavishing eyelashes gazed at her surroundings, while a pair of also lengthy legs gracefully got out of a yellow cab, closing the backseat door before it rapidly drove away. A few people stared at the charming newcomer who was standing alone at the entrance of Takahashi Productions Incorporated. Kagome took off her shades to allow a better view from where she stood, suddenly contemplating the dangers of what she was getting herself into.

She gasped at the immense building and realized it was actually much larger than she had seen upon her arrival, its outstanding size was absolutely staggering. If not from all the fog that covered the first forty floors, she would perhaps be able to see the entire length of the building from where she stood on the sidewalk. It was obvious that her new boss was a man of great importance.

People who were exclusively dressed in business suits and other appropriate attire, marched about with their duties of the day in massive crowds and yet single-handedly minding their own business. Most of these people rushed in and out the very active building with a briefcase on one hand and a cup of coffee in the other.

Kagome took a second to look down at her own formal atire, confidently deciding that running around her apartment all morning had definitively paid off. She wore a length-appropriate skirt that embraced her curvy hips perfectly; she also had on a small blazer with a tight blouse tucked in, a matching pocketbook, a lovely pair of shades that also matched a pair of simple yet suitable pumps, and glossy cherry lipstick. Her hair was not pinned up compared to these women wore, instead it cascaded down her back, wavy with curls at the tips of each strand.

At first, she had agreed to arrive with Sango; therefore, she could show her around the building and how to start off her first day. Well it was a good plan, but then Sango had been called to work earlier than usual letting Kagome sleep in a little longer.

"Oi Sakura!" She spotted Sango as she walked out of the building, determined to at least be the first to greet her.

"Hey Sango!" Kagome waved as she approached her tall friend. She looked surprised to see Sango wearing specs for the first time. "I didn't know you wore glasses…"

"Yeah, but I only wear them to read. My vision can get a little blurry after staring at a computer screen all day. So how was traffic? Did you avoid getting stuck at Cedar Boulevard?" She wondered casually.

"Those ten minutes were a bitch." Kagome answered a little annoyed, she had been a nervous wreck all morning and had completely forgotten Sango's advice. She had mentioned that the employee parking lots were under going construction, and as she glanced to her left, Kagome saw that the parking building took a whole block alone. As a result, the streets were so jammed with employee cars that there could not possibly be one single parking within a half mile radius.

Sango grinned and excitedly tugged her roomate inside the Takahashi building, directing her where to go. The inside was even better to admire. The lobby was like one of a fancy five-star hotel, there were exotic plants here and there, a large fountain in the middle of the main lobby, the ceiling had huge chandeliers and many elevators and escalators guiding to various levels of the immense skyscraper. Everything was shiny and the floor tiles were most likely made out of marble stone, every detail was simply staggering.

"First, I would very much like you to meet someone; she's like everyone's grandmother around here." Sango announced and Kagome nodded as they approached the main lobby receptionist, taking every little detail in stride.

Kagome noticed that the woman was in her mid-sixties to say the least, she also wore glasses and entertained herself reading a thick book; failing to notice the newcomers as she lost herself in the pages of her novel. Sango cleared her throat and the lady looked up, her glasses hung at the very edge of her nose. "Lady Kaede, this is my new friend, the one I've been telling you so much about." She reminded the elderly woman who looked somewhat taken back as she first caught a glimpse of Kagome, while slowly placing her book aside. It translated to only one thing, trouble.

Kaede clear her throat momentarily, and then smiled kindly as she leaned from across her large rectangular desk to shake Kagome's hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet ye, child. I can't stress this enough when I say that Sango has not been able to shut up about ye."

"I insist, the pleasure is all mine." Kagome was cheery as she tried to contain herself, the southern woman's thick accent was truly distracting when it came to keeping a straight face.

Nodding, Kaede got promptly serious about work. "Now, let's get you a name tag and a security pass, ye's box contains vital documents on regards to ye's contract with the company," the older receptionist instantly placed a small box on top of her desk, it was filled with a huge stack of papers. Kaede then preceded to hand Kagome her golden name tag, which read _Yoshida Sakura_ in fancy golden cursive letters.

"Also, here are names of people who are in Mr. Takahashi's personal list which ye may only permit entrance to his office, a list of visitors and clients ye will associate with and other Takahashi files that ye will most likely be in charge of. There ye will also find a brief summary of what the president expects of you." She also received a security pass that allowed her permission to wonder around certain prohibited locations that perhaps belonged to employees with greater significance, it had bar codes that looked like they needed to be laser scanned before entering those specific locations.

"As instructed by Mr. Takahashi, I will now enforce ye's obligations before Takana takes over ye's training: firstly, do not schedule appointments without consulting them with the executive; no cell phones are permitted within the waiting room, don't forget that surveillance will most likely monitor ye's actions; lunch breaks are to be no longer than an hour, avoid personal conversations with guests; ye cannot use the president's _classified_ elevator for it is used by guests outside of the company only; but most importantly, do not speak to the president unless spoken to first, and of course that does not include formal greetings."

Kagome tried clipping her nametag onto her blouse and slipped the security pass over her head like a necklace. "This sounds more like a penitentiary than a global firm." She mumbled annoyed at the ton of rules, the other two woman just looked at each other at her comment; one thing was certain, nothing good could possibly come out of this.

"That's one way to look at it." Sango was highly amused; apparently, Innuyasha had just found his match.

"Is the man really serious?" Kagome asked Miss Kaede who merely nodded. She hated masochistic men above all else, and by the looks of it, her new boss was the chief bigot of them all. Unfortunately, she had just agreed to become his personal guinea pig and the mere thought provoked intense anger. "Who does he think he is?— The Queen of England?"

Sango answered with a laugh. "More like—who died and crowned him the emperor of Japan."

Kaede intervened with the sarcastic remarks. "Don't let his childish impulses get to ye, just ignore him and mind ye's own business. Make sure to do everything he says and ye'll be fine, that's what I've been doing for the last couple years. But I'm sure ye'll manage to get along, _somehow_." Kaede's last unconviced emphasis just increased Kagome's confusion.

Sango agreed at once as if afraid they might have scared her somehow. "But don't worry, Sakura. I'll watch your back." Kagome raised a brown at the assurance in protecting her. What the hell was Sango not telling her?

"And now that's settled, ye two must get going and not keep Mr. Takahashi waiting another minute. It was nice meeting ye Sakura, now move along ladies." Sango nodded, momentarily negligent.

Seizing the heavy box, Kagome followed Sango who lead her outside an elevator. The elevator made its usual 'ding' sound before a load of people from various age groups rushed out like cattle on a stempede, and a few others followed them into the largest elevator Kagome had ever seen, it could probably fit about ten people or more at a time. Once in, Sango pressed the fiftieth button as did others around them waiting to get to their designated floors. The automatic doors shut and the elevator moved upward. In no time, elevator music reached Kagome's ears and she soon became aware of all the unfamiliar faces casually staring at her with curiosity, most who murmured quietly to themselves.

In just a matter of seconds, the elevator made its first stop and then the next until they had been there for several minutes. Eventually, everyone had gotten off and it stopped again, but this time just one rather handsome man got in while holding a black briefcase. He wore a black business suit with a stripped dark blue tie that perfectly matched his dark blue eyes, and was whistling a friendly tune.

"Good morning Sango!" He acknowledged her presence with a great fondness and excitement, but Sango just mumbled a lifeless good morning back and said nothing but. Kagome noticed that the man's expression saddened when noticing her annoyance, both of them looked away from each other's eyes finding the ceiling or the floor suddenly fascinating.

Eventually, the man caught the presence of another female in the room like a human radar. He gazed at her long legs, curved body and all the way up to her heart-shaped face. He noticed Kagome's stare and smiled mischievously, he then noticed that this new girl was holding a box. But most importantly, he became aware of the remarkable similarity this girl had to Inuyasha's deceased wife. At that moment, he knew that all hell would break loose when Inuyasha would first catch a glance of her.

One moment, Kagome recalled how he was across the room and next he was surprisingly a foot away. "Madam, would you do me the honor of bearing my child?" He asked unexpectedly. Kagome's eyes widen, she was utterly speechless and blushing madly like a tomato. By his frightening stare of determination, she knew he meant business. Unsure what to do and much less how to respond, Kagome dumbly remained next to a flushing Sango who stood angrily with her arms folded over her chest.

"Ask her again and I'll _decapitate_ you!" She growled and the man jumped back at her sudden outburst.

He robbed the back of his neck. "Alright; take it easy Sango, it was only a suggestion." He answered back coolly, shamelessly inspecting Kagome's every curve from the corner of his eyes as inappropriate thoughts overflowed his mind.

Kagome, who still held on to the box tightly as if someone would rob her in an elevator, was still a little uncomfortable with the constant glances she kept getting from the creepy yet handsome guy standing to her right. In the process, failing to notice a pair of misguided hands sneaking their way towards her rear end. Immediately, her eyes grew in size and the fact that she had been caught off guard displayed on her face.

SMACK

WACK

Sango was furious and held her hand in the air as if in a threatening matter. "What did I say about touching her!"

"But you _didn't _say anything about touching her!" He contradicted while whining like a child when being scowled at. Miroku rubbed the reddish printed hand mark where he had been brutally slapped and muttered something they did not quite catch.

"Well, _now _you know..." She warned and emotionally looked away.

Kagome guessed this kind of display was a common thing between the two of them; the fighting at least seemed to be. "Does he do this to every woman he meets?" She whispered to her left at Sango, who meanwhile glared daggers at Miroku who could not help but grin boyishly.

Sango narrowed her eyes at Miroku who was now scratching the back of his head; she nodded folding her arms over her chest, "..._unfortunately._"

Nevertheless, Miroku smiled innocently and then mentally kicked himself for letting his hand get the best of him. He turned to Kagome and finally spoke again. "My fair maiden, I feel that I must apologize. I do not believe we have properly met before and I have yet to know your name…"

"That's because you never asked, _monk_; Sakura this is one of the guys I've told you about. And Miroku this is Sakura, you know that new roommate I've been telling_ you_ about also…" She told him annoyed and his grin broadened across his handsome face.

"Pleasure." Miroku smiled.

"Miroku, the long time friend I presume?"

"Why yes, that would be me and our boss who is also a good childhood friend of ours. Speak of the devil; you ladies must be on your way to his office?"

Kagome smiled apprehensively.

"Don't be nervous doll, ease up a little. After all, I believe he's halfway through a meeting with aristocratic competition right about now. I will accompany you to his waiting room before heading down the hallway that leads to the conference room. " He told them both and then gave Sango a look.

"Shouldn't you be in there already?" Sango questioned, forgetting she was currently supposed to be mad at him for being such a dickhead in the first place.

"Yeah, however, Sess asked me to arrive as soon as I got some crucial files for him. Something for his presentation I presume."

Sango sounded surprised. "I didn't know he was back, I thought he had already left?"

Miroku shrugged. "Well he decided to delay his trip until this evening, so now you can just imagine how pissed off at Sess, Inuyasha must be. Now let's hope he doesn't take it out on us." They made him sound like an absolute monster.

"There are two presidents?" She looked puzzled.

Sango nodded. "Don't you recall me telling you how Inuyasha has an older brother?" Kagome shook her head. "They both have been running the place since the day it was inherited to them, except Sesshoumaru is the chairman." She explained.

"And until _now_ you find the time to tell me that there are two of them?" She repeated, after all she had heard about her new boss, she now realized that there would be two of them to put up with.

Sango smiled sheepishly after watching Kagome's sudden change in expression. "Yeah, but don't worry, Sesshomaru isn't always rude when you meet him. Just don't let his bitter expression get the best of you." Why did these people keep telling her _not to worry? _

Miroku nodded. "Well, Inuyasha equally treats everyone like crap when he first greets them, nothing personal. Though, he tends to change once you get to know him a little better." Miroku said in a strangely misguided attempt at comforting her.

Was he serious? "Oh that's just peachy." She said sarcastically. Her hands were all sweaty now.

"Don't be intimidated, you'll definately survive here, I'll just beg Inuyasha if I can keep you." He laughed out loud at the face Kagome made after being told once again that it would be okay. Sango just looked pissed for a second when she realized he was being serious, and then faked a smile when she noticed Kagome was looking at her direction. Miroku simply chuckled; it was clear that he was getting a kick out of the situation.

But when his amusement passed, Miroku's expression once again grew serious. "Now all we have to do is pray Inuyasha isn't all pissed off today, or at least not more than frequently. Usually that's the way he is after having to be in the same room as Naraku. And now that his brother is leaving to the states, I can only imagine what he'll do to me…" He told them a little concerned, and then the elevator doors opened granting them excess into a huge lavishing waiting room.

"Heads up ladies, cause here we are."

"Great…" Kagome mumbled unenthusiastically, and Miroku stepped back like a gentleman, allowing the two women to enter the waiting area first.

As they walked in, Kagome noticed that there was a secretary hurriedly typing something on a desktop, and across from her desk, there was another empty desk which Kagome assumed it would be hers. And aside from the waiting room and the foggy glass doors that were in the right-hand side, there were two long stretched out hallways that led elsewhere.

The lady finally noticed them from her desk, especially Miroku, beaming brightly at his direction. "Good morning Miss Tayia, Mr. Houshi. And you must be Miss Yoshida." She said, her attention now mostly on Kagome.

"Hey there, 'kana…" He winked teasingly at the pretty young intern he had arranged for Inuyasha, she blushed and seemed to be all giggles. And then he turned to Kagome and a livid Sango who was once again sending death vibes. "Well I must get going, I'll catch you later Sango. And it was a pleasure meeting you, Miss Yoshida." He waved as he walked out of the waiting room and into a hallway leading to the conference room.

"My name is Takana by the way," the secretary kindly introduced herself. "I'm Mr. Takahashi's temporary secretary and you will be assisting me in any needed matter, and I will gladly show you the ropes around. Apparently Miss Yura, who's the actual secretary here, won't be back for three weeks first due to some sickness problems, and now because she took the rest of her vacation days. Anyhow, welcome to Takahashi Productions, please make yourself at home and place you box on the empty desk. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must to get back to preparing Mr. Takahashi's cargo documents."

Kagome did just as she was told and placed her box on her new desk, noticing how the young woman's attention was back to typing something important with incredible speed.

* * *

In the streets of Tokyo, horns were bleating, people shouting and laughing, the clatter of feet, traffic and excitement, only muffled, somewhat dimmed. The hundred and fifty-leveled glass skyscraper appeared as overpowering among other structures in the city as always. An irritating clicking sound seized to stop, desperately getting in everyone's last aching nerve.

A rather handsome man in a very expensive suit; groaned low in his throat thinking of better things he currently wished to waste his impeccable time on. Like maybe giving that one sexy secretary next to him the greatest time of her life on the bathroom sink in his office.

Inuyasha's bored and distanced eyes enjoyed the exasperating look he kept getting from Mr. Onigumo. Inuyasha was not in the spirits to deal with Onigumo and the bastard of his son today, who he kept constantly glaring at from across the table. He continued his clattering sound as his fingers repeatedly drummed onto the large rectangular glass table with a mind of their own.

Suddenly, he stopped momentarily what he was doing and picked up the glass of water in front of him, gently bringing it to his lips, meanwhile keeping his expression neutral. Deciding water wasn't enough to control his thirst, he picked up the glass of expensive wine that sat next to the other now empty glass instead. First, of course, he delicately picked up the greenish olive on a toothpick from his rich yellowish alcoholic drink with two fingers.

He decided to hell with manners as he stuck the olive in his mouth and swallowed it whole, he then proceded to picking his teeth with the toothpick. Kagura, who was Naraku's assistant and had been staring at Sesshomaru nonstop since the conference started, unexpectedly glanced over at the younger Takahashi brother and glared at his poor etiquette.

Inuyasha returned Kagura's icy glare and mouthed: _Suck my dick, bitch, _at which point she _humphed_ angrily and plastering her attention at Sesshoumaru once more_._ Turning his attention elsewhere, he drank his glass of wine coolly and ignorantly.

It was a slow Monday morning and the anger he had since the beginning of the meeting was now accompanied with the pure bliss of undying boredom. Not sure what Sesshomaru kept rambling on about, his stupid presentation he presumed, Inuyasha wondered where on earth that perverted monk he had befriended was presently at. Miroku was already supposed to be back from wherever it was that Sesshomaru had sent him off to.

"Mr. Takahashi, what do _you_; think about your brother's suggestion to combine products for a greater possibilities in the future market? We wouldn't mind exchanging sponsors and recommending you to our different allied product companies." Mr. Onigumo asked the youngest Takahashi brother who jumped up on his seat at the sudden unrequested attention.

"Superb…" Inuyasha offered with uncertainty as he continued to slouch back in his chair. Nevertheless Mr. Onigumo nodded his head in acknowledgement and started suggesting Sesshomaru other alternatives that would, in the end, benefit both corporations. Inuyasha respected and had even come to tolerate Mr. Onigumo and felt bad that he had such a sorry excuse for a scum of a son, the poor foolish man.

Naraku, who was well aware of what was being negotiated between both companies, and was also attentive of the unvarying and steady defiant glares Inuyasha kept throwing at his way, smirked in an eerie ridiculing way. Revealing his pearl white teeth, Naraku kept grinning sinisterly. The dark pools of darkness profoundly held in his eyes was spine-chilling and could make anyone's blood run cold, as those of men locked up in prison with the evilest of intentions. Only four words ran through Inuyasha's mind…_what a pathetic bastard_…

At that moment, the Takahashi's personal assistant walked through the door demanding unwanted attention from the eleven bodies that sat in the large rectangular glass conference table, all eyes now fixed on him. Miroku smiled nervously, loosening his tie before placing the briefcase he brought with him in front of Sesshomaru and then taking the chair next to Inuyasha.

"She's here…" Miroku managed to whisper as he took his seat.

"What are you talking about?'" Inuyasha whispered back; leaning over to his right to get closer to his perverted friend who was currently blowing kisses to the lady across from them. The lady raised an eyebrow and angrily looked elsewhere, batting her eyelashes with annoyance.

Inuyasha growled and suddely stomped on Miroku's foot, hoping to attract his distracted attention. "Ouch, what the hell! For once in your life try to be less of a brute, Inuyasha." Miroku whispered to his boss before throwing him a disgruntled look.

"Are you talking about the pitiful new receptionist?" Inuyasha asked quietly so that no one heard what he was saying, and Miroku simply nodded.

"With a body like that, anything but pitiful, my friend," He whispered back and Inuyasha elbowed him to get to the point. "Inuyasha, there is something about her physical appearance that perhaps is best you are aware of."

"What? You saying she's ugly?"

"Oh no, my friend, but you still have to wait until I explain to you…" Miroku was suddenly interrupted when Sesshomaru coldly looked their way, a brow arched at their whispering like school girls in an assembly, they had successfully interrupted the flow of his conventional speech. However, Miroku's words still planted seeds of doubt in Inuyasha's head, who was not entirely sure what he was referring to.

Eventually, the head of the table stood up. "This meeting is now officially over, I would like to thank you, ladies and gentlemen, for assisting this morning. Just a reminder, that another conference will be held to furthermore clarify and to decide upon our proposal. Meanwhile, I would prefer if all of you think it over before signing the contract or not." Sesshomaru stood up as so did the rest of the business men and woman present, including Miroku and Inuyasha, pushing their chairs in. "I need you in my office _now,_ Miroku." Sesshomaru demanded and walked out along with other people that followed.

Miroku only gulped. "Shit." The CEO was probably going to lecture him again or just drown him in more loads of paperwork, either way he was screwed for the rest of the day.

Inuyasha glanced at Naraku. "Until we meet again, Mr. Takahashi." He said to Inuyasha as he bowed to him like at everyone else, a smirk well put in place. Inuyasha didn't bother to say anything back, merely fuming intensely as he repeated the gesture.

"Damn right we will, you fucking bastard." He bitterly muttered under his breath as he watched him exit the door behind his father. As soon as they were officially gone, Miroku looked over at Inuyasha's piercing expression and knew that today was not the day for Inuyasha to have to deal with anyone new. And just the fact that this new receptionist appeared undoubtedly similar to his dead wife, could not be easily ignored. If Miroku's calculations were sight, nothing good could come of this remarkable resemblance.

And to make matters worse, ecountering Naraku always put him in a horse-pissing attitude.

"Just don't fire her Inuyasha, she seems like a very nice person and it wouldn't be fair for her or Sango." He said briefly with remorse before walking right behind Sesshoumaru, only leaving Inuyasha wondering what the hell he was talking about. Inuyasha exited the door last, heading down the corridor that leaded to his waiting room.

As he glanced at his golden wristwatch and then looked up again, he came across Takana, who was still typing his documents just like he had ordered before the meeting. "Where is that new receptionist?" He asked gruffly, startling his temporary secretary who had failed to hear his footsteps as he approached in a sour mood.

He hated having to rephrase himself. "I said, has that receptionist arrived yet?" His tone demanded an answer this time.

Takana frowned and felt sorry for her new co-worker, realizing that Mr. Takahashi's patience was running thin and on the line today. "Sir, she's waiting for you in your office along with Ms. Taiya." She explained as he mumbled a thanks and he passed by ferociously, stomping straight to his office.

Once Inuyasha walked in and the doors to his office closed behind him, a sweet and exquisite fragrance enveloped his senses; vanilla and cherry blossoms.

Sango stood up and the mysterious woman with a petite frame turned around, her hair tossing in the air like in slow motion.

"Ki-Kikyou…" He managed to say to her, becoming in a sort of trance.

No...he shook his head, the more he gazed into her big blue eyes, the more he realized she was not his Kikyou. This was the woman from that one night stand from the other night. His eyes traced every inch of her body and his brain failed in sending signals for his legs to function like they should, he just stood there paralyzed like a stupid idiot who could not figure out what to do with himself. He wasn't sure if Buddha was punishing him again or if the gods really hated him.

Kagome was completely dumbfounded. He was the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on and the way he stared at her was slowly making her cheeks flush ten different shades of red. His eyes was truly unforgettable, she would most likely recognize him anywhere.

"_You again!_" They both simultaneously said still in utter chock.

His guess had been that he would never see her again, yet here she was, flesh and bones. Inuyasha felt breathless, like someone had broken him in two and had taken all his supply of oxygen. He just kept staring at her, he couldn't help the countless emotions that flooded his entire being. His heart ached just at the sight of her, realizing how the woman he had slept with was a replica of his dead wife. She was gorgeous like Kikyou, if not then more so. S_omething tells me she didn't come back for more, _he mentally told himself drinking in her every one of her characteristic features. _Blue eyes_…

But the only thing that was repeatedly echoing in Kagome's head was…_I quit_…

And before they came to realize it, the rest of the day went by for the both of them like a simple blur.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND CO. I REPEAT...THEY DO NOT BELONG TO ME WHATSOEVER, ONLY TO THE VERY TALENTED MISS RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.


	7. I'm Broken When I'm Lonesome

**IF YOU ARE NOT THE ONE**

**Chapter Seven:** I'm Broken When I'm Lonesome

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_~Broken by Seether~_

.

.

.

Finally, it was her favorite time of the day, to be able to go home and soak in the comfort of her bubble bathtub.

Today's hours went by slower than usual. She had met with a couple of new clients and had successfully explained to them what a great company she worked for, and all the benefits of allying their products with it. And like always, they would ask more questions and they would finally request to have their products shipped to China or The United States by the nearest Japanese port of their convenience.

Kagome was currently at the process of finishing up typing a couple thank you letters for her new clients and all she needed now was to finish the last two sentences, so she could bring it to Mr. Takahashi's desk and have him sign all of them before sending them off first thing in the morning. On her desk there were a couple of names and phone numbers written on an opened agenda, numbers and visits that she needed to type down on her boss's busy schedule.

Kagome smiled as she finished typing the letters, writing down the last sentence. She was exhausted, but thanked Kami that she was about to be on her way home in a matter of minutes. Her stomach growled and she frowned since she had not eaten lunch due to some meeting she was forced in going to. And when it had been over, her appetite had magically disappeared but here it was back again making her wait more difficult than it already was. She clicked print on the screen of her desktop and before she knew it, her letters were all productively done with. She picked them all up, placing them in a neat and organized pile along with other papers she needed to give her boss before heading home. It was that time again, to confront _him_.

It turned out she worked for _The_ Takahashi Inuyasha.

He was probably, the wealthiest man in Japan. At first it was hard to grasp, but the reality came rushing in as soon as he started demanding she do every single thing he asked otherwise she would be fired.

Truth of the matter was that working at the famous Takahashi Incorporations was not an easy task. If only it were not for Sango, Kagome would have quit days ago, perhaps since the first minute she had seen those sun-kissed eyes of his. Mr. Takahashi, her almighty boss of course, was nonetheless the same guy that Sango had first begged her to meet; it was funny how irony had its conniving ways. Their first encounter would heedlessly now and then pop in her mind when she would least expects it to. But she would force it away effectively, pushing it to the back of her thoughts. But the worst part, was not until she caught any glimpse of him, or whenever his eyes were drawn to her own that she blushed like a total virgin. She was certain her humiliation only fed his overgrown and masochistic ego.

Okay, so her boss was not exactly a strict psychotic monster like she had first imagined him; instead he was actually rather tolerable due to his efforts at ignoring her existence unless it was truly necessary. If Mr. Takahashi wanted something, it had better be there sitting on his desk before he'd go nuts waiting for it. Her job every morning was to bring the man his cup of cappuccino, which without, he dared not live.

However, she did know one thing, he was very impertinent. But then again, she had yet to know of the story behind his bitter expression.

Every morning she would mimicked Takana, while putting on her best cheerful and totally fake hypocritical smile she could possibly muster, before saying: "good morning Mr. Takahashi, what can I get you? Or is there anything that you would like to be brought down to your office?" Good god how she hated starting her day that way every goddamn morning, being all polite and shit for no reason at all. And for what purpose exactly? For the jerk to walk on by muttering something along the lines of, "_Stupid ugly receptionist, shit for brains secretary_."

She completely hated the fact that she couldn't even say anything polite without him insulting her back. So maybe their first impression on each other was certainly not the best one, or maybe not even the one after that, but he sure never gave an effort to properly greet each other whenever they had a chance. In fact, she had no doubts he harbored some kind of grudge against her, he never failed to make her feel so belittled and intimidated by his impulsive looks.

Kagome shook his memory away, deciding that there was no point in dwelling in a lost cause.

Eventually, she stood up from her chair to stretch, and suddenly realized that Takana had long ago gone home. The waiting room was absolutely empty and she felt all alone knowing she was one of the few people that still remained in the building while doing extra hours to accomplish from their overtime work.

She walked to her boss's sanctuary and the foggy-like glass doors opened, allowing her access to the wide and large vintage office with a unique magnificent view of the city at night. The wall behind him was completely glass. This was probably the only reason why she liked entering his office in the first place, so she could admire the excellent view and gaze like an absolute idiot.

She noticed that sitting on the comfortable leather computer chair and typing something in his laptop, which by the way sat on his luxurious mahogany wooden desk, was none other than Mr. Takahashi. The same man with whom she was still not on a first-name basis. It was not that she did not want to, as a matter of fact they shared a few acquaintances, nevertheless he still addressed her by _Ms. Yoshida_ and so therefore she never dared to call the guy, _Inuyasha_.

She just stood there and noticed he struggled, attempting to solve some sort of conflict, drumming his finders on the wooden desk while making that exasperating and irritating clicking sound he usually did when tense. His expression remained as gravely serious and focused as it usually was whenever she saw him. Never, not even once had she seen the guy smile freely, like Miroku did every morning as he stopped by her desk before going to pay a visit to the boss.

And there he was stressing over whatever it was he worried so much about; today like any other day he wore his silk silver tie loosely around his neck. Occasionally, he glanced over at the sparkling diamonds prefixed on his golden wristwatch. His exclusive black designer business suit made him appear as professional as ever, but he had taken off the blazer leaving on just his black inside dress shirt which was unbuttoned just a little. His sleeves were rolled upward on his arms to allow some comfort and flexibility. And his long silver locks were tied back out of the way in some sort of ponytail to not get in between his work.

Kagome had to admit that for a well-off guy, he had undeniable and impeccable taste in clothing. And for the first time, she noticed a tattoo on his right-hand wrist. It was a small worded tattoo, but unfortunately she could not make out what it said from where she stood. Briefly, she tried to recall where else on his body he have tattooed, but quickly pushed the idea away from her head to refuse the perverted takeover of her imagination.

Inuyasha growled, and shortly after sighed frustrated, until eventually he happened to look up and catch sight of the beauty that stood a couple feet away, her long legs appeared into view first until he fully looked at her facade; at those big weary light blue orbs that stared innocently back at his. Honestly, he hated having such a sex toy as a receptionist, unable to put to good use. He was well aware of her physical appearance and it bugged him to no end, not being able to take advantage of having her around, like maybe a friend with benefits.

Then he wondered whether she planned to stupidly stand there all night long. "Something important you'd like to discuss, wench?" Kagome frowned at the bitter tone of his husky voice and nodded still wondering what it was that he struggled with.

"Here are the letters you requested, all I need now is for you to write down your signature." She informed him as she approached, too tired to argue with him but instead letting all his unfriendly comments slid by.

Inuyasha looked from the laptop to Kagome, and then back and forth, wondering how he had gotten stuck with her in the first place. He wasn't complaining about her work ethics or experience, as a matter of fact, she was good with his customers and knew how to treat them well. Some of them he already knew and had just recently met her, had the nerve to ask him if they could have her phone number or ask if she was currently single. Who the hell was he to know if she was presently single or not? Well perhaps he did know something regarding the matter; after all, Sango just had to mention something on one occasion about how she was very much indeed available, and not that it was something he cared the sliest bit about.

After all, since the first couple days she had made her appearance, they had barely shared two sentence-long conversations and nothing else, he didn't know shit about her. Well maybe except the fact that she was one erotic vixen in bed, nothing too out of the ordinary.

Apart from all that, however, there was something about her that really, _really_ ticked him off…every damn time he saw her, he saw _Kikyou_. Therefore, he always chose to ignore her no matter how little attracted he already was. "Is there something else you would like to inform me about, Miss Yoshida?" He asked impatiently while trying his best to get rid of her.

She just stood there and nodded. "Actually, sir. I was wondering if there was anything that require my assistance before I'm off for the rest of the evening. You sure do look like you could use some help, honestly."

"Well if I tell you what's fucking bugging me so much, will you leave me the hell alone, _wench_?"

"It would be a strong and likely possibility, _Mr. Takahashi_."

He sighed in defeat, it did not seemed he was going to be able to get rid of her so easily. "What do you know about North Korean products?"

"Sir, I know that they are extremely rare in the market nowadays."

"Good enough…"

"Why do you ask, sir?"

"Because I was getting paid minimum wage to send these rare products to the states, to then have my ship sink in the middle of the Pacific Ocean before reaching American ports, that's why."

"Well sir, my guess is that there was something wrong with these products and that someone was trying to stop these products from getting to their waiting destination."

"I know that already, wench. On the third time, I personally went to the harbor to check these products myself and found that the Korean company I'm shipping their products off for, was ripping me off. So there I go, telling the owner of the damn company that they would be sued for false advertisement."

"And did you sue the company?"

"No, I couldn't."

"And why is that, sir?"

"Because this company had sent their real products to the states on two other ships during two different occasions. The first time, everything went smoothly and without errors, the second was when my ship sank and then they were planning on importing once more."

"Then that can indicate that someone had planned to use your ships to have them deliver impersonating products that were less worthy of the real ones, perhaps under the real Korean company's name that is."

"Tell me something I don't know, wench…" Inuyasha would never forget the scene that followed. "Here is everyone in the warehouse dressed in suits and ties on their knees sawing the Bentwood Rockers, from the real Korean Company. The same company which had once used one of our ships which arrived successfully to American soil a month prior, and then had shortly sent a second cargo in which my ship sank before reaching American ports. We checked the products the first and second time, everything seemed fine. The third time, I could not afford to risk a second ship sinking in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, so I had to get to the bottom of the situation. Things were staring to get suspicious and I needed evidence, so I just sat and watched the show. After seeing only six plies of wood, the suppliers agreed to give us credit of American dollars per rocker. We had ordered one million pieces, and the very next day they wired 1,000,000 dollars to our bank and they sent a fax promising never to allow the incident to repeat itself."

"Well then, what's wrong with six plies of the best wood in Asia, sir?"

"Instead of sixteen plies of fine wood there were only six plies, the rest were imitation. Does that not tell you something? Well it sure as hell did to me! That's why I went down to my office, called the warehouse people to contact four different Korean stores in Japan to bring me a sample of the Bentwood Rocker from what the Korean Company had in stock and a saw. But then I also requested for a Bentwood Rocker that was already on a container in one of the warehouses by the port, one of the Bentwood Rockers that were to be sent next month and that were already set in containers. Anyway, they brought me the samples and a saw and we began sawing, that's when we realized there were only six plies." Inuyasha closed his eyes, recalling the situation in vivid picture before stating a fact. "We can't export or import such products, it's _illegal_."

"So the real Korean company took the blame for the bad merchandise that was to be sent on the third voyage, paying you in American currency. However, they had effectively sent the real rare products the first time and second occasion when the ship had sank, when in reality the products had been stable both the first and second time. It must have only been the third cargo when the products were half as good."

"Exactly…I don't know who did it, how they managed to fool us during inspection, nor do I know why they would send half as good products inthe first place, impersonating that one company in particular. It just couldn't be an honest mistake if it happened twice from the real company. Since the products in the ship that sank did not have the same problem as the ones in the warehouse that were about to be sent. And I'm sure it also involved other kinds of merchandise, like priceless vases and other products along those lines. It's a shame we didn't pay much attention to the matter from the beginning."

"Drugs." Kagome whispered as she linked the pieces together.

"Come again?"

"I said, maybe it could have been _drugs._ Perhaps, someone was trying to export hidden illegal merchandise in those products."

"So you're trying to tell me that someone out there is manipulating me by trying to export illegal products to the United States?"

"It could be a highly possible risk, but yes. I do indeed mean illegal drugs or something else that's illegal."

"There's only one problem with that theory, wench."

"Which is, sir?"

"Like I said before, Miroku and I had checked these products and they did not contain any illegal merchandise stored in them the first two times. Every one of my containers was professionally checked before being placed on the boat, like they usually are. But after we had sawed that one Bentwood Rocker that only had six plies, we started checking and comparing every imported item submitted to us prior to ordering it. We checked everything: measurements, weight, material, fabric, and design etc…everything to the smallest detail, you name it. Everything was fine so then we started to fine our suppliers but for the six plies. Since we did substantial business with them, they did not want to lose our business deal."

"Maybe that's why it sank in the first place, sir."

"Then explain to me why someone would pay under 50, 000, 000 dollars to ship illegal drugs to the states and remain anonymously unknown after impersonating a company of well significance?"

"Perhaps who ever impersonated the real Korean Company did it on purpose sir. I suppose, more importantly to make you look bad in front of the media."

"But no one can do such a thing; there isn't anyone who can impersonate another company since we investigate them before we negotiate with them in the first place, though it's hard to believe that the real Korean company was the one that did it intentionally."

"Well no," hey eyes widened as she thought of the only relevant way possible. "Not, unless it's someone who works for _you_ sir…someone who knows access to the archives and exporting and importing files, someone who has been working here for a long time and wants to see you ruined by impersonating that company."

"_What_?" He burst up abruptly with a furious glower, knocking down his coffee all over his long sleeve button-up shirt, staining it regardless of it opaque color.

"Fuck!" He growled in frustration and angrier than ever, the hot coffee burned as it penetrated through his shirt. Kagome shrieked automatically and ran over to him, bending down on one knee to pick up the plastic coffee container that had spilled most of its substance.

On his desk there were puddles of coffee that dripped from the edge of the desk to the floor, dripping down to the fancy red carpet. He sighed, his usual stressed face replaced his pissed off expression, and just awkwardly watched as Kagome grabbed half the tissues from the box on his desk to clean up and impede the caffeine from dripping any longer.

"I'll just go to your bathroom and get a towel for your shirt or something." She told him fretfully and he nodded quietly while rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably.

As soon as she entered the bathroom, Kagome noticed a white towel with the fancy letter 'T' embedded on it. Quickly, she grabbed it and soaking it with water. Before walking out, she grabbed another towel that was on a shelf just in case he needed it. When she was ready to go back into his office, she turned around and bumped into a well toned chest. At the moment Kagome could not possible be more embarrassed; she gradually backed away just a little, their faces inches apart.

_Miroku was right; from up close she isn't identical to my wife._ He thought as he scrutinized her with critical attention. Eventually, he realized she was blushing due to his intense stare, and he suddenly felt stupid for looking at her in such a way.

Kagome was flushing more than ever as his eyes continued to gaze profoundly down at her's, his emotions indecipherable. And for some dumb reason, the spacious bathroom seemed to shrink in size with each passing second. Kagome had felt as her face had suddenly began to burn up just for staring at his bare muscular chest, something she had seen before but still felt awkward having him just stand there exposing his torso for her viewing pleasure.

She noticed that he was holding his damp and stained shirt on his right hand; he was currently half naked. She also noticed that he had an upper arm tattooed like a thorn that circled around his muscular biceps, he wasn't exaggeratingly too muscular but looked very handsome the way he was, clearly indicating he probably enjoyed to hit the gym frequently. Apparently, her boss had killer biceps and toned abs.

"I have an extra suit in here somewhere, although I've never thought I would find an excuse to wear it. You can go home now; I called to have housekeeping clean up the mess up." He informed her and she nodded walking straight to the bathroom door but was unexpectedly stopped a foot away from it.

Inuyasha had grabbed onto her arm and spun her on her heels to stare up into his eyes skeptically. As he inhaled deeply the smell of her intoxicating scent, his mind became meek but remained as conscious as ever, for a moment or two he reminisced on her soothing fragrance that brought back memories he quickly pushed away.

"I guess we were never introduced properly." His husky voice was deep and harmless as he spoke almost too calmly. Kagome smiled nervously and shook her head 'no' as she looked at his honey colored eyes. His eyes didn't hold any more anger, but instead they appeared almost inoffensive and less self-observant. She could nearly feel his breath as he spoke to her. Indeed, they hadn't been properly introduced.

The closer he got to her, the more nervous she seemed and a smirk tugged at corner of his lips as he realized what that obviously meant; he would definitely use that to his advantage, and watched as she backed away a little, not comfortable with their sudden proximity. Her heart rapidly thumped hard on her chest and uncontrollably fast as the seconds flew by; the little bathroom was getting hot and harder to breathe in.

"A _pleasure_ to meet you…Yoshida Sakura, right?" He asked as he reached to shake her hand. Perhaps this new receptionist wasn't too bad of an idea after all, the thought of having her around the building was sort of delighting to him; like an entertainment, an amusement or a distraction he would take full advantage of.

Bastard! He was referring to something perverse with that sexy grin of his and she knew it! However, she chose to act civil and ignore him. "Nice to _meet_ you too, Takahashi Inuyasha."

As she hesitantly placed her small famine hand in his much larger one, she shook it and noticed how perfectly well they fit into one another, reluctantly letting go of it. "I should go and leave you." She said getting ready to march out so that he could change into his spare clothing, the embarrassment and the uneasy encounter they had shared in the bathroom was too much for one day.

"Maybe you should."

"Well then, good night, Mr. Takahashi."

"Good night Miss Yoshida."

"Oh and umm…Miss Yoshida?"

"Yes Mr. Takahashi?"

"Call me Inuyasha, though I don't mind if you continue to call me _sex god. _In fact, I think I might just prefer the latter." He joked with a cocky smirk, he was down right mocking her! Kagome was ticked off, the nerve of him! How was it possible for the most bitter man alive to grow sarcasm over night? Immediately, she remembered how that was what she had pet-named him a couple of weeks ago when they had foolishly shared his bed. Humiliated, she mumbled something that was heard as, 'fat chance' or 'you can dream on it buddy'.

Inuyasha then had the audacity to chuckle at her thrown-off reaction, he realized that if it were another woman in her place, she wouldn't have though twice in throwing herself in his arms.

"Inuyasha is fine, but only if you call me Sakura." She stated firmly and walked out while unpredictably witnessing an actual smile creep onto his handsome face for the first time that week, and for a whole second, it caught her breath. Kagome had definitely not seen that coming.

Since her arrival at Takahashi Productions Inc; she had never seen the same grumpy guy, who was accustomed of walking into his office late and never coming out all day, _smile_ sincerely like he had done just a second ago, and as a result lightening up her day as well. Kagome returned the gesture with a beam of her own as she closed the door to his bathroom, allowing him to change peacefully. Meanwhile, thinking that maybe it wouldn't be a bad thing to continue working there after all, just as long as she saw him smile more often.

Kagome stood momentarily with her back to his door, clutching her chest as millions of butterflies fluttered in her tummy. Perhaps, if he wasn't ill-tempered all the time, maybe no one else would be. Kagome's smile widened as it hit her in the face, today she had the first successful conversation with her boss, without either having to bite each other's heads off. And perhaps, if he smiled so handsomely like he had done so just now, she would have a tiny bit of something else to look forward to everyday.

* * *

He entered a huge well-maintained apartment building, marching from the lavishing lobby to an adjacent elevator. Here, he had no other option, only the elevator traveled to the final floor. Inuyasha looked at his wristwatch, it was approximately ten o'clock of night, and he was dead tired and exhausted.

Today's events circled in his head, not sure if to believe that someone out there was planning to break him apart, to destroy him and all his father had ever worked for. Surely he knew that it was against all odds to think it could not happen, since it was a possibility well won over the previous competitive years. He knew clearly that not everyone on the face of this earth loved him but that many were out to get him.

However, he believed Naraku as the only person capable of going through all that trouble to see him fall apart. Bottom line was that the bastard still wasn't pleased with how miserable he had made him over the years, but he still continued making his existence a living nightmare, a hellhole to say the least.

He walked to the large vacant elevator on his way to his apartment, pressing a button that indicated his floor. All he wanted was to feel the undying comfort of his satin bed sheets and to take off the monkey suit he currently wore. He hated wearing suits, and it made him appear something that he undoubtedly wasn't. Come to think of it, it made him materialize somewhat like Sesshomaru; more of a reason to hate having to dress up like him, let alone look like the bastard as if it wasn't enough torture already.

Once the elevator had come to a sudden halt, Inuyasha walked out into his foyer and promptly made his way towards his apartment. When he was finally standing in front of his door, he placed his briefcase down on the side of the door and knocked once before an eager teenage girl of eighteen-years-old answered the door. She held a broad smiled as she saw Inuyasha with a fist in the air, ready to bang on the door yet again.

The teenage girl smiled nonstop and ran over to the couch to pick up her backpack, careful not to step on the little kid seated on the floor, and that was concentrated on the huge plasma screen television while desperately clutching to a new x-box controller. Suki was the high school student that lived a floor underneath Inuyasha's, and not to meantion who occasionally babysat for him when he stayed extra hours at work.

Suki kneeled to give the little boy a quick hug. "Bye Ship." She bid a farewell and he only waved without saying much of anything or returning the friendly embrace.

"Hey Suki, how was he?" Inuyasha stood lazily outside the door as she approached his way into the foyer.

"An angel like always, Mr. Takahashi," quickly responded Suki who was two heads shorter than Inuyasha. The teen closed the door of the condo behind her and stood there grinning like a kid in Disneyland.

Not only was she his babysitter during some weekdays, but she was also his most dedicated fan. Suki had the biggest crush on him since he could possibly remember; always baking him sweets and looking for excuses to visit. Nowadays, Suki always wore those tight tanks that made her big boobs look like they would fall out of the shirt, and those mini shorts that looked like underwear. She was a cute brunette with an annoying happy-go-lucky personality and a part-time modeling career.

Playfully, he said with a wink. "You sure look nice today, suk. Are you still going out with that kid from the twenty-eighth floor?"

She nodded as she stood against the door about a foot away from Inuyasha's large and built physique. "Yeah, we have finally decided to runaway together, tomorrow night, just like he promised." Suki looked convincingly happy about actually going through with it, but she fooled no one. In reality, she was scared shitless.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the pathetic intention. "Kid, aren't you a little too young to run away with a thug who sells drugs at local bars?"

"He promised that he had quit last month." She answered at her boyfriend's defense.

Inuyasha laughed and placed an arm to the door behind her while leaning in to whisper in her ear. "Did he? Let me guess, one broken promise after the other, huh? Did he also tell you that he sold me two bags of coke last week? I still got one left if you want to see proof?" He challenged but she only stared at his lips. "Think about what you are doing, kid. Your father owns a computer software dynasty that you will inherit eventually, why waste it all on a college dropout that spends his time selling cheap crap?"

"But-" She breathed and swallowed hard as Inuyasha moved an inch closer to whisper. "You know perfectly well that all that creep wants to do once he has you for himself, is to fuck your brains out and impregnate you with his demon child. That stupid little shit lives off his rich parents like a little pussy. He doesn't have the balls it takes to find a real job and give you the kind of nice lifestyle you're used to."

Suki bit her bottom lip at the proximity. "Mr. T, but—come on, seriously." She wasn't sure if it was the way he talked about the asshole of her boyfriend that had her feeling warm, or the way he tried to protect her from her own stupidities that caused her heart to flutter.

She laughed nervously at the way his hot breath made the hairs at the back of her neck stand up. And then, her eyes glazed over automatically and she whispered with a courage she didn't know she possesed.

"Then what do you suggest I do? Can you help me—" The teen unexpectedly grabbed his hand that was jammed in his pocket and placed it over her right breast, squeezing his hold on the soft flesh. "—help me over come this raging _need_?" She sounded bolder, like a much older and seductive woman. This was the first time she had ever dared to make a real move.

Inuyasha gave her a dimpled smile that caused her insides to melt like chocolate; he firmly removed his hand from her chest, then stood back a good arm-length distance. "Thanks for the offer beautiful, but you know I'm too old and wrinkly for you. In fact, I don't think your old man would approve." He said sarcastically.

But Suki frowned and angrily approached him. "I don't care what my dad thinks! Please Mr. T! I've been in love with you since I was ten years old!" She pleaded desperately as tears began to build up in her eyes. Inuyasha felt the need to take a single step closer and grab the teen in his arms; so he wrapped her against his lean torso like a lost child worthy of protection.

"Suki, you're like a little sister. I appreciate your affection but I could never return those feelings properly." He confessed. "At least not the way you deserve, sweetheat." It was the first time he referred to her seriously as something other than a kid, this time he wasn't joking or fooling around...but it still wasn't enough.

She suddenly broke down in his arms, burying her face in his chest, too ashamed from exposing her heart and having it broken at the spot. But she accepted the crude reality regardless of the pain, because she knew he cared for her differently all the same. "Go home kid, you have one of the most money-sucking private boarding schools in the country to attend tomorrow morning, then you probably have another one of those photo shoots to look forward to." He said as he caressed her hair.

"And don't you dare think of doing anything stupid or I'll come and find you, and then tell your father to lock you in a room forever and throw away the key." He said in a tender voice as he kissed her forehead gently like a big brother would in his place. "You mean the world to your father. Even if he fails to show it sometimes; he loves you more than you'll ever know."

Suki sniffed and smiled again. She realized that the reason why she liked Inuyasha so obsessively was because he treated her like an innocent child when other men treated her like a model vixen regardless of her age. Other people only wanted to persuade her into their beds, while Inuyasha had never seen her any different than from the day he met her in the elevator.

That day, was her eleventh birthday, which her dad had completely forgotten. As a result of being too preoccupied with his job, he had completely forgotten his own daughter's birthday party. However, it was a college student by the name of Inuyasha, who had given her a real birthday when he took her down the block for an ice-cream cone if she promised to stop crying. That's the day Inuyasha also found out that Suki's mother had left her family the year prior, and that was why her father moved them both to Inuyasha's luxurious apartment building.

And since then, he never seemed to be affected by her obvious physical changes as the years progressed, she only challenged herself through the denial that she would someday conquer his heart. Suki was unable to accept a single man resist her charm and goodies. She loved the fact that he treated her like a gentleman should while others saw her as a quick fuck. However, he always caused the happy little girl inside of her to surface with his playfull behavior and offensive jokes; she had always considered him the first man to show her true love and kindness.

Suki, wiped her eyes with a hand as the life once again returned to her persona. "I know daddy cares, thanks for everything Mr. T."

"Anytime, kid." He let go of her to reach into his pocket and take out his wallet. He handed her a two hundred dollar bill, and then encouragingly patted her on the shoulder.

"Now, _really_, go home before I change my mind and ravish you on the floor." He said with a teasing smile of his own when he notice the way she blushed prettily. "Oh and thanks for babysitting again."

"No problem Mr. T, you know I love taking care of Ship every now and then." She commented as she bowed her head, and then walked straight to the elevator, smiling brightly as it closed.

A that moment, Inuyasha felt more exhausted than before, so he picked up his neglected briefcase and finally opened the front door to his home.

"It's just you and me now, squirt." He mumbled halfheartedly, as he entered his huge apartment, and then walked past the red lavishing living room and into a large spaced out wooden kitchen floor. He threw his wallet and large set of keys, into a bowl on the marble island. After walking around loosening his tie and disappearing into a hall, he came back after a while dressed in boxers and a plain t-shirt.

"Oh hey, Inuyasha! Wanna play a quick round of boxing before dinner."

Inuyasha walked over to his black fine leather sofa and collapsed down looking with molten gold and weary eyes at his little friend. "I'm really tired tonight Shippo."

The little kid insisted and handed him a spare controller. "Oh c'mon Inuyasha just one round. I can beat you this time, I know it!"

Sighing with a smile, he nodded his head overpowered by the hyper little kid with chaotic red head. "Okay…sure thing kid, but remember, just one round." He grabbed the controller with one hand; he had to admit he was always a sucker for redheads, in the end the little kid always got to him. Shippo was always his weak spot no matter how hard it was for him to admit it, and how long it had actually taken him to accept it.

Ten minutes later. "You suck, Inuyasha."

"What? Are you mad because I didn't let you win this time?"

"Nope," Shippo quickly denied. "I beat you the other two times fair and square."

"Then learn to take it like a man, kid."

"I am a man." Shippo objected defensively, sticking his chest out.

"Sure whatever you say, _little_ man." Inuyasha scoffed with a laugh.

"Hey," the little seven-year-old narrowed his light greenish eyes and slowly crossed his arms over his chest still holding the controller with one hand. Shippo was very short for his age and it was the reason why other kids made fun of him in school. "So when are you going to teach me to fight?" He questioned his older sibling and looked into his golden eyes while pouting his lips.

"Maybe this summer, Ship." Inuyasha grabbed him into a headlock position and messed with his red hair playfully. Shippo nodded his little trapped head the best he could and poked Inuyasha in the chest so that he could let go of him and he could continue playing his video games, and that he did. Thanks to Shippo, or the miracle worker as Inuyasha called him by, he was no longer that tired.

Shippo had been his responsibility for the last three years and the next following month. If there was one person that could make Inuyasha smile, it was definitely Shippo; the little cousin he was in charge of until Child Services would make him choose if he were to keep the kid or hand him over to a foster home.

Something Inuyasha still wasn't sure about, he liked and enjoyed having the kid around, but no matter how little he had spent time with him for the last couple years, Inuyasha still wasn't over the idea about being a temporary dad let alone permanently. It was hard for him, no matter how much he already liked the kid and enjoyed having him around. In a way, Shippo reminded him of a younger version of himself and for this he had gotten more attached to him over the years.

Ever since his uncle died, a couple years before his own dad passed away; Inuyasha had been named the caretaker of the little kid by his uncle, as it was written in his will, and at least until Child Services would make him choose. Never really understanding why his uncle had given Shippo to him and not Sesshomaru. But he had guessed it had something to do with Sesshomaru being a complete jackass to most little kids, and did not look like the kind to ever father kids even though he had a wife, money and all. Perhaps it was just because he was an asshole above all else, end of story.

It wasn't that Inuyasha hated the man but instead felt in dept with his brother for having practically taken them in after his wife had died. Other than that, he wasn't sure if there had actually been a time when Sesshomaru wasn't an absolute dickhead to him, especially when they were kids. Being the oldest of course, he had always put Inuyasha in his place beating the crap out of him whenever he had the chance and their dad wasn't around to do anything about it. At least he wasn't ashamed of admitting he had gotten his beating out of his system when he was a rebellious and uncontrollable kid.

With Shippo, things were different in a lot of ways; Inuyasha had not once touched a hair on the kids head, not once. Though, he never had planned on doing so in the first place. But the thing was, he never really needed to discipline him and it just wasn't necessary, the kid was well behaved overall and this at times surprised him. Sure he was nonetheless over-hyped about most things and had a problem with making friends, but other than that he was good and he had his few times whenever he was disobedient.

Although, he was calm and controllable, the kid still somehow and at times reminded Inuyasha of himself back in the day. Just few aspects but things that were still present and not so difficult to detect, maybe he just found such a resemblance because both of them never really fit in anywhere.

Shippo, had been adopted by his uncle when the kid was barely three years old since the old man was not capable of having any children of his own; Shippo had always been in their family and everyone loved him, including his late father and sometimes Sesshomaru who had taken a while before he had come to accept him as part of their family. The kid and Inuyasha got along just fine, occasionally fighting and disagreeing, nothing out of the ordinary.

However, the little kid was also sort of like the little brother or son he never had.

When Shippo had first been placed under Inuyasha's care, he had been married to Kikyou for a year and a half. Together they had lived as a family with no real kids of their own and until the tragedy that had taken his wife away from him. And not only had it affected Inuyasha, but Shippo as well for he had become quiet attached to Kikyou before she passed away. Though Kikyou was never like a mom to him as Inuyasha would have liked her to be, at least she was Shippo's only friend besides Sango and Miroku. Maybe his wife just wasn't meant to be the mother type.

Perhaps that was why Inuyasha had come to care for the kid greatly over the past two years that they had lived together without her, he had become a cornerstone for him and a very small shoulder to lean on. Being it also a contributing reason why they had decided to move out of Inuyasha's mansion and into his college apartment. Nevertheless they always chose an appropriate time to return to the mansion in the summer, when Shippo would come out of school for summer vacation and he did not have as much work.

Shippo whinnied disappointedly as he lost another match of Kung fu fighting, distracting Inuyasha from his numerous thoughts. He blinked and watched the TV attentively realizing he had forgotten to pick him up again and had yet to excuse himself. "Sorry I didn't pick you up after school today kid. I was stuck with work and you know how busy I get, so I had no other choice but to get Myoga to do it for me." He lied; he knew perfectly well that he had forgotten yet again.

Shippo nodded and kept his undying attention on the TV, while still holding the controller. "It's alright Inuyasha. You always pick me up when you can."

"So what do you want for dinner today?" Inuyasha suggested as he stood up and walked over to the kitchen.

"I don't know, what do you want?" Inquired the little redheaded kid, he turned off the TV with the remote and turned off his x-box, dropping down the controller and running after Inuyasha, his stomach growling at the thought of food.

Inuyasha checked in the fridge, and opened the many dark wooden cabinets and pantries searching for something eatable and not rotten. "Well Ship, it looks like it's either left over pizza from last night or the old time favorite ramen."

Having lived with Inuyasha for quite some time, the kid knew what he wanted and what he had come to like the most. "Ramen, ramen!" he chanted and Inuyasha grinned.

"Then ramen it is. I must say you got great taste in food buddy." He told him and Shippo casually leaned across one of the seats from the four-people table, feet propped up and elbows on the table.

"I learned it from you duh!" Inuyasha laughed and took out his favorite kind of instant noodles from the microwave, a pair of chop sticks and walked back to the living room.

"C'mon, let's eat on the sofa and watch wrestling on pay-per-view." He picked up the remote control and turned on his large flat screen as it flickered on.

"Count me in…umm hey Inuyasha?"

"Yeah kid?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go for it kid…"

"Where do babies come from?"

There was a momentary pause.

"Awww shit…not now Shippo! Can't you see I'm about to eat?"

"But I want to know!"

"Ask Miroku next time you see him, he'll tell you."

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND CO. I REPEAT...THEY DO NOT BELONG TO ME WHATSOEVER, ONLY TO THE VERY TALENTED MISS RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.


	8. Breathe Into Me and Make Me Real

**IF YOU ARE NOT THE ONE**

**Chapter Eight:** Breathe Into Me and Make Me Real

_._

_._

_._

He was unquestionably in bad spirits today; his most important client had once again cancelled their lunch meeting a few hours prior. Then he had been so preoccupied with paperwork that he had abandoned any desire to fill his palate. Groaning loudly, he loosened the crimson tie secured around his neck and stood up.

The doors to Inuyasha's office opened automatically as he walked out hoping to come across a certain someone. "I'm going to fire everyone of these unprofessional wenches...specifically one in particular. Where the hell she always disappears to is beyond me." He grumbled to himself looking down at his wristwatch. _Only forty more years before Sesshomaru allows me to retire with a guiltless conscience. _He chanted in his mind for the umpteenth time that day; it was a sad attempt at comforting his preoccupied mind.

It was precisely three o'clock in the afternoon, and her break had been exactly an hour and a half ago. There was no one outside his office in the waiting room; it was utterly deserted except for two empty office desks. One belonging to his secretary's replacement who failed to show up to work due to some family crisis, or so had she cried over the phone. The other desk of course, belonged to his receptionist who was supposed to report to his office about half an hour ago. And after much waiting and pondering over firing her endearing little ass to the streets, in due time he finally decided to come and fetch that stubborn bitch himself. This was her second week on the job and the third time she managed to disappear._ Now where the bloody hell is she? _

As he just stood there thinking, his thoughts were out of nowhere disturbed by some unexpected…_singing_? He could hear it faintly in his eardrums, the melody was soft and somewhat melancholic. "What the fuck is going on?" He asked himself out loud, disturbed by something he had never once before had to encounter with at work.

This was probably another stupid joke from Miroku or Sango, he growled, thinking of things he'd wish to do to them that involved firing them all to the pits of hell. Then again, he considered the possibilities, including that perhaps they had hired that creepy one-eye street performer who worked down the block and scared the daylights out of him; he was convinced someone was trying to destroy him by making him think too hard.

_Only forty goddamn years to go, I can do this!_

The only person he knew that sung extremely dreadful, on purpose, and got on his aching nerves every damn time was Shippo. However, this singing was most definitely not Shippo's. Much to his annoyance, this person was singing rather _well,_ to say the least. Inuyasha frowned, unsure of where exactly it was coming from, but his best guess was that it had to be coming from one of the two hallways across his office, most evidently from his colossal conference room or his filing office, which was full of important documents and high-tech electronic appliances.

_Forty freaking years, I can't do this! _

His right eye was twitching now, but he nevertheless listened to the soft singing which helped to evoke into proper order his many orbiting thoughts.

After standing there like a foolish idiot, just listening to the voice he was astonishingly so drawn to, he was determined to pursue it and see what he would ultimately come across.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul _

Inuyasha made his way towards the hallway heading for the conference room, which happened to be the first door he came across; the singing was definitely getting closer.

_My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home_

Once he saw that the conference room was absolutely empty, he continued on in search for the siren creature with the alluring voice. At last, he figured it was obviously coming from the filling office. Inuyasha grabbed the door knob without bothering to acknowledge his presence to whomever it was that was in there. Being the very devious person that he was by nature, he opened a crack through the door little by little to peer in and see who it was that was singing so alluringly. He was pretty sure he had an idea of who it was. When he had finally opened the door to a point where he could clearly picture who was truly in there, he saw none other than his eye-catching receptionist.

_Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run  
Before I come undone  
save me from the nothing I've become_

Kagome, who had earphones on plugged into an iPod, was sitting on top of the rather large copy machine, reading what looked like some files while singing and occasionally humming softly.

_Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life_

Inuyasha also noticed how her black, tight mini skirt had risen up even higher showing her long creamy legs. It was obvious she had gotten comfortable in the cramped office and had even taken off her strapless heels, her petite and little toes hanging in the air from where she sat on the tall copy machine. He listened carefully to her singing and noticed she kept constantly sniffing, tears threatening to spill from Kagome's eyes.

_Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love darling  
Only you are the life among the dead_

The image he saw was somehow heartbreaking; she looked convincingly miserable about something or rather someone, and therefore strangely making him want to comfort her. He could not explain it, but he felt the sudden urge to embrace this strange woman, who had just barged into his life to make his everyday routine more annoying to bear with each dreadful day.

He observed sympathetically and quite bemusedly as she rubbed her tears with the back of her hand, her stunning gaze remained far from reality. Honestly, he would give anything to hold her again, to touch her and comfort her. Inuyasha shook his head after a second of reflection, no, he could not allow her to continue enticing him. But, inspite of who she resembled and all the heartache that came with it, he was just so fascinated with everything that had to do with her alone, she was such a mystery waiting to be solved.

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought without a voice without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life_

Kagome jumped down from the machine and hopped on top of a stool, in order to place back the folder that contained the documents she had been carefully looking over. However, the shelf was not within her reaching limits and so she stepped on her toes and extended upward, stretching while causing her shirt to ride up and reveal her flat stomach. He gazed at the tone muscles on her belly, realizing she must work out frequently in order to have such a teasing body.

Inuyasha bit his bottom lip in an effort to control his rapid heartbeating before his desire for her became more visible than he was ready to show. Regardless, the lump in his pants hardened painfully; he was getting turned on as he recollected on their nightstand a while back. It took everything in his power to not take her in his arms and hungrily ravish her on the floor until she begged him to stop. Perhaps the idea of spying on her had not been a wise decision in the first place, but he was the damn boss, it was his obligation to check on his employees. Deciding it was time he revealed himself; he fully opened the door and walked in, soundlessly closing the door behind him.

Kagome, who was at the moment busy reaching for the shelf in which the folder belonged, did not notice her boss walk in on her.

Thinking she must have had her music to all volume, he approached her carefully and tapped on her shoulder to catch her attention.

Kagome made a high pitch squeak and jumped at the sudden body contact meanwhile throwing the folder in the air. She awkwardly stumbled on top of Inuyasha, who fell over to the floor bringing Kagome down with him, his arms wrapped around her torso.

As soon as Inuyasha had made contact with the hard surface, he pumped his head unbearably hard on the floor. The sheets of papers were flying in mid air in slow motion as Kagome landed on top of him, staring down with big widen eyes. Nevertheless, it took seconds for her to recap what had just happened; her stunned expression seemed immobile altogether.

Shortly, after realizing she had all her weight on top of him and was squishing the air out of his lungs, Kagome jumped a good distance away. Frantic, she hurried on taking off her headphones, while immediately crawling and quickly kneeling on the floor by his side. "Oh dear god, Inuyasha are you alright!"

After hearing no reply from the unconscious man beneath her, she decided the best thing for her to do first was to get professional help. However, when Kagome got up to leave, a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her down, impeding her from leaving him stranded there all by himself.

"Fuck! My head hurts like hell." Whined Inuyasha, who moaned while trying to massage the back of his head in a circling motion.

"Here put your head on my lap." She ordered him. Not wanting to, but seeing he had no other choice, Inuyasha did as he was told and tried to lift his head in order to get up, but the pain was too overwhelming, so he fell backwards and ended up hurting himself in the process. As she watched him make an effort, Kagome decided to help by lifting him carefully to where she sat and resting his head on her lap successfully.

"Are you okay?" She asked a second time, concerned nonetheless, but he only gave her a spiteful look as she stared down at him. "You caught me at a bad time, I'm sorry..." She apologized instantly when she heard him moan from the pain, she looked so guilty it made his stomach churn at the sight.

But Inuyasha rolled his eyes, how he hated apologies, couldn't she understand it had been just an accident? "Sakura, I just pumped my head on the damn floor, that's all, I'm not dead." She gazed at him curiously and realized that although he was experiencing major pain, he appeared somewhat _calm_ the more he inhaled and exhaled quickly.

He sighed and caught her stare, wondering what it was that was currently going through her mind. Again, like every time he was around her, he breathed in a huge intake of air; her scent worked to soothe his throbbing pain. Not sure why, he went back and forth in his mind, thinking of reason for why he was so drawn to her. He just couldn't put his finger on what exactly lured him in without him deliberately knowing it; it was like as if his body responded to her every long concentrated look, often full of curiosity or hostility.

_Kikyou_…He thought but soon became aware of something that was beyond the similarity to his wife. "What the fuck are you staring at, wench?" He asked rudely.

"You don't have to be so damn rude, you know! I'm was just worried because you looked so calm all of a sudden, I mean, inspite of the obvious bump on your head that is. After all, you did hit pretty hard." That was it. She had a fire of passion in her, whenever he would insult her, she would respond back with such energy, spirit and intensity of feeling. She couldn't stand anyone saying shit to her; which caused her to fight back with vigorous ardor. She just wouldn't take it from no one.

He managed to smirk, teasing her energetic and yet zesty personality. "I'm alive aren't I?"

"I guess so…too bad you still can't you go five minutes without starting an argument with me."

"I don't start them, I finish them." He debated. "_You're_ the one who constantly insults me for no real reason. And I hardly even know you!"

"Jerk."

"Annoying wench."

He could almost laugh at her witty way of responding to his every comeback. "So why'd you reacted so anxious for my well-being?" It was true, he hadn't expected her to react upon the way she did, as if she cared the slightest bit about his safety.

"I-I don't know, I was just worried, that's all." She confessed and he stiffened when he felt her familiar soft and gentle fingers running through his thick mane, brushing some strands of hair away from his face. Kagome sighed; she didn't know what was worse, giving him a concussion or leaving him more retarded than before. Then again, the man was her boss after all, so she _had_ to care regardless, even if it was her fault for being so jumpy.

His handsome face seemed peaceful as he just laid there with his head on her lap, not bothering to move or stand up. For a moment or two, she felt as though he were enjoying the moment as much as she was. Their closeness was not one bit awkward akin to their few previous encounters. "Your hair's so soft." She carelessly told him and he tensed for another moment. His eyes remained glued to hers as he looked up and she looked down at him.

Inuyasha gazed at her luscious lips for a while; they were full, naturally rosy and ready to be hungrily devoured. He imagined kissing them softly, then suckling and nipping at them roughly; lost in his mind's desire. He tried to remember what she tasted like and the feel of them against his. _Vanilla and cherry blossoms_, he recalled.

Kagome took this time to simply observe him closely in his natural habitat, he wore his usual designer suit and tie. He was gorgeous she'd give him that, but there was just something more to him that gave her the impression he belong to someone. She had always wondered but she had long convinced herself that he was single after what had happened between them a couple days ago. But, now that she took a moment to think about it; Inuyasha was never visited by any girlfriend or spouse. Well, actually, he was frequently visited by attractive _women_ who did not work in his building, and spent hours in his office doing things she rather not waste time pondering over. But none had ever, particularly, given her the impression that he was claimed as their own.

And then, as if on cue, something shiny unmistakably caught her eye and she gasped.

_He-He's married…Sango didn't mention he had a wife_. She thought as she suddenly gazed at his finger and the golden band which embraced it.

He noticed the way she stared, purely concentrated on his wedding ring with obvious hints of envy. He wasn't sure if she knew or not but then again, he figured she did not from the unforeseen look on her cute little face. Perhaps, she wished to be married? Or was she really jealous that it appeared like he was taken? Instantly, his face was on fire and he looked terrified.

_No! Those goddamn butterflies have returned!_

His mind was running out of ideas to fight the heavy silence they bathed in. "Your scent is nauseating." He lied as his obscene words did not come out as he would have intentionally preferred them to. Stunned, those gentle cobalt eyes hardened abruptly and she angrily let go of his hair, keeping her hands to herself.

Kagome was a little taken back since she had not expected an insult after she had just sweetly commented his long well-cared stresses. Her cold stare was once more cast upon him and her hands formed into fists. Both heatedly glared at one another and he realized this would have never happened if he would have not stalked her voice.

_Her voice_…He though_...was remarkable._

And then it instantly hit her hard; like a bucket filled with icy cold water, drenching her from head to toe. "Were you _spying_ on me?" She questioned Inuyasha, putting him on the spotlight. For once, it was now Inuyasha's turn to be surprised by her unexpected catechism.

He wasn't spying on her; he did not _spy_ on people or anyone for that matter. "What the hell are you talking about wench?" Lying unfortunately was not exactly one his areas of expertise. Then again, so what if he had only been curious of where the singing was coming from? After all, it wasn't like some common situation he had to deal with every day at work. Damn her for making him sound vulnerably stupid.

"You heard me…" Kagome not once, had expected for her boss to come looking for her. She had just thought she would store some files away before heading to his office, consequently having lost track of time as she listened to her nano iPod.

He tried hard to ignore the fact that he _had_ been spying on her, therefore, proving she had a way of mindlessly withdrawing him towards her. "Don't flutter yourself wench, I was just passing by and you just happened to be here." She eyed him curiously, his reaction of macho man not surprising her the slightest bit.

"No, you_ were_ spying on me." She argued back, knowing she was right.

He frowned. "No, I wasn't! I don't go around _spying_ on my ugly receptionists when instead I could be around sexy secretaries." She rolled her eyes, he was being anal again.

"Liar."

"Stubborn bitch."

"Asshole."

"Slut."

"Jerk."

"Whore."

"Arrogant baka."

"Why were you singing?"

"Wha-What?" She was caught off guard. Realizing that he, in fact _had_ spied on her and even heard her singing.

"I _said_, why were you singing like that?" She still didn't understand what he was talking about. Why the hell did he care how she sung?

Inuyasha knew there just had to be a reason for her heartrending singing. "Like what?" She asked him looking elsewhere and not directly at him, wishing he could disappear. However, he had simply asked about the motives behind the bitterness and sorrow.

"Like if you were about to cry..."

Kagome looked bothered for some reason.

Instead, his face softened upon seeing her cold demeanor, unaffected by her obvious discomfort. "You shouldn't keep things locked up, you know. After awhile, they tend to hurt." Inuyasha pointed out sincerely, the tone of his voice more mellow. After all, he knew what he was talking about.

"I know, but I can't—" She muttered and trailed off at midsentence, suddenly retaining herself.

He actually looked harmless for once. "You can't what? Are you afraid I'm going to laugh at you or something?" An eyebrow arched as he questioned softly. "I won't make fun of you, I promise." He whispered as he probed into those brilliant orbs.

Kagome looked somewhat stunned. Was he for real? Did he really expect her to trust him after he had called her by all the names in the book? Her expression solidified before his eyes.

If it wasn't because he had pumped his head on the floor and it had been partly her fault, she might have just left him there to miserably rot all by himself minutes ago. Or at least, she was wishing now that she would have left him to be. "I'm sorry Mr. Takahashi but I don't believe it's any of your business." Her answer was strict and right to the point. She had no intentions of letting him in on her private life.

After making the effort to help her, she chose to attack him with a nasty look and a cold tone. Golden pools seethed, _fuck that!_ "Well fine wench, don't tell me if you don't want to. It's not like I really care." There it was again, his self-observant behavior, how she hated it so much. She realized that he was acting conceited again, one of the _many_ faces of Mr. Takahashi.

She tried to ask the obvious and switch his words around. "Then why did you bother to ask in the first place, if you didn't really care?" She inquired and crossed her arms over her chest.

Being equally tired of the uncomfortable situation, he tried his best to get up and was successful in sitting astride, on the stool she had used earlier, in the middle of the cramped office. Even though, she no longer seemed interested on talking to him, he continued to stare her down as she gazed at the many shelves and countless files instead of him.

She always knew exactly how to get on his bad side. "I already told you to call me _Inuyasha_, bitch."

"Well not until you call me by _my_ proper name, and that does not include _wench_ or _bitch_." She angrily informed him. Equally ticked off by the irritating pet names he had baptized her with from day one.

"You still haven't answered my question, _Sakura_." He asked with an emphasis on her name.

Kagome's glower intensified as anger flushed her cheeks and she dared not to meet his eyes. He wouldn't even admit it to himself, but he loved the way the rosy color displayed on her pale complexion. "I already said it's not something you should worry about. Besides, why do you care?" She sighed, meanwhile, reaching for her heels and placing them on without having to move much the lower other half of her body.

_What the hell?_ Inuyasha thought. She was really planning on leaving without taking time to enlighten what he had just witnessed, clearly she had issues that needed to be discussed with a professional, he knew because of his traumatic experience.

"I just wanted to know the reason that made you want to sing so fucking horribly." He mumbled without really thinking.

Immediately, Kagome stopped what she was doing and glared at his direction in a way that would penetrate holes through him if she could. _No one_ had _ever_ dared to say such impertinent and very offensive words to her before. "Are you _insulting_ the way I sing?"

"Maybe."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." He challenged, sick of the situation and the way her closeness brought back bad memories. "Clearly, if you can't sing, then why bother?" His callous words spoke volumes as did his eyes. And then, like a rude awakening, he noticed she suddenly looked…broken, like he had shattered something within her.

_Fuck..._Inuyasha's jaw tightened as the taste in his mouth suddenly became bitter. Did she not know that his lone intention had been to help her, not to hurt her? He had screwed up again without really intending to in the first place.

She simply remained silent.

_Insult me, say something...Anything. I can't bear this heavy feeling in my chest._

But she did not say a word.

"What!" He barked regrettably loud, due to her staring.

She did not even flinch a muscle.

"Are you fucking mute now?" He once again insulted stupidly from the pain her face inflicted upon him. The words had involuntarily slipped from his mouth, and he was now unable to take them back no matter how sorry he really felt at the moment. If there was something Takahashi Inuyasha knew nothing about, it was how to _apologize _to another human being rather than Shippo.

The bottom of her lip quivired gently, but she refused to let him watch her shed a single tear.

_Shit, what have I done? _

Kagome stood up once and for all, the look of hurt implanted on her flawless face. "I'm not going to continue to stand this nonsense." And stormed out, swinging her perfect heart-shaped hips from side to side as she ran out. However, he did not fail to miss those salty tears staining her flushed cheeks as she escaped his attacks.

He was utterly speechless and unable to go after her, but just helplessly staring at the door's direction.

His body suddenly felt numb.

Once again he had proven to be a real jackass to another one of his employees. Inuyasha wasn't sure how, but he knew he had to make it up to her, he hated seeing women cry above all else. Kagome perhaps did not know it, but it broke his heart to know he provoked those tears in the first place, all because he was one again unable to control the imprudent words coming out of his mouth.

Sighing, Inuyasha managed to stand up with the support of the large copy machine; tucking his hands in his pockets as he searched for his cell phone. "I need cold beer and fast."

* * *

She had to hide; she had to seek a place where Inuyasha would not interrogate her into explaining anything she didn't want to talk about. Sango ran down a long hallway passing in between people and shoving them away. At the next approximating corridor, she stopped all of a sudden and looked at her few options.

Miroku's office was the nearest option, which was located to her left hand side of the narrowed hall, where there also happened to be the empty desk of that one secretary she disliked for Miroku-related reasons. Then there was the lounge room which was too crowded, so that was evidently no good. And about more than fifteen feet away was the women's restroom. Thinking her alternatives repeatedly in her mind, she gasped as she suddenly heard Inuyasha yelling her name, indicating that she stop running and face him as she should have in the first place. Too bad she hadn't thought of doing so ten minutes ago, than to be scurrying around like a madwoman with her boss right at her tail.

"Sango!" She heard him yell her name again so she would come to a halt. Sango shrieked and did the first thing that came to her mind. Sango desperately made up a plan as she looked over her shoulders to find Inuyasha gaining up speed on her. She unbuttoned her suit jacket to the point where cleavage was noticable, not whore-like, but in a way that would most likely burst attention from the male population in the building.

The only reason she was doing this in the first place, was to get Miroku's attention, nothing else. And as she did this, she opened the door to Miroku's office and stood with her back to the door as if she was blocking it from letting anyone enter it, panting heavily while clutching her chest. Quickly, she locked the door and turned around to see a confused and sort of surprised looking Miroku.

"Sango, may I ask what you're all of a sudden doing in my office and why you just locked my door? Oh and Umm, by the way, you look extremely sexy today—" She had mindlessly run over to where he was currently sitting at just a few seconds ago while looking over some papers, and then sat herself on his lap, a little too uncomfortably close to him while in the process covering his mouth with her right hand and staring at him in the eye ready to negotiate.

"Just shut the hell up Miroku! Listen closely and listen well." She stated flatly, while seriously starinf into his eyes which were at the moment too busy staring at her chest. "I was _never _here. If by any chance Inuyasha comes barging through that door, I repeat, I was _never_ here. Just make sure he does not find me; and I promise Miro I'll do anything you ask okay?" She questioned him while she had yet to let go of his mouth, he only nodded still staring at her breast as if he had never seen anything like them before.

"Thanks…" She finally breathed out, knowing he would have her back, he always had.

"Hmnh…mmnnm…mnhnm." Miroku was still confused about what was still happening and just couldn't understand why Sango was hiding from Inuyasha when usually it was the other way around.

"What?" She skeptically gave him a look, still holding her hand over his mouth.

He sighed and grabbed her hand_ away_ from his mouth. "I _said,_ no problem, but you better do anything I ask."

"I will, I will! Just hide me from him; he's really pissed off as it is."

"Well, what you do to him this time?"

"Nothing, I just have a feeling nagging at my throat that he'll want to know why I didn't tell him Sakura look so much like kikyou."

He smiled. "Sango, your lovely little friend had been working here for over two weeks."

"I know that! I was scared he'd yell and then it was fun having him chase me around, but now I think he really wants to kill me!"

"Hmnn, I see." He scratched his chin in a thinking manner. "Sango, just talk to him, he was bound to confront you sooner or later." He rationalized, spilling some of his rational wisdom.

"Well, at this very moment, I think I prefer later." She answered and wondered why Miroku was grinning the way he was. But blushed once she realized they were in a very compromising position.

Inuyasha, who now just stood outside of Miroku's office, turned the knob angrily. He banged several times but no one opened the door, thus he began analyzing ideas in his head. "Miroku, open up this door right now!" Sango jumped from his lap to a far corner in his office, scared of being caught in such circumstances with Miroku of all people.

"Crap! Miroku do something; he's extremely pissed off…" Sango whispered softly, therefore their boss could not hear there was murmuring coming from the other side of the door.

Suddenly, he smirked mischievously. "Promise, you'll do whatever I say."

Desperate, she nodded. "Ugh, _fine_…but hurry!"

Miroku sighed and looked around his office. There wasn't really anywhere to hide her, his closet was big enough for one person but it was too obvious to hide in. Then there was the door which belonged to his very small bathroom and unfortunately, that was pretty obvious too. "I got it! Quickly crawl under my desk, he won't see you there so don't come out unless I tell you to. And, please, feel free to touch anywhere you like." He playfully insinuated for her to touch his hardened friend. Sango narrowed her eyes as she crawled underneath the large desk where Inuyasha would surely not see her.

When he was sure Sango was successfully hidden, Miroku unlocked and opened the door to find a very pissed off Inuyasha. "What the hell took you?" He asked and marched right in, first thing he did once he was actually inside, was to scan trace of Sango who had gone missing just a few minutes ago.

"So what brings you here Yash? Are you taking a break from all that work?" Miroku asked nervously and Inuyasha just eyed him without saying a word.

"Miroku, where is she?"

Miroku just shrugged calmly, taking a seat in front of Sango who backed herself in what little space there was. "Where's who, Inuyasha? No one's here but you and I…" Inuyasha had not believed a word he had just heard; instead he grabbed the doorknob to his closet and opened the door to reveal absolutely nothing or more like no one. Miroku just smiled whenever Inuyasha would glance over at him, scratching his head. Sango, who was still hidden underneath the desk, could hear perfectly well every one of Inuyasha's footsteps and all the interrogating questions he kept giving Miroku, who was doing a hell of a job at lying.

"Houshi, remember this building has cameras everywhere, I got my eyes on you, monk. And for the love of Buddha, stop screwing around with that secretary of yours so much, this office is starting to smell just like her cheap perfume…that damn bitch."

"Hey, I resent that! How dare you accuse me of something so, so…_low_!" Miroku objected out loud therefore a certain someone could hear; he was offended more than usual by Inuyasha's comment since Sango happened to be hidden beneath his desk. Sango who also happened to know Miroku quite well, and believed every word Inuyasha had said and thought nothing of it. Besides, she already had a boyfriend and Miroku was just a sexaholic friend of hers.

"I know you, Miroku, and I'm telling you now so you don't stupidly regret it later." Inuyasha's assistant shook his head at what his boss advised him on, but felt rather guilty knowing it was true and that Sango was still underneath the desk.

Miroku just continued to sit in his office desk, pretending to be typing something on his desktop while occasionally eying Inuyasha, hoping he would disappear at any given minute. "All right…so what's the deal with San, why do you need her? If you tell me I might just pass along the message."

"If you happen to see her, tell Sango that I need her to fix my laptop. I accidentally dropped it when going down the stairs and it cracked opened. I need to get all those files I had saved on the hard drive. Oh and tell her I need to have a word with her about her little friend…"

"Sure thing boss, don't worry, I'll let Sango know as soon as I see her." He said sheepishly and smiled anxiously.

He just eyed him with a suspicious look. "Whatever man, I gotta go and hire myself someone else to fix my damn laptop." Inuyasha banged the boor in his wake with that distrustful feeling, Sango was in there somewhere, he could sense it.

Miroku stood up immediately and vastly stumbled into the bathroom like as if his life depended on it, he had been wanting to take a leak since before Sango barged in.

As soon as Sango was completely sure Inuyasha was gone, she got out from underneath Miroku's desk and heard as Miroku slammed the door, not sure if he did it intentionally or just because he was not too happy. "Miroku...I didn't completely mean to do what just happened, I swear…" She told him, meanwhile hoping he would not get the wrong impression of what had just happened.

Eventually, he opened the bathroom door and tranquilly approached her across the room. She pressed her body against the wall, unable to escape his taunting approach. His body was now awfully close to hers and she just wanted to get the hell out of his office before anything stupid happened. However, it was hard to look away from his unbreakable stare. Not to mention the swell in his parts pressing tightly against her. Sango gulped the sudden knot in her throat.

"Miro, if it didn't work out between us back in high school, what makes you think it'll work out now?" The question she made was obvious and yet naive.

"Simple, you love me." His response also short and obvious; and to prove it, Miroku lowered his lips onto hers but she refused him as she turned her face elsewhere and he ended up kissing her reddened cheek instead. "You love me." He argued back with total confidence.

"I do not, that's outrageous! For your information, I already have a boyfriend, whose name happens to be Hinten!" Sango argued while crossing her arms over her chest, objecting defensively. However, he frowned as if she had slapped him.

"That doesn't change anything, especially the fact that you still owe me…And I don't care if you or Hinten like it or not." The more he kept his dark blue eyes gapping at her molten chocolate ones, the more she wanted to vanish from the face of the earth. Deep down, _really_ deep down, Sango knew perfectly well that he was right. She owed him big time.

Sango narrowed her eyes and slowly crossed her arms over her chest. The fact dawned on her like a ton of bricks and she coughed to limit her embarrassment. "I was desperate! And I still kind of am, however I do have a cutoff point I'd like to inform you, so shoot me for all it's worth."

He continued to interrogate her. "You promised."

"So…" Sango scoffed.

He warned. "_Sango_…"

"Leave me alone."

"since you refuse to come through. I say we double the stakes."

"You can't do that!" She barked.

"Watch me." Sango was about to scream and yank her own hair out from frustration. Her eyes darkened dangerously as he smirked. "It's a simple yes or no question, it's not like I'm asking for your virginity."

"I can't…" She grumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"Ugh…why do you always have to complicate my life?"

He smirked, knowing he was her only solution for the matter. He understood it wasn't that big of a deal to hide her whenever she childishly refused to confront Inuyasha's questions. "Should I take that as a yes?"

She shrugged. "Take it as whatever you want; I'm not doing _anything_ for you."

"Then allow me to make a call to a special someone. But please keep in mind Sango that you owe me…" He declared as he stared her down before walking over to his phone that was on his desk next to his desktop.

"Miroku don't! You can't do that because if you do...I'll—I'll tell everyone I know about George!" She said while going over to where he stood and seizing his hand before it actually touch the phone let alone dial Inuyasha's office number. Sango was talking about the one time he had gotten drunk and had told her about the American chick that named his dick, _George_.

He laughed, almost as if he didn't care a slightest bit about the subject. "Babe listen, that doesn't affect me whatsoever. In fact, I wouldn't mind letting George into the open."

Sango rolled her eyes and watched him take a seat on his chair while giving her a casual look; he was waiting for her response nonchalantly. "Fine, I'll do it. But don't you dare think I won't tell anyone about your little _buddy, _you would be the laugh of the crowd."

"First of all, he's not that_ little_…And secondly, make sure you wear something lilac, I'm coming over tomorrow at eight. Lilac looks hot on you." He grinned, it was clear that he enjoyed her torture.

Sango finally decided that she didn't have much of a choice; she would follow though just as long as Hinten never heard a word of it. Otherwise she would make sure to cut off Miroku's testicles. She wasn't sure when, why or how but she had slowly come to really like Hinten, who she had dated for the past week now. He was a great guy, who was fun to hang around and absolutely loved being around her.

She glared. "But don't forget that you and Georgie are over-manipulating assholes." She stormed right out of his office before he could defend himself.

Miroku smiled brightly as he had watched her slam the door to his office as loud as possible, he was definitely going to make the most of the matter.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND CO. I REPEAT...THEY DO NOT BELONG TO ME WHATSOEVER, ONLY TO THE VERY TALENTED MISS RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.

A/N: I'm so glad I've finally updated two chapters at once, now that's awesome ladies and gents. Let me know what you think…

Your lovely author,

IYlover4ever.


	9. So Numb I Can't Feel You There

**IF YOU ARE NOT THE ONE**

**Chapter Nine:** So Numb I Can't Feel You There

**LEMON CONTANT IN THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER**

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes_

_Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

_Can't you see that you're smothering me?  
Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you_

_~Numb by Linkin Park~_

_._

_._

_._

"Sango, you still haven't said who you're going out with. And when I asked you if it was Hinten, you said no." Kagome inclined, bending forward against the doorframe of the bathroom, watching as Sango applied on some mascara in front of the mirror cabinet above the sink, still wearing nothing on but her undergarments and a navy blue towel wrapped around her petite frame.

Sango rolled her eyes. "For the last hundredth time, it's not a date."

"It must be, look at you all dolled up."

Kagome had been pressuring Sango all afternoon since she had arrived home from work, curious to know why Sango was making herself impress someone who wasn't Hinten. "Sakura, this is just a work-related get-together. And believe me, it's no one of great importance." Sango told her as she now held her liquid eyeliner to put it into operation.

"Then surely you wouldn't mind if I happen to tag along? Come on Sango, it's been a while since we've gone out. And all I've been doing for the last couple of days is to hit the gym; as it is, I have officially nothing to do tonight." Kagome whined, shoulders droopily hanging. Sango stopped what she was doing for a second and looked over at her impulsively impetuous friend.

Sango only offered a glooming smile. "I promise we will go out, but not tonight. You see, I just can't exactly bring a third party."

She looked at her reflection, she was half way there. All she had to do now was to smear some blush on her cheeks and put on some lipstick and she'd be ready to go. Still, there was something missing...

Truth of the matter was, Sango felt pretty bad for leaving Kagome all alone on such a luminous night, rather than going out with Miroku of all people. Especially, after what had happened the previous morning, when Kagome had ran into her arms and sobbed for something that had been apparently Inuyasha's fault. Sango knew she would have to arrange another strongly worded conversation with him sooner or later; even if she had to tie him up in his office, he would hear all of what she had in mind of telling him. _Note to self; Kill Inuyasha first thing tomorrow morning!_

"Sango, its Friday night and you've been getting all dressed up for the past two hours. You _hardly_ ever put any eyeliner or mascara to go to work. Does that not sound like as if you have a hot date? Seriously, if it's not Hinten then who's the lucky guy you've got plans with tonight?" Kagome wondered playfully.

Sango ignored her, trying hard to save the embarrassment of admitting that her mysterious date was none other than the letcher Miroku. She turned to face Kagome and sighed. "Fine I'll tell you, but promise me you won't laugh."

Kagome nodded excited to finally know, realizing it had taken Sango all afternoon to finally come clean with the truth. "Alright, alright, I promise. Come on and tell me, I'm dying to know!"

"Miroku."

Half a second later.

"Come again?_"_ Kagome asked hoping she had not heard wrong. Honestly, she had never though Sango would grow the balls to admit to herself that she actually loved their hentai friend rather than her actual boyfriend.

"Miroku." Sango repeated with a straight face. "I'm not joking."

Kagome jumped happily from the excitement and the thought of Sango's long night ahead of her. "No freakin' way! Wait, are you serious? But I-I thought you said you didn't like him!" She smiled mischievously, she had a feeling Sango had a thing for the pervert.

"I _don't!_ Got that?" Sango assured her as she walked on over to her bedroom with Kagome right at her tail; she opened her closet door and was currently looking for that lilac dress Miroku was making her wear.

"Sango, holy shit you're blushing," Sango angrily threw her towel at her obnoxious friend, but Kagome dodged it as she ran outside of Sango's bedroom closing the door in the process. "I bet you still look like a tomato." Kagome tormented from outside of her door, which Sango had just locked.

"Do not!" She yelled from the other side of the door, while slipping into her dress which fit her to perfection and showed off her every curve.

"Don't forget extra condoms, heaven knows Miroku won't." Kagome teased from outside the white door.

"Bitch." Kagome laughed when she heard Sango muttered from the other side.

She asked meanwhile waiting impatiently for Sango to open up. "Then why on earth are you two-timing Hinten with Miroku?"

"I most certainly am not!" She screamed, imagining Kagome's knowing and perceptive glimpse. She sighed. "Alright, maybe I am. But, technically, I did not volunteer for this!"

"Then what happened?" Kagome requested not fully aware of Sango and Miroku's deal.

"That sleazy slimeball tricked me…well, actually, I _owe_ him."

Kagome backed away as Sango opened the door to her bedroom and ran to the bathroom down the hall to apply on her finishing touches. "Wait a minute, are you insane? What are you going to do if Hinten comes here asking for you? Worse, what if he finds out or someone else sees you two?"

Sango shrugged and locked herself in her bathroom. "You're smart, you'll think of something." She said leaving Kagome behind dumbfounded where she remained standing outside of Sango's door.

"You can't make me lie to him!" Kagome wasn't really up to the idea of lying herself out of another embarrassing situation, but then again, she would do almost anything to help Sango. But it still felt wrong to lie to the guy, whenever she saw him, he always gave her the impression that he was a very nice and decent guy.

Kagome was suddenly brought back to reality when someone, who she guessed was probably Miroku, banged hard on the door. _Boy, Miroku must be exited_, she thought as she heard Sango's nervous voice from the bathroom. "I think that must be Miroku! Get the door for me, I'm still not ready!"

She nodded and walked on over to the living room and then straight to the front door. "All right, I'm coming!"

Kagome opened the door and was greeted by not Miroku, but the very last person who she wished to see on the face of the planet.

"..._Sakura_."

"_Inuyasha.._." She greeted him lifelessly and stepped aside to allow him entrance to her apartment, since she had no other option of course. After yesterday's incident in the afternoon, Kagome had been trying as hard as possible to not come across Inuyasha, and here he was casually standing in her living room wearing sweatpants, a tight black muscle shirt and a pricey pair of sneakers. As always, and no matter what he wore, the man looked good enough to eat.

He stood there indifferently, with his hands jammed in his sweats, vulnerably failing on making eye contact with Kagome who he had also been avoiding ever since their little incident. He had been almost certain she would slam the door in his face after the nasty way he had treated her, but he was rather surprised when she deliberately allowed him inside her apartment.

Kagome decided for a whole minute or two, whether to offer him a cold beverage, and in the end settled against it since she was in a particularly bad mood of having him around after what happened at work. However, not wanting him to ruin her evening with his unwanted presence, she walked over to her kitchen to make herself some green herb tea. She guessed he was waiting for Sango, so she said nothing to him and instead allowed him to wait, standing up if he so pleased.

Inuyasha followed her with his eyes and would shamelessly look to the ground whenever Kagome glimpsed at him from the corner of her eyes. But as soon as he was certain she was no longer looking at his direction, he examined with open curiosity at what she wore. He chuckled at the fact that she was walking around in an untied bathrobe from which within he could perfectly see her sheer red lingerie, and a per of non-matching hello Kiddy slippers. Inuyasha was busy undressing her with his eyes from the living room, she was truly enough woman to fulfill any men's fantasy.

Finally, she caught his stare from the kitchen as she stirred her tea and gave him an altered look. "What? It's not like you haven't seen beyond this before." She told him sternly and he smirked, knowing he had indeed seen much more of her than just a skimpy outfit.

"Cocky wench," he muttered and grinned bemusedly. But overall, she showed no sign of anger other than noticeable hints of annoyance and her usual vibrant self. Deep down, he hoped things were back to normal, and that she had silently forgiven his stupidity without having to ask for forgiveness himself.

Kagome knew that she had probably forgotten to tie her bathrobe, because she could certainly feel his eyes burning through her scalp. However, she was partly thankful it had been Inuyasha instead of their perverted friend of course. Kagome finished boiling her tea, poured it into a mug and darted to the living room where Inuyasha still stood like a statue, with his back to the wall and his arms folded over his chest.

She walked passed him to take a seat on the sofa and stared up at him as she took a quick sip from her hot substance; she was now sort of annoyed of how he only stood there as if he had never been in this apartment before she came around. "Aren't you going to sit?" She wondered.

"You haven't invited me to." He tried to play it smart with her and so she said nothing but, allowing him to just stand there all he wanted without saying otherwise. _Stubborn, arrogant little_... She chanted names mentally meanwhile grabbing the control remote that had been on the far side of the couch, to turn the TV on and attempt to ignore him completely.

A familiar voice came bursting into the room. "Hey Sakura, have you seen that—" Sango had come out of the bathroom to find Inuyasha with his back to a wall, his attention casually fixed on Kagome who seemed convincingly entranced in watching a soap opera.

His golden eyes broke their concentration from the couch to the woman with gigantic rollers on her head. "Sango, you and I need to talk; you weren't at your office all day today. As a matter of fact, you've been avoiding me lately, am I correct?" Inuyasha merely looked suspicious, but she smiled nervously.

"Funny you mention that...you see, I was just trying to—"

He sighed. "—forget about it. Listen, I know this is sudden, but I need you to babysit Shippo for me tonight." He took a moment to observe her outfit. "...and why the hell are you all dressed up for?" He asked, remembering she was no longer single.

"Unfortunately, I have this stupid date tonight." Sango explained exasperatingly, however she no longer seem to be truly bothered by the idea. Kagome noticed how the confused expression on her boss's face, made him appear highly adorable. She was so used to him being utterly rude, grouchy and a complete know-it-all.

He arched a brow. "I thought you liked dating Hinten?" He questioned, thinking she had gotten tired of Hinten already. He obviously also did not know about the deal, since it was partly about hiding from him and which Sango now had to pay up the consequences for.

"I_ do_, I was just forced in going on a date with..._Miroku_." Inuyasha gave her another look of puzzlement.

Sango remembered that tonight was of course, Inuyasha's little night out at the bar on the other side of Tokyo. "So you can't babysit tonight?"

"Nope, where is Shippo by the way?" She wondered.

"Waiting out in the car." He replied. Kagome flinched at the thought of a child outside in the cold. No, he could not possibly be _that_ careless, perhaps they were talking about his pet dog...or something? Either way, she hated him at the moment and blocking him out from her head was not working to her liking, therefore she increased the volume of the television.

Realizing this would be a perfect opportunity for Kagome and Inuyasha to make up for their differences, Sango just smiled deviously. "Sorry, not available, I just want to get this night over with. But hey, maybe Sakura wouldn't mind babysitting for you." They both suddenly drew their attention towards her.

Kagome who had been trying hard to not butt in and concentrate on her soap opera, spat out the tea in her mouth and through her nose, but she quickly wiped her face with her hand and looked over at Sango with a killing glare. "Excuse me!"

Quickly, Sango came up with an excuse to get her to give in. "You _did _say you love kids, and Inuyasha does need a babysitter for only a few hours I'm sure. And let's not forget you also mentioned earlier about not having plans for the night." She tried to convince her with Kagome's own dilemma no less.

She glared at the duo from the sofa, more specifically Sango. "Well according to _you_, I was supposed to stick around incase Hinten happened to come by." Kagome snobbishly added, an excuse she would rather hope for it to happen, than be anywhere near Inuyasha. _Wait a minute, are they asking me to babysit his kid?_ She wondered in her mind silently and looked from Sango's face to Inuyasha's, and back and forth.

"Screw that, I'm not going to be here and that's final. He doesn't have to know where I am the twenty-four hours a day. Besides, you'll be doing Inuyasha and me the favor." Sango told her remembering she had not explained to Kagome who Shippo was, or what he was to Inuyasha.

Now it was Inuyasha's turn to beg. However, he noticed the confused expression on her face as she stared at him, he was desperate and he did need someone to do it, even if it happened to be his receptionist. "Will you do it?"

"I didn't know you had a son." She whispered and he shook his head. Sango, who was still standing there also, realized it was best to let things be worked among themselves instead of wasting time. After all, she still was walking around the apartment barefoot.

"That's because I don't have one, he's just my kid cousin who I've been looking after ever since my uncle died. So are you going to help me or not wench?" He clarified and yet asked.

"Not after the way you insulted me today." She looked from him to the TV screen, hoping he would get her point and apologize. Hating it whenever she ignored him he stood in front of the TV, looking down at her directly in the eye.

"Look at me when I talk to you, wench." But Kagome crossed her arms and shook her head in dismay, not letting him to have things his way, and instead gazed stubbornly at the ceiling. Then again, maybe she had not forgiven him entirely.

Sighing profoundly, he realized there was only one thing left to do for her to give in. "Alright, maybe I acted a little _too _harsh yesterday, there I've said it. Is that what you wanted?" He questioned and Kagome now gazed over at him; realizing that the apology she thought she would never get, awkwardly as it may have been, had arrived. And she was ready to welcome it with open arms.

"Trust me Sakura, that's as much of an apology you'll ever get out of him." Sango, who had still been listening all along, yelled from all the way in her bedroom where she was looking for her matching purse.

"Now will you do it or what?" Inuyasha continued to stare, his molten pools of gold had never, not even once left her face since he started begging.

His gaze was mesmerizing. "I-I guess, it's not like I have anything better to do." She gave in easily without much of a fight. Besides, she loved kids.

But this time, there it was again, Kagome noticed that sincere smile he always lacked but he was now deliberately giving her. It truly lightened up his flawless features. And so she smiled also, engulfed in the spur of the moment.

"Awesome." He whispered, simply captivated by the softness and addiction of her smile, he especially loved how it reached her eyes.

Eventually, Sango walked straight to the living room before them, holding her fancy purse that looked great with her extravagant dress and heals, as she stood there ready for her date. She looked radiant and extremely sexy with a dress she had borrowed from Kagome, without a real explanation until now.

The dress was lilac as Miroku had requested and it was a v-shaped, showing cleavage but not too drastically. Although Sango had insisted that she didn't like Miroku, she had sure as hell gone through a whole lot of trouble to look gorgeous for their date. Her brown, naturally straight hair was loosely around her shoulders; a look Sango rarely wore but nonetheless looked beautiful in.

Just then Miroku rang the doorbell and Sango looked over at her two friends in the living room before departing. "How do I look you guys?"

"Beautiful." They both responded and they all smiled at each other. Especially, Inuyasha and Kagome, grinning because they both knew Sango and Miroku liked each other no matter how hard it was for them to admit it to themselves. Well at least, it was harder for Sango, who believed she could not fall for her lecherous childhood friend.

They doorbell rang yet again and a terrified Sango jumped slightly.

"That's definitely Miroku." She announced nervously and finally gathered enough courage to open the door. When she had fully opened it, there he stood, looking as dashing as ever while holding a single red rose in his mouth. Miroku's hair had been pulled back but this time he used gel, excessive cologne and he wore just a formal purple dress shirt slightly unbutton from the top, black slacks and was holding his jacket over his shoulders looking as laid-back as ever in formal attire.

"Why, my dear Sango, you look extravagant tonight!" He kissed the back of her soft hands, and she rolled her eyes, followed by a genuine smile only Miroku could magically make appear on her face along with a blush.

"I am truly humbled to be in your splendor tonight." He praised her with more flattery, he sounded like he was worshipping the Queen of England. Kagome had to admit, the man was good with words. And then, she looked over at her boss in front of her, wondering why couldn't _he_ be just as smooth. Hastily, Kagome shook her head, _where did that come from?_

Eventually, after Sango had recovered, he handed her the rose and she flushed beat red but gladly took it, smelling its wonderful fragrance. She loved getting roses from guys, and Miroku knew it. "You don't look so bad yourself, monk." She stated nonchalantly, which was enough for him to go nuts over, but he managed to play it cool. However, his smile was filled with masculine pride, knowing he had really worked himself for this one particular date with good intensions all around.

Tired of being ignored as if he wasn't really there, Inuyasha cleared his throat. Miroku finally looked over at him laughing nervously and slapping the back of his head. "Oh hey there Sakura, and Inuyasha!" Kagome waved playfully. And so he laughed nervously after just realizing they were there too, focused on their scenario from the living room with much amusement.

"Miroku, scoring yet another. I've taught you well my son." Inuyasha laughed and Kagome stood up. _So i__mmature_, She thought referring to Inuyasha who seemed almost a completely different person outside of Takahashi Productions Inc.

"Have fun you two; don't bring her home too late, Miroku." Kagome warned a cheerful Miroku who laughed out loud, scratching the back of his head and nodding innocently.

Sango groaned, couldn't they all just get over it? It was only _one_ date after all.

"I'll try not to, now behave you two and play nicely while mommy and daddy are away." He said sarcastically and Sango sighed while finally grabbing his hand pulling him out the apartment, tired of goodbyes and stupid comments. This whole thing was becoming more dramatic than prom night.

She muttered and closed the door. "Let's go you bouzo, later you two."

"Later." Inuyasha and Kagome said simultaneously, and then looked at one another realizing they also had places to be.

"Don't touch me you letch!" They heard Sango yell from the corridor leading to the elevator, just outside the apartment.

"Yes, mistress." Miroku was heard as she elbowed him to get going and shut the hell up. Nevertheless, he followed her like an obedient puppy inside the elevator.

"I'll go and get changed." Kagome said and Inuyasha nodded lazily, finally sitting down on the couch to wait while Kagome walked on over to her bedroom to get changed. He grabbed the TV remote and flipped from channel to channel to see if he would catch some pro wrestling, meanwhile she took her sweet time in getting ready. Inuyasha sighed; this was going to be a long night for all of them.

* * *

Sango was still blown away with all the trouble Miroku had gone through just to make their date sort of _special_; wondering whether he was like this with any other of his dates. It was kind of hard to believe Miroku had not gotten help from Inuyasha or Sesshomaru in any financial matter. Needless to say, everything had exceeded her greatest expectations.

For the first part of their date, they had gone to one of the most beautiful five-star Mediterranean restaurants in Japan. Some people had to wait months in order to make a single reservation and _actually_ get to visit this place and try its exquisite cuisine. Every part of it had its touch of elegance. There was a magnificent bar area that played host to cocktails on plush sofas, a comfy fireplace and an ebony baby grand while the white linens of the dining room cater to power lunches, romantic dinners and many occasions in between.

They, however, had gotten a private table away from most people on the top floor next to a large window with a fantastic view of the city at night. They ate, talked about memories of the past and were even offered to be played a song on a violin to therefore romance the mood.

Afterwards, Miroku had taken her dancing, and _now _they were at the beach; leisurely walking barefoot while Sango held on firmly to his right arm in the midst of the night. They were a faraway distance from the boardwalk, hoping to get to the distanced fares wheel that was currently glimmering with lights of all colors. The high school memories it brought back were overwhelming and she had at first been hesitant about going back, but Miroku had mentioned something to her about having a surprise for her once they got through every stage of the date. If there was someone who could not resist surprises, Sango was definitely your gal. And if Miroku's calculations were right, she was presently in a mood to jump with excitement; thus she allowed him to engulf her on his little trip down memory lane.

Peaceful, whereas listening vigilantly while he whistled his favorite tune, she noticed it was the very song they both loved when teenagers in high school and she had once believed him more than a friend. At this thought, she squirmed in his arms and he noticed, registering the fact in his mind; eying her from the corner of his eyes every now and then. Meanwhile he continued making music with a shrill sound by forcing the breath through the gap between his lips.

Everything was perfect, Miroku had not once tried to grope or say anything stupid which was quiet surprising, making Sango wonder what else could he do like a normal human being. She held on to her heels with her left hand as did Miroku with his shoes, both enjoying each other's company. Never before having had a moment such as this one, Sango was now starting to regret less the fact that he had tricked her into coming out with him tonight. Not knowing she would have a wonderful time. His company was pleasant and she felt at all ease, more than what she usually felt with her actual boyfriend Hinten; and at that little fact, she was sort of _skeptical_ to say the least.

Anyhow, she sighed as she held on to his arm, unable to help herself from comparing Miroku's romantic side to Hinten's. "Are we almost there?" She questioned him and he smiled as she looked at him impatiently, still quite enthusiastic like Shippo whenever someone offered him sweets.

"Almost there San, it's just a little ahead." Miroku had promised her that the best part of the date would end up at the beach and he could tell she was anxious for anything he had planned for her. Tonight he had enjoyed himself as much as she had and possibly even more. He was keen also, hoping she would think about him more often after their date was over. He was determined of showing her he cared about her more than that pretty boy Hinten did, and he was willing of offering her much more of himself than ever before.

His numerous thoughts were disturbed, when he felt her shivering slightly, the spring breeze of early June wanting to bring discomfort among them. It truly wasn't that bad, sure it was a dark night like any other and it was rather chillier than usual but as they walked slowly, the waves crashed with their feet as the tide rushed into the sea and out again. The water wasn't too cold but perfect for the occasion. After feeling her arm shiver against his shoulders yet again, he stopped instantly and she gave him a questioning look, which he choose to pay no mind to. But instead, he took off his jacket like a true gentleman and placed it over her shoulders. She smiled thankful and together they continued to stride along the beach at dark.

After five minutes or so, they didn't talk until Sango's incapability of rational thought got the best of her. "So where exactly do you think Yash could be right about now? I'm sort of worried about him, you know…" Sango feared Friday nights knowing their boss would most likely be doing something he would think twice of when sober.

"Sango relax; don't even worry about him so much, he's a grown ass man in case you haven't noticed." Miroku tried to assure her, the sound of the waves and the seagulls in the air above them was something that could not relax anyone, especially when it came to thinking of what exactly Inuyasha was probably up to at that very instant.

"Yeah, but he sure as hell fails to act like one." She argued and he nodded knowing well she was right.

Without having to look at her big mocha eyes, he gave in like he always did whenever anything had to do with Sango. "Well, if it'll make you happy Sango, I'll tell you exactly where he could be located…let's see, he could as of this moment be in either two places: either at Totosai's bar or Yura's place." He knew Sango hated Yura and he let out a little chuckle when he heard her sigh again but this time genuinely.

"Her again?" She couldn't help but ask. "I thought he had stopped messing around with that bitch a along time ago." Miroku shook his head knowing well Inuyasha had not stopped seeing her in over two years now.

"You know perfectly well how he is."

"Stubborn as a jackass." She nodded, agreeing with him.

"Precisely; believe me, I've tried talking some sense into him but he refuses to listen to me. Look San, we might as well let him continue what he's doing if it's what really makes him happy." Sango raised a brow and looked over at him unbelievingly as they continued to stroll along the beach.

"How the hell could you possibly think that two-bit whore makes him _happy!_?." Sango inquired while narrowing her eyes defensively, running to Inuyasha's aid. They both knew well Inuyasha was a rebound and that he was still hung over Kikyou.

"Well she does have a way of convincing a man into her bed, with her large—" He began to say but Sango quickly cut him off ready to stomp on his foot if he continued talking nonsense.

"Miroku! Change of subject, now!" She glared at him and he smiled nervously and quite hesitantly.

"I'm sorry Sango, I was just saying how I see things."

Sango rolled her eyes.

"How about saying something logical for once."

He managed to ruffle his hair, still somewhat uneasy, all the while gripping his shoes. "All right," he was taking her advice on changing the subject. "How has Miss Sakura been lately?" He asked innocently not wanting to enhance her anger any further.

At Miroku's question, she fidgeted with concern. Sango had come to know many things about her new friend, some things she still wasn't sure of but still knew something was troubling her. Sakura was still a mystery to them, but nevertheless they had become quite attached to her. "Everything between us is just fine; well, then again, I suppose there are somethings I've yet to understand." She admitted while glancing at the waves that crashed with some rocks up ahead.

"Oh yeah, how so?" He, on the other hand, had spent less time with Sakura and that was probably why he had never suspected anything strange about her behavior or anything else for that matter. But of course knowing that Sango had a talent of studying someone else's behavior, he believed her.

"I-I've heard her sobbing in the middle of her sleep. She worries me, you know." Sango looked over at him searching for his eyes as she said this, hoping he would have some kind of explanation. She would never tell something like this to Hinten, only to Miroku who was one of her most trustworthy friends after all. Ever since she first knew him, he always had an explanation to solve all her problems.

He caught her gazing up at him. "Well, stop worrying so much, maybe she just has nightmares." He tried his best to sound convincing, but he was also aware that her face said otherwise.

"Miroku, listen to me! I'm more than positive she cries herself to sleep _every_ night! She's our friend, how am I not to worry! I-I mean, there must be _something_ wrong with her, something that she's hiding. I would suggest seeing a doctor but I wouldn't want her to think I'm butting in... Besides, I'm pretty sure she doesn't know I've heard her." At least she was almost certain Sakura might have not heard her weeping; listening with her ears to her door on a few occasions.

"Well, if something really _is_ troubling her; why not confess to her that you've heard her and that she needs professional aid? She can't possibly continue like this for much longer, there's gotta be a way to help her." He tried to make things seem straightforward, effortless and less to worry over but she immediately shook her head objectively.

"How on earth can I say that without offending her?" She mentioned with anger on her tone of voice.

Unconfident himself, he shrugged and tried half-smiling at her but she couldn't bring her eyes to his. "Knowing you Sango, I'm more than positive you'll come up with something."

"Well, monk, I'm not sure if I should take that as an insult or a compliment." She muttered, gritting her teeth bitterly at the fact that he thought of her noisy.

"Miroku…please don't mention this to anyone, including, Inuyasha." She pleaded.

Miroku nodded, "anything for you, babe."

She tried smiling halfheartedly and he smiled back beamingly, humming now the same little tune. "Thanks for tonight Miroku…I have most definitely enjoyed myself." She whispered lovingly and Miroku couldn't stop smiling at the fact that she had enjoyed his presence tonight. No matter what was to happen the next day, no one could ruin his day. Not after realizing that he actually had a chance at her side, a chance to conquer her heart.

They didn't walk a long distance before rain started to pour heavily on them, ruining their plans for the rest of the night, which caused them to decide over finally heading back home. They dropped their shoes and ran to Miroku's Toyota MR2 sports car, both drenched and laughing hysterically. Sango opened his passenger door and continued laughing but also holding her sides; her dress had stuck to her slim figure like a second skin, her hair was dripping and her mascara had smeared all over her face.

Miroku laughed with her and at her from the way she looked, but still considered her to be stunning among dripping tint. He stopped laughing for a moment to just gaze at her façade and listen to her beautiful laugh; she caught sight of him staring after realizing she was laughing by herself all along, and felt stupid with countless images of herself looking repulsive. But his eyes held something that changed her mind, as he observed her closely like an open book; water droplets dripping from his chin. She, on the other hand, could not help herself from gazing from his dark blue eyes to his lips, wanting the impossible and to have the forbidden.

And after a couple minutes, he realized she never looked more beautiful; her lips almost puckered ready to be devoured and her big coffee colored orbs silently begging him to do so. Not finding the right words to say to her, he stuttered love phrases in his mind but his brain was not sending signal for his mouth to move along with it. For the first time in his life he felt vulnerable and lost, not knowing what to do with an attractive date in the passenger seat of his car. This was not in his nature, he was Houshi Miroku, and he always knew what to do with a beautiful woman in his car. Although with Sango, things were extremely different, he was powerless with or without her acknowledgement; therefore freaking the hell out of him.

Without really thinking twice what he was about to say he blurted out the first few words that popped to his mind, avoiding the consequences. "Sango…what would you do if I kissed you?"

Sango blinked once or twice to register his words in her head, playing them over and over like a broken CD player. "Miro—I…" She couldn't come up with a response but didn't need to for she automatically wrapped her arms around his head, bringing her lips to his in a passionate kiss that would most certainly blow his mind. At first, he was paralyzed not knowing what to do and wondering if this was really Sango who was kissing him like if there would be no tomorrow. So, he equally returned her feelings as he opened his mouth to let her dominate, his hands gladly sneaking their way around her waist while listening to her sweet moans of utter pleasure.

After realizing what was going on, she straight away stopped the heated kiss before it got out of hand, remembering that she was currently not single. "Wait—stop—we can't do this, it's just not right." She broke free from his grasp and he looked at her face, searching for a clearer explanation. But she looked to the ground, silently indicating she had regretted it. He was too embarrassed to speak so he reached to the backseat grabbing a large box and handing it over to her. Sango was currently not sure if she should take it or not, but gazed at it before actually taking it from his hand. The box was a forest green and was wrapped in dark purple ribbon that formed a neatly made bow on the top. "You didn't have to get me anything, you know." She barely whispered loud enough for him to hear aside from the light rain as it now began drizzling outside the vehicle.

"I know…" He responded and watched as she tugged at the ribbon and took the lid off the box. Inside, there was a gorgeous kitten, which apparently was still asleep.

Gasping, mouth gaping at what her eyes were seeing, she looked over at him with wide eyes. "Miroku you perverted asshole, you got me a kitten!" She screamed and laughed, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"So I'm guessing you don't like her?" He asked like any other men would, unable to read a woman's expressions of absolute joy.

"Are you crazy! I _love_ her, thanks Miro…" He smiled content with her reaction.

"See, I knew you'd like her." He said and Sango nodded as she patted the kitten on her back, watching with delighted eyes as she purred softly.

"What's her name?"

"Her name is Kirara." At the sound of her name, Kirara opened both eyes simultaneously and looked from Sango to Miroku with big beautiful glinting eyes.

"Kirara…It's beautiful." She breathed and held her up in the air before placing her gently on her lap. Beaming brilliantly, Sango cheerfully looked over at him with enthusiasm sparkling on the surface of her mocha eyes.

"Nothing is as beautiful as you are San. But when I first saw her, there was something about how graceful she is, that reminded me of you." He saw the way she smoothly stroked Kirara's fur on her back, engraving the serene image in his mind.

Sango was utterly speechless and paused to think correctly. "Miroku, in a weird sort of way; that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." She flung herself into his arms, her eyes suddenly all teary as they eventually broke free. Playfully, she snuggled her nose with his and innocently flashed one of her endearing smiles before steadily kissing his lips in one tender action he would never forget.

* * *

He was exhausted of everything and everyone; he was tired of whom he was and whom he pretended to be every goddamn forsaken day of his life. And no matter what he did to forget, he was fatigued of how his whole world revolved around false hopes and shredded memories that still lingered and seized to fade away. Everything he did, he did not do it with determination and desire. Everyone he met did not matter to him, nor did the way he treated them at all. Over all, he was a guy who'd been mistaken repeatedly in the past and held no regret over his many flaws, but was overshadowed by guilt. He felt so empty inside, sure he fucked for pleasure, but what good did little pleasure matter to him if it didn't last more than a brief second and a moment of release?

He grabbed her hips, cradling them in his large and rough hands; he slapped her ass around a couple times and bruised it up, holding it for dear life when he felt himself find discharge and he pounded in and out of her in an intensely rapid rhythm. In a moment of greater expectations, he frowned rather profoundly knowing it had come to an end and yet here he was walking away empty handed. Not literally, but more mentally than anything else. Instantly, he pulled out just in time to watch his fluids run over his hard member.

What good did fucking around do to him? Easy answer: he was a man with many needs that need fulfilling and this just happened to be one of them. And all men know that they need a good fuck every once in a while. Simply to boost their over sized egos or to show women no mercy when they have them in bed begging for a release; therefore, to prove men have power over all other living organisms. Or you could use Inuyasha's theory: _what good was a dick if he didn't put it in good use every now and then_. But still what was the real reward in that if there was no real chemistry to fall back upon.

Love...he thought he felt it once, but now he was not sure if it had been none other than an obsession he was still being possessed by.

He mourned every moment of his life, wanting her return with every fiber of his being. And every countless second, never, not once had the thoughts of _what if_, failed to announce their presence among his many other circling thoughts.

Inuyasha sighed while trying to recollect his head in one piece, his silver hair falling around his face and his bangs covering his hazel eyes as he looked hard at the floor as if searching for buried answers. Eventually, he brought his attention to the woman who licked her lips as she stared at him with passion in her _cobalt_ eyes.

Suddenly, the thought of someone other than his wife, plauged his mind.

_Wait a moment, what the fuck is wrong with me?_ Inuyasha wondered and shook his head furiously.

For a second, he had thought he had seen her indigo eyes over another's. And just to make sure, he looked at the woman again and he immediately knew he had been mistaken, for this woman's eyes remained their everyday dark hue, but mostly utterly empty and soulless. However, _her_ eyes were the last thing he needed to think about right at this very moment.

It angered him; this was the second time he had seen her eyes flashing in another's while fucking her brain's out. Damn, how he hated the fact she kept constantly popping out in his mind as if she had been more than just a simple one night-stand. Perhaps she had been more than that…or maybe he just needed to fuck her one more time to make sure she was nothing more than a mere fantasy.

Inuyasha pulled his pants over his hips and looked at the woman that lay all wrapped up among covers on the disorganized bed, her hair lusciously black but crazed and frizzed with sweat. Her eyes still held want over the attractive man that placed his shirt over his head to let it fall over his muscular torso.

"Baby, you should stay a while longer…" Seeing how he did not respond but just stared at her unsure, made her weak and it easily broke her heart in two. "I-I've…missed you over the last couple days. And I can't wait to go back to work soon." She confessed hoping those words would have any reaction over him, but she was sadly mistaken.

Inuyasha wanted nothing more than to laugh at her face at her last words. Instead, he discretely grabbed his wallet from his pocket to reveal a bunch of loose cash. Placing a couple bucks at the foot of her bed, he motionlessly looked over her slender figure in the dark before departing without saying a single goodbye. As his eyes looked towards the door knowing what he must do, he took off. There was nothing there, he looked but there was no chemistry to solve for, so he marched out of her condo, exiting the door as he took off along with his many _what ifs_.

What if? What if she was alive with him in at this very moment? What if together they would have had a chance at real happiness? What if they would have had a real family with a dozen little kids running around their house driving him insane but utterly happy?

And moments later the guilt came, for not making their time together a more special atmosphere worth a while. Why had he not told her he loved her more frequently as the fire sizzled in their bedroom chimney? What if he could say goodbye one last time, what would he say?

And besides what had happen had in fact already marked its territory, he did not want to blame it all on himself, but to blame it over everyone else instead. His mind just screamed for an extra beer or two. So, Inuyasha got in his car, shut the door loudly and without putting on his seatbelt, he started his engine and took off. Then again beer only made him rethink than to forget, and what mostly kept clouding his mind, was the worst job he had ever had which was at being a husband and a father to his little orphan cousin, who he cared about overall but believed he deserved a better family. And although he did not want to admit it, he also but barely, thought about a certain…_receptionist_ of his.

* * *

She still longingly watched her bedroom door from the darkness, from which he exited every once and a while, specifically when he felt lonelier than usual. Yura continued to stare, waiting for a miracle, a false hope that he would return through that door to spend at least the rest of the night with her. She noticed that when he stared at her today like many other days; she felt him searching for something or someone, and this _saddened_ her. It made her dreams of actually being with him crash and burn. And she asked herself, why she still continued to torture him and herself in the process.

Not wanting to tear her eyes from the door, she gazed at the money he had left at the foot of her bed, just like every damn time before departing until the next time he felt the need to ravish her. At first, when his wife had recently died and she knew he needed a woman by his side, to at least remain as his fuck-buddy, Yura had flung herself at the first opportunity she could to have him on her bed.

Her ambition back then, was to erase his wife from his head and heart, a task she had wanted to accomplish just for money no matter how long it took. Planning to be the next Mrs. Takahashi, but her goal had started to fade when she realized she wasn't getting anywhere, and that the more she let him use her body as his instrument of lust, the less she wanted him for selfish reasons like money. And at some point between an orgasm and many careless thoughts, she realized she cared about him till the point that she might have actually fallen for him hard without actually intending of doing so from the start.

How foolish had she been, letting him use her body like a sex-toy he could toy around with whenever he wanted. And now she deliberately allowed him to use her. Every time they had intercourse, they never spoke, not until after would they say a word or two to make the circumstances they found themselves in less awkward.

He, however, did not speak as often as she did. But would just put his clothes back on and take out his wallet to leave a couple bucks, as if saying _thanks for a nice fuck_. She, at first, had denied the money to seem less desperate and to eventually have all of his fortune in her name one day. Nevertheless, he left it, regardless of her denial for it. And after a while she got tired of saying no and just accepted it knowing that was all he would ever give her. Now, it was harder for her to take it, for it reminded her how she had failed at having him wrapped around her finger and at making him actually love her back. Sometimes she would leave it there at the foot of her bed for days hoping he would return to her more often. Now she hated his money but did not have the heart to give it back to him.

Their relationship had now been hidden in the dark from the rest of the world for two miserable years. She had in the process of those two years stopped expecting anything from him but money, knowing he would never return her feelings. He never liked her and would never see her as more than just a secretary he toyed around with. Perhaps she was just as obsessed with him as he was with his dead wife that he never stopped loving. And no matter how unhealthy it got for her every time he sought her out, she continue to remain nothing more than a mere toy.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND CO. I REPEAT...THEY DO NOT BELONG TO ME WHATSOEVER, ONLY TO THE VERY TALENTED MISS RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.

A/N: It's 2:00 AM and I couldn't go back to sleep, so here you guys have it. A kind of _long _but worth reading chapter…nevertheless, I hope you've enjoyed it. Please continue reading and reviewing, and thanks to those who have taken a minute or two from their day to review and say hi. LOL I know I've taken a decade but I'll continue updating sooner for those of you who've stuck with me so far. =p

Yours truly friend and author,

IYlover4ever.


	10. As Fucked Up As It All May Seem

**IF YOU ARE NOT THE ONE**

**Chapter Ten: **As Fucked Up As It All May Seem

_And everything I can't remember  
As fucked up as it all may seem  
The consequences that I've rendered  
I've stretched myself beyond my means_

_And it's been awhile  
Since I can say that I wasn't addicted  
And it's been awhile  
Since I can say I love myself as well  
And it's been awhile  
Since I've gone and fucked things up just like I always do  
And it's been awhile  
But all that shit seems to disappear when I'm with you_

_And everything I can't remember  
As fucked up as it all may seem  
The consequences that I've rendered  
I've gone and fucked things up again_

_Why must I feel this way?  
Just make this go away  
Just one more peaceful day_

_-Staind's It's Been a While**-**_

.

.

.

Amazed with her surroundings, Kagome gazed at the full floor high-rise and unique layout; it was definitely your typical rich guy's top floor apartment.

On a wall, hung a large flat screen with surround sound, there was a mini bar in one corner with an extraordinary collection of fine wines stored in locked cabinets, an island marble-made kitchen, luxurious leather couches, a nice stereo system, a state-of-the-art fitness center, video conference and business office, a built in home theater, and three bedrooms each with a walk out balcony. Above the second floor, was a fabulous rooftop terrace with incredible scenery of the city at night and an amazing view overlooking the Takahashi building located miles away. In miner words: It was pretty much mind blowing to say the least.

Kagome studied the little red headed kid that sat on the floor holding an x-box controller like as if his life depended on it. He, however, paid no attention to her inquisitive wondering eyes and the constant sighing he kept hearing from his couch. Instead, he frowned and sucked his teeth rudely when realizing he had lost yet another match of martial arts; deciding it was time yet again for another game. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't beat his opponent.

They had not talked ever since Inuyasha had exited his apartment door. Not a single word was spoken but a short greeting consisting of two words or less. Sure Kagome had been polite and had introduced herself sweetly only to be ignored absolutely. All the while, Shippo had not bothered to say a single word to this new girl after his cousin had been completely out of sight, he had merely collapsed down on the living room floor in front of a sixty inch plasma TV, leaving her feeling unquestionably dumbfounded and not to mention bored.

Like any other kid his age, Shippo lived by three rules whenever it meant dealing with strangers within his territory. Rule number one: never look directly into her eyes. Rule number two: show no sign of affection or interest. And rule number three: never underestimate your opponent.

_The silent treatment_, Kagome certainly knew this one well.

"Shippo, maybe you ought to—" Completely ignoring the fact that she had spoken to him, Shippo ran over to Inuyasha's stereo system and with the magic touch of a button he had the whole system blasting with punk rock music to all volume. Instantly the large surround sound speakers could be heard throughout the whole apartment, pleased with what he had done he sat back down in front of the TV.

_You have got to be kidding me!_ She jumped out of the sofa to turn off the music.

Seeing how she had dismounted his favorite band, Shippo eyed her and dropped his controller at once. _This means war!_

He got up from the floor and walked over to the stereo in front of Kagome and turned it back on, smirking while crossing his arms over his chest, waiting to see how she would react. Getting frustrated and hating the way the music pounded in her ear drums to its fullest, she understood where he was getting at, and this time she decided to turn it off once more. But she was stopped as his smirk had vanished into thin air to be replaced with a scowl and a puckered brow.

_Okay, you little punk, you win this round._ In the end, she turned the volume _down_ but did not turn the stereo off like she would have preferred to. She heaved a sigh and walked over to the couch once more to continue watching him play his precious video games.

"I don't know you very well Shippo but you give me the impression that you like to play video games _all_ day long." To her, it seemed as if she were talking to the wall, as he failed in responding to her comment. He didn't even flinch but gazed hard at the TV.

She also stared at the flat screen and then to the back of his head as she spoke yet again. "My brother was your age once, and I remember when he used to play his Playstation for six hours straight, I'm just amazed he didn't end up wearing glasses." She giggled at the thought. Souta had always been a fan of video games but had always had some other kind of physical distraction to help him out. Shippo, however, had not moved from the spot in which he sat on the floor for about four hours. And four hours for a little kid like Shippo was definitely no better than Souta's six hours of unstoppable fun.

He coughed and listened with slight interest allowing her to babble on. "You remind me of him you know, except that I used to join him at times when I was bored too. I'm pretty good myself, beat him every time." She smiled proudly.

Shippo growled when his scored appeared on the screen, he was next to last. "Perhaps you should stop tackling him back and just sweep kick him to make your opponent fall flat on his face, then move backwards quickly before he wants to attack you fast." Shippo did as told, wounding up with a much more improved score.

Kagome nodded her head in approval of his listening, realizing he was actually doing something she had suggested for him to do, and this motivated her on making other smart-witted advice.

"When he lets out another punch, catch his arm and flipped him over. Or next time he lets out a punch, catch his arm, then flip him over but make sure he doesn't fall down, that way you can twist his body back so he'll end up falling upright. Another technique is to send out a round house kick and instantly knocking him down hard when he least expects it coming." Shippo did exactly everything she had directed him to follow and wound up with impressive scores, deciding his new babysitter was one hell of an instructor.

"Trust me; it's just a matter of not letting your guard down so easily." She encouraged him on and he in fact nodded still concentrated on his TV, knowing she was entirely right. "Oh and umm, don't pick fights with the big guy yet, until you learn to kick everyone else's b-hind. First fight the vulnerable ones until you get to the biggest opponents. And before you know it, you'll know exactly how to kick ass without them kicking your rear first."

"Cross your heart and hope to die?" Shippo paused his game and spoke for the first time that night, while looking straight into her eyes for extra support, his right eyebrow raised itself questioningly.

"Yeah kiddo, I promise." She was just as enthusiastic as he was and if not more so.

"Hey miss, do you want to play?" He offered the first of his many babysitters to have actually known to follow his weak spot. Kagome had indeed done the impossible.

"Bring it on Kid." She gladly took his challenge and he handed her a controller. And so they bonded for half an hour, smiling, laughing, joking and discussing video games. Eventually, Kagome had asked him if he liked to do anything else other than play video games and he agreed; telling her how much he loved to draw.

And without wasting time, he had dragged Kagome by hand to look at the collection of drawings that he had masking taped onto his navy blue walls. He explained to her with pride the outcome of his creativity at school and how he was forbidden by Inuyasha to use any coloring tools in order to not make messes. Not that Inuyasha actually cleaned after himself, but that he hated just to imagine the possibilities. She would probably have to speak to him concerning the matter.

On his walls were many colorful pictures, each neatly made, perfectly visual and extremely easy to comprehend. The pictures were mostly of him and other people like Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango. "You have a beautiful talent, Shippo." She mumbled while gazing wide-eyed about the room.

In one drawing, she had approached; she studied what was happening, and which apparently was about how he had played video games that day with a sketched version of Inuyasha and Miroku. In another, Kagome saw a funeral kind of scene, where all his animated people where wearing black and how among them stood a red headed kid with a animated tear drop falling down his colorless cheeks. There were tons of drawings that symbolized how he felt or that told what he had done that day. Shippo seemed to have a talent, a gift at sketching whatever he saw and to describe how he was feeling.

Kagome walked around his bedroom, bewildered and stupefied with how well this cute short kid was able to put a crazy adventure into a thin material consisting of flat sheets, engraving memories of his, under various circumstances. Basically, he had a collection of documents relating to a particular issue or subject.

Many drew her attention and impressed her; showing strong and deep felt emotions in a supposed comical sort of way, and only a few drawings made her laugh as if she knew what had happened that day in Shippo's life by just looking at an ordinary blank piece of paper with drafted characters. In one particular image, she saw how Shippo had been belittled by a group of boys around his age, making him crouch on the floor theoretically crying. Something strong moved Kagome's insides as the vivid image of how something that had happened in real life was more than it seemed.

And among all those pictures, there was one particular one that made Kagome want to know more about than any other. There was a picture of a woman, Inuyasha and Shippo; and Kagome really wanted to know who that woman had been, but decided to put it in the back of her mind. The bells from the grandfather clock that was stationed over in the living room went off, indicating another hour had passed by. Kagome jumped in front of the pictures and exited Shippo's room in search of the missing little red-head kid that had been with her just a minute ago.

_Where did you disappear to now?_...She wondered and went off looking for him. In due course she did find him, in the kitchen, eating from a new jumbo bag of potato chips.

He walked over to her and generously offered chips by extending the bag of chips towards her, which she gladly accepted by taking two from the bag. "It's getting awfully late, what time does Inuyasha usually get home?" She asked while stuffing her mouth.

"Sometimes, he doesn't come home till I'm already asleep." Kagome was taken back at this, wondering where on earth he had gone to and why he always left this poor kid unsympathetically in the care of a stranger.

"Have you normally eaten dinner at around this time?" She questioned him sweetly while bending down on her knees to his height, curiously watching him devour half of the large potato chip bag.

"Nope."

"Are you hungry?"

"Yup."

"Gotcha...now how about I take a look and see what Inuyasha keeps in that fridge." Immediately, she stood up and walked over to the refrigerator before finding out there was only expired dairy products and left over Chinese. Partly surprised, she opened the many pantries and found numerous boxes of instant noodle cups, discovering Inuyasha probably only fed the poor kid microwavable junk food.

_Why am I not surprised? _She mentally questioned herself.

Kagome looked over at Shippo and smiled at him whole heartedly, not sure he would be up to it. "How about you and I go out to eat pizza?"

"Okay Miss." He said at once, a big smile endearing his cute chubby cheeks.

"Great, it's a date!" She applauded and his cheeks magically turned crimson.

Shippo was doubtful for a minute, having second thoughts. "Miss, won't Inuyasha get angry if he finds out we're not home?"

"Cheer up kiddo, neither of us will tell him anything and since I doubt he will be back before we are, we might as well get ourselves something good to eat. Besides, he never said anything about not visiting that pizza place across the street."

"Okay, if you say so Miss, but remember, this was your idea." He pointed a finger at her and washed his hands from taking part in any future trouble they might get themselves in.

Kagome smiled at his expected lack of trust. "Hey just you hold on a minute there little guy. I promise you can count on me for anything, including taking the blame in case we do get caught. And you know what else Shippo? Since we are no longer strangers, how about you call me Sakura?" She offered a slice of friendship in return for his trust; hoping he would eventually see her as a friend and not just as a babysitter.

He nodded blushing slightly at the fact she was trying to befriend him, and that she was a very pretty girl; he never got along with any girls, end of story. The only female friend that he currently had was Sango, but he wasn't complaining since she pretty much spoiled him rotten, and he had a good feeling this new girl would not be an exception.

* * *

Hours had passed by fast like running water and Inuyasha was still not home. Worried that something might have happened to him, Kagome tried calling his cell phone numerous times, but the calls just wouldn't go through like she had expected them to; partly thanks to the bad weather. Sango and Miroku were unreachable, since their phones were off all night, and in the end there was no possible way to reach him. And Kagome was not about to go home and leave Shippo on his own. She had once or twice thought about taking a taxi home with the kid, but the image of Inuyasha insulting her for not doing as he had instructed her to stay home by all means until he got back, was not comforting her the slightest bit.

The hammering rain pounded on the glass wall of Inuyasha living room, bucketing of raindrops fell from heaven punishing man and woman alike for disobeying authorities. The silent pitch blackness of nightfall was only unstable by the provisional flash of a lightning bolt evaporating into thin air. But the perpetual booming of a loud rumbling noise caused by the rapid expansion of air suddenly heated by lightening was later expected. And the lightning flashing all about and thunder crashing overhead was making Kagome's skin jump at the sudden clamor, and although her eyes were tightly shut and her mind was wondering miles away, she shivered and her skin crawled with goose bumps on its own.

Waiting for Inuyasha to come home, she had fallen asleep making her wait endless. Not until midnight had come around, that the front door to Inuyasha's apartment magically flung open.

And at that exact second the grandfather clock beat midnight, and Kagome's eyes burst open and with a silent scream she awoke in the dark covered in cold sweat, panting and gasping for air. Her nightmare had been so real, almost too real. She laid back down on the couch not wanting to be seen or questioned, and so she closed her eyes still breathing deeply, pretending to still be asleep.

Looking around the condo as if expecting someone to be up at the dead of night, he flicked a switch next to the door making every light bulb in his house come to life.

Kagome who had fallen asleep on the couch in a thick blanket, which she had gotten from a messy closet, squirmed about because the clarity of the lights were disturbing her _supposed_ sleep.

After realizing she was not awakening anytime soon, he took off his shoes at the entrance of the door and his soaked jacket was carelessly thrown on the coat closet. He walked over to his favorite snug armchair holding a Glamour magazine rolled in his hands like a newspaper, and dropped dead down on the leather settee hoping to feel as relaxed as the woman resting comfortably on his loveseat. Dropping the entertainment article on the floor, he hunched over with his face buried in his hands, wondering if for once in their fucking lives could the tabloids not break out their collective excavation equipment and plumb new depths of his sadly spiraling life for the whole world to read about.

He picked up the magazine on the floor that resided next to his foot, fully sitting back up-right in order to get a much closer look at the cover of himself and a young woman no younger than her early twenties. He held it in his right hand firmly and rubbed his right temple with his other. Not wanting to continue wasting time, he hurried in flipping straight away to page twenty-four and glance hard at the self-control-lacking picture of a handsome young man, exiting a famous club with another expected woman in his arms. He figured the picture was taken from afar; the face of the woman was way too blurry and not visual enough to see that she was the same person who now switched positions on his couch with her back facing him.

In this article; they talked about how he, heir to a multi-millionaire empire, was not exactly known for keeping his exploits with high-profile women to himself. Saying how this woman in the picture was none other than Yura, the supposed daughter of a famous bank-robbed entrepreneur, of whom she was resently discovered to be another one of his countless offspring's.

Glamour, a well-known and illustrious magazine of up-to-date celebrities; that owned paparazzi stalking him twenty-four hours a day, was always waiting to get a headline about his constant supposed and alleged snuggle-bunnies with a certain secretary of his. Clearly, they enjoyed to laugh at his face and publish made-up stories about his personal scandals; knowing perfectly well that the stories would likely provide more ammunition to his older brother, who did not accepted Inuyasha to be involved with countless humiliations and everyday gossip that brought disgrace to the family name. Damn those reporters and paparazzi who probably camped everyday somewhere outside his apartment, waiting to get another picture of himself and a female stranger.

And at the bottom of the article it said; _once again we see the spouseless bachelor and Takahashi heir, showing his father instincts to his much younger cousin as together they walked to one of his collective sports cars ready for another busy day. Read about this and more in regards of our favorite famous hottie on page twenty six._

Inuyasha angrily threw the magazine far off to a corner, not willing to read anymore made-up shit about himself or anything else, especially concerning Shippo of all people in his life. The kid truly did not deserve to have his image ruined because of his screw-up and discontent cousin. Speaking of who, Inuyasha wasn't expecting being watched by when he noticed a dark figure standing behind the hallway, his tiny head peeking out every once in a while to see what Inuyasha was up to. "Ship, just go to sleep already. You should have been asleep hours ago." He insisted the kid in blue pajama pants and shirt to go to bed.

"I couldn't go back to sleep." He commented while his eyes were fixed on his slippers, knowing well he was supposed to be asleep long ago.

From where he sat a couple feet away, he gawked at his younger sibling like a hawk. "Did you have that same nightmare again?" He asked concerned and Shippo just stood there shrugging his shoulders wordless. Tonight it was raining and whenever it rained, Shippo always had the same nightmare about the night his parents had died in the fire. When sober, Inuyasha would normally comfort him or sleep in the big sofa with Shippo in the loveseat. But seeing how Inuyasha was not sober and how his babysitter for the night was dead on the couch, he knew there was no other alternative but to head for his own bed.

Inuyasha waited for Shippo to just forget about the dream and go back to his room but Shippo did not move from where he stood but stared longingly at the babysitter on the couch as if wishing he were there instead. "Go to bed sport."

Shippo nodded but still refused to move a single foot and his eyes seached for Inuyasha's for a brief second, indicating there was something bugging him and that he just wanted to come out with. "I-I, well…kids in school say that you're a bad influence for me. That's not true right?"

Inuyasha didn't say anything, he had also been thinking about the same thing, speculating whether he truly was a bad example to the point where even little kids that knew nothing about him thought he wasn't a good role model. "I don't know…maybe I am Kid."

"But I don't think you are…" Shippo declared, hoping he would change his mind.

Inuyasha let out a deep audible breath of sheer weariness. "Did you have fun today or did you not speak to her all day?" He asked as if knowing well the childish things Shippo had intended of doing all along.

"I had fun, we talked, and she's funny." He acknowledged.

At what he heard, Inuyasha laughed realizing he had underestimated his receptionist. "What made you give in?"

Shippo shrugged almost smiling, also not sure of how she had won him over. "I dunno…she-she played video games with me. No one you make babysit me ever plays video games with me."

"Ah, so she kissed up to you and you still gave in." Inuyasha stood up on his feet before demanding him harshly. "Just do us both a favor and go to bed already Shippo."

"But—"

"It's fucking late kid!" Nevertheless Shippo followed orders and left, heading for his own room, with his tail between his legs. As he saw him leave, Inuyasha walked over to his mini bar and opened his liquor cabinets that had voice activated locks. He took out his favorite bottles and a glass, making a scotch dry to sooth away his thoughts that failed to cooperate. Then he leaned against his counter drinking away at his acutely unpleasant none physical pain.

After five minutes of hearing him take out alcoholic bottles and placing some back, she made her presence known. "You know, no matter how drunk you may be; you really shouldn't treat him like that, he's just a kid." Kagome said with a dark look as she looked at him from where she sat up, pushing away the comforter from her body.

He almost dropped his glass when he saw her and heard her voice out of nowhere, wondering how much had she heard. "_Oh yeah?_ And I should listen to _you,_ because?"

"Because it's not his fault he couldn't sleep." Kagome pointed out with all truthfulness. However, Inuyasha refused to see things clearly.

"So then I suppose it's _yours_." He argued smirking at the fact that she would start screaming any minute now.

"That's not what I meant you jerk." She insulted.

He gave her a serious face before saying, "do you always bitch at people when you wake up?"

"No, just arrogant assholes that go out drinking away their pitiful lives just because they can't bear to have anything not go as they please. You're ruining Shippo's life as well as your own." Kagome glared intensely at him, furious with how he made Shippo worried over him taking so long to come home.

"What do you know about my fucking life, wench?" He was angry now; he hated when people butted in and tried telling him they knew what he went through every day of his life, and why he acted the way he did. He ran his own life and he did not need help, especially not from his stupid receptionist.

He narrowed his eyes down at her, grabbing a bottle of vodka and pouring some in his glass. Kagome shook her head at the fact that he was already drunk but didn't know when to stop. "Not much actually, but I don't need to know anything to understand you have issues."

"And I expect _you_ don't?"

"That's none of your goddamn business!" She barked at him.

"Then shut up, go back to sleep and don't butt in where your nose doesn't belong!" He shouted back with as much fire. He never understood why people liked to get in his life and tell him what to do; after all, he already had Sesshomaru for that.

"Why you little imprudent egotistical bastard!" She yelled abruptly and watched as Inuyasha stunned by what she said, stupidly dropped his glass and it fell on the counter crashing into a million of pieces. Some of the substance had even spilled on his shirt and when he saw what he had done, he spit his alcoholic drink everywhere. He gaped enraged by what she had made him do and the mess he refused to clean up all thanks to her yapping. _No one_ had _ever_ insulted _him _like she had done just a second ago. And as Kagome had watched the whole scenario, she slapped her hands hard over her mouth hoping Shippo had not heard a single word she had said.

"Fucking worthless wench, look what you made me do!" He snapped at the blurry face of the woman on the couch. Knowing he was in no condition to clean up the mess of the shattered glass. Taking his shirt over his shoulders, he headed to his room, ready to dump the shirt in his dirty laundry basket that was stationed in his master bedroom. Holding on to the drenched shirt he had taken off, he tried walking to the hallway. But before he made it halfway there, he all of a sudden stumbled over but caught himself before landing flat on his face, thanking Kami he had hoisted onto his own weight in time to get back properly on his two feet.

"Shit!" He clenched his teeth and before he could take another step, Kagome grabbed him and placed his arm over her shoulders, he dropped the shirt letting her take him onto the couch with her.

"Inuyasha are you okay?" She sat next to him on the sofa, concern written all over her face.

"I'm fine." He stubbornly stated, not wanting any more help from her.

Not knowing if he was willing to accept, she apologized for her words earlier as she became aware it was all her fault, instead of making things better. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. It's just that sometimes you push me past my limit, do you know what I mean?" She confessed, hoping that by some miracle he would understand why she had gotten carried away.

Unexpectedly, he chuckled at what she said. "Yeah, I have that affect on women." He sarcastically said back, winking at her flirtatiously.

"Lucky me." She mumbled embarresed, looking elsewhere as he laughed at her.

"Hey guess what thought?"

"What?" She asked, "God heard my prayers and you've decided to fire me since I can't willingly quit?"

He grinned. "You wish, but no, not yet. Although we did make the cover, congratulations wench; you are now my new mistress."

She rolled her eyes, not sure what he was referring to. "Please, I've never even gotten a coffee with you; therefore we could have never made anything together, only in your wildest fantasies Mr. Takahashi."

"There's no need to fantasize, babe. I insist, look for yourself." He pointed a finger at the direction he had thrown the magazine that was somewhere on the floor, on a far off corner of the living room.

Kagome stood up and walked on over to it, frightened he was not playing a crude joke on her. When she picked it up, Kagome's eyes widen as she started hard down at it. "May Buddha have mercy on my soul..." Inuyasha chuckled at her reaction, followed by a yawn.

"You know something; you owe me twenty bucks." He realized while scratching the back of his head. She threw the glossy magazine but this time it landed on Inuyasha's favorite armchair, glad her face was not clearly shown. Then she fell down on the couch next to him while staring baffled.

"My ass I do...anyway, explain to me since when do _I_ owe _you, _a spoiled multi-millionaire, twenty bucks?" She sucked her teeth impolitely and couldn't help but glared.

"You don't remember?" He asked and smirked menacingly. "Maybe this will help." Before she knew it, he had pulled her down on the sofa with him, but he was positioned on top meanwhile staring down at her light blue eyes, hoping she would recognize the very compromising pose. Kagome was puzzled while staring at the most handsome man she had ever met, topless while staring back at her cautiously, not forgetting this was her boss who was on top.

_She's so goddamn beautiful..._

And then, in a flash, he saw briefly a deep rich mocha instead of turquoise blue.

Inuyasha was lost in her eyes, for a moment he thought he had seen his only desire. He wasn't sure if he was seeing what he wanted to visualize in reality or in a hallucinating-like dream, like as if he was brought back in time to one of those moments he cherished with his whole being. Nothing but a single memory now that replayed continuously in his mind to only torture himself further, everything he came across reminded him of the past.

Ever since this woman had appeared in his life; he had begun to think more and more about Kikyou and it hurt him to be near Kagome. It was years now and here she was reopening freshly healed wounds. How many years walking a lonely journey; all this crap had made him mature in a way he was never ready for, too much that could never be wiped away. Kikyou would never come back, he knew that but the fact wounded him deeply and yet here she was closer to him than ever before. His life was playing before him in the mirror of her eyes.

"Stop staring, alright I remember!" She shouted, scared of those distanced golden eyes and the way they penetrated through her very soul. And the fact that he was a little too close for her liking, bare chest nonetheless.

Inuyasha shook his head, noticing it was still Kagome whose cheeks looked flushed as she lingered helpless beneath him. His molten orbs remained distanced and Kagome's eyes suddenly widen at his next bold move; panicking as she vulnerably watched as he lowered his head.

_Oh no_...he was going to kiss her! Her heart thumped louder in her eardrums and a mass of butterflies fluttered in her intestines.

Instead, he trailed his soft lips on her collarbone, entranced by her gentleness and admiring her bone structure. Kagome was dead still as she felt his subtle lips caress her skin and they began to travel north; in a way, curiously waiting to know his intensions. And then, unexpectedly, he placed his head at the gap of her neck and inhaled her sweet scent, brushing his nose on her stresses. Kagome tensed automatically, realizing Inuyasha was no longer quite like himself.

"You smell so fucking good." He admitted half dazed and half sleep, letting the alcohol take absolute control of his body and mind.

"I thought you said I smell so bad, it's nauseating." She commented of what he had said earlier.

"You don't, I like the way you smell…vanilla and cherry blossoms." He said and she blushed uncontrollably scarlet, unable to tear her eyes from his.

She watched vulnerably as the rest of his strong body collapsed on top of her, his eyes fluttered closed once and for all. Kagome sighed as he passed out _on _her, his heavy mass crushing her tiny body completely. _Damn you Inuyasha and your incredibly attractively muscular chest!_ And as the minutes became hours, her mind had seized from wondering what was going through his head as he had stared hard down at her. And so, she eventually joined him, sleeping through the whole night without having to take pills to be able to force her nightmares away. With Inuyasha so close to her, she slept soundlessly and as if the rest of the world did not exist.

Again, he had felt it...that empty feeling he had in his interior, it disappeared. He felt whole again, he felt different as if Kagome was slowly starting to heal him without him really aware of it. It had been a while since Inuyasha had started to fuck up his life, but whenever he was near Kagome, he felt it all go away and that was primarily why he liked to be near her. And although she reminded him of his wife, tonight it was only her and him in the realm of his sleep.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND CO. I REPEAT...THEY DO NOT BELONG TO ME WHATSOEVER, ONLY TO THE VERY TALENTED MISS RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.

A/N: I would like to thank those few that have reviewed. Anyhow, hope you enjoyed reading and please stop by to review…and maybe I'll update sooner than you think.

Yours truly friend and author,

IYlover4ever.


	11. You Always Find the Right Words to Say

**IF YOU ARE NOT THE ONE**

**Chapter Eleven: **You Always Find the Right Words to Say

_I know I've been mistaken  
But just give me a break  
And see the changes that I've made  
I've got some imperfections  
But how can you collect them all  
And throw them in my face _

_-Staind's Right Here-_

_._

_._

_._

It had been approximately three whole weeks since she last saw her spontaneous yet affectionate mother, her hipper teenage brother or her silly shrine obsessed grandfather. Thirty two days to be exact, and her life as remote as it seemed was not progressing in any emotional matter thus far.

It was Monday morning. Kagome was due at work in two hours and Sango had gone ahead earlier like she always did. She had sworn she would not do this. She tried to resist it at first, tried to blink her way out of it. Desperate for distraction, she searched her bedroom for something to focus on, but nothing seemed to withdraw her out of her temptations. And so knowing it was the right thing to do as any responsible daughter would, she gave in; taking her cell phone out to give home a quick call saying she was doing okay.

So they talked for an hour or so, at first things were difficult, due to the fact that Kagome had not called home in over a month. Nevertheless, her mother was delighted when it came to giving her only daughter the words she needed to hear in order to get through the day. But as their conversation got more straightforward, eventually the subject came up; would she ever just forgive_ him_ and live life normal without having him chase after her across the country? She'd always wanted time on her own, from family and friends, but had never realized how much she would need them the most to make her suffering less painful to endure.

And there she went and screwed things up with the only person that ever listened to her, and gave her resulting advice from her own mistakes, faults which Kagome had always learned from. She wasn't thinking straight anymore. Her current life had taken drastic measures and she wasn't sure how to get her old life back. However, all she wanted was to see them again because they were all she had left, apart from her distanced uncle, they were her only family and her whole world. It wasn't fair how she'd gone and made them suffer; it wasn't fair how they always suffered with her or because of her. Kagome was no longer aware of how things had gone haywire becoming what they were now nor at what exact point had she first screwed up the rest of her life.

So they fought, because Kagome wouldn't come through, wouldn't realize running away from her problems in life was not always the wise grown-up thing to do. Kagome would never mature in that aspect, knowing well it was useless to talk about the subject if she would pay no mind to her mother's advice to sum up her courage. It was a thing she had gotten costumed of doing when it came to facing up her problems; it was useless to reason with a person such as Kagome. It was just that, she wasn't ready; emotionally, mentally and physically. And her mother did not understand things were not as easy as they seemed.

After all,_ he_ was a persistent man and she was a stubbornly unable to persuade kind of woman, perfect for each other you would say and so did everyone else who knew them flawlessly well. And after discussing things like the unreasonably and obstructively determined to prevail adults that they were, she had childishly hanged up on her own mother not able to continue being told what to do any further. It was official; Higurashi Ai Kagome would never grow up into a full-fledged adult. And as of today, god, like her middle-age mother was unquestionably done trying to persuade her otherwise.

Afterwards, she'd naively polluted her lungs in Sango's kitchen with smoke, opening an old pack of cigarettes that she had already been in the process of finishing. Hoping she would come to her senses sooner or later. But after a couple of minutes, she just sat there on the table. And the remaining cigarette just seemed to leer at her, its presence condescending, almost macho.

After what seemed like a life time of useless thinking, she pulled the ashtray towards her, took up the matchbox again, and lit the last cigarette from the finished pack. There was no way she was going to let her loose emotions beat her. Not after all that she'd been through. The kitchen smelled strongly and was slightly starting to fog up when she convinced herself not to cough, to go on breathing as if the smoke did not exist. She felt a thin trickle of water in her eyes and she blinked it back. For a second she thought she would not be able to hold out, that she would simply have to cough.

By the time she stubbed her cigarette out, having smoked it all the way through, she had abandoned any thoughts of breakfast, but couldn't keep herself from feeling a little disoriented. It was only when she got up to fix herself a cup of coffee that she realized that the tears filling her eyes was no longer just a reaction to the smell or smoke. She was obviously crying.

The realization appalled her for not being a better daughter to her own mother, who had gone through twenty-four hours of a tremendously agonizing labor to bring her into this world. Twenty-four hours of countless suffering and _this_ was how she ungratefully repaid her unconditionally loving mother? By acting like an irresponsible adult that repeatedly chooses to behave however she darn feels like. Meanwhile, not considering how it would affect those around her.

When the worst of it was over, she consoled herself with slow sips of dark sugarless coffee, easing her back into the clarity of her kitchen, to the rows of spoons, so neatly arranged and yet gleaming in the early summer sun.

She went to the bathroom and washed her face, then stared at her eyes in the mirror. They were waterless and bloodshot, but steady indicating she was ready for work. And so, she got back to emptying the contents of the ashtray into the garbage, rinsed it clean in the kitchen sink and left it on the slab to dry. She put the matchbox back in its place, tore the cigarette carton into two and threw that into the trash as well. Then, satisfied that everything was back in its proper place, she ran to the bathroom yet again to get ready, reminding herself to use extra mouthwash. On her way out to work she left the kitchen window open. That way, by the time she got back in the evening—she hoped—the smell of smoke would most definitely be gone without brothering to leave any visible trace.

And so, here she was now; taking a long drag of her fifth cigarette in one day, standing outside the entrance of the Takahashi building during her lunch hour, something she rarely did because it meant getting behind on work. But ever since her boss knew where she would hide off to, she'd not wanted to go back to the filing office unless she really needed to. It just wasn't like her to repeat things again, not taking the chance of falling into another embarrassing situation with the same guy twice in a row. Still not over the fact that Inuyasha, her almighty boss, had been the one to walk in on her and heard her singing two days ago. She wasn't used to sharing her singing voice with the rest of the world, but since she had gotten carried away, it was naturally her own fault why she suffered for her every misfortune.

She stared at the lighted cigarette in her hand, amazed at how easily it seemed to fit between her fingers, how naturally she held it, with a poise that felt remembered, almost perfect. But how could it not be like so if she'd started smoking way back in high school? She had always thought, though about quitting, the good intension upsetting her for never following through as planned. But quitting meant not being able to sooth her throbbing mind or to calm her aching nerves. She noticed that her hand was trembling slightly.

Why had she done this?

Why had she lighted the hideous thing?

Why was she still holding it?

Surely she had intended to smoke it when she most needed it, but today at this very instant, there was no real urgent need. It was ridiculous—no, _she _was the preposterous one. She'd always smoked—all her life—and she didn't even like the smell of cigarette smoke, not really, having always put up with it. It was one of the things they'd always argued about; _he_ never liked it when she smoked however. But she had started way before he came around, all thanks to pear pressure and she'd never been able to over come it. He had said that eventually it would be addictive and Kagome was starting to see that he was right all along. And now here she was lighting a cigarette herself when he wasn't even around to tell her otherwise. She was losing it. She had to stop.

Very cautiously, she brought the cigarette up to her lips and breathed in. By the time she stopped and her mind finally cleared, the cigarette in her hand was already half burned through, and a slight trail of ash lay on the sidewalk like the spoor of some malignant animal. By the time she had done all this, she was starting to feel better. Well enough, in fact, to turn her attention to the remaining cigarettes that looked so forlorn in her pocketbook.

Her jaw tightened as she looked at them, a strange emptiness settled into her lungs, a sense of comfort sinking into her, the relief like an aftertaste. Closing her small handbag and tucking it back under her arm to hold it firmly, she let out another ring-looking puff, a longer one this time, testing herself to see if she could keep this up. And like an almost professional, she managed to get about five rings of smoke out of this one before it was more than half way to its peak. The gaps between the puffs growing smaller as her reaction to the smoke grew milder by the passing second, making her want to lighten up all the babies in her dark red matching purse in just one lunch break. Taking her last drag, she closed her eyes to savor the moment. Her mind clouded with thoughts of the previous hours. Her break was done in less than ten minutes and she was well aware of it.

The first thing she recalled when she fully came to her senses was the constant beeping and the honking of cars that were jammed in city traffic and the delicious smell of the hot dog cart down the block. Everything seemed its everyday schedule, nothing out of place, which is until Kagome's senses did not fail in catching track of something or someone else she thought to be part of her daily routine as well.

And as her eyes still remind shut, she took a long durable breath before recognizing his highly expensive cologne which she knew almost too well, lingering in the air, the smell of it as much attractive as he was. Then she recalled how her own soft light feathered breathing fastened and her heart began thumbing harder on her chest as his footsteps approached her way. Making her mental painting of him more visual and real, she opened her eyes while batting her eye lashes in slow motion.

She saw him just standing there holding a leather briefcase like she had imagined, right in front of her, his face and lips a few inches away from her own. He, however, smirked as he saw her brilliant eyes opening sensually, as if expecting him to be there. "Let me guess, its okay for you to smoke but not okay for me to have a dry martini or two? Now that's precisely what I call a real first-class example to emulate, don't you agree Miss Yoshida?"

"Did you say a glass of wine or two?" She smiled at his dry sense of humor.

Nevertheless, she shook her head at his words exaggerating a little over board. "Isn't obvious Inuyasha?" Her thoughts of their obscure night a couple days ago were, out of nowhere, popping into mind. His expression was back to its daily basis solemn expressive mask, carefully concealing his gorgeous smile that every so often magically appeared from the corner of his lips, hiding it from the rest of the world. Kagome knew she was fortunate enough to have witnessed it thus far.

"Besides, I _know_ my limit. But you unfortunately, do not." She assured him without braking eye contact, this time she let the cigarette fall from her hand, into the solid ground before squishing it like a pitiless bug. Inuyasha ignored her and kept on walking past her towards the entrance of his building. Kagome rolled her eyes at the way he just left her there, unexpectedly not willing to start one of their everyday arguments, so she went after him soughing it out herself.

"Don't leave me hanging you jerk." She playfully stated from behind him, walking through the large lobby as various people stared at the two.

"How absolutely convenient to say, my little mistress you." He joked around as she followed after him, since their little sleepover two nights ago, he had now started to mock her by calling her his _mistress_. After all, wasn't that what someone would say about her after reading that ridiculous life-ruining magazine? But Kami still proved to feel compassion towards her, after not allowing her face to be visual enough for the whole Japan to see. And at this, Inuyasha tried to make the most of it knowing she hated talking about that cozy little incident, one of two very awkward situations she couldn't help but end up with him of all people.

"I'll be yours as long as you'd be mine, sweetheart." She winked at him mischievously playing along and he grinned.

Inuyasha entered his elevator shaking his head, motioning her to come aboard his private enclosed compartment as she ran after him, and it raised upward mechanically as soon as it closed, taking them fifty floors higher in the building. "Thanks for the offer babe, but you couldn't handle me." He said while his legs directed towards her, and this movement of his made Kagome back away immediately against the mirror-glass wall behind her as if she would get burned if he drew closer a step or two.

Kagome walked around him and over to the other side of the elevator, getting as faraway from him as she could for disturbing her personal space. "I agree, _once_ is _quite_ enough I assure you," she didn't take the bait. They'd been down that road before and she wasn't willing of going back.

He turned around towards her, to look deep at Kagome's eyes as he spoke. "So I've been told." He grinned in spite of himself, secretly telling her about his many other sexual encounters, which were also as of today well hidden from the naked eye of the modern media that stalked him routinely.

"Don't flutter yourself, douchebag sir; anyone can get a good fuck nowadays." She quarreled in all its aspects.

"Bitch, it's not like you didn't enjoy every minute of it." He was teasing her over a night that happened more than five weeks ago. "If I desperately wanted you, I probably could in a blink of an eye."

"You're underestimating me, Inuyasha."

"Is that right? Well how about you and I schedule an appointment for two later on. Just you and me in my office, no one has to know." His sexiest smile well put in place. He noticed how her cheeks began to redden, Inuyasha was bemused and yet he loved to see the color he brought to her face.

"Could you be anymore annoying?"

"Actually, now that you mention it, yes. You, however, need to get laid. When was the last time someone did you a favor?" Inuyasha mocked her bitchy attitude.

"The last time unfortunately was _you_, now drop it." She whispered heatedly as if anyone else could overhear.

He laughed at her sour expression. "Have some charisma woman!"

He raised an eyebrow as she coughed from the embarrassment nonetheless. "Honestly, I don't think I've ever been more offended." She muttered, gritting her teeth, while managing to look highly irritated.

"Well, _excuse _me, Mother Teresa." He jeered and his grin broadened.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Let's just make it through work today."

"Feh, I can if you can." He looked highly amused.

"Great, it'll never happen then." She said rolling her eyes and wrinkling her nose, annoyed he was so immature sometimes.

"What are you trying to say Miss Yoshida?" He debated defensively, aiming to avoid perceived criticism as he was still glancing over her not wanting to break eye contact, since she always childishly choose to ignored him by not looking at his face while they talked.

"That you always know how to push my buttons,_ that's_ what _I'm _saying." She added ingenuously, not standing to look at his charismatic masculine-featured face no longer, anxious of getting out of the four-wall cage in which she felt trapped with an oversized ego she called her boss. She waited impatiently while eying the ceiling glass of the elevator in which she saw her own reflection staring down at her.

"Keh, you always provoke me first, Sakura dear." He told her and watched as she folded her arms over her chest.

"I do not; what are you talking about? You are the one to aggravate _me_ first." She pointed her purse at him as she said this and placed it over her shoulders as soon as finished interrogating him.

"You do too." He argued back childishly, entertained with her lack of patience today.

"Do not." Her tapering eyes were ready to fire at him any minute now.

"Do too, so stop insisting otherwise already." He laughed at her but his expression quickly changed when he heard her next words.

"I_ said _that I do not...now just do me the favor of leaving me alone!" She looked fiercely at him not asking him to but demanding him to do so.

"Jesus, what crawled up your ass this morning?"

"Drop it, Inuyasha..."

"Alright, just as long as you don't also treat my customers like crap beneath your shoes, I'm okay." He jammed his hand in his pocket.

After realizing she owed an apology to a very enraged hottie in a business suit, she smiled nervously while temporarily remembering her rank in society and hurried in changing the subject before she risked her job any longer. "Jeez, okay I'm sorry. I have to admit I'm just not myself this morning." She sighed and he nodded accepting her apology.

"Isn't Katana coming back to work today?" All she wanted was to change the subject and ask whether she would have to do his entire secretary's work today again like the last couple of days she was absent.

His eyeballs revolved in his eyelids at the thought of his temporary secretary. "I believe she won't be showing up for work anymore due to her two weeks of absence, she is as of today fired. And as my new secretary; it's_ your_ job of letting her know—whenever she stubbornly decides to finally showing up for work like every other employee—she is no longer part of this company. So what exactly are your questions, wench?"

Kagome was fuming, staring at him with sausage eyes. "_Oh yeah?_ Well forget it buddy. It's completely out of the question! There's no way in hell you're making me do something so degrading to such a sweet person. You can't really just use me like that!"

"And who says I can't?" He said taking pleasure in the exasperating looks she kept throwing at his way.

"_I do_. After all, you hate her like every other employee here that chooses to come to work or not. So why don't _you_ stop being such a jerk for once in your life and tell her yourself! She's a sweetheart and I refuse to do your dirty work in firing her for you. Inuyasha, how can you order me in doing something like that—" Her anger disappeared out of nowhere, realizing he had just addressed her as his _secretary_. "Wait a freakin' minute! Did you say I'm your new _contemporary secretary_?"

"No, I can't say that I have." He denied with little patience.

"But you just said—"

He interrupted her. "—I _specifically_ remember saying secretary, as far as I'm concerned, I do not recall saying the word _contemporary_." Inuyasha told her, hating to always have to reiterate his words.

"So-so you're promoting _me_ as _your _secretary as of _today_?—But you can't!"

"If the shoes fit wench, then why on earth not?" He sighed, starting to rethink the idea himself; not sure why he always tried to help her out when she continuously treated him poorly.

"But what about Yura or whatever her little name is?" She referred to his secretary that had taken a never ending vacation and Kagome had yet the pleasure of meeting. Not that Kagome was anxious of meeting her since she had gotten stuck with her work after Yuka had sort of bailed out on her.

"Oh she'll be back, but only as my receptionist. You have proven to have the guts that you need to work under me as my secretary. I like that about you, wench." He admitted his slight attraction towards her, in a joking matter so he did not sound as retarded as he did in his head.

Kagome shook her head. "Please, I bet you're just doing this to boss me around some more."

"No, not really. Actually love, it's payback for almost fracturing my back the other day when you jumped on me and nearly sent me to the hospital." He referred to the incident in the filing office a few days back.

She growled at him, "hey wait! That wasn't entirely my fault, besides; it's not fair since you sneaked up on me first Inuyasha!"

"I don't think so, Miss Yoshida; I just innocently came to get you since you were to be in my office half an hour ago that afternoon and failed to show up like always." He said with a straight face and tried hard not to seem guilty, but nonetheless he knew he was partly right to begin with.

"It's still not fair."

"Hasn't anyone ever told you life isn't fair, sunshine? But look at it this way, you have two choices: either you take the job or leave and go find a new one that'll sustain you in such a professional salary. You're lucky enough to be in this building as we speak." He said his alternatives, trying to picture his everyday at work without Kagome there to make him mad, laugh, and simply enjoy her company. Damn this woman was a rollercoaster.

"I hate you." She sourly spat at him playfully, enraged by his ignorance.

"Oh yeah? Then by all means, consider it a way of me showing you how much I _care_." As Inuyasha watched her, something clicked in his mind. He needed this woman, who would most likely continue to intrigue him more often now that she would officially work by his side; along with her enjoyable presence and an uncontrollable temper that incredibly matched his own. Something he dealt with when it occasionally drove him berserk. He finally guessed, things at work would probably be rather bitter without her having to lighten up everyone's day…or at least his own.

"_No_, it's a way of showing me how much you _care_ to make my life a living nightmare." She argued, clutching her knuckles.

"As you wish. Now what's it going to be?" He asked, deep inside hoping she would accept. But another part of him told him it was best if she declined, his head was a mess when it came to this woman and the memories she brought back.

Kagome shrugged. "What the hell, I'll do it. But look at it this way; you'll have to put up with me for the rest of your soon-to-be miserable life," the thought somewhat comforting in his mind.

But his manly pride stood in the way of ever admitting it to her or anyone else how much he fancied her charisma. "I highly doubt it babe, no one stays for long unless I say so. And for the record, I'm already as miserable as can be and that's not all thanks to you."

"Glad to know my presence here is wanted," Kagome muttered annoyed and he flashed a sexy crooked grin at her direction, revealing his perfect set of pearl teeth. For a moment, he took her breath away.

Minutes passed in silence and Inuyasha looked at his wristwatch before he ran his hand over his silver hair that hung loose today. "Back to business; don't forget to come by my office in twenty minutes to make it official. Also I want you to get me as many archives about my last cargo ship as you can; I believe it left Tokyo ports about two days ago. There seems to be a problem with the company sending merchandise on that boat to Taiwan." He appeared to change personality when it came to work, his befriending side of him vanishing into thin air as he explained the occurring.

"Why? Is something the matter again?" And before he could answer, he walked out of the elevator first as they entered his vacant waiting room. Kagome followed behind him.

"I'll see you in my office in twenty minutes wench; we have an important matter to discuss so please try to make it into my office precisely when I call you." He added and continued towards his office, but topped right outside of it, looking over his shoulders at her. "Oh and Sakura?"

"Yeah, Inuyasha?" She stood in front of her computer desk, her head turned at his direction a few feet away.

"Don't be late this time." And with that said, he left, finally entering his headquarters as his doors automatically opened and closed almost instinctively.

* * *

Pondering over twenty minutes, whether she should wait for his call or barge into his office, she sighed and slouched back on her chair in a droopy manner. She was exhausted and quite fatigued with running errands about the building. He had said that she should report to him in twenty minutes, but he always hated it whenever she arrived unannounced and he would be busy on the phone or on a video conference.

Kagome now occupied Katana's much larger desk, and sat quite uneasy as Mr. Takahashi's official secretary for as long as she would last. And of course, she felt terribly uncomfortable. Nevertheless, her mind was brought back in time when her little incident with Inuyasha took place a couple of minutes ago, her heart pacing rapidly at the thought of the strange yet affectionate way he flirted with her. How on earth he managed so frequently to cause such impressions on her being, such dangerous allures that kept her mind tied over a single memoir of nothing significant, was truly beyond her.

She rubbed her forehead, deciding she was delusional and should stop thinking her Adonis-looking boss was trying to seduce her, and that it was only her horny mind getting the best of her. Though she hated to admit it, it was pretty obvious he was not deliberately doing anything of the sort or that it was his intention to thereby bamboozle her. _It must be just simply in his nature_, she concluded.

She was usually never told to come into his office because he had _important_ matters to discuss with her, usually he called her down there to meet his clients, or because he had more paperwork and tasks to submerge her in merciless. But it was pretty understandable he now needed her attendance more than ever to fully discuss any important matters with her, since it was what her new and more stable job supposedly required.

Kagome shifted on her new computer chair, hoping he would call her by phone at any minute so she could finally be on her way home. It wasn't that she minded all the work; she just always preferred to make it home before dinner to relax and find relief from the effort, to feel less hostile and the stress of everyday life. But most importantly, she always enjoyed to come home and make dinner for Sango and herself.

Although, recently; Sango had started to cook easy to make meals, hoping to increase much better culinary skills. But that would not happen if Kagome was not home to help her from burning down the kitchen. She wasn't horrible, destructive or anything, she just needed someone more experienced to supervise her every mistake.

Kagome gave a start of surprise, when she heard her cell phone beeping twice producing loud protests, signifying she had yet another text message. She took it out of handbag and flipped it open to see it was none other than Sango, who was in a different level of the building and loved to text Kagome twenty times a day the least. Before Kagome could text Sango back, her phone line beeped and a red light above the machine's receiver blinked red twice, indicating that she should pick up the phone.

When she finally did, Inuyasha's voice appeared to hog her ears, telling her to come into his office along with archives that sat on her desk a foot high up in the air. Tugging her cell phone back into her things and getting straight to work, she debated for more than five minutes over how to take such a heavy pile of portfolio folders to his office. She sighed at the fact she had stupidly forgotten to get a cart of some sort to easily assist her in getting all those heavy archives into his office without getting hurt in the process. After all, she had failed to watch where she was going, and carelessly hurt her ankle when carrying all these files back to her desk from the filing office.

Deciding she was stressing herself over nothing that couldn't be solved, she concluded it was best to just take them all into his office in one trip instead of taking two, entirely forgetting how her ankle was sort of suffering still from her lack of common sense. Standing up on her two feet, she walked unsteadily around her desk, as if intoxicated, to pick up all the files in her arms.

She turned on her heals determined, and took several steps towards her boss's office, offhandedly paying no attention how or where she stepped. In the process, Kagome ended up stumbling, balancing the archives on wobbling knees as she ended up falling backwards, the heavy mass on her arms seemed to slip out of her grasp as her body bended back.

And simultaneously, the twin fogged doors to Inuyasha's office opened, just in time to watch his bran new secretary about to fall back hard on the polished surface, possibly making herself a one-way trip to the nearest hospital. Inuyasha remembered this had happened to him recently and how it unambiguously hurt like as if hell had been writhingly conveyed upon him; his golden orbs widen as they watched her eyes mindlessly close shut waiting for the hard impact that would later follow.

But his instincts and good reflections, caused his body to unconsciously operate on its own, moving at high speed before perfectly catching his unmistakably attractive damsel in distress in his strong arms, her head held in the air inches above the floor. Meanwhile, the papers had flown from her arms and were all scattered about the waiting room, just like last time in the filing office.

She waited for her head to lock with the floor and feel some sort of soreness that would black her out of proper consciousness, but it never really arrived. Her blue eyes blinked open quite stunned, after just tracing every second of what had just occurred and recording the images into her mind, she realized that nothing had happened to her and that she was being held in the air by_ someone_. But the obvious silver stresses that today extended freely over his back and shoulders, fell around his face giving her savior's obvious identity away as he had bent over in time to catch her fall.

Talk about a clumsy freak show who could not manage to properly stand on her own two feet.

Inuyasha had somehow gotten to her before she could hit the actual floor, he had come to her rescue when she least expected it. And she stared at those brilliant molten pools, which held the same expression they once did two nights ago, that longing look as if he was seeing through her naked soul and reading every part of her being. "Inu-Inuyasha, you-you saved me." Kagome let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, her widen eyes never leaving his.

He sounded so cool and collected, as if saving people was an everyday thing. "No problem, I guess I've never had to deal with anyone this poorly coordinated before." He whispered and a smile caressed his features, his head currently twirled in circles in a daze.

Kagome thought that smile stole her breath away, he was truly a god on earth, capable of making anyone swoon over him.

He felt it again, just like he had felt it at the elevator, he felt it now. He felt cleared of all sin and remorse. In a strange and freakishly hard way to explain, he felt at easy with her in his arms or when her presence was there along his, something in his interior jumped making him scream with extreme perplexity. He did not know what the hell to make of all the confusion.

"You really are a klutz aren't you, Sakura?" He asked Kagome who was still trying to recover and avoided his harmless remarks.

While realizing he had things to take care of, he finally stood up tall, bringing her up with him. "You are an unexpected life saver, you know." Kagome licked her full lips and they curved into a smile that made his stomach do summersaults.

"It was nothing wench, so don't mention it anymore," He blushed as he said this, avoiding to look at her face.

"I was just on my way to your office." Kagome informed him.

Suddenly, his masculine demeanor looked edgy and tense. "I-I had just gotten a call that some client needed me and I was just on my way out." He pointed towards the elevator a couple of feet away.

"Oh okay, well thanks again for whatever that was." She mindlessly said, showing gratitude towards him. For some dumb reason, she thought this little incident seemed perhaps less significant compared to what she made it out to be in her head. She felt at dept with him, he always showed up when she least expected him to, and it really got to her.

Glancing at his wristwatch like he had done earlier, his expression took a whole different look. "Listen, I'm wasting my time, so next time watch where you're going, clumsy wench!" His exasperated voice snapped, slightly hurting her feelings. She sighed knowing there was no use being nice to him at times, but thought maybe he was moody since he was just extremely late. Kagome just never actually understood the guy no matter how hard she tried to, normally he was always pissed off and rude, and now this when he acted nice for a second only to end with a sudden insult. He always changed his ambiance in a blink of an eye and Kagome never really understood why he deliberately confused her, it was hard to really comprehend their awkward situations.

Catching a glimpse of her one last time before departing, he took off, and walked pass a man standing just outside the employee elevator that was next to his own. Inuyasha pressed a button when he got in, and continued to stare at Kagome as if this guy did not exist.

When he saw the elevator finally close, the strange man brought his attention at the woman in a red business suit, her shirt high enough to show cleavage, the woman Inuyasha had just been holding a minute ago as if hesitating to let go. Her raven hair wavy fell around her shoulders, and he noticed she had bent down on one knee to pick up the papers that had scattered all over the floor; desperately attempting to pile them up.

So he approached her, the curiosity of who she really was nudging at his sides as he monitored her movements. "Forgive me; I saw the whole thing, please allow me to assist such an attractive lady as yourself." He bent down next to her, picking up papers like she was.

Kagome flutter her long eyelashes at his direction and gazed at this new handsome comer. He had longer hair than she did, kind of like Inuyasha's, except his was as dark as hers and was neatly braided back all the way down to its peak. A large forehead was covered with a curtain of his long bangs, he obtained a very nice tan complexion and his eyes were dark but friendly.

"How charming," She offhandedly said and looked back the mess she had caused.

"So you're Inuyasha's new secretary, Miss Yoshida, I presume?" Man did word get around fast.

"The one and only," Kagome confirmed. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?" She picked up a random folder as so did he, placing his hand over hers; but Kagome hastily snapped her hand out of the way as if she had experienced an electric shock from his. Nevertheless, the unusual young man kindly handed her the folder, and she gladly accepted it and many others he continued to give her as they both eventually managed to gather almost all the files up into two separate piles.

"My name is Yamamoto Bankotsu, but you can call me Bank, most people around here do." Kagome looked at Bankotsu, and smiled briefly as she extended her hand, taking his on her own, and that is when she felt an unusual tingling sensation. He returned the smile, when he had grabbed her hand and quickly let it go, as he looked into her familiar eyes.

"That's a nice name; but just call me Sakura." She told him, prefering not to be addressed by her last name either.

"Of course; forgive me but it seems to me I've meet you before." They finished and he offered a hand she willingly accepted as he helped her up.

"Indeed."

Bankotsu nodded. "Trust me Sakura, I think my memory must be failing me, otherwise I would have most definitely remembered such a pretty face with extraordinary eyes such as yours."

"Hold on, you don't happen to work at a bar stationed somewhere inside Club Toxic, do you?" Kagome remembered this was the same guy that had offered her a drink after hitting the dance floor. He seemed nice enough.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, I do."

"Then what are you doing here?" She questioned without really thinking. It was obvious this guy had something to do with Inuyasha if he was standing outside his office, in his waiting room nonetheless.

Kagome listened as she stumbled herself over to her desk, setting a large pile of portfolios on top of its counter, and Bankotsu followed after her with an equally heavy pile he also held. "Oh this is my fulltime job; the bartending thing is only for weekends." Kagome stood with her back to her desk fully facing him.

"Impressive; another one of the Takahashi building's many very handsome fellow employees with your business suit, tie and all. But on weekends, a friendly bartender hosting drinks to any random chick you set your eyes on. To me that sounds exhilarating." she'd grinned and he nodded. "I mean, that's just me of course."

"Ah, well it certainly is a very nice way to put it," Bankotsu smirked at her usage of words to describe him.

She smiled while walking around her desk, crashing down on her comfortable computer chair to turn on her desktop to finish up her job. "Well it's certainly a pleasure meeting you around here, Bankotsu." Kagome really was looking forward of seeing more of him, his presence intriguing.

"Likewise...well I better be going now, but it's a shame the boss seems to have rushed out in such a hurry, it seems I've failed yet again at having a word with him privately. However, I'll definitely catch you around, Miss Sakura." He waved as he said this and quickly disappeared into the elevator heading for his own floor, without a chance to let Kagome write him down in Inuyasha's tight schedule. But perhaps she would, just to help out a fellow employee.

Mr. Takahashi's new secretary sat back down on her chair, after having made two definitely laborious trips to the failing office and back. Working till her time there was legitimately up, she shut off her desktop an hour and a half later, realizing her day had undeniably been a long stressful one. Yawning, she grabbed her purse before heading out the building and to the parking lot where her sporty vehicle and her new best friend waited for her like always.

And as Kagome waited outside the employee elevator, she scanned over the place where she had stupidly fallen and then had been saved, by her one and only prince charming. She fully smiled, her red heart-shaped lips arched apart favorably disposed of being around Inuyasha, the memory of his eyes profoundly glued to her own, somewhat relieved bottled up excitement.

Inuyasha had implacable timing she knew for a fact…and various ways of making her feel like a teenage girl again. The way he had wrapped her securely in his masculine arms concealing her in a protective manner from the rest of the world, caused her to blush uncontrollably, but most importantly, it caused her to feel remarkably _safe_.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND CO. I REPEAT...THEY DO NOT BELONG TO ME WHATSOEVER, ONLY TO THE VERY TALENTED MISS RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.


	12. You're the Closest to Heaven

**IF YOU ARE NOT THE ONE**

**Chapter Twelve: **You're the Closest to Heaven That I'll Ever Be

.

.

.

It all stared with a simple phone call.

Kagome had been in the shower at the time her cell phone, which resided next to her bed on a wooden drawer, rang about five times before it suddenly stopped. Two minutes later it rang again. But until she got sick of it chiming numerous times, she walked out of the bathroom with a towel tied around her chest. And as she was about to answer, something deep inside stopped her from committing a really big mistake. Her hand was inches away from the cell phone before she rapidly took it back. A single droplet ran across her cheeks, her hair was soaking wet on the back of her shoulders. Hesitantly, indigo eyes suddenly gazed hard at the number as it continued to ring nonstop.

And almost expectedly, her heart skipped a beat.

Her eyes widen and the realization hit her like a ton of bricks. For a solid minute she felt her whole world stop and that very second it all came crashing down all at once. She stood there by her bed, her phone not having seized its crying. Knees would not stoop shaking as her hand reached for the device once more but suddenly came to a halt before it could. There was no denying it, she knew that number by heart, not having seen it in over a month or so, it looked so familiar yet so distant. Her guess had been that he might have forgotten about her, no matter how much that hurt too, it had been for the better until now.

She could not do it, hard for her to breathe; she sat at the edge of her bed as she eyed it with a fervor and want. But at the same time all her senses forbid her from doing so. An image of perfect beauty she could not forget, and from which she would never recover hunt her mind. Lost in everything that could have been, her head pounded and raced thoughtlessly in search for the very memory she fought so hard to forget.

There was no point in calling, not any more. And immediately pain shot through her interior, something she had not felt for quiet sometime, as if she was waking up into another nightmare. Her heart bled hatred, and yet her affection dominated the larger part of it. She suddenly realized there was no way to escape, there no longer existed an exit to all her dilemmas.

Searching for something she no longer possessed, she eyed the room desperately for distraction.

And as her phone continued it's ringing, her eyes remain spellbound in a trance, not hearing anything around her except her heart beating slowly and heavily in her chest. And every beat it took, it distanced her from reality. She needed not but one reason and it was hard for her to think the fact that she still loved him was far from one. It was difficult to believe she needed more excuses to pick up that phone and tell him he was her whole world and religion, and that her life had lost its meaning the day she walked out on him. It was arduous without having him awaken her from this nightmare she felt so disoriented in. There was still so much emptiness that needed fulfilling, but where to begin? How to undo what was now done?

Her eyes were cold; she swore not to cry and to neglect it all.

No, she would not and she could not anymore, her eyes were dry, not a tear insight. But there was no need for her to fake it, he knew every line on the palm of her hand and there was no denying it. But it was over and this time, she did not need to hear lies, for what exactly should she continue storing them? She didn't want anymore excuses, after all, they were of no value to her.

She was beginning to lose faith, still being able to feel his soft caresses and his strong grip around her waist as her body trembled at the very thought of him. The urge to see and speak to him was now becoming greater than the urge to forget. Kagome just wanted to erase him from her memory and fight the thought of being able to hear his voice without bring them back together again.

However, all she really wanted was to tell him face to face that she did not need him, that his kisses at night were not required to be able to sleep soundlessly. But she couldn't say his presence was not ineffective, it would be like denying her very being. Wrapping her arms around herself, she could hear each ringing after the other and could not take it anymore. She looked around frantically, searching for something to help disentangle her problems, rummaging around for the right answers.

Wrapping herself on her comforter, she sat there waiting for her phone to continue ringing, and when it did, a glimmer of hope to listen to his soothing voice ran throughout her being. And when she could feel anticipation starting to build up, he left a message which sounded clearly in her eardrums, slowly tearing her heart in two.

_Forgive me for calling so late _

___But I have something to say_

_I just needed to hear your voice_

_At least for a second…_

_I'm sorry if I'm violating your peace_

_You have no idea how much I miss you_

_Without you I feel so empty, it hurts like hell_

_Just thinking you could be with someone that isn't me_

_Believe me is torture enough._

_Why won't you answer? I know you're afraid_

_I couldn't sleep last night, thinking of you_

_I know, Kagome, that you're thinking of me too_

_How many times do you want me to beg for your forgiveness?_

_I just hoped to hear your voice_

_I know you're wondering how I got this number_

_I just wish I could make things right_

_Would it help if I said I tried to forget you?_

_It didn't work; I couldn't put it all behind me_

_Everything reminds me of you_

_I was listening to our song the other day_

_Baby It's not easy getting over you, I can't and won't _

_I really wanted to call you and tell you I don't need you_

_That I'm not miserable, and pretend that I'll be fine without you_

_But we both know it's impossible to forget _

_Babe…Kagome…_

_I'm sorry I called…_

Hypnotized and not really knowing what the hell she was doing, she ran to her closet and grabbed a hold of her suitcase which ended up falling on the floor as she had pulled it down from a shelf. Every personal bellowing fell to the rug as it automatically unbolted. Pictures and worthless attempts to write letters were scattered throughout the floor. Mostly papers crumbled into a ball. She kneeled and hurried in search for photographs of herself and him, and everyone one she found would end up torn in pieces as she ripped as many as her hands could possibly get a hold on, tiny pieces were scattered throughout the floor.

Now, she had officially lost it.

There was so much left to say that there could have been said, but he stated clearly the way she felt and it hurt her even more. And then, he abruptly reminded her of everything bad and everything good he had ever taught her. He taught her more than a hundred was to kiss, and how to love someone without holding back any part of her. But he had forgotten one last instruction; she didn't know how to live without him. And for doing this, she felt a passionate hatred towards him that remained overshadowed by love.

She could no longer fight it, Kagome had lost the will and strength to remain obstinate, and preserve what little amount of dignity there was left.

Immediatly, tears began spilling over her chin, one after the other. And as she continued on rupturing and shredding the pictures that lay scattered on her floor, she was spellbound and could not seize from ripping anything on her path. Not only photographs of the two of them but letters she never got a chance to send, including ones from her family. And when she came across the photograph of her parents torn in a half. Realizing the outcome of her lack of self-control, she instantly took an immediate hold of the two photographic pieces very close to her heart. Kagome embraced them tightly and fell sideways, in spite of everything, tears continued to run down her face as she cried hysterically. What the hell had she done?

Not being able to let it all out even though she knew perfectly that it was well into the night, she realized no one was in the bedroom across the hall or anywhere else in the apartment. After all, Sango had gone out with Hinten and she was not to be home until midnight. However, Kagome still felt as if she had something to hide; something she couldn't let out here of all places. No not here, she had to get out.

Although Her eyes remained shut, that did not discontinue the shuffles and impede the tears from shedding. Kagome just clutched her favorite photograph of her folks as tight as she possibly could, yet not enough to tear it apart or crumble it up. Weeping unrestrained, she yelped in silence wanting to rip her wrecked heart out. She was completely astonished that she had destroyed the only picture she had ever conserved over the years, and had practically begged her mother in letting her keep when she was kid. And as she persistently held onto it for dear life, she couldn't bring her eyes to look at it, she couldn't bare to see something so small yet so significant, ruined because of another one of her childish tantrums and nervous breakdowns.

When she had somewhat calmed herself down, Kagome sat up now and looked around herself to find every photograph and papers she owned torn in pieces. Standing up and setting the photograph she grasped onto, carefully on the nightstand by the lamp next to her bed, her hands trembled slightly with anger. Going in the closet once more, she opened some drawers in search of clothing to put on, still holding on to the knot of her towel that had come undone. And the minute she had changed, she grabbed her purse, car keys and she was out the front door to her apartment in a matter of seconds.

She was sick of it all; sick of how things never worked the way they were supposed to. And for all this and so much more she couldn't describe, she turned on the engine and drove to the nearest bar she could possibly find, trying her best to hold back the tears and gulp down the lump in her throat. She didn't want to runaway, but she was confused and could not put up with it anymore. She couldn't completely block him off and move on; she couldn't take another step without having him make his presence known, he would always be there and she would always love him. But she couldn't surrender, she knew deep down she was stronger than this and she refused to go down with it all; first off she needed some kind of salvation or reassurance bottled in a beer no matter how hopeless she felt the more she drank.

Later that night she lost the half of her soul and a fifth of her wallet on tip in a hang-out for off-duty firemen, raging alcoholics and untalented comedians. It wasn't that alcohol was the best remedy to cure freshly opened wounds but it sure as hell helped to forget when you can't properly read the exit sign.

She tried to remind herself that everything was going to be fine, soothing herself with contemplating thoughts that seemed to get her nowhere. But not even she could believe a white little lie and at this measure a last intent was not worth a dime. After many tequila shots, the clouds fogging up her being were gone but the clarity was far from announcing its arrival. But for as much as she tried to impede it, his name resounded in her head countless times but could not escape her lips.

Kagome motioned for the bartender to fill her up another round that would surely take her down memory lane; the reminiscence still a harmonic change composing a song in her interior. Everything distorted, from the day he introduced himself, and to the way he would tease her around making her feel beautiful with a mere smile. He had a way with words constantly making her laugh. It was so hard to resist falling in love; she had never imagined she would hand him her whole heart with a single kiss.

Nonetheless, she felt it all sink in as she gulped her fifth one yet, letting the alcoholic beverage take its effect on her. And then she wondered whether she should have given him another chance, and then decided she did not know if he deserved it or if she was capable of loving him without fearing it could happen again. She couldn't take that risk.

However, she understood he was only human, but she could not bear to think about sharing him with another being. _Forgiveness_…she could never approach that particular road. After all, he would soon enough be a father to a child that was not hers. Oceans of jealousy trapped in her skull helped to conclude he was a hypocrite, that his two sided face would perhaps never change.

Their six years together had practically been thrown out the window from the moment he decided she wasn't enough woman to fulfill his needs. Maybe she would have never been the kind of wife he deserved. But not wanting to blame it all on him, instead she had tried repeatedly to put herself in his shoes, realizing this conceivably proved she wasn't one for commitment. And the worst part of it, was that she could never be at least his friend because she would not be content and would end up wanting something more.

Soon after the tears had disappeared, one bartender there was a fabulous woman named Ayumi, who had ended up being in a band with one other girl that had failed in showing up tonight for their late night show, and eventually convinced Kagome to accompany her in a performance.

"My friend Jackie and I had a regular gig singing at local bars. Because this one was once a strip-club, in long-ago days, there is a stage behind the bar." Ayumi had said which is where Kagome stood to sing seconds later with her new bartender friend as the guitarist in the background. You could say it was like karaoke only slightly different since there was no electronic device there to help Kagome with the lyrics. She wasn't too bad; men started to clap, whistle and howl, asking for an encore which Kagome did not have to be asked twice to provide with.

While taking a seat from the two stools on stage, Kagome cleared her throat as she took a firm grip of the microphone. "This is one of my favorite songs, it reminds me of someone back home and I would love to share it with you." The guitarist started strumming what was a soft rhythm. The melody sweet to one's ears.

Suddenly, someone in the far off corner, listened carefully, his equally rare eyes were fixed on the attractive singer who looked far from this world, engaged on no one there but simply trapped between this realm and the next. Her head started bobbing and she closed her eyes to savor the moment, allowing it to sweep her off her feet. But wherever she was, or thought she was, he curiously observed the young woman pour her soul as she sat in front of the multitude while holding onto the microphone as her only reinforcement. He had heard her previously; the captivating tone of her pleasant voice was almost like an illusion. In spite of everything, there was something more to her, something he saw today that he had never seen before; her voice was truly a marvelous instrument that helped to hide her flaws.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now _

He understood it was more than a song...It was her heart she was practically handing out there in a silver platter. Something she had never done before, never having encountered the opportunity. Therefore, it was easy to see she was enjoying the moment, almost as if this was something she had always done in numerous occasions, sounding as professional as she failed to physically appear. Not that there was anything wrong with her tank top and shirt, the wind-chill factor currently being forty below outside.

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight _

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

Taking a sip of his beer which now seemed as bitter as his life was, he listened to the singer who continued to sing but this time her eyes all watery and a single tear dripping down her fair skin, her face holding a somewhat more serious appearance. He wanted so badly to know what was going through her mind, to know what was bothering her so. Making her sound so helpless and fragile, he knew her differently, he knew her as someone today he did not recognize, a mirage.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

The split second she finished the last verse, her eyes slowly opened, focusing on the dim lit room. He caught a good glimpse at her as she got up bowing before everyone in the audience around him shot up from their seats, clapping and whistling at her outstanding performance. She looked hesitant for a minute as she walked away from the little excuse for a stage, followed by the guitarist, while gazing towards the microphone longingly.

Kagome sat back on her stool where on the counter of the bar; an empty tiny glass resided still, waiting for her return. And when the state of ecstasy seemed less than a shot away from her, a handsome middle-age man twice Kagome's age who took interest from the minute he laid eyes on her, found a stool right beside hers.

Bringing the beer bottle to his lips, he took one last gulp, before the scenario in front him made his eyes livid and caused his blood to circulate vastly throughout his veins. Eventually, after constantly eying the pair, he noticed the two had engaged in a conversation she enjoyed taking part in, being it mostly her speaking and the man seeming all ears, occasionally agreeing with her. A couple more minutes passed when he finally got sick of the way he witnessed her laughing with the stranger, but it was not until the scum bag tried to place his hand over her leg that he decided to react. He realized he could no longer put up with the anger and envy that had transpired unexplainably, so he approached them, ignored by everyone around him.

He reached for Kagome's shoulder and spun her round unexpectedly. "Inu-Inuyasha, is that you?" She said as an undeniable strong and familiar fragrance surrounded her nostrils for a brief second, making her jump on her seat.

"No, it's Jesus," He joked while narrowing his eyes. And then, he noticed by the apparent confusion in those profound oceans that were her eyes, that she was completely drunk out of her mind. "Of course it's me! Get your stuff and let's go, I'm taking you home." He said impatiently, hoping for her to hurry and for the guy next to her to stop staring at him as if he were a disturbance.

"But—" She began to argue but was stopped before she could think of a good excuse to prolong her stay.

"I don't want to hear it, get up, Sakura." Inuyasha stared down at her before seizing the coke with rum from her hands and placing it down on the counter, then he grabbing her by the wrist to force her to stand up on her own two feet. Pulling her up with him, he shook his head since she wasn't willing of departing just yet; this was definitely not the secretary he knew.

Unexpectedly, something crawled up man's ass that resided next to Kagome, and he stood up at her defense, clearly looking for trouble he wasn't expecting. "And what if she doesn't want to leave yet, _kid_?"

"Fuck off asshole this doesn't involve you." Inuyasha glared at him.

"Like hell it does! If the lady wants to stay, she stays." He mouth out and glared back at Inuyasha, wanting to be the hero.

Inuyasha frowned and angrily bickered down on the man who was a foot shorter than he was, completely over his head with theatrical bravery. "Do us both a favor_ sir_ and back off before I _make_ you back off."

"I'd like to see you try, kid!" He said getting smart, gritting his teeth while thinking Inuyasha wouldn't do it.

"Bullshit! I said back off old man; don't make me do it for you." Inuyasha barked back rudely, sick of all the commotion he wasn't looking for.

After just witnessing these two quarreling at each other over the last few seconds all because of her, Kagome finally sensed the tension and laughed nervously as everyone at the bar was gradually starting to eye curiously the display going on between them. "Ohhh-kay, I want to go home now. Let's go Inu-poo." Kagome grabbed her purse before standing up and grabbing a hold of Inuyasha's hand, pulling him away with her as they started to walk away together.

They were perhaps two feet before the front exit when they heard someone talk back and they both turned around simultaneously. "Wait a second there, dirt bag!"

And before they knew it, the same man had come up behind them and pulled Inuyasha back before punching him on his left cheek, he had aimed for Inuyasha's eye but instead attacked elsewhere on his face making everyone gasp and stand up at the scene. Inuyasha who was shocked but nonetheless furious, spit a tiny bit of blood, and slowly walked towards the same guy who had now backed away and now stared horrified at Inuyasha's face, probably thinking that was not the smartest thing to have done and blaming the alcohol for his grave mistake.

For a guy who was not too tall or too large, Inuyasha sure as hell managed to scare the bejesus out of everyone there as he caught up with the guy who was responsible for the bruise on his face, grabbing his neck and pushing up against the nearest wall, spitting and screaming in his face as he lifted his body with one hand.

His solid eyes bled fury. "You _do not_ lay a fucking finger on me! I don't know if you have a death wish or what the fuck is wrong with you, but I told you before to back off, and now you're a fucking dead man!"

Kagome screamed and ran over to where Inuyasha had carried him off, trying to pull him off the defenseless man. Inuyasha was obviously going ballistic and instantaneously some other men who had witnessed the whole thing went over to Inuyasha, and tried to help Kagome pull him back from the poor guy whom Inuyasha was currently in the process of strangling.

"Inuyasha let go, you're choking him!" Kagome yelled and punched her fist on his back repeatedly the best she could while others around them were grabbing Inuyasha by his torso and pulling him back though they weren't very successful.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed his name again and Inuyasha's eyes automatically softened, finally realizing this guy was clearly drunker than he was and could stand no chance against him. He then let go of the man's bruised up neck as he fell on the floor trying his best to gulp in air through his lungs, still holding on to his neck as others ran over to his aid.

"Bastard." Inuyasha said lastly and pushed off everyone who was holding him back, before exiting the bar, still somewhat angry with the fact that the guy had tried to attack him, and had been partly successful in banging up his face. Kagome, of course, ran after him and found him standing by his car parked next to hers, leaning over with his hand caressing his cheek.

Kagome angrily marched towards him, the windy night sent goose bumps over her sensitive flesh. She wrapped her arms over herself, feeling somewhat stupid for forgetting her jacket inside and refusing to go back in to get it. "That wasn't necessary, you know!"

"Shut the hell up, he started it, you saw!" She heard him say and felt scared not knowing why he had reacted the way he did.

"I don't care who started it, you could have killed him, and he could have gone to the hospital while you could have ended up in jail! What the hell was going through your mind!" Kagome lectured him with a concern look in her eyes that he could not bring himself to look at without feeling guilty.

"This is entirely your fault! I have a meeting tomorrow and now I appear as if I got jumped or carjacked in the middle of down town Tokyo!"

"Well, Mr. Takahashi don't be so dramatic, it doesn't look _that_ bad. All you really need is a little make up to make you look even prettier." She said sarcastically.

He glared at her. "Talk for yourself, wench."

Kagome paused and stared up at him for a moment as if looking for something more rather than anger. "I-I thought I told you to not call me that." She whispered and he stared back.

"And I thought I told you, my brother is _Mr. Takahashi_, and I'm just simply Inuyasha or have you forgotten?" His voice took a somewhat more mellow approach as he saw this obviously affected her.

She gave a relenting sigh, no longer wanting to argue. "Fine just-simply-Inuyasha, do me the favor of taking me home." She finally responded as she hugged her frame.

"Well fine then, get in the friggin' car before you end up catching a cold." She was taken back by the concerning look in his buttery eyes and the softer tone of his voice.

"Oh wait, what about my car?"

He rubbed the back of his neck and replied eventually. "I'll have someone get it and drop it off at your place tomorrow morning." She nodded and rapidly got in another one of his many collective sports cars, sneezing as she closed the automobile's passenger door shut.

After a while of agonizing silence and the sound of gears shifting, the transmission allowed the gear ratio between the engine and the drive wheels to change as the car would speed up or slowed down. Kagome had just eyed him from the corner of her eyes at first but now she fully looked over at Inuyasha who had, as she expected, a pissed off face and tiredness combined all together. She stared at his cheek and frowned knowing well it was her fault for not getting her drunken ass out of the bar as soon as he had instructed her to.

"I'm sorry." She whispered so softly that it barely reached his ears. He continued to look so motionless as she said this, and she couldn't tear her eyes from his perfectly handsome face that had been slightly violated by a bruise the size of an egg.

No matter how much he tried to resist her, he couldn't, her apology haven now melted completely his anger. "It doesn't really matter anymore Sakura," he managed to let out while sighing; his eyes still remained glued to the pavement road as he headed for her apartment.

When he had parked right in front of her building, Inuyasha turned off the engine, and eventually gazed at his secretary who had passed out on the passenger seat of his car. Witnessing the same serene face that never failed in reminding him of his deceased wife, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the calm and blissful image. In a weird way, he was afraid of Kagome, not sure sometimes how to behave around her. In a minute, she can be cold and then in a matter of seconds so warm to the touch, confusing the hell out of him.

There had to be a reason to explain his sudden fascination that isolated this particular woman from all the rest. Perhaps, thanks to some cosmic parallel universe that was connected to their own, their souls had fused and she had become the reincarnation of his wife, all he would do was to compare how they were nothing alike, doubts filling his head. In any case, the possibilities of Kikyou reincarnating were slim to nothing without being reborn into this world with the same soul inside a different being. In spite of his absurd theories, he couldn't deny he was mostly attracted to her spontaneous and fiery personality than to her captivating looks.

Tonight was perhaps the ironic outcome of their many debating conversations when they fought over who got carried away with their addiction to cigarettes or alcoholic beverages. But then again, they each had a weak spot and a resemblance. Today, she had been a totally different woman from the one he was accustomed of seeing every morning at work. His curiosity had spiked intensely, and he still held that want of knowing why she had sung that way and behaved the way she had.

After a while, Kagome heard as the vehicle came to a sudden halt and it took her a few minutes to gather enough courage and apologize. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry you saw me like that, during one of my many breakdowns…"

He remained silent just letting her talk, listening to anything she had to say in order to be able to further understand her. "Please don't tell Sango what happened today. I don't want to worry her or anyone else into thinking I need help." Kagome said out loud as her eyes fluttered close and open again, diminished and completely worn out.

She sneezed and hiccupped.

"You had a long night today." He simply said and nodded. "Don't worry; I won't say anything I shouldn't."

"Thanks." She hiccupped and groaned slightly.

"You sure you're okay?" He stupidly questioned even thought he knew the answer was obvious.

"I feel like shit, I have a headache." She said.

"And you'll have quite a morning tomorrow, so let's just get you in bed." Inuyasha's husky tone was caring and comprehensive as he glimpsed at her still form for a brief while longer. She looked broken and so fragile as she wrapped her arms over her chest. Shaking his thoughts away, he got out of the vehicle, taking off his coat jacket while walking to the passenger door. Then he carefully placed his coat over her naked shoulders and Kagome's arm over his head before lifting her in his arms bridal style.

"Home?" She sleepily asked and squirmed in his arms while fastening both arms around his neck.

"Yeah...home." His response was muttered as hers. That word sounded so distant in his head, just the thought of belonging somewhere... or to someone.

"Thanks..." He heard his secretary say faintly, her soft breathing on his neck. "You saved me...from committing a big mistake tonight."

He did not respond.

Inuyasha remained dead silent, not really acknowledging her appreciation. No, he would not have allowed that man to take advantage of her under any circumstances. His hold tightened and more blood began to pump through his veins at the image that transpired in his head. He'd be damned before he allowed anything to happen to this woman. No other man would have his way with her if he could impede it. Unable to comprehend why, he suddenly felt very possessive of her. He felt the urge to protect her from the world and shield her in his arms forever.

_Fuck!_ What the hell was getting over him? This was his employee, his secretary and nothing more. So then why was he already claiming her as his own? He looked flushed as more butterflies squirmed in his insides.

However, the war raging inside his head discontinued at the gentle feel of her velvety lips on the corner of his mouth. His eyes widened and his cheeks flared into flames when she kissed him unexpectedly before continuing to rest her head on his shoulder. She felt as he stopped his stride and instead stood hesitantly outside of her building for a moment with a longing need to say something, anything. But he pushed aside his desire to do so, badly wanting to convince himself that she was drunk and thus acted without thinking reasonably. But then why did he obtained the small hope that it was purely out of desire to do so?

Lifting her head, Kagome gave him a questioning look. Had she done something wrong? She had simply just felt the need to express her gratitude but perhaps she had been too straight forward, he was her boss after all.

Golden pools met dazzling blue and she swore her heart stopped beating in her ribcage. Instantly, his gaze drifted to the entrance of her building, speechless as he continued his march. Puzzled at his response, she shyly regretted showing any form of affection that would surely make their situation at work more awkward.

As he carried her into the nearest elevator, he felt his heart increase its pace as she placed her head on his heart instead, her feather light breathing making the palm of his hands sweaty. The steady pounding of his heart made her slumber much more peaceful in a way. And gradually, a smile tugged from the corner of her lips and her hold around his neck loosened a little, indicating she was profoundly in sleep or at the verge of it. The elevator stopped and he walked right out with the obnoxious beauty that was the woman in his arms.

If anyone were to have seen such a romantic sight, perhaps it would have surely been interpreted differently.

With one hand he managed to turn the knob of her front door to the right and pushed it open to get in. And the minute they entered, he came in contact with two familiar faces. Sango and Hinten were on the living room couch, Hinten's hand over Sango's shoulder, with their eyes peeking curiously towards the front door, the apartment was dark and the only thing alive was the television he had given Sango for her birthday.

Suddenly alarmed, he smiled nervously. "I know what you're thinking Sango, but I did not do this to her."

"Inuyasha what's going on? And what on earth happened to your face!" She sounded pretty much worried, as she stared at him holding their friend as if something bad had happened to her and he had miraculously come to her rescue, the bruise as evidence.

"I got in a fight with this one dumb fuck at a bar okay...and then I just happened to run into her and offered to take her home myself, nothing serious, she fell asleep on our way here, I'm guessing she's had a long day that's all." Inuyasha defensively explained the situation to their over protective substitute mother.

"Oh my God, who the hell would do something like that to you! Let me run to the fridge and get some ice for you while you put Sakura in her room." Shocked with the fact that someone would dare to actually attack him, she completely forgot about Kagome's situation and got up from the sofa to get Inuyasha some ice. Inuyasha nodded and looked over at Hinten, acknowledging his presence there too.

"Hinten."

"Inuyasha."

Entering Kagome's messy room, lights off and all; he walked over to the side of her bed and carefully laid her down on the disorganized covers with clothing, shoes, his jacket and the whole package. He was thoughtful enough to take off her shoes and tucking her in like he was used to doing with Shippo every night. When he was done, he stared down at her sleeping face and carefully placed a strand of hair gently over her ears, away from such a beautifully peaceful facade. Kagome moaned at his delicate touch and slowly opened her eyes to have his molten pools of gold gazing back at hers.

For a brief second, blue met amber, and a painful desire to comfort each other tugged at their heartstrings.

"You don't know what it's like...to feel abandoned, betrayed and alone..." Her voice was raw as she said that for some reason, this was something that completely caught him off guard, strucking him greatly.

She did not expect him to say anything back to her as he gazed pensively into her eyes like as if lost. And then, the startling stillness that made his protective posture suddenly frosty, frightened her. Her lone intention had simply been to make him understand that what he had seen today was not the outcome of one's selfish, foolish and uncontrollable behavior, but everything else. However, the way she had stated her explanation had been somewhat selfish and ignorant.

Before he stood up straight to leave, he looked deeply at her face one last time and slowly turned around heading for the door. At his deadlocked expression, Kagome felt she had hurt his feelings remembering Sango had once mentioned how his wife had passed away recently, feeling absolutely stupid for having bothered to say anything at all.

But before Inuyasha was able to exit, he stood at the entrance of the bedroom with his back towards her and whispered, "You have no idea."

And with little said he left, shutting the door and leaving her all to herself. This was not exactly the way she had pictured his departure; rather saddening her due to her incapability to express her thoughts, something that instead of fixing things up, it made matters worse and more awkward. Suddenly, she felt guilty for thinking she was the only one dealing with this kind of situation; remembering that she was not the first one whose heart had been broken before. In a way, she felt she had a lot in common with him, and for this reason she had sympathy towards him and perhaps a little something else she couldn't quite place a finger on just yet.

For the longest time, Kagome gazed longingly at the door, still holding onto his jacket while taking long durable breaths and inhaling his cologne.

* * *

His head rested on his hands as he sat at the edge of the bed, when suddenly a gentle voice made him look up at the device resting on his nightstand along with four empty beer cans. "Moshi Moshi! This is Dr. Takahashi. Please press one for hospital emergencies if you are a doctor. Otherwise, or Mr. Takahashi, leave a message after the beep and I'll make sure to call back as soon as possible. Arigato!" Taking a hold of the phone, he waited for his cue.

…Beep…

_All right, so it turns out my dimwit physiatrist feels I need a new technique…hmmn, I wonder what gave her that bizarre idea…(_frowns miserably_)…What a nut job, it's funny though how I still can't seem to fire her for some reason, so I figured she must be doing something right. Anyway, she recommended that I leave a message on your cell phone; I guess she finally figured out that those letters weren't working. Talk about a stupid idea. I have a feeling though, that Sango must have mentioned to her that I still keep your cell under my mattress. I couldn't find anywhere safe from Shippo in the apartment. If he knew he'd think I'm going insane, not that he doesn't already… (_Sighs_)_

…S_o, here it goes…_

…_Babe, I-I hope you're okay wherever it is that you are. I'm alright too…though sometimes it's hard to say. I tell myself things have to change, they can't continue like this. Miroku got upset the other day saying that I am not like his old friend anymore…whatever that meant. I've tried to keep calm and precautious, but you know me, I'm as hotheaded as dad, and stubborn as Sess no matter how hard it is to admit we have something in common. (C_huckles_)…Don't tell Rin I just said that._

…_.Anyhow, I still can't explain to myself why things were different when you were around. __I-I see you all the time you know…even when I don't want you around, people all of a sudden seem to be you…(_clears throat_) I-I can't damn it, and Buddha knows how hard I've tried, but I still can't get you out of my head. In my mind, you're like an addiction, because no matter how hard I try I can't stop thinking of you. And without knowing I look for you, desperate in every aspect that I can._

_Shippo misses you too; he says that people tell him that I'm not a good guardian for him. And no, I don't want you to think that I don't care or that I'm tired of having him around; for god's sake, we're both practically orphans. Besides, you know I couldn't get rid of that kid so easily. All I'm saying is that, I'm merely thinking of finding a new home for him, someone who will take better care of him than I do…Alright, I know this sounds stupid but do you remember how you said once that you wanted to rebuilt that hospital? The one abandoned on Avenue Six. Well to tell you the truth I never got a chance to finish working on it like I promised you. I guess you could say, the day you left, things no longer kept a hold of interest and others stop making sense. Sometimes for some stupid reason I awake and remember you at the crack of dawn, you always woke up early before you went to work. __(_Smiles for a moment as if remembering_) _

_That mirror, the one you hung on the bedroom wall doesn't lie you know, I look different since you left. I was someone else when you were around. And it's hard you know, hoping you'd reenter my life through our bedroom door, a fucking window for all I care. Just as long as you came back... It's like I'm living in the past, time nowadays doesn't seem to go any slower._

_You always understood the side of me no one else did, even things I never got around to understand myself. I have to admit, you always knew me better than I knew myself. There are times I feel like everything will collapse any minute now, wish you were here to prevent them from falling. There are times I feel good, times when I'm okay and it seems that I'll make it. But all of a sudden I feel confused, I'm doing things I don't normally do and then I feel more suffocated than before. My pride won't show it, but I try to make things look better than they appear, for my sake or at least what's left of it…Well, I just thought there were some things that perhaps you should know… (_Sighs one last time)

…_thanks for listening, Kikyou. _

_._

_._

_._

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND CO. I REPEAT...THEY DO NOT BELONG TO ME WHATSOEVER, ONLY TO THE VERY TALENTED MISS RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.

A/N: We all know now about Kagome and her troubled love life. And I know it's short but it is an introduction into Inuyasha's closed-up mind. I just thought that a change of view would do some good on further understanding who he really is. Anyway thanks for reading and I'll update soon!

_-IYLOVER4EVER_


	13. Hanging By a Moment Here With You

**If You Are Not The One**

**Chapter Thirteen:** Hanging By a Moment Here With You

_Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
Chasing after you  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_Forgetting all I'm lacking  
Completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
You take all of me now..._

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you_

_~Hanging By A Moment by Lifehouse~_

.

.

She stared down apprehensively at the toilet, kneeling with that nauseous and light headed sensation. Frustrated, Kagome clutched her stomach as she tried to impulse forward and goad vomit. The bitter taste at the tip of her tongue and her face sallow. For a minute, she though she'd actually force out what was making her feel so ill, but immediately the hot substance pushed back down her throat. Her position did not change but a hand reached upward for some toilet paper, she grabbed the sheets and pulled hard so they'd detach from the rest of the role. After wiping her mouth, she threw the paper down the toilet before flushing it out of sight.

Finally she managed to get up, smoothing away the wrinkles from her prim little business skirt and then tucking in her shirt. Staring at the swirl pool before her, Kagome's stomach growled as she inaccurately stared without reason or consent; knowing it was quite obvious her body would react negatively to the scene. Not knowing what to do next, she covered her mouth as the toilet provoked her nausea. She stormed out the seventh stall from the twelve in a public restroom.

Standing before her reflection meanwhile panting heavily; she ignored all the signs of sickness, letting her naturally wavy hair flow free from the bobby pins before washing her hands quickly. She had not felt this way in a long time and the memories worsen her state of mind than providing any help whatsoever. Gazing at her surrounding as she rinsed, she noticed for the first time since she ran in about five minutes ago, that the spacious facility was utterly deserted.

Once finished, she swallowed hard as she went through her genuine Gucci handbag searching for a pack of cigarettes. When she found one lonely stick of nicotine, she desperately got out her pink lighter and flicked it, rapidly sucking in a breath of smoke while flaring her cigarette to life before she'd suffer another nervous breakdown. She could feel the very heat of the fresh smoke and the force of her lungs pushing it forward. It was potent but surprisingly sweet. She sealed her lips around her cigarette like she was trying to squeeze it to death and inhaled like she was afraid to breathe without a cigarette being involved. She sipped her smoke, barely seeming to inhale, but that was deceptive, for she seemed to be able to hold more smoke in her lungs than any other two women combined.

When she finally recovered from nearly passing out, she hoisted herself infront of the bathroom sink and took about a dozen tic-tacs. Eventually, Kagome walked out the bathroom only to find Miroku still there waiting for her while casually leaning with his back to the wall, meanwhile holding a bottle of water. Kagome smiled weakly at the man dressed in one of his usual suits and purple ties. He handed her the water bottle which she gladly took as he generously offered, a worried expression put in place.

Miroku tried to console her; worried something serious was up. "Listen Sakura, you know Inuyasha isn't here today, so I wouldn't mind covering up for you for the rest of today while you go home and rest." Kagome almost choked on her water as she took a sip. Was he serious? There was no way in hell she could possibly get away with that. Inuyasha would kill her the next day.

"Miroku that sounds wonderful, believe me. But as tempting as it may be, I have an appointment with Mr. Onigumo's son today at three o'clock. I'm sure you're aware of what would happen if I cancel without Inuyasha's consent." She continued to sip from her water bottle as they walked to the nearest lounge.

He nodded. "Trust me, I know. But I can always talk to Inuyasha concerning an employees' health and I'm sure he'll understand." Miroku assured with a smile. Kagome had to acknowledge that he behaved very much like the real gentlemen that he was whenever he was around her, she had taken a real liking to him, and he was always so sweet. He respected her and Kagome knew it wasn't only because of Sango's threats, and for that she liked the guy even more.

"I don't know if I can just ..._leave._" She shrugged, confused whether she should take his offer or avoid facing the ugly consequences.

He chuckled. "Relax Sakura, I wouldn't mind taking over your job for the rest of the day. I would probably just send you the paper work later on." He urged on and held the door open for her as they entered the lounge.

"Are you positively sure? Because, I _can _always finish today if I have to." Kagome reassured him as she drank what was left of her water bottle, and followed him to an empty table located next to one of the building's large rectangular glass walls.

Miroku generously offered Kagome a chair, and she returned the gesture with a harmonious smile as he sat across from her.

"I promise, besides, Inuyasha isn't too happy to negotiate when it comes to Naraku..." She could tell that he was insinuating something as he spoke in a more earnest tone, his features also seemed to subdue for a split second before he caught her eyes and smiled heartwarmingly, choosing to change the subject quickly. "Believe me, gorgeous, when I tell you to go home and get some rest. That way, you can lighten up that beautiful face for tomorrow."

Kagome said thankful. "My God, when exactly did you get so incredibly sweet?"

"It's a genetic gift, I know." He said offering a beam of his own. "Too bad my charming twin brother doesn't have the good genes, huh?"

"Miroku, you're an only child."

"Says who?"

"Sango and Inuyasha."

"They're just jealous I have no siblings." He said sarcastically, sporting a hurtfull expression.

Kagome laughed, gratefully feeling he would most likely follow through. "Thanks so much, seriously you're the best there is, Miroku."

"No problem... However, don't take this the wrong way but I was hoping you could do me a favor in return..." He stated honestly, and winked in a suggestive manner, hoping she'd give him a hand as well.

"From you, I guess it would depend what the favor is." Kagome wasn't sarcastic but merely obvious she still did not trust him completely.

"Alright, then please tell me you've also noticed how Sango and I are perfect for each other?" He asked in a way that deserved an honest answer. Kagome smiled and nodded thinking she shouldn't lie about knowing Miroku would make a good boyfriend.

"I wouldn't say a match made in heaven, but yeah, you would make one hell of a couple." She responded.

He threw his hands in the air thankful from the fact that they agreed. "Exactly! You just proved my point that I'm not completely going insane."

"Okay, so where precisely are you aiming at with all this?" she raised an eyebrow, mocking seriousness, contemplating on what in the world he was going on about.

"You are her best friend, the least you could do is to find a way to hook her up with me and dump that asswipe who's been after my wife."

"I like Hinten…" She said sincerely and Miroku looked at her as if she were some kind of nutcase.

"_I like Hinten_." He had this hysterical look on his face as he mimicked her playfully, but Kagome threw her head back and laughed at him as if he were speaking a funny language. "I thought you were on my side." He finally whined and sighed.

"I am. All I'm saying is that he's irresistibly likeable, that's all." She said defensively.

"The guy's a freakin' manic waiting to get into her innocent panties; that's what he is." A slight grin formed on her face and her body shook a little with the effort to hold back a laugh

"_Or_ maybe it could be vise versa." She subjected and giggled at his deer caught by headlights expression.

"C'mon Sakura, I'm_ honest_ here. All you would have to do is sweet-talk her into going out with me." She looked at him expectantly and raised an eyebrow of her own when he practically poured his heart out; seriously, she didn't know whether to laugh or cry. His adorable sincerity made him appear obviously in love.

Sighing, she no longer could resist and gave in. "Alright, but what would I get from my munificent compensation my melodramatic friend?"

He agreed. "I'll let you babysit Kirara whenever you want; it can't get better than that."

"I thought you would have let me regardless?" She disappointedly pointed out bluntly.

"Of course, but I'll also add in an all-you-can-eat ice cream coupon at Diary Queens—" He tried to persuade her but Kagome cut him off before reconsidering.

"—deal, consider it done," Kagome said straightaway without thinking the proposal twice, always being a sucker for Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough Ice Cream.

He couldn't believe his ears. "Seriously? You'll help out?"

"I'll see what I can do, but don't expect a hundred percent of satisfaction guaranteed."

"Awesome." He rejoiced and somewhat grinned at the fact that he always won women over with the magical help of ice-cream. "Your effort is all the guarantee I need Sakura."

"…hey huh, Miroku?"

"Yeah, Sakura?"

"So where _exactly_ is Inuyasha today...?"

* * *

He stared longingly at the scenery from hundred of feet above the ground on top of an almost finished but entirely discarded construction site. Sitting at the very ledge with his legs hanging over the abyss, He gazed profoundly at nothing in particular.

Kagome's bowels seemed to swivel and swirl as she gazed out towards him, knowing she was meters above ground. However, his still composure successfully managed to cloak his depression and sorrow since she could see through them. Getting up from a latter, she slowly walked barefoot towards him; every step was soundless on the cement as she gradually drew near. He knew she was approaching yet he remained motionless, his eyes blank and dead.

Taking a seat next to him, she looked forth the view, knowing it was unquestionably worth the anticipated climb. Though it wasn't the tallest of structures, you could see the tiny crowds of people all walking rapidly to every direction. And farther into the distance, you could see the ocean and if she closed her eyes tight enough, she could even feel it as if she were actually there.

However, when they were home, at the very heart of Tokyo and you look ahead, all you can probably see is building after building. Not even from the Takahashi Building, the tallest in the country, could you see far ahead to the ocean since it resided wrapped so much in the center of the immense city.

A flock of seagulls flew around them, landing on the ground of the isolated edifice. A short time later they flew off, with only two remaining near by. The wind slightly blew her long stresses, playfully resurrecting them to life as they danced in mid air and the breeze collided with her face ever so gently; his hair on the other hand was braided along his back not interfering with his contemplation. But at the same time he stared straight ahead at something she could not see, his look was so drawn from reality.

"Inuyasha," she whispered over, knowing that he would hear her. He looked up, refocusing his eyes from the gaudy world to her pale face. His moment of tranquility was abruptly unstable. "I know you feel the need to, but whatever you do don't jump," she joked around but his expression only softened as he looked over at her.

"If I do, I'm taking you down with me." He grinned from the corner of his lips momentarily following her game.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in a non discourteous way, but merely indicating he was surprised to see her.

Kagome smiled meekly. "Miroku said you'd be moping around here, so I thought you might need some company." She explained and he brought his attention back to the panorama. "So how come you weren't at work today?" She asked eminently.

"As the boss, I can choose to not go to work whenever I want. What's_ your_ excuse?" He carried on the conversation half-heartedly.

She reached for her jean's front pocket and took out her second cigarette and her handy dandy pink lighter. "I'm still feeling like I got ran over by a pick-up truck, is that good enough?" She said and brought the object carefully to her lips.

"I suppose it is." He stole a glance at her, watching as she closed her eyes and drew it in like the caress of a lover.

"So how's Shippo?" The smoke blowing between her scarlet lips as she glimpsed towards his direction as well.

"Fine, I guess..." He responded lifelessly yet curiously studying her every movement. He couldn't break the gaze of just watching her take a drag after the other. Eventually, he stopped staring and remained silent for about five minutes, not interrupting her smoke.

Kagome took a moment to rethink her words and tried to get his attention. "Listen, Inuyasha?" He did not even flinch or gave a sign he was no longer listening, but just blankly staring away.

"…I'm sorry about what I said two nights ago, about how you don't understanding what I was going through. I didn't mean it like that." Her apology being the sole reason why she went through all the trouble of soughing him out.

He rolled his eyes. If there was something Inuyasha hated, he would definitely say apologies were one at the top of the list. Annoyed with the fact that all she did was to apologize as if he were one to hold grudges. "Must you always apologize for everything?"

"I have to; otherwise I'll feel like shit." She rationalized.

"Then apology accepted."

_Goddamn, this woman must be all lungs._ He thought and wrinkled his nose. When finally she wrapped her fingers around her cigarette and lowered it from her lips, she looked around and in back of her. "What is this place anyway?"

"It was supposed to be a hospital." He explained and once again stole a glance at her, fascinated with how much interest she put in her cigarette. And she would play with it, licking her tongue around her lips, expelling smoke in a tight corkscrew curl, even shaping tiny rings.

"Well what happened, how come it's not a hospital now?" She asked not knowing he was interested in architecture.

He looked away from her face that only helped to resurrect his spouse's memory. "My wife died, that's what happened."

Her head inclined as she stared down at her hards, "I'm sorry." Kagome whispered shamefully.

"Damnit, would you stop apologizing for everything!" He glared and she simply couldn't find the strength to say anything that would emend his discomfort.

Surprisingly, in due course, he just felt the need to continue. "She died three years ago, this very day. This was her dream."

A durable pause thickened the air.

She felt him unruffled eventually and no longer radiate apprehension as he fidget on his seat. Stubbing her cigarette on the cement edge next to where she sat, Kagome threw it in the air and watched as it fell from more than fifty feet in the air.

Eyeing her fingernails as if she was as much interested on them as Inuyasha was on the ocean view; she frowned not knowing how to acknowledge her comprehension and consideration. Tempting to regain his trust, she offered him a smile and a small nudge which he responded to by elbowing her back in an affectionate way.

"Did you love her?" He didn't answer because he didn't feel like there was a need to and Kagome understood.

He hesitated for a minute not sure how to put his words, unable to reword his thoughts in order for them to properly come to life. "I…" Kagome didn't want to pressure him into thinking he had to tell her anything he dealt with unless he decided that he really needed to, so she listened. Instead, he questioned her something he struggled with. "...do you believe in God, Sakura?"

"_Yes_...I believe Kami exist in every one of us. And though sometimes the spirits have a funny way of showing it, they're there and they are always listening. In essence, watching out for us, you know."

"I don't believe there's such a thing as a God. Just a bunch of bull made up in order for weak people to hold onto something." He was never a real follower of the Shinto faith.

"Weakness is _far_ from it. I think that sometimes when the spirits do things, they might not seem right at first but in reality it always works out for our own good."

"Isn't Kami fair with you?" He raised a brow as he asked, tempted to somehow understand her point of view.

"I can't question why Kami does things Inuyasha, it's a matter of whether you believe it or not. But if you do, then like my grandfather says; you're blessed above all else."

"Then why do you suffer so much if God exists?"

"I accept things. However, sometimes I wish they were different, I guess somethings weren't meant to be. I no longer blame this supernatural force for my misfortune. After a while, you tend to succumb to life and move on. Things always happen, I'm only human, you know. Besides, not all of us can appear iron like _you_ do."

Inuyasha smirked. "You're damn right."

"However, things have a tendency of balancing out over time, complementary opposites within a greater whole, you know; yin and yang." She had a warm smile that caused her dimples to become even more noticeable, she enveloped admiration in him.

He nodded.

"You know what I think about you, Inuyasha?" She leaned sideways, her weight resting on Inuyasha and her head on his shoulder. Hesitantly at first, he slowly brought his arm to rest on her shoulders remaining quiet as she continued on out loud with her thoughts.

Kagome slid her harm to warp around his back. "I think that you're already blessed, even if you don't believe and it doesn't appear that way. I think that just because you loved your wife and she loved you back, that's already a blessing on its own."

Thinking on what she said, he objected. "These spirits of yours took Kikyou away from me."

Kagome frowned, wishing he'd see how fortunate he already was for having health and a steady profession, but over all, friends who cared. "Maybe, but Kami allowed you to know and love her. The spirits gave you something special that others yarn to know of, and even if it didn't last as long as you would have preferred it to, they gave you something pure to remember. Not all of us can have that same gift."

Inuyasha was speechless, utterly flabbergasted.

"Just remember Inuyasha, the world owes you nothing, just have faith in Kami and hope that things will get better..." She whispered in his ear, and he couldn't bring his eyes to hers.

He had not thought about faith in years, not after Kikyou had passed away. It wasn't that he was any religious before, but never had he questioned the means of faith like he did now. In a way, he was somewhat afraid she was right and that all he was missing in life was simply any insignificant form of faith. Hope that would give a meaning to his pointless life and mend his torn up heart.

"And you know what else?" she continued on.

"What?" He allowed her to express her beliefs.

Kagome went on. "I believe that when an old door closes, a new one tends to open right back out for a second chance."

He snorted and wondered whether a door would soon open for him.

"Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?"

"I might have heard it before…" She sounded a little hurt from his comment. They remained in silence just listening to their surroundings, each trapped in their own thoughts. It was obvious now, that they shared a strong likeness which made their friendship stronger than ever. Though they would never admit it at the instant, they were glad to share this moment together.

Inuyasha sighed, not entirely sure why she tried so hard to cheer him up when she was obviously having problems of her own. "What does Kami want from you, Sakura…from me?"

She didn't respond right away.

"Truth is...I don't know yet, Inuyasha. But for whatever reason Kami went through all that trouble to take away what we most loved, it must be pretty big if you ask me. I guess Kami just had other plans for people like you and I, like as if we were each born to do something different than we expected."

Inuyasha nodded, still holding onto Kagome's shoulder, realizing how much he missed having someone close to have a good time with. Inhaling what was her exclusively unique scent; he exhaled a long breath he had held onto all day.

Kagome shifted uncomfortably as her stomach growled; then realization hit her as she said with innocent widen eyes. "Hey do you want to get some ice cream? I think I saw a Dairy Queen two blocks from here." Her voice was cheerfully as excitement broadened her face and the glint in her eyes brightened. He gazed at her from the corner of his eyes and noticed she appeared almost immaculate as she radiated with a light of her own, she was tempting and yet contagious.

Suddenly, liquid topaz eyes softened as they clashed with big brilliant cerulean orbs.

"Sure."

And then, unexpectedly, a sincere smile found his lips, one she adored and had long not seen, literally taking her breath away.

.

.

.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND CO. I REPEAT...THEY DO NOT BELONG TO ME WHATSOEVER, ONLY TO THE VERY TALENTED MISS RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.


	14. Calm before the Storm Part 1

**IF YOU ARE NOT THE ONE**

**Chapter Fourteen: **Calm before the Storm Part 1

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And my scars remind me that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel_

_~Scars by Papa Roach~_

_._

_._

_._

_._

The room was filled with the most essential individuals who contributed to the company, each settled on their corresponding seat, most over the age of fifty. The chatter kept exclusively among them, some whispered about the most recent marketing or worldwide news and women rumored whether who was up to the latest fashion; the gossip in the building was unpredictable at times. However, no one was positively sure why the meeting had been called for all of a sudden; usually they were to be scheduled long before they took place. But this one was totally _unexpected_.

The enormous mechanical glass doors opened to the conference headquarters, all eyes brought to the chief in second-command, the president of the company. Inuyasha entered along his new secretary, his eyes requiring concentration as he walked coolly followed by a woman with a pen and notebook in hand. They approached the head of the massive rectangular table, a tall man with silver hair and equally amber eyes that studied motionless as his younger sibling approached accompanied. "Sesshomaru, this is Miss Yoshida Sakura my new secretary, Miss Yoshida this is the head of the company _Mr. Takahashi_."

"Pleasure is all mine, Mr. Takahashi." Kagome bowed her head, a costume when it came to greeting people of great significance. People murmured wondering more of the elegant young woman who carried herself proudly with admiration and much proficiency, her resemblance to Mr. Takahashi's spouse unmistakable.

"Likewise I'm sure," The CEO stated flatly, his professional appearance demanding equal or more so respect. However, his gaze lingered momentarily upon his brother's secretary from the corner of his eyes before, nonchalantly continuing to read over some manuscripts. Inuyasha sat on the opposite chair to his brother's and Kagome sat beside him but in front of Miroku the most important accountant in the whole building. Kagome looked at the new faces, some she'd seen before like Bankotsu and Hinten. Then she noticed a woman who glanced her way, she sourly noticed Kagome's stare and quickly looked elsewhere. Kagome paid no mind but continued to give Mr. Takahashi her full attention.

Takahashi Sesshomaru, who was known as the third richest man in Asia and the fifth worldwide, lowered some reports he read carefully setting them on the table in front of him. Kagome had read articles about him before learning that he was a very importunate man that obtained every goal in life and accomplished the impossible when most thought of it as unreachable. She'd also undoubtedly seen his face before, probably in television or a magazine. She noticed that when trying to be more formal, Mr. Takahashi always wore oceanic colors, which reflected his naturally relaxed composure. Though his physical appearance resembled that of Inuyasha, he on the other hand was evidently the opposite, especially the way he resourcefully held himself knowing they were all perceptively beneath him.

He calmly studied every face present and stood up, everyone hushed as they prepared to listen. "Someone has stolen greatly from us." The room went dead silent, no one spoke, no one moved.

Not a soul dared breathe in the face of Mr. Takahashi's revelation. Only the tinny rattle of the large air conditioning rumbling in the background. Even the middle-aged man seated at the far end stopped scratching at his ear. This was a bad omen, but Kagome didn't realize it right away. The conference room remained abruptly silent. The air felt charged. It took her a moment to process what had just happened. No one spoke, not knowing how to properly approach the matter, they waited for his explanation and instructions hoping this were some kind of mistake. Sesshomaru was a well respected mature man and he was always very serious. "I returned from New York this morning, learning of the news, I came back as soon as I could."

"You can't be fucking serious!" Inuyasha shot up straight from his seat and growled out of nowhere, all the eyes in the room fell over the inferior chief manager. The large conference room comfortably accommodating thirty people around the table; from the board of directors from departments of the company to all the members and their assistants in the faculty room, stared baffled.

The elder brother frowned immediately, "I do not joke around Inuyasha so you will do considerably well to watch your language around me, insolent mongrel." The older brother narrowed his cold eyes, though they showed no real expression.

"How much?" Inuyasha demanded, clearly not believing the news and avoiding his brother's threats.

"Enough. It won't be long before the rest of Asia knows also." Sesshomaru declared and eyed everyone in the room; his gaze fell momentarily on Kagome, never before today having seen her face before his presence.

"I said how fucking much goddamn it!" Inuyasha growled insistently.

"Twelve-hundred billion dollars vanished from our bank as of yesterday night." The head of the table answered calmly as he took his seat, allowing every one present to swallow the news. In other words, money laundering which was the practice of engaging in financial transactions in order to conceal the identity, source, or destination of the company's money, and is a main operation of the underground economy.

Many murmured as they heard the large loss of quantity, others yelled desperate for answers; Kagome like others, gasped in surprise

"Impossible!" Some protested.

"That can't be!" Others whispered and called about.

"Mr. Takahashi we have to find the ones responsible, this is outrages!" Debated an old man in charge of Import Export Coordination. Many still couldn't believe their ears; this was a well-structured and organized, fast growing, large-scale global Export Import Company. It was developed and managed by Japan Export and Import Portal that covered 300 countries and territories worldwide and handling over 180,000 business categories and industry-specific sectors.

The head of the company ignorined what many protested. "I assure you this Sesshomaru is no fool; I will find the person responsible and they will be severely _punished_." He stated as he drank from his wine glass. "I am declaring now, that this building is under double the security; Code Red." He continued and everyone gasped all of a sudden, trying to truly comprehend the outcome of such circumstances.

Inuyasha looked at his brother baffled, not sure where this was all going. "Sesshomaru, is there any evidence?"

But he merely shook his head, raising objections. "No…it was a blank check. However, it wasn't bankruptcy. Investigators are working on the case as we speak." People began to murmur.

"Who the hell would dare?" Inuyasha interrupted yet again; somehow he had found the energy that had evaded him for the past few weeks.

"Someone capable of doing so again, and for this reason I have taken the drastic measure of resetting all the accounts."

For some reason Inuyasha turned towards his secretary and raised his eyebrow, she had mentioned something similar to this. She'd warned him that someone was trying to ruin them, but he didn't pay enough attention to it. Kagome looked just as surprised as most were.

"But sir, it's almost impossible to hack into our banking accounts." Miroku affirmed from his seat, bewildered like everyone else.

"Not if they know the codes and confidential information." Inuyasha muttered, not knowing how so much money had disappeared over night. This had never happened before. And because of this, they would certainly be targeted by the media worldwide.

"What about the annual ball held at the end of the month?" Some woman called out.

"It shall proceed; I will make sure of it." Sesshomaru assured. "However, this year it shall be held at the Onigumo Company, Mr. Onigumo's son has offered to host the ball this year to further enhance our negotiations with them. Besides, we are in no condition to uphold such an event." Many people looked at themselves as they heard this; every year for going on fifty years now, such a prestigious event had never before been held anywhere else but at the Takahashi building.

"What about the fundraiser?" Hinten asked as well.

"Bankotsu is responsible for the fundraiser held next week."

"Yes sir." Bankotsu who had yet to say a word, took a deep breath.

Inuyasha tried to recollect his thought. Billions of dollars were missing and they would probably never be heard from again. His only dismay was over what if it happened again. "What do we do until then?"

"We wait..." Was the only comforting response Sesshomaru could give, though not many could buy it; knowing if they went bankrupt it would be the end for them and their careers. The older chief in charge had never dealt with a con such as this one, but he was a professional who refused to be looked like some failure and someone you could take advantage from. Everything his father was clearly not. He knew fraudsters are everywhere—in every country—unfortunately much of the scams come from the very countries that need legitimate trade the most. But this matter was from some one who worked within his building and had connections he trusted to know one, thus Sesshomaru was determined to who know would dare to ruin his empire.

"We can't let them fucking steal again!" Inuyasha was not about to stand back and let them take what was left of their company. Unlike his brother who preferred to not take matters into his own hands, if he had to, Inuyasha would move heaven and earth to seek the one responsible.

"Sir, I suggest we keep this in the down low for now. If franchisers find out about this, they will surely cut their negation ties with us." Miroku suggested and the boss nodded.

"Then it's settled for now. This discussion is officially over, you may all be dismissed." Sesshomaru ignored his brother's glares from across the room, closing the meeting before anyone could debate further. This was a turning point for everyone presently there, knowing things would drastically change from now on.

* * *

Kagome sighed.

Apparently, Inuyasha was still in his office with that woman Kagome had noticed in the meeting earlier; they were talking about her and she could heard every shout from outside his office, Kagome only sat there typing away at her computer. "I don't care Inuyasha, you were to keep my job for when_ I_ got back not hand it to some rookie who doesn't know shit!" Though not any one knew, Kagome was actually a skilled secretary with a couple years of experience but she wasn't going into details to explain her part, so she ignored the insults she was getting but not to her own face.

"She's proven much more responsible than you are, so how could I resist?" Inuyasha argued on from inside his office, not as alarmed as the lady he tried to persuade.

The lady shook her head and yelled some more. "Damn it! What am I supposed to do now? I've been working here for five years!" She stated the obvious.

"Help her, be my receptionist; it's all I can offer." He insisted.

"_No_, you will not make me answer your calls for you. I'm capable of doing all the paperwork and your company visits, I refuse otherwise." Kagome didn't want to listen to all this, though obviously she had no other choice. She understood that this woman desperately wanted her job back and she wasn't going down without a fight.

"My offer stands Yura, take it or leave it, either way it's your choice." Yura glared at her handsome boss regardless of all the intimate times they had experienced over the years. She was sure she had marked her territory and she was here to stay, but not as a mere underpaid receptionist. There was no way in hell she was going back to that misery.

"It was my vacation for gods' sake!" She went on, glaring daggers at him as she said this, imposing to his proposal. She had only needed a vacation but if he would have mentioned something about replacing her maybe she would have stayed in the first place.

"I know that woman! But I specifically told you not to take it when you did yet you still refused to listen. I needed you and you failed to stay when you should have the most." Inuyasha explained; irritated with how little reason he was getting through her thick head. She left him at a critical time and since Kagome had come to his rescue, he would not back her out now, no…she was here to stay until he thought otherwise. Besides, he had to admit that she was doing one hell of a job with his customers and paperwork; therefore he needed no receptionist but perhaps to just cut Kagome some lack.

Yura took some time to let it all sink in, the realization too much for her to bear. Clearing her throat, she stood up from her seat. "Fine…If that's what you want, then by all means. But someday, you'll regret this, Inuyasha." She talked in a more neutral tone now, her hurt expression made her looked as if she had been slapped across the face.

He stared unsympathetically, at how she appeared humiliated and ready to burst in tears at any minute. After all, her nonsence had wasted twenty minutes of his valuable time, she had overstayed her welcome and he didn't like threats.

"You start tomorrow morning." He stated somewhat annoyed, and then looked from her face to the screen of his laptop.

It was clear as day. She understood now as she stared at him and how he ignored her in the comfort of his vivid screen; he had a thing for the secretary. Maybe, it was only her imagination, but as he defended _Miss Yoshida_, he looked different. He wasn't the same broken, exhausted and lonesome Inuyasha she was accustomed of seeing. No…this was a man recovering from his wounds and that woman he called his secretary had something to do with it. _She_ was supposed to heal him; it was _her_ job to come to his aid, not this _intruder's_. However, the evidence was lucid, the slow three year process Yura had accomplished seemed like a day compared to what Kagome had awakened in him during a month.

Yura bitterly walked out his office, the doors closing automatically behind her.

"_You,_ will not tell me what to do, got that! I run this place around here." Kagome looked up from her computer to the woman standing in front of her. Her glossy short hair was no longer than to her cheeks. Her complexion lighter than hers but her cheeks weren't as rosy even with the excessive amount of makeup used. Her skirt was more than inappropriate and her v-shaped shirt showed plenty cleavage to leave a man no curiosity whether what was in it.

"Actually, Mr. Takahashi does and I will not take orders from you either, I will do as Inuyasha says and no one else." Kagome argued back with as much fire, not wanting to appear to this woman any defenseless than she may look compared to her.

Yura laughed at her. "Look at you, trying to take my job and my man."

"Well actually, I don't see your name on him." Kagome said in a matter-of-fact kind of way.

"Don't get smart with me you little bitch, don't think I don't know what you're up to!" Hissed Yura, who was ready to yank her colleague's hair if she had to in order for this new secretary to know her place was below her own, even thought it clearly was not.

"Oh yeah? Then by all means, enlighten me." Kagome couldn't believe the nerve of this woman!

Yura glared. "You want his money; you want to be his bitch." She watched Kagome's reaction who took a moment to laugh at this.

"Lady, don't confuse me with the likes of you." Kagome said calmly. Everyone knew that Yura was the secretary he fucked around with. But Kagome refused to let this matter affect her in any way, since she had a thing for the boss though she preferred to think otherwise. She was not going to allow Yura to intimidate her, hell better freeze over first. She hated when someone tried to belittle her, it wasn't in her nature to take suffer and discrimination willingly.

"We'll just wait and see who he'll end up fucking, then we'll know who's going to be his bitch." But her threats only caused a smile to appear on Kagome's lips. Yura huffed angrily and shot Kagome a determined look one more time before she stormed out of the waiting room, and into an elevator. This would not end this way.

Kagome had a cocky smirk as she watched her go. _Kagome_: 1 and _Yura the bitch_: 0.

Just as Yura disappeared in an elevator, an unfamiliar man walked out of another, heading for Kagome's direction. "Excuse me ma'm, but are you a _Miss Yoshida_?" He asked while holding something she did not notice, too angry over that impertinent woman who had just freely come up to her desk and insult her.

Kagome said without bothering to look his direction. "Yes, I am."

"Then I believe these belong to you." She offhandedly noticed that he was holding a large bright and sunny bouquet including six Alsmeer Golden Roses with eight yellow Alstromeria stems, the fourteen-stem assortment visibly brightening up the room. They were perhaps three dozen already somehow placed in a crystal vase.

"Jesus Christ, they're _beautiful_." She breathed and gazed eagerly.

"Where shall I put them for you?"

"Ummm, here you can place them on top of my desk, thanks."

"No problem ma'm." The man did as he was told and took out a small clipboard from his back pocket.

"Could you sign here?" He asked and handed her the pen as she quickly did. The man smiled at her and left just as fast as he came in. Kagome eyed the flowers thinking who would send this to her, hoping it was a romantic unknown admirer. She noticed a tiny card and swiftly grabbed it, opening it and reading it despite the automatic doors that opened just in time to see her gawking at the note.

Inuyasha raised a curious brow at the flowers on Kagome's escritoire and grabbed the note that she read from her seat completely sidetracked.

"Hey! Give that back, Inuyasha!" She bellowed at his rude interruption, attempting to reach over and snatch it back from him. However, Inuyasha turned around, impeding the note's retrieval, while reading word for word.

He frowned immediately, clutching his knuckles.

"You're not going." He stated unenthusiastically after scanning it over in his mind, meanwhile Kagome finally managed to yank it from his reach.

"What?" She said bemused, noticing his dislike and disapproval.

"You're not going out with Bankotsu and that's final." He ordered her, forgetting this had nothing to do with work and yet here he was commanding her not to go out on a date.

"The hell I'm not, who are you to order me around?" She bickered, not letting him boss her more than he should.

But Inuyasha was not going to answer, instead he honestly said, "Sakura, I don't trust this guy. He's not a good person for you to go out with."

"Let _me _be the judge of that." She couldn't believe what she was hearing. This wasn't fair, she understood that the guy was going through a crisis thanks to his company but she refused to see his way.

"I'm serious here." He felt the need to protect her; he always trusted his instincts and felt Kagome would be better off without this guy.

"Yet, so am I, you have no right to tell me who I should date or not." She placed her hands on her hips angrily.

"Fine, do whatever the fuck you want but I'm warning you now. Don't expect me to watch out for you." Kagome didn't understand what he was trying to protect her from.

"What's with you! Why don't you trust him?" She asked, wanting to know why he felt like Bankotsu, who worked for him, was not trustworthy to go out on a date with her.

He faltered for better words and hesitated, but instead chose to keep his secrets. "I just don't alright, is that so hard to believe?" Inuyasha furrowed his thick eyebrows.

"Well I think you're jealous." Kagome crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why the fuck would I be jealous of anyone!" He was irritated that she thought he felt a need to be jealous of her going out. Or was he?

"I don't know, why don't you explain that to me!" Kagome fought back.

Inuyasha sighed, quietly gazing at her big pair of aquatic depths. "You can do better." He whispered and she stared back, amazed how he had no real alibi.

Go figure.

Kagome walked closer to him, standing right in front of him, faces inches apart. "And why is that, because for some stupid reason you feel he isn't best for me? Listen to yourself." She calmly said back, no longer fighting.

"All I'm trying to say is that he just doesn't appear right for you." He mesmerized her with his eyes.

"Is that so? Then who does, huh?" She questioned him and stared blankly. He wanted badly for some unknown reason to say he was the best for her, that he could be all she needed. But every nerve in his body could not respond quick enough to say this. Instead he just gaped hard down at her, staring from lips to eyes. All he wanted at that second was to capture those luscious rosy lips with his own but something clicked in his mind that he could not ignore. Unconsciously, he licked his own dry lips and walked away before he would commit something he would later regret doing, even though his body thought otherwise.

"Then who's right for me, Inuyasha?" She whispered softly to herself and watched his back as he left her there standing as if lost, walking to an elevator and leaving her confused of what had just happened. Breathing heavily for some reason she sighed and got back to work behind her desk. God how she hated these goddamned butterflies squirming in her insides whenever she was around him.

* * *

"You're obviously jealous." He said to the upset man seated across from his desk.

"Why the hell would I be jealous of him and _her_?" Inuyasha was fuming, was he transparent or something? And how was it that everyone always assumed they knew him better than he knew himself?

"You like her." Miroku stated the obvious as he rubbed his temples, thinking as he took a minute from typing on his laptop. His best friend had unexpectedly stomped into his office, saying how he hated _her_.

"I do not!" He yelled as if Miroku had verbally slapped him.

"_Yes, you do_, admit it." He went on; wanting for him to realize it once and for all that he was head over heals for his secretary.

Inuyasha glared at him. "I do not like that arrogant, stubborn wench. And that rotting mother fucker."

"Ah huh, and I'm freaking gay." Miroku rolled his eyes, for a rich person with a career; he could be so stupid sometimes.

"Well you must be a fag because I sure as hell don't like her." He objected.

"Then let her date, it's simple. Christ, Inuyasha, she's not your daughter."

"Miroku, you do remember the last girl that went out with that asshole, don't you?"

Miroku nodded knowing precisely what he was talking about, how could he forget if it had been all over the news. The media had a field day that week. He remembered pretty darn well what had happen last year. Bankotsu had dated an employee who was found dead on her bathtub, bathing in her own blood, with pretty serious cuts on her wrist. Everyone had said it was her who chose to take her life, and since Kikyou had basically died in similar circumstances, he knew why Inuyasha did not trust him.

"Inuyasha, it was suicide."

"How the fuck would you know?" Inuyasha shot back.

Miroku shook his head and broke his gaze from his computer screen to his best friend who was desperately going loony. "You know what I think?…I think you're scared that finally, over so many years you're starting to like someone other than Kikyou." He admitted, becoming frustrated with how he was tired of telling Inuyasha the obvious even thought he asked for his advice and never followed through.

"Keh, I don't like her, she's just a friend." He was asphyxiated with the obvious.

"An attractive friend who looks like your dead wife," Miroku explained.

"Feh, they look nothing alike."

"Actually, they kinda do." The accountant typed and occasionally gave Inuyasha a scolding look.

"Are my fucking reports done yet, Miroku?" He was also perturbed with how little they agreed sometimes.

"Almost."

Inuyasha huffed. "Well hurry the fuck up and stop reminding me of that impudent woman."

"As you wish."

They didn't talk for couple minutes, "do you think they'll try to take from us again?" Miroku asked, referring to the reason they were called to the meeting that morning with Sesshomaru who had come back from the Big Apple. Inuyasha took a deep breath, it was a question he too struggled to find an answer to.

"I don't know…they can if the hacker has access to files only Sesshomaru and I do." He confessed, clutching his knuckles. Nothing this big had ever happened before, people respected them while others feared them knowing what power could be capable of. But apparently someone else out there thought them to be stupid and therefore wanted to test them out. If only he could get his hands on those assholes who dared, he would give them a good beating before making sure they would rote in hell for the rest of their miserable years.

"That's impossible." Miroku stopped what he was doing bringing his full attention to Inuyasha.

"Exactly what I thought, but apparently they do and that's what freaks me out, I'm going to talk to the investigators Sesshomaru hired. Too see if they know anything yet." Miroku nodded.

"But how would they even get the codes?" He asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know…Sakura mentioned that all this had to do with the false products we were getting and those ships that sank last month."

"You don't suppose she knows something we don't?" He raised a brow not knowing they had talked about this before.

Inuyasha trusted her thought she drove him insanely confused. The question was...how much? "No, she couldn't be able to. Besides, I just know she isn't responsible."

Miroku agreed with him, Inuyasha was good at judging a character. "You're right, I guess not. Anyhow, the documents you asked for are ready."

"Good, print them out and give them to Sakura to take care of." He instructed for him to do.

"Yes sir."

Inuyasha's stomach growled. "Oh and order some take-out, I'm hungry."

"Dude, I'm not your secretary," Miroku gave him a look.

"I know that monk, but I don't pay you to talk back nonsense to me either."

"I love you man, but sometimes I swear you're a royal thorn in my ass."

"Keh, hurry up you bouzo. I'm starving."

* * *

"She called saying she's interested sir." A tall man said, his long hair braided along his back. He held his cell phone to his right ear, besides himself his small office was absolutely empty, his door locked to keep intruders away.

"_Perfect, I want you to continue to distract Inuyasha for me._" Ordered an aerie voice over the telephone, the man on the line smirked.

"Yes sir," he replied, their plan would work out fine from the looks of it. She had called him that very day requesting for a date tomorrow night, something he was looking quite forward to. His companion an appealing woman he had his own personal interest in.

"_Takahashi Corporations will soon seize to exist as we know it_."

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND CO. I REPEAT...THEY DO NOT BELONG TO ME WHATSOEVER, ONLY TO THE VERY TALENTED MISS RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.


	15. Reflecting On All of My Mistakes

**IF YOU ARE NOT THE ONE**

**Chapter Fifteen: **Reflecting On All of My Mistakes

_We've seen our share of ups and downs  
Oh how quickly life can turn around  
In an instant  
It feels so good to reunite  
Within yourself and within your mind  
Let's find peace there_

_When you are with me, I'm free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My sacrifice_

_-Creed's My Sacrifice-_

_._

_._

_._

"Sakura, do us both a favor and sit still, so that I may finish your hair before Bankotsu shows up." Sango attempted to blow-dry Kagome's hair in order to fix her up for her date that had yet to arrive. Kagome sat Indian-style on her bed as Sango did away with her wavy raven stresses. She tried her best to ignore the power of the giant blow dryer as it ruffled her hair all around, not exactly as much enthusiastic as her perky friend. Sango had insisted on straightening her best friend's hair for the occasion, saying Bankotsu would love her hair down than up like she usually wore it to work.

Kagome looked in front of where she sat on her bed to the large mirror hanging on the purple walls of her bedroom. "Sango, isn't the top a little too much?" Sango had bought her the cutest turquoise top that showed the perfect shape of her bust, it outlined her slim waist to perfection and matched perfectly with her big blue eyes. And she wore a prim shirt that showed off her toned legs._ I look desperate to get laid!_

Sango rolled her eyes as her friend looked at herself in the mirror speculation ideas, a horrified expression on her face."You look gorgeous; Bankotsu won't know what to do with you when he'll have you alone, trust me." _Not helping, Sango!_

"Yeah, but—"

"How many times do you want me to say it, it looks great on you! Besides, it's the least I can do for the concert tickets..." Sango yanked her hair a little and Kagome playfully glared at her while looking at the mirror, Sango only giggled.

"They were nothing. I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself." She assured her as she sat there and waited patiently for Sango to stop pulling her head. She had miraculously gotten back stage passes to Sango's favorite band and a hotel to stay for two nights this weekend.

The tickets were supposed to be for Miroku to take her, all Kagome needed now was a way to get Sango to take Miroku. _Who was I fooling? I should have said I way holding them for a friend while I still had the chance_…she thought; Sango had found the tickets going through her purse and had assumed they were for both of them to enjoy a girl's weekend away. When in reality, Kagome had planned to give them to Miroku, so he would have asked to take Sango in the first place.

"Are you positive you can't go this weekend? It'll be great just the two of us." Sango insisted for the fifth time that day, somehow trying to get Kagome to go with her instead of spending two nights alone in one hotel room for the weekend two hours away.

Kagome frowned, she really wanted to go, she couldn't deny that much; but she had already made plans that she could now not get herself untangled from. "Sorry, I'm booked. I work and I promised Inuyasha to babysit for him that day since he has to go to Osaka for something about a business trip and I'm not sure what time he'll be back."

"You're no fun, you should have told him to get a babysitter."

"I don't mind, Shippo and I have fun together. I'm sorry, look I promise I'll make it up to you. But take Hinten instead." Kagome knew that if Miroku found out that she given Sango the tickets to go with Hinten, he would stop insisting on buying her lunch every day and sending it to her desk. She laughed at the thought, when Inuyasha had more than once accused Bankotsu of sending her lunch yesterday to dazzle her. She had to admit she liked Inuyasha's strange hints of jealousy and attention, finding it slightly amusing. The man was truly beyond her comprehension...

"I'll ask him." Sango interrupted her thoughts. "So are you psyched about the Grand Ball next week?"

Kagome winced at the mention of the Ball that Takahashi Inc. had scheduled to host for next week. Apparently, it was the biggest event held in Tokyo which prestigious people of high ranks in society mingled once a year. It was a huge bash not just anyone could assist; the biggest gossip so far at work was who was going with who and if they should wear undergarments under their gowns or not.

"Oh my god, I completely forgot about it! What I'm I going to wear?" Kagome panicked for a second, with all the work she had, there was no time for Yoshida Sakura to think of fancy parties, not that she had ever been to any huge ones in particular.

Sango shook her head amazed at Kagome's ignorance. "Sakura, the ball is a week away, what do you mean you forgot! We have to go shopping as soon as possible and get you a gown." Sango turned off the blow drier and unplugged it, and then she ran a brush through Kagome's soft locks before letting her finish preparing for her date.

"Are you going with Hinten?" Sango stretched and stiffly collapsing on to the bed and looking up at her friend, watching amused as Kagome ran back and forth about the room with one heel in one had, while hopping to put the other one on her right foot.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, he just asked me today." Sango nodded; delighted her boyfriend had not forgotten to ask her.

"Oh…" Kagome frowned. "I don't want to go if I don't have date." She mumbled as she applied eyeliner in front of the mirror.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Bankotsu will ask you, otherwise I'll get Inuyasha to take you." Kagome flinched at the mention of her boss's name.

"Won't he plan on going with someone else?" She asked, Inuyasha had been lightly rude to her ever since the whole bouquet incident outside his office.

Sango shook her head and denied with some of her usual fire. "No, usually he brings _Yura_, but I can convince him to take you. I have my ways you know…"

"Sango! You can't _torture_ the guy into going as my date." Kagome drawled.

"Sure I can! The guy needs a decent date for once. I'm sure he won't mind, we're all friends here and it'll be fun."

"I don't think he'll want to, he's already infuriated with me for dating one of his employees." Kagome scoffed.

"Oh don't mind him; knowing Inuyasha, I'm sure he's just jealous, it'll pass." Sango said, batting her eyelashes before winking at her friend suggestively.

"Hmn." Kagome rolled her eyes; Inuyasha had not made a move yet to show interest in her and therefore he had no right to be jealous. Grabbing her keys and cell phone and tugging them into her pocketbook, she walked out of her bedroom turning the lights off as she closed her door and Sango followed behind.

* * *

Inuyasha scowled from the rearview mirror to the little redhead kid strapped in the back seat of his luxurious car. "Shippo, they just want to meet you, that's all." His voice was adamant as he spoke almost too calmly for his taste.

Shippo glared and hissed. "NO! I'm not going and you can't make me!"

Inuyasha frowned as he speeded through the streets of Tokyo city at night. "Ship—Buddy listen, they're really good people. I promise I wouldn't make you go through all this if I wasn't sure that they were decent enough people—"

Shippo's little arms folded over his chest as he interrupted heatedly. "Then explain why you're trying to get rid of me Inuyasha, why?"

Inuyasha growled. "I'm not damnit!" Shippo wouldn't understand that all he was trying to do was for his benefit. They had gone to dinner after school something they rarely did since Inuyasha was never the one available to pick him up from school. It would always be Myoga, his personal slave to pick Shippo up from school and take him home while Inuyasha stayed late at work. From the beginning, the little boy had been suspicious of his sibling's intentions.

"Why do you want to give me away? You—you don't care anymore do you?" He watched intensely as Inuyasha stopped at a red traffic light and rolled down his black tainted window to beckon with his hand for a group of women to cross the street before the light changed color.

Inuyasha accelerated as he pushed his foot on the gas pedal and shifted a gear when making a left swiftly on the next street over. "Shippo, they'll be better guardians than I am. They'll take care of you and give you everything that I can't give you!"

"And what exactly is that? You've already given me everything, please don't make me go." He argued and pleaded.

"They'll give you a proper home, Shippo." He promised as he lowered his voice.

Shippo shook his head. "But this _is _my home; you're like a big brother. I'll be good I promise, I'll—I'll eat all my vegetables, I won't hide the remote control from you and I won't go through all your stuff anymore."

"Ship, that's not it, that's not why I'm doing this."

"Don't be stupid, Inuyasha. A guy like you, needs a little kids like me to keep an eye on you."

"You see, that's exactly it! Look at me; I can't even take care of myself anymore let alone you. It's not that I don't care kid, but I really don't think it's fair for you to put up with me, to have someone like me to look up to or worry over when I come home late." He argued.

But Shippo suggested in a flat voice. "Then don't come home late."

"Shippo, that's not the point," the car in front of them slowed down for some reason and Inuyasha angrily drove around them and accelerated but did not make it past the red light. As he pulled up slowly to the light he noticed there was, one car in particular ahead of them with two kids and their parents inside. He sighed as he tore his eyes from the image, and glanced at Shippo who still sourly gazed out his window.

"I'm still not going." He icily said while ignoring Inuyasha's stare.

"If I buy you a Nintendo Wii, won't you at least meet them?"

"I already have a Nintendo Wii, you bought it for Christmas, remember?" he replied.

"What about a DS?" Inuyasha said making Shippo annoyed at his persistence.

"Miroku gave me one for my birthday."

"I'll buy you all the games you could ever want, but—"

"Then if you don't want me to stick around I'll just runaway!" He quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the door in the middle of heavy traffic, stepping out of the car. Surprised, he watched alarmed as the little kid took the red light as his opportunity to escape, Inuyasha's eyes widen with panic. He had not seen that one coming.

"Shit." He murmured unbuckling his seatbelt flustered.

"Shippo come back!" He called as he got out the vehicle but the other cars in back honked and one man flipped him a birdie. He wanted to run after him but because traffic was starting to accelerate again as the light turned green, Inuyasha had no alternative but to get back into his car. As soon as he got back in, he stepped on the gas to make a u-turn and go back for Shippo who had crossed the street and was currently running down a street, his eyes filled with unshed tears as he held back a sob.

As he drove down the street, he eyed constantly for a little redhead boy in a school uniform. Just then his phone rang and he growled at the person on other end of the line. "Shippo wouldn't agree and now he ran away before I could stop him! This is all your fucking fault, Sesshomaru! "

Sesshomaru's voice was recollected and unalarmed at the news. "Inuyasha, I trust you to find our little cousin, otherwise I'm calling the FBI to go after him and you will pay dearly little brother."

Inuyasha desperately parked before reaching an intersection and promptly got out of his car, he ran to the sidewalk hoping to catch a glimpse of Shippo but failed miserably. "No! I'll find him Sess, give me till midnight, and then you can go berserk and call a fucking rescue team unless I don't succeed."

"Don't do something stupid that'll attract the media, we're in deep shit as it is." His older brother reminded him.

"Fine, I'll call Miroku and Sango to help me." Inuyasha ran back to his car and took off, there was no point in running after him when he could be anywhere by now.

"_Find_ him." Sesshomaru instructed one last time in a threatening manner.

"Will do, Flufster." Inuyasha hanged up and rapidly pressed speed dial in order to contact Miroku for help.

* * *

The atmosphere of the little Italian restaurant was serene and vivid as they discussed work, a little about their personal lives and friends. The evening was pleasant and everything so far was going smoothly, much to Kagome's dislike. All weekend she had looked forward to this fate but now she sat there miserably, wishing she could be elsewhere.

As far as she knew, they had very much in common but nothing really caught Kagome's interest. And instead, she was currently wondering what Inuyasha was doing at the moment. For some unexplainable reason, his face popped up in her mind when she least expected him to. She was curious for one part, not sure why Inuyasha had instructed her to stay away from her date tonight, deciding that maybe he was hiding something from her that she would later confront him about.

Remembering she was presently at a date and should not be thinking about any other man in particular, she gave Bankotsu a nod on whatever it was he was going on about though she paid no real attention. To be frank, he was less interesting than she had first thought; he mostly talked about himself than anything else and how everyone of his other siblings looked up to him.

The waitress appeared out of the blue and placed a large plate of calamari decorated around a diminutive bowl in the center of their table. Kagome stared at the appetizers Bankotsu had ordered for them, her stomach clenching disapprovingly. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy eating such specimen of deep dried squid; however her sensitive nose was behaving in contradiction to her mind. Kagome could not help feeling a revolted bitterness at the back of her throat. "Will you excuse me? I need to use the lady's room." She excused herself and flashed him a fake smile.

"Sure thing Sakura." He told her nicely and watched as she walked away to the back of the restaurant near the kitchen towards the restrooms.

Kagome heard her phone vibrate loudly and answered quickly her persistent call. "Sakura! It's about time you answered!" Sango yelped in her ear apprehensively.

"Sango breathe, you're scaring me. What's wrong?" Kagome partly shouted as she covered her left ear with one finger and held her cell phone to her right, the raucous of the restaurant overpowered even thought she was currently in one of the bathroom stalls.

"I know I shouldn't be bothering you right now but I need your help. It's urgent!" Sango explained herself as she spoke utterly anxious.

Kagome's eyes widen. "What's the matter? What happened?" She heard as Sango screamed at Miroku for touching her in such circumstances.

"It's Shippo." She managed to choke.

"Oh god, did something happen to Shippo!" Concerned, Kagome walked out of the bathroom stall and was currently pacing back and forth in the little lady's room.

"I got a call from Inuyasha saying he ran away, we can't find him yet and I was hoping you could help us track him down." Sango explained and Kagome couldn't believe her ears, Shippo was seven years old, where in Tokyo City could he have possibly ran off to?

"…I'll be at the apartment in twenty minutes." Kagome assured her.

"There's no need for that, Inuyasha is heading towards the bus station near you. I'll get for him to pick you up immediately, just wait a few minutes outside the restaurant until he shows up."

Angry for a moment, wondering what on earth would have caused Shippo to decide to run away, she glared at the thought of Inuyasha. "Right, but what color car is he driving?"

"Black, it's a Mercedes-Benz you can't miss it. Don't worry he'll be there and we will find Shippo even if it takes us all night."

"But what happened?"

"No time to explain, I'm sure Inuyasha will tell you everything when you see him. I gotta go; Miroku and I are looking for him as well. See you guys in a bit and don't forget to update us on any news of his whereabouts." Sango explained frantic and hung up before they could discusses the matter any further. Taking a deep breath, Kagome walked out of the bathroom and towards her table where she spotted Bankotsu glance over at his watch.

When he caught sight of her, he smiled as she sat back down in their booth, he had to admit she looked quite stunning tonight. He killed for the company of an attractive woman for a night. "What's wrong Sakura? Is there anything I can do for you?" His expression was concerned due to the look of anguish on her face. He could detect their date was about to be cut shorter than expected.

Kagome gave him an apologetic look, "I'm sorry Bankotsu; I'm having a great time, I really am. But something came up and I need to get home as soon as possible."

His eyebrow rose at the urgency. "Is there anything I can do?"

"I'm afraid not." Kagome shook her head.

"May I ask what's troubling you?" Bankotsu asked.

"A little boy I babysit has run off and it's important for me to help find him." She wasn't about to go into details so she explained without beating around the bush.

"Come on, I'll take you home." Bankotsu offered like a true gentleman.

"Thanks, but my friend is picking me up outside the restaurant."

"Are you sure?" He insisted.

Kagome nodded. "Absolutely, listen I truly feel bad for cutting our date so short."

"No problem, just promise me one thing."

"Sure."

"Go out with me this Friday night." Bankotsu offered.

"I would love to, thanks for understanding, Bankotsu. I better go now."

"But please let me walk you outside and make sure someone will come for you."

"There's no need to, he must be already waiting outside as we speak, thanks again and I'll see you at work."

"Of course, good luck and I hope you find the little guy." He encouraged and she thanked him silently.

"Me too. Goodbye, Bankotsu." She got up to leave and so did he, they kissed on the cheek and he watched as she walked away towards the exit.

"Goodbye, _Kagome.._." He whispered after her retrieving figure.

* * *

Kagome waited for Inuyasha as he spoke to a policeman and asked if by any chance he had seen a short little kid in uniform. She noticed for the first time that night how he still wore his black suit, but his golden tie and usual blazer were nowhere to be seen, his shirt was unbuttoned just a little and his long silvery hair was kept tied back today. He stopped conversing after a minute or two, a disappointed look graced his honey molten eyes as the officer apologized and walked away.

Inuyasha caught her curious stare as he walked back towards her, not missing the blush on her fair complexion. They continued on side by side and occasionally grazing shoulders, but most importantly, keeping their eyes alert for any signs. "Inuyasha what happened with Shippo? Why would he run off?" She asked as she scanned any visible trace of the crowded subway, watching out for a lonely kid about seven years of age. They had looked for three hour now and he was nowhere in sight, they had visited two bus station and a subway but he was still nowhere to be found.

Inuyasha shrugged. "How the fuck should I know? The kid was there one minute and next he was gone." He still had yet to tell her of his adoption plans thinking this was not any of her concern, and had come to realize she was more of a persistent woman than he had first thought her out to be.

Kagome pushed a strand of hair behind her right ear. "Well, what happened?" She asked him again and he avoided her stare as they walked back to their car parked outside the subway.

"I don't see how it's any of your business." He offensively snapped.

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest impatiently, sick of his irrelevant excuses. "Look, stop being a dick for once and just tell me, so help me god, I will make you fess up!" She fumed while getting in the passenger seat of his car and then buckled her seatbelt as he did the same. She was restless with worry just as much as he was though he provided very little help.

He irately turned the ignition, the car roaring to life before he took off with a stomp on the gas pedal and frigidly looked at her direction. "And what for? The kid is already gone and we can't waste time chit chatting away, Sakura." His expression remained frustrated as he spoke.

He was so damn relentless sometimes.

She fiercely looked back. "Shippo is the most important thing right now and maybe I can help."

"Just fucking great…" He muttered as they stopped at a traffic light. He sighed at her expression deciding he might as well inform her before she drove him mad. "I'm putting him up for adoption, and I told him about searching for new foster parents and how this one couple I met wanted to meet him." He confessed.

"Why would you put him up for adoption, you can't be serious!" She demanded.

"You wouldn't understand my motives." His expression was frustrated though he did managed to not raise his voice this time.

"Try me." She challenged and he shot her a dark look because of her determination.

Inuyasha sneered and hissed. "The kid is better off without me, alright! I'm a bloody unhealthy example, you've said so yourself."

"Inuyasha, that's because I didn't realize what you went through. Besides, everyone has flaws, you know...you aren't a bad role model, the kid loves you and it would be emotionally hard for him to be away from you. After all, you're the closest thing he has to a real family."

"Keh." He blushed. "Stop your yapping woman and help me look for the kid." Growling now, he avoided her, thinking of what could happen to Shippo if he didn't get to him in time. He looked at his wristwatch; it was nine o'clock of twilight and their time was currently running out.

"You don't have to be such a jerk." Kagome muttered and he narrowed his eyes.

"Bite me, bitch." His words came out half-strangled for his exasperation was starting to get the best of him.

She ignored him and desperately thought of places she would go to if she was a little seven year old boy. "Crap, he could be anywhere by now, how can you be so careless Inuyasha?"

"I don't see how this is entirely _my_ fault." His golden eyes looked pained thought he knew the answer he tried too hard to ignore.

Kagome gave him a sympathetic look as she tried to reason with him. "Then stop being so selfish for once, put yourself in Shippo's shoes, how do you think he feels about all this?" Before Inuyasha could answer her question, his phone rang and he picked it up while steering with one hand.

"It's late, Inuyasha." A smooth voice reminded him, much to Inuyasha's annoyance.

"No shit Sherlock, can you predict lottery tickets too?" Inuyasha's voice unnaturally even and strained with dry sarcasm.

"This just proves how irresponsible you are Inuyasha, our uncle should have never left you in charge of that kid, I told father not to allow this but he insisted." The older brother recalled in a tranquil voice.

"If you're not going to help then piss off asshole." Inuyasha's eyes were fix on the road, and his expression was ready to wreak havoc.

"I suggest you find Shippo before something happens to the kid or I will personally kill you myself—oh and Rin says hi—" The entire time he spoke, Sesshomaru's voice was monotone.

Inuyasha's eyes softened and diminished the anger for a second as he drove almost to a hundred miles-per-hour. "Tell her I said ditto."

"Inuyasha please slow down, you're practically driving double the speed limit!" But he ignored Kagome's pleas and the engine made another roaring sound as he was able to quickly shift up to the best gear for optimum acceleration, continuing to pick up speed, the adrenaline traveling through his veins.

"Was that Miroku?"

His jaw clenched tight but he shook his head at once "No, it was my wonderful fucking brother telling me how much he loves me and wishes me luck on finding Shippo…that lazy ass bastard, always making me do all the work." He mumbled more so to himself.

He stopped slowly as he came to a halt, they were stuck in traffic again and he was starting to give up. "Look, I'm sorry ok?" He sighed in defeat, the apology something Kagome wasn't expecting.

"I'm sure we'll find Shippo." She assured him and brought her hand to rest on his shoulders for a moment, a way to comfort him.

He frowned. "No baka, I meant your date. Sango shouldn't have called you, I told her not to." He sounded impatient as he looked at her from the corner of his eyes, waiting for a reaction from the motionless woman who fidgeted on his passenger seat.

Kagome instantly glared, having forgotten already about the dreadful date she had ran off from. "You have _got_ to be _kidding_ me! I love Shippo, it's more important that we find him…If only we knew where he could be, we've checked everywhere." She groaned and bit her finger nails childishly in an attempt to calm herself down.

She looked up to meet his gaze pleadingly. "Think Inuyasha, where could he be?"

He did not answer.

Desperately, he inhaled her saccharine flowery scent and his mind automatically cleared. Inuyasha frowned immediately and he stomped on the gas with brutal strength; the tires instantly screeched on the slick pavement.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND CO. I REPEAT...THEY DO NOT BELONG TO ME WHATSOEVER, ONLY TO THE VERY TALENTED MISS RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.


	16. You Take the Breath Right Out of Me

**IF YOU ARE NOT THE ONE**

**Chapter Sixteen: **You Take the Breath Right Out of Me

**SOME ADULT CONTENT IN THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER...**

_So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left.  
I know that I can find the fire in your eyes.  
I'm going all the way, get away, please._

_You take the breath right out of me.  
You left a hole where my heart should be.  
You got to fight just to make it through,  
'cause I will be the death of you._

_This will be all over soon.  
Pour salt into the open wound.  
Is it over yet? Let me in._

_So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left.  
I know that I can find the fire in your eyes.  
I'm going all the way, get away, please._

_You take the breath right out of me.  
You left a hole where my heart should be.  
You got to fight just to make it through,  
'cause I will be the death of you._

_-Breaking Benjamins's Breathe-_

_._

_._

"Hi there kid, how come you're all alone?"

A middle-age man asked as he approached a redhead boy who sat on the ledge of the sidewalk late at night, his little body hunched over and face buried in his arms. From the sound of it, the man could tell that the little boy was crying uncontrollably, alone in front of an old run down building. The apartment structure had been abandoned for some time now from the look of it, the man glanced at it and noticed that the entire third floor had caught on fire; for it was ashy black and completely destroyed. The boy sniffled and wiped his eyes over his arm sleeve before glancing over at the strange man who stood next to him, tear tracks running down his chubby cheeks.

"Because no—no one in this world wants me," He finally managed to say between sobs.

The man sat down next to the kid on the edge of the sidewalk. "Why would no one want you? You look like a pretty decent kid to me." He asked before placing a hand on the kid's shoulder. Shippo flinched at the sudden physical contact and looked up at the stranger. His big emerald eyes were swollen red and puffy from hours of crying.

"How should I know? One minute everything is fine and the next I'm being put for adoption for the fifth time." He admitted longingly needing a person to talk to. Inuyasha had always told him to never talk to strangers, but Inuyasha was no longer here, and Shippo did not want to dwell thinking about his older cousin who no longer wanted him around. He briefly glanced over his shoulders at the building behind him and whimpered at the look of what was left of his home. The same apartment where he had once lived with his biological parents when they had been alive years ago. And now it barely stood but completely demolished from the inside.

The man nodded in an understanding way. "That sounds harsh, but you know what though? I can help you." He assured the little boy.

Shippo gave him a puzzled look, "how so Mr.?" He whimpered and sniffled back a sob, his nose all runny.

The stranger took a moment to laugh though Shippo did not understand what the man was laughing about; he hadn't said anything funny so why was he laughing? "Come with me, I know many other kids about your age who would not mind some company and a new friend." The man explained with a broad grin plastered on his face.

"Where exactly?"

The man looked grimly at his shoulders, to the right and to the left. They were the only two people in this part of town, not a single soul was within a mile radius except for the occasional car or two that passed by every fifteen minutes. "My place, I have a big swimming pool, a puppy and all the toys you could ever wish for." Then he pointed towards a dim alley located to their left about ten feet away, it was a dead-end. The man grabbed Shippo's arm and pulled him to his feet without much force, the boy was feather light for a seven year old.

"Let's go kid; you will always have a home with me." He said, never letting go of his little arm.

Shippo wiggled his arm from his hold, eventually yanking with all his might but his efforts were fruitless. "You're creepy and I don't trust creepy people!" His hold around his arm tightened at once.

The man narrowed his eyes. "Nonsense, now come, let's go." Not listening, Shippo screamed to the top of his lungs only to cause the man to quickly place an arm around the boy's body and roughly placed a hand over his mouth, not wanting to attract any attention from any of the surrounding neighbors nearby. He wasn't exactly at best terms with the police and that was the last thing he needed.

The boy shook his head violently to get rid of the sweaty hand assaulting his mouth, and wiggled aggressively before he sunk his teeth sharply on the palm of his hand. The man yelped in pain and instantly let go on the boy who fell to the floor at once. Shippo hastily stumbled to get up and took this opportunity to run for it as fast as his two little legs could carry him. Weeping unrestrained, he ran desperately trying to get away from his attacker, he could feel it coming as blood pulsed vastly thought his veins and his heart pounded wildly in his ribcage nonstop. He felt it as it neared him, as it approached him from behind, _death_.

He was too young, too little to die. He couldn't die yet he still had plenty of things to experience. He'd give anything to be with the people he knew, Sango, Miroku, Sakura and Inuyasha. All he wanted was to feel his own bed comforter around his body, desperate to feel the contentment of his safe navy blue bedroom walls around him. "Inuyasha help!" He cried out loud hopelessly as he ran down the street, his mind was foggy for he was beginning to lose his head.

But before he could reach the street light ahead, no more than a couple feet away, he was forcefully pulled back as the man had caught hold of his shirt. Shippo felt the blood leave his face. "Let go you freak!" Shippo shrieked and tried his best to yank free from the man's grasp. But his eyes widen abruptly when he felt as the man put an arm around his neck before placing a handkerchief over his mouth and nose, blocking air from reaching his lungs indefinitely.

Shippo cried hysterically though there was no point, he tried to scream and wobble from his clutch but it was no use. His vision was starting to blur and he was beginning to lose consciousness slowly, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. The last thing he recalled was seeing a silver flash.

Just then, unexpectedly the man received a blow to the head and let go of the unconscious boy who fell with a thud on the concrete surface. Inuyasha pulled the man back and threw him on the isolated street like a sack of potatoes. His expression was furious; both his eyebrows narrowed to form one, his lips made a thin line and his amber eyes held the rage of a mass murderer. Kagome ran from behind him out of nowhere and scooped up Shippo's body that lay on the floor and into her arms, possessively wrapping him up in her embrace.

Inuyasha clenched his fist and walked towards the man who was currently at the process of standing up. "Don't you dare lay a fucking hand on him again asshole or I will chop it off for you!" Eyes fierce, Inuyasha growled and punched the individual square on the face. His nose, which appeared to have been broken many times before, spurted blood all over and he dropped to the ground suddenly.

Again the man managed to get up before smirking weakly as he coughed some blood and launched towards Inuyasha. "So you want to fight? Let's see what you got!" He threw a punch at Inuyasha's direction, but his reflexes were quick to dodge the attack. When he turned back, unfortunately his next blow glanced off his head and he was able to actually deflect a strong front kick by simply flinching as he lunged backwards while grabbing Inuyasha's shirt.

He was going for his knife when he didn't throw any more punches, realizing what his opponent was obviously capable of. Inuyasha quickly punched him again and practically broke his face, and as he was falling backwards to the ground, he kicked the man so hard he puked all over himself. Kagome watched from behind with a horror-struck expression.

"People like you disgust me," Inuyasha's brusque tone was not generous; he walked again towards the man groaning on the ground.

"Please—please have mercy, don't kill me!" The man pleaded desperately as he attempted to back away and held his arms over his head.

Shippo's eyes fluttered open and he moaned from the pain that erupted from the back of his throbbing head where he had been dropped carelessly on the cement. A tiny amount of blood slowly dripped down along his forehead. "Shippo!" Kagome squealed when he blankly stared into her eyes.

Shippo then looked around and spotted Inuyasha who had his back to him; Inuyasha's fist had loosened at the sound of Shippo name. "Sakura! Inuyasha!" Shippo cried out after registering in his mind what had just happened.

"Sakura take him away, as far away from here as possible." Kagome nodded at once and with Shippo in her arms, she ran away from the scene. With tears threatening to spill from his eyes, Shippo watched over her shoulders as Inuyasha took out his cell phone, his attacker lay coughing blood on the street as he held his sides.

When they approached a bench at a deserted bus stop, Kagome sat Shippo down and kneeled so that her face was at the same height as his. "You had us scared there, are you alright?" She shook him slightly from his dazed expressionless face and he flinched before gazing at her eyes with a frantic look.

He threw himself on her arms and let Kagome embrace him as she put her arms around him and hugged him back tightly to assure him the worst was over. "I'm—I'm fine, I almost thought I was a goner!" He sobbed, more tears streaming down his flushed cheeks.

"While Inuyasha and I are here no one's harming you ever again, I promise." Shippo wrapped his arms around her neck and whimpered on the crock of her neck.

"I wanna go home." He whispered as he pulled away and Kagome held his little hands in hers.

"We will baby, Inuyasha will take you to his—"

He interrupted. "No! I don't want to go back to Inuyasha's apartment, he doesn't want me there."

"Of course he does, you have to understand that he only wants what's best for you. Your cousin cares for you, Shippo." Kagome insisted but he shook his head aggressively, not willing of going back where he was clearly not wanted.

"No, he doesn't care anymore! He's not even my real cousin, I don't have a family, and I never will." He told her pleadingly, a pained look in his olive eyes. _Poor Shippo, he's never had a stable home before...at least not until Inuyasha._

"That's not true; he's scared that he isn't the best cousin he can be for you. He loves you, Shippo. And no matter how mean he may be sometimes, no matter how much teasing he may do, in the end he only wants what's best for _you_." She assured him and wiped away a tear with her thumb.

"But he said he would put me up for adoption," Kagome helped him up and they walked towards the direction of Inuyasha's car, parked more than two blocks away, hand in hand.

Kagome knew that he did not possess the capacity to understand the situation at the moment, but maybe one day he would see things from Inuyasha's perspective, who only thought of Shippo wellbeing and to redeem the bad example he believed himself to be. When they reach the vehicle, Kagome saw Inuyasha who leaned against the passenger seat of his car with his hands tucked in his pockets; she smiled weakly at his hurt-filled expression but his attention remained on the body of the little boy she held hands with.

"Something tells me Shippo that he won't ever make you go to a different family again." Kagome whispered to Shippo who nodded and looked up to meet Inuyasha's eyes.

"Um…Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, runt?"

"Please take us home, I want Sakura to tuck me in tonight." He whispered and Kagome squeezed his little hand.

"Whatever you say kid." Inuyasha's expression was hard to read as he opened the passenger seat for them to get in. Kagome sat on the back seat with Shippo; she buckled his seatbelt and watched as Inuyasha got in the driver's seat.

"Oh and Inuyasha?" Shippo asked quietly.

"Yeah, Shippo?"

"I forgive you." He said softly.

"Keh…" Inuyasha grumbled under his breath. From the rearview mirror, Kagome caught trace of his relieved expression and the way his eyes softened; with a small but significant smile tugging from the corner of his beautiful lips as he took off into the night.

* * *

She eyed the apartment for Inuyasha and found him with a pool stick, sulking with a beer bottle in one hand; he was deep in thought and failed to notice Kagome enter the room. "Poor kid, he finally fell asleep; oh and I hope you don't mind that I helped myself to one." Kagome held the soda in the air for him to see.

"Whatever." He said unenthusiastically and held his cold beer bottle to his lips.

He sighed, avoiding her eyes. "Damn it, you're right, this is all my fucking fault. I should have never listened to Sesshomaru in the first place."

"You mean this was _his_ idea?" He let out a deep breath he didn't know he was holding.

"He thought it would be best. I'm just pissed that I let Shippo out of my sight, I should have been more careful, I should have never insisted that he—" She approached him from across the room. Kagome placed a single finger on his lips to hush him completely and then proceeded to tenderly stroke the side of his face. Inuyasha tensed for a second, not sure what had overcome her, and eventually submitted to the subtle and cool feel of her fingers grazing his skin.

She cut in before he continued to down everything on himself. "Cheer up big guy, don't beat yourself up over it. The important thing is that we found him." He sighed with relief, glad that they had gotten there on time; otherwise he would have never forgiven himself.

"I guess so; thanks for your help." He took a hold of her gentle hand that caressed his cheeks, sincerely searched for her eyes now, his voice was very much appreciative. Kagome's eyes softened and she smiled luminously.

After a long while that had lasted longer than intended to, she shook her head and hesitantly let her hand free from his grasp.

Instead, she chose to brighten the moment with some fun, placing her unfinished soda on a corner of the pool tables' edge while grabbing his pool stick from his hand without a prior notice. "Hey Inuyasha, mind if I join you?"

Inuyasha simply eyed her with open curiosity as she stalked around him like a famished feline. "You know how to play against a _big_ man, little girl?" He teased, suddenly amusedly by her bold move.

"It's been a while, though I don't see a _man_ in here, do you?" She smirked as he raised a brow.

"Well love, just bend down and I'll prove it to ya." He protested patting the pool table suggestively.

Kagome frowned. "What is it with you macho man always trying to prove everything?"

He ignored her meanwhile setting the pool table ready for a new game. "Don't worry about calling your shots," Inuyasha said, stepping back.

"All right." Kagome bent over the pool table, holding her cue awkwardly under her left arm. "Help me?" She gave him a sexy grin. Her skirt rose upward giving him a better view of her long toned legs.

He groaned mentally. "Don't try anything funny Mr." She warned playfully as he walked over to her before placing the beer on top of the table's broad edge and out of their way.

"Who's trying, wench?" He chortled at her expression.

"It's _Sakura_ so learn it!" Inuyasha's face altered at she watched.

"What can I say? Old habits die hard princess." He stood behind her to guide her shot and leaned onward.

He took a step closer, daring no more. Her sweet fragrance tempted him to take another step forward. "Grip the end of the stick lightly."

"All right," she loosened her hold on the cue and then propped the stick across the knuckles of her right hand.

"Like this." He lifted the cue off her table hand. "The stick needs to glide lightly across your skin. This hand is just to steady the stick while you push and aim with your left hand." He repositioned her cue so that it rested between her right index finger and thumb. "Use your other fingers for stabilization."

"Now I remember." She flashed him a brief smile before taking the shot. The cue ball bounced harmlessly off the bumpers. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." She puckered a brow.

"That's alright, try again." He encouraged full heartedly.

Kagome walked along the two free sides of the table, unfortunately, the other two sides were hemmed in by the corner of the room. It was obviously, this woman was not very much aware of how much effect she had on him; her hips just swung from side to side in a very sensual mode though it was clearly in her nature.

"I've got a shot," She announced, taking aim from a new location. "I'm going for the thirteen. Maybe it'll get into the pocket if I hit it just off center."

"Remember your table hand is just a guide. The power comes from your shooting arm, so judge how hard you need to hit the ball." He gazed at her cautiously.

"Watch thirteen," She said unwavering, sparing a look at him before returning her focus to the table, her dark long and straight hair fanning against her cheek. She pushed the stick forward in practicing a couple of times, and then she made her shot. Her aim was true, but she had hit the cue ball way too hard, and the thirteen ball bounced off the rim of the pocket.

"Great shot!" He meant it and then encouraged, glad that his lesson was being well practiced. "You want to go again?"

"No, it's your turn. I'll watch and try to pick up some pointers."

Inuyasha took his shot, and the cue ball smacked against the three-ball, which tumbled into the right center pocket.

"Go again," Kagome encouraged. "No need to give me extra turns."

"Practice is the only way to get better," He protested, but he had lined up his next shot the moment she urged him to take another turn. "Four-ball." He took one of the short sticks down from the rack and went to the far side of the table next to the wall. "I should have gotten a smaller table," he lamented. "It would have been easier to play in here."

"But it wouldn't have been what you wanted," She responded.

She seemed to understand him though they rarely agreed on things. "I guess so."

"You see boss, I told you I was good." Kagome reminded him triumphantly twenty minutes later as the eight-ball ran into the pocket successfully.

"Beginner's luck, I'm sure," He commented somewhat displeased, narrowing his eyes before taking a sip of his beer. It was actually one of those rude awakenings when the male species discovered that dominating every masculine sport was not always a possibility; he had never before lost a pool game to a vigina, and his secretary's no less.

"You want to put your money where your mouth is?" Kagome challenged somewhat bored as she leaned against the table, her stick in both hands.

"I swear Kami must be plotting against me." He said dramatically and Kagome laughed.

"Aww, don't be such a sore loser, Inuyasha." Grinning, she stood beside him, patting him on the back encouragingly. She simply adored his look of humiliation.

"Who said anything about that!" His eyebrows winced pulling together in annoyance.

"Calm down, I was just saying." Changing the topic she asked nonchalantly, "...So how old are you if you don't mind me asking?" Kagome had always wondered how old he was, never having asked Sango about it. As a matter of fact, they rarely talked about Inuyasha's personal life. Perhaps Sango preferred things if Kagome asked him herself.

"Twenty-nine in August," He answered displeased for some reason, he never liked to give his age out like some cookie sample.

She was taken back for a second, allowing the new information to sink in. Inuyasha did not look like he was in his late twenties, but more like not a day over twenty-one. "Wow, honestly, you don't look it."

"You're _very_ observant." He said in a casual tone, probably indicating something perverted.

"Jerk…I just thought since Sango was twenty-seven that you were younger." She admitted.

He laughed for a moment, wishing to see Sango's face after hearing that remark, and then gulped down the last quarter of his beer with a satisfied look. "Do you have any idea why beer is _way_ better than women, Sakura?" He asked as he sat the beer down a last time.

Kagome rolled her eyes and shrugged with slight interest. "Enlighten me, Einstein."

"Well for one thing, you always know if you are the first one to open a beer. A beer never gets jealous if you grab another beer. A beer never gets angry if you show up smelling of beer. The colder a beer is the better. You can always share a beer with your friends. A beer does not get upset if you arrive at 3 a.m. And you can choose a beer from the case and, if you change your mind, you can pick another one. It's as simple as that."

"That is a pathetic excuse."

"It's a proven fact." He looked highly amused with smug eyes of translucent amber.

"And where on earth did you learn that?" Kagome wondered.

"Miroku." He grinned repentant.

"Figures, men and their sexist jokes."

"That wasn't sexist whatsoever, _that_ was actually worth a good laugh."

She tilted her head slightly and grinned. "Har har."

"Humorless wench." He said disapprovingly yet very much entertained nevertheless.

Kagome smiled in a way that caught his breath. "Thanks Inuyasha, honestly." She complimented softly.

"For what? For calling you a wench?" He asked hesitant though she could feel the skepticism on his golden eyes.

"No idiot, for just being you." She flashed another one of her stunning smiles.

Inuyasha's next shot was true, and number four went directly to the pocket next to Kagome on the outside of the table. But it didn't sink all the way, didn't rumble down the ball track to the retrieval area. "What's up with that pocket?" He wondered out loud.

She plucked the ball out of the hole. "There's something stuck in here." Her hand disappeared into the table, and she started laughing. "You missing something?"

Before he saw what she had found, he knew what it had to be. The unmistakable ring of his house keys sounded as she jiggled them in his direction. "Who keeps their keys in the pool table?" She mocked him.

Inuyasha had been using Shippo's house keys for the last few weeks since he had lost them this one time he got drunk with Miroku. "I've been looking for them forever, give them here." He reached for them but she took her hand away quickly from his grasp, a teasing look in her eyes.

"Why don't you _try _and get them?" Kagome tempted him playfully.

_She's absolutely breathtaking, _Inuyasha thought helplessly to her alluring lively personality and attractive body he could not disregard from his mind no matter how hard he tried. He eyed her body; from her collarbone, to her beautiful set of mounds covered by her top, her slim waist and to the curve of her hips, she was a mouthwatering creature. He licked his lips as he approached her and stopped a foot away from her.

Kagome watched as he moved towards her in a hypnotized kind of way, unable to comprehend his sudden expression. "I can't hold back...I can't fucking take this shit anymore." He whispered to her and she swallowed hard the lump in her suddenly parched throat as he closed the distance between them.

Leaning his head in, he noticed she suddenly lowered her eyes, afraid to glimpse once more and be lost in his spell. Placing the other hand firmly on her hip, he cupped her chin by gently tilting her face upward.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Baffled and nonetheless concerned, she shyly looked up into his golden orbs as he probed back with a deep look that blazed straight down to her toes, all the while nervously fidgeting his keys. When their noses where merely brushing against each other, Kagome's eyes widen as she realized what he was about to do, and her voice unexpectedly was caught in her throat, powerless to impede his hungry ambush.

Inuyasha felt the euphoria return as he smiled coyly before responding composedly, "You."

Unable to defy the forbidden fruit, he conceded defeat and temptation had won. He no longer could continue to resist and refrain against the magnitude of its gravity.

And without a warning, he completely took Kagome by surprise when he pulled her to him fast, and with a raw desperation, his lips captured her own in a in a searing kiss. Immediately, she dropped his keys which landed on the floor carelessly; his actions were completely overpowering and capable of losing one's sanity to.

With a strong need, he kissed her bottom lip before putting it between his own lips and sucking gently. Suddenly, he began raining kisses on her pulse point and further down. Mindlessly or more so instinctively, she arched her neck for better excess as she allowed her hair to fall away and down her back. Her lips parted in anticipation as he continued his tormenting mission.

He kissed her on the shoulder, then her exposed collarbone, and several more times up her neck; he continued up to her jaw but she turned to intercept his mouth with hers, returning the affection with equal vigor. She pulled him tightly against her body, pressing herself into him, feeling the strength of his embrace and needing more of his touch.

They backed up on the table in a very uncomfortable position, but that did not stop him from kissing her ardently and sliding his hands to her back to pull her firmly against his chest.

She couldn't think openly anymore, her mind muddled from so many of his fervent kisses. Grabbing her, he hauled her against him and planted a hungry kiss on her lips over and over. Kissing her passionately he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her even closer, allowing her to feel the extent of his raging need.

Kagome gasped and automatically reached to touch his manhood, running her fingers delicately down its clothed and hard length. His huge cock was more than ready for her wet folds to devour. Inuyasha groaned at the feel of her hands on his shaft, wishing to be able to pound it in and out of her slick cunt mercilessly, until she cried his name repeatedly and begged him to stop. She enjoyed his hungry response as she rubbed him with her hand, wanting to pleasure him further until he came on her lips.

He stuck his tongue in her mouth as they battled for dominance hungrily and he eventually pulled Kagome on top of the pool table, her legs wrapped around his torso. Kagome trembled under his over-powering assault, kissing him back just as fiercely before jerking out of his embrace. But before she could come to reason, Inuyasha kissed her back fervently once more and their kiss quickly turned into a series of hungry passionate kisses. As Inuyasha's mouth moved from her mouth to her ear she slid her arms around his neck then down his back. Rubbing herself against him restlessly she began to nibble on his neck and he let out a ragged moan.

"Work it." He quickly commanded and she obeyed, tugging the zipper down from his pants that barely hung low on his hips. And abruptly, his large erection sprung free as she pulled them down along with his trousers. Her eyes widen immediately, he was _so_ much larger than she remembered. But before taking care of the agonizing erection, Kagome decided she needed to discard the rest of his clothing that stood in her way. Her hands abandoned their position on his solid member and traveled north on an expedition of their own. The raw need to feel more of him intensified the further she discovered. Kagome pulled the next main article of clothing over his head and her hands ran throughout his muscular chest, and caressed the thorn tattoo on his strapping arm.

He was so much more physically built than your average guy; his sculpted torso was toned to perfection as abs and muscles hardened at the feel of her cold fingertips. He was literally the definition of lust and passion from a textbook of Greek mythology.

Inuyasha groaned in her ear and pulled back a bit, reaching for the hem of her turquoise shirt. He was getting desperate and Kagome's slow adoration of his body was taking nearly forever, so he decided to have his own fun before he allowed her to proceed. Pulling the shirt off her, he caught his breath as he saw her ample breasts heaving under his heated gaze. Lowering his head he kissed the top of her boobs, letting her shirt fall on the pool table as he griped her hips with his hand and ground into her. Teasing her keenly, he kissed and licked her breasts through her bra, avoiding her hardened nipples. Sliding his hands from her hips to her back he undid her bra and pushed it off her onto the table beneath them.

Kagome arched her back and her head was thrown backwards as Inuyasha's hands scooped her full breasts, and she gasped at the way they perfectly fit in his oversized hands. Inuyasha fondled her soft mounds and squeezed them gently, loving the feel of them in his hands. She felt like she couldn't get enough of him and so her own hands took a firm hold of his cock and squeezed hard. She smirked when he groaned hoarsely for her to proceed at a faster rhythm.

Bending his head he took her nipple in his mouth and sucked eagerly.

Kagome moaned again and let his erection free from her assault, steadying herself by snaking her hands around his neck before she crumbled beneath him, the overwhelming sensation pooling in her tummy built greater desire for the ultimate release only he alone could provide. Moving his hand down to her legs, his fingertips traced the length of her long creamy legs and massaged her thigh.

And unexpectedly, something occurred that seized Kagome's attention with brutal recognition of the situation, suddenly yanking her consciousness back down to earth. _That _was precisely when insight came to her senses at numbing speed; _that_ very moment when he had touched her thigh and she acknowledged that he was about to go further in, her hands automatically untangled themselves from his neck and those brilliant blue eyes widen with heavy realization.

This was wrong by definition in every textbook, he was her boss, this was something he always did and suddenly she realized this meant nothing to him. She was just a nice fuck, a mere plaything, nothing special. Convincing herself this was not what she wanted, Kagome backed away further on the table, scooting a good arm's length away from him. His assault was stopped unexpectedly and he stared at her skeptically, not understanding why she had ruined the heated moment so all of a sudden.

"Fuck." He muttered guiltily after seeing her look of anguish and discomfort, it was evident that he had pushed her too far.

"Sakura, I'm sorry." He whispered with regret while gently taking her in his strong arms once more. With uncertainty, she gave into his embrace and wrapped herself on his chest, placing her head on his shoulder. He melted every fear in her heart and secured her so tightly that it nearly broke her sanity. In a moment of weakness, Kagome simply remained immobile in that position for a few minutes, while he tunneled his fingers soothingly through her sleek raven locks.

"Inuyasha, please take me home." Eventually, she unraveled from her clung on him and mumbled in his ear, all the while placing a hand on his chest to indicate that she had had enough passion for one night.

Vulnerably and utterly speechless, he nodded.

.

.

.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND CO. I REPEAT...THEY DO NOT BELONG TO ME WHATSOEVER, ONLY TO THE VERY TALENTED MISS RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.

A/N: My favorite chapter so far ;)

READ AND REVIEW…


	17. It Started Out With a Kiss

**IF YOU ARE NOT THE ONE**

**Chapter Seventeen: **It Started Out With a Kiss

_I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss_

_Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag  
Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his-chest  
Now, he takes off her dress  
Now, letting me go_

_And I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control  
Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside_

_-Mr. Brightside by The Killers-_

_._

_._

The clock that hung on the wall next to the bookshelf, steadily ticked time away as he sat there unable to focus on the foot-high stack of papers he had yet to go over. He couldn't concentrate; his head was still sidetracked to the previous night when he almost let passion give away to reason.

Inuyasha sat back on his leather arm chair; it was useless to ignore it. He had yet to cross paths with her since this morning, when she had bumped into him on her way to the elevator like they daily met. She had refused to meet his curious eyes and in fact she had not directed a single word towards him, not even a cheerful hello like she usually did every morning. His intention was not to push her away, though she had successfully distanced herself from him all morning, much to his dislike.

He had to admit that at first when they met he had avoided her, ignored the inevitable force that seemed to lure him in. She only brought bad memories he had long ago struggled so hard to keep buried in the back on his head. But he could no longer deny it; she fascinated him like no other woman had ever affected him before, tempting him to draw in regardless of the pain she conveyed.

He didn't know her, not really; in return she knew little about him as well. Since he had met her things slowly started to change, he couldn't get her out of his head since the day she entered his life. She was different than many women he knew, she was somewhat more realistic, perhaps it was because they had much in common or maybe he liked the way she glared at him and yelled back with as much fire. She did things that surprised him, she always behaved the opposite to what he would expect.

And he couldn't help but notice little things like her scowl, the way her perfectly shaped eyebrows formed a thin line and that ridiculously adorable little wrinkle over her aquiline nose. Her smile was addictive and he felt like a lovesick dog attracted to a bitch in heat, not being able to not notice the way it lightened up the room, it was simply _stunning_. Her laugh was a musical tone; it was utterly contagious at times. He chuckled at the thought of the many occasions when he had intentionally irritated her to simply observe her gestures; they intrigued him, everything about her seemed to draw him in line a reeling fish.

Her eyes, however, were a mystery. Wheneven he caught them; it was as if she could automatically read his mind. For one thing, she never mentioned his banking account and how much was in it. And for the first time in his life, Inuyasha felt self-conscious when he noticed how her gaze studied him when she thought he had not noticed.

It wasn't like him to feel such strong weakness.

She was not very materialistic, he could tell, profession was one thing but outside the office she was a more carefree person, more down to earth. His secretary was not exactly the most gorgeous woman alive, he had met more captivating beauty before, yet he saw her like no other. But perhaps the most compelling aspect about her appearance, were those striking blue eyes that always captivated his attention; they betrayed her every time.

She did annoy him too; sometimes she just wouldn't shut up. And then there were times when she was too honest for her own good, or how she rambled on about things trying to get her way. She was always relaxed with him and didn't fawn over him like most of the women he usually meets, that also annoyed him a bit. And the way she made him vulnerable, he didn't like to feel helpless around her or anyone else for that matter, not sure if he could hold himself back much longer.

Many times he though about the feel of her lips on his own or the mere taste of her breath when she was so close to his range yet so far out from his reach, wanting to taste more of her, to get as much as she would allow him to take. And then when he thought about another man making a move, he felt intimidated and threatened though he knew not why. He had never claimed interest, therefore, he had no right to be possessive. A jealousy he tried desperately to avoid, that need to protect her from all the malice in the world and keep her close.

Truth be told, he had not felt this way in very along time, he felt younger, careless and free. She attracted him like a magnet, making him feel confused and uncontrollable to the inedible attraction. But he couldn't afford to disregard it, the overwhelming feeling in his interior waiting to burst free.

He could not continue fighting it much longer.

Yura stared solemnly at his expression as she entered his office, the way he sat on his armchair, a boyish grin engraved in his flawless features. She had not witnessed that smile in almost three years; she had almost forgotten how beautifully it tugged from the corner of his lips. Awed by his appearance and gestures, she cleared her throat to make her presence known.

"Here's your coffee Mr. Takahashi, is there anything else you would want me to get for you?" She interrupted his train of though as she approached his desk. Yura sat the coffee down on his escritoire and stood there unable to move. With a cautious sip of his coffee, he made a grimace as he swallowed hard.

"That's all for now." Inuyasha said monotone and noticed how she continued to stand like a mere statute; he eyed her suspiciously, not sure why she had a look of disappointment.

She bit her tongue from sounding too straightforward and desperate. "Are you sure, isn't there anything else you would _want?_" He shook his head, before taking a second sip of his hot coffee brew, it was just the way he liked it.

"_Anything_?" She insisted, insinuating something completely out of the question. It had been two whole weeks, since his last visit and she was starting to get restless. It had taken him longer than normally accustomed to come and warm her bed, she was beginning to suspect him, not entirely sure why he stayed away now when he never did before. However, she had her theories, always speculating ideas in her head for days in her empty apartment.

He was not ignorant; he understood exactly the double meaning behind her words. "Not from you." He stated flatly, much to her disappointment.

She walked on over, around the table to where he sat; a finger dancing along the edges of his computer desk. "It's been a while Inuyasha, since you and I have had a little _fun_." Before she met him, the world had been plain and simple, always kissing frogs in vain. She had been caught between what he needed and what she wanted, it was like taking two steps back than one forward. It wasn't enough to say she cared either; it would not change his mind under any circumstances, so she prepared to offer the next best thing.

Obviously, he didn't want her to feel this way, but he could not give her a chance. She was never one of his options, thus he felt somewhat of remorse for ever leading her on.

But she could not give him up so easily; she had to fight for all she was worth, even if it was nothing at all. "Yura it's over, whatever we _had_, forget it ever happened." She frowned immediately; no bright lights shown at the end of her tunnel, not anymore.

"You can't seriously mean that." She was on denial, her pride crumbled as she said this but her sugary voice remained a plea. Suddenly, she sat seductively on his lap and caressed his face in her hands, pressing tightly against his vulnerability. Did he not know how difficult it was, to stay away like nothing had ever happened between them? Yes, it had been because of pleasure but it had also started to become everything but. It was arduous as he did away with her every time, and she deliberately let him because deep down she knew that was all she would ever get. She could not explain her situation without sounding evidently lovesick or foolish.

Enraged by her bold move, he shot her a glare and despite her position on top of him, he reached for the wireless intercom device that sat next to his laptop. She flinched at the sound of _her_ name. "Sakura come into my office and bring the Matsumoto file with you, pronto." Her theories were proven right, the tone of his voice said it all, silky smooth than razor sharp ruthless.

"You can take your leave now." He was kicking her out, he had said his goodbyes and now was making her leave without having a say in it. She thought it would have lasted longer but the moment had passed without her impeding it first.

Her eyes narrowed at once, "It's _her,_ isn't it? Let me guess, did that secretary of yours whore herself at you? Tell me something Inuyasha; did you _fuck _her brains out yet?" Her insinuation sourly rolled from the tip of her tongue like venom.

"She's not the slut on my lap if that's what you're referring to, wench." He said calmly at her insinuation, she squirmed uneasy on his lap at the way he defended his secretary.

"Hmn…maybe not, but did she_ taste_…as good as me Inuyasha?" She tested his patience as she mouthed out the words with her ruby red lips, her mouth a short fraction away form his as she pulled on his tie to draw him closer.

"No Yura—" Yura smirked too soon at his disagreement before he had a chance finish his sentence. Feeling victorious already, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"—she tasted _better_." He replied and tried to tug free her tangled hands from his neck but she refused to let go and instead tightened her hold. At that exact moment and before he had a chance to chuck her on the floor, the automatic doors to his office opened and Yura's frown turned into a malevolent grin.

"Inuyasha, here are the files you requested—" Kagome said as she stepped foot into her boss's office for the first time that day, something she had dreaded dearly. Appoaching his desk robotically slow, she came to a halt as she saw the little party going on in front of her. There he sat, on his usual chair, with his drop-dead gorgeous receptionist on his lap, her arms wrapped around his neck as she kissed him passionately.

Inuyasha was taken by surprise and before he could prevent anything, Yura had dipped her head in and stolen a kiss, his eyes widen when he saw Kagome's stunned expression as she stood mid way from his desk to the exit of his office. His mind clicked and he pushed her off himself, Yura drew back as if she had gotten bitten by an animal with rabies. Nevertheless, she smiled wickedly and walked forth him. "You'll come back to me, Baby. You always have." She cooed viciously as she went around him and towards the exit where Kagome stood still.

"Leave." He commanded with fury, retaining his control as she stalked by and watched her head off like a graceful feline walking away satisfied after killing it's prey.

"I'm warning you; _stay_ away from him." Yura whispered into Kagome's ear threateningly and walked away as the foggy automatic doors opened at once and swiftly closed behind her a second later. Inuyasha stood up and waited for Kagome's reaction, she glared intensely as if he had intentionally given a blow to her face. That look stung him for some reason.

Kagome approached his desk fearfully as he came around it and moved closer to her, she dropped a folder she was holding on top of the rest of the files that were scattered into a messy pile. "Sakura, wait!" He called out as she spun on her heal to escape him; tears at the brim of her big oceanic deeps, menacing to spill at any minute if provoked any further. The image she had just witnessed reminded her of unwanted memories.

"What do you want?" She snapped as he caught her arms and yanked her backwards, but not so harshly, on his chest.

"We have to go over the files and I'll need you to—" He tried to somehow come up with an excuse to get her to stay and listen.

"—why do you toy around with me, Inuyasha, why?" Inuyasha heard her say heatedly, her eyes focused on his, penetrating holes as they searched for some kind of explanation though they provided none but pain.

"She doesn't mean anything—" He argued, careful not to raise his voice.

"I didn't ask! Why do you look at me like one minute you want me and another you're sitting there with your receptionist on your lap! Is this another one of your jokes? Did you call me in here to see that—" She shot at him, a fierce look in her eyes.

"—I didn't do anything, _she_ kissed _me!_" He interrupted her while he shook his head, the hold loosened around her wrist as he assured her his innocence and he backed away slightly.

Kagome's fierce glower intensified at once, "I don't care who kissed who; I just want to know where I fit in all this."

He instantly let go of his pry on her wrist with thoughtful eyes, if he wasn't sure of the answer then how was he supposed to explain it to her? It nearly took him five minutes, looking at the floor the whole time, not sure of it was wise to stare directly at her face. "I've been trying to avoid you all this time, thinking that maybe I wasn't right for you and vice versa..." He trilled off softly as he inhaled a huge intake of air. Her fragrance compelled him to the edge; it nearly drove him insane for days just being away from her. It comforted his senses and eased his mind, like a fresh breath of air, he just couldn't get enough.

"What are you saying?" She panted breathlessly as he pushed her to the wall, pinning her between his body and the mass behind her, Inuyasha pushed up on her, lowing his eyes to meet her own, their foreheads touching. Rocking forward, he felt the urge to make the woman beneath him feel the extent of his need; she felt through his pants how a bulge appeared out of the blue.

Kagome felt enclosed in as one arm was extended to the wall and he leaned forward his prey, absolutely no way to discharge his watchful eye, she was staring to feel somewhat claustrophobic. "What I'm saying is that I'm attracted to you, I don't know how or when, but all of a sudden I can't seem to get you out of my mind. I do _want _you more than I can afford to, believe me, and yesterday for a second it seemed as if you wanted me too—"

"—yesterday meant nothing." She cut in; the tone of her voice was pained and yet firm, all the while enraged by his ignorance. Kagome stared foolishly from his buttery eyes to his beautiful lips, back and forth, and all of a sudden she gasped when she felt him push his manhood to graze against her thigh once more.

He whispered, his lips hovering dangerously close to her own. "Not to me…go out with me Friday, dinner, I'll pick you up." His voice was eerily calm as he continued to linger under her watchful eye. He wanted a chance to discover where this was all leading, sort of like going with the flow.

"I have a _date_ Friday night." She stated in a quiet voice. Her gaze lingered on the movements of his lips and she unconsciously licked her own.

Inuyasha sighed reluctantly. "Why are you playing so hard to get?" He questioned softly, holding her gaze as a hand grazed her temple, easing across her throat, eventually tracing the line of her jaw with a gentle fingertip, meanwhile his other hand rested on the wall behind her. Without a prior notice, Inuyasha pulled her closer; the distance between their lips was a fraction of an inch away, their noses now brushing against each other. His ragged breath came quick and shallow as she jerked from his touch, his hand warm and comfortingly gentle. Kagome had to acknowledge, he was an impossible force of nature.

"Why do you want what you can't have?" He heard her say faintly; afraid that if she made any harsh movement their lips would meet immediately. Inuyasha could not help but notice the feel of her subtle breasts pushing onto his toned chest, trying his best to behave and not end up fucking her on the carpeted floor of his headquarters beneath them.

The feel of his breath sent shivers coursing through her spine.

"You're making this difficult." He said moving his mouth to trace her jaw and down her long creamy neck. Kagome gulped as she attempted to comprehend and form her words correctly.

Her eyes narrowed defensively. "_I'm_ making this difficult?" He loved her ardent personality, she was wildfire unable to tame. His only intention was to break her and see how far she was wiling to resist, knowing well the effect he caused at the pit of her stomach.

Those lips of his were truly tantalizing, Kagome bit back a moan as he trailed wet kisses everywhere he could get a hold of. She was starting to feel lightheaded already. "Don't you get it? The more I can't have you, the more I want you." He murmured, continuing his assault on her neckline and back up her jaw, trailing hot kisses on his merciless expedition. Eventually, he came to rest his lips upon her pulse.

"Is that what this is all about?...c_asual sex_? Do you fuck every one of your secretaries for _fun_?" She interrogated him, anger spiking up the volume of her voice.

Was he really that cynical?

He smirked against her sensitive flesh for some stupid reason. "No, just you and her," Inuyasha whispered lecherously in her ear as he suckled on her earlobe. Was he really _that_ sexually driven?

Yep, he was cynical alright.

She irately pushed him away with both arms forcefully, though he barely took two steps away from her, still providing little distance. "Argh! Is that supposed to be flattering? How dare you self-absorbed jackass!" She hollered to his face menacingly, her hands bawling into fists ready to attack.

"She's nothing, I can promise you that much. _You,_ on the other hand, I'm still not sure what you are, but I do know it doesn't have just anything to do with sex. " He assured. "Not entirely at least, you see your body also has an effect on me that I cannot fully control." He said as he approached her a second time, trapping her against the wall as it pressed on her back once again.

"I thought we were just friends?" She asked eying his hands cautiously as they came to rest on her hips.

"Friends with benefits or more if you'd like," he offered with a husky voice.

"Why are you acting like this? Why now?" Kagome grimaced.

He shrugged. "Frankly, I don't know, but what I do know is that I can't hold back anymore. I can't pretend that you're not there, that just the mere thought of you drives me crazy." His head leaned forward to rest at the crock of neck to inhale what was purely Kagome's essence.

"Stop this Inuyasha, please." A pleading look in her wary eyes as her hands, much to his surprise, snaked around his neck to pull him closer into her embrace. She considered him a friend though she too felt engrossed by him, but he just refused to understand that she wasn't ready to deal with this kind of fervent want. She preferred to _slow _things down.

"Why should I? I can see it in your eyes, you want me too." He blew delicately in her ear and she shivered at his proximity, she figured the tiny hairs on the back of her neck were standing pretty up straight at this point.

"Bankotsu, he and I—" She began to protest.

"Forget about him."

"I can't, he's a nice guy and—

Inuyasha growled and shot back to look at her eyes once more. "He's not a good guy, Sakura," His scowl was frightening to look at, he was serious and Kagome shuddered at his warning. "I don't trust him, so I suggest you do the same and stay away from him!" Her arms carefully untangled from their position on his neck.

"Then why does he work _here_ if you don't trust him!" She fought back with a puckered brow.

"I don't question my brother' motives for having him here; but if it were up to me, he wouldn't be sticking around here much longer!" He said anger rising to his system.

"Well, I like him and until he proves me otherwise, I refuse to stay away!" She hissed, and he grumbled completely pissed off because she was the most stubborn woman he had ever met! But if he had to beat some sense into her then damn it he would! Though not literally...

He took several more deep breaths in a sad attempt to calm himself down, closed his eyes momentarily and started counting to ten in his head. "Princess, listen to me, you're better off without him. Trust me, let me show you a good time." He randomly smacked his lips, arching an eyebrow, a seductive grin formed from the corner of his lips. This irritated her, how could he so easily change from one expression to another? This was clearly just a game to him, the way he manipulated her emotions so inconsiderably.

She sighed deciding to put an end to this madness; this conversation was, after all, going nowhere quickly. "I'm taking my lunch break." She made up her mind.

He winced and raised a brow. "What! _Now_ while we're at the middle of something!" Angrily he threw his hands up in the air with disbelief, bewildered with her response. She was ignoring him again and he narrowed his eyes.

"Yes _now_, so if you'll excuse me." She cleared her throat to indicate her release from his hands still resting on her hips. He nodded and let go of her instantly.

"I'll take you out for lunch, just the two of us." He offered his company a second time as he watched her walk towards the foggy glass doors that opened mechanically as she approached.

She stopped before departing. "Don't bother, Sango already made reservations at Luigi's. But I'm sure Yura can take care of those files for you." She said nonchalantly and exited his office as if nothing had really happened.

He watched her retrieving figure from the corner of his eyes. "Alright, just don't expect me to stay away from you, not anymore at least." He called after her before the doors clasped close, knowing she had heard him loud and clear. Inuyasha sagged against the glass wall when it closed shut; leaning there he loosed his tie and exhaled profoundly before taking out his cell phone.

* * *

"So did Bankotsu ask you out again?" Sango asked as she sat on Kagome's passenger seat staring pleasantly out the window.

Kagome blinked. "Friday night." She confirmed, a little out of place since just a few minutes ago she had encountered Inuyasha with Yura…Kami how she needed a smoke.

"I'm telling you Sakura, the man was taken by your charming appearance and my hairdo—I mean_ your_ hairdo."

"Perhaps." She was dazed, trapped into her own little world, barely listening to a word Sango was saying. In fact, she just wasn't hungry to begin with and realized that she preferred to be at work. Honestly, she loved Sango to death, but her noisiness was too much for Kagome to handle at this very moment.

"You never mentioned how your date went last night?" Her eyebrow arched questioningly.

"I rushed out on him."

"Well before the whole Shippo incident of course, what happened between you two?" Her curiosity spiked as she wondered more about the date with one of the hotties who worked in Ground Zero, Sesshomaru's branch, to be exact.

Kagome shrugged. "It wasn't so bad, except I wanted to throw up as soon as the waiter came in with our appetizers." She confessed and made a face from the memory.

"Details woman!" Sango pleaded for more information.

Kagome paused thoughtfully and answered hesitantly. "Allergic, I guess…I don't know, the smell of the food was intense though. It was like as if I had a super sense of smell. It was too much for one night, but luckily your call saved me from puking my guts out." She said seeing the confused look on Sango's face.

"Come to think about it, you've been avoiding food lately. Are you on a diet I should know about?" Kagome turned somber since she had not realized she had skipped meals and Sango squeezed her hand.

"Like I said, I don't know but the intense smell of certain things make me queasy. Maybe I'm too stressed." Kagome admited and let out a heavy breath as she stepped on the brakes. She glanced sideways at Sango who gave her a sympathetic smile as she adjusted the collar of her pink and white checkered blouse. The soft color of the blouse did wonders to Sango's naturally rosy complexion.

They parked at the entrance of the luxurious restaurant and a teenage valet took Kagome's car keys as soon as both girls were out the vehicle, before driving away exitedly. "I'm sure it'll pass, that's why we are here at Luigi's, to get some meat into those bones of yours." She said cheerfully, taking Kagome's hand and pulling the younger girl with her. Luigi's was Sango's favorite restaurant which she discovered thanks to Hinten.

They approached the entrance when they spotted two tall figures standing casually with their backs facing them, conversing indifferently to the side where a waiter stood closely by. Kagome's eyes widen abruptly, as she noticed one of the gentlemen in a suit had very long silvery hair hanging loosely over his broad shoulders and down his back. "Hey, is that Inuyasha and Miroku?_" _Sango whispered to Kagome who shrugged somewhat irritably.

Sango greeted them with a smile which both Inuyasha and Miroku returned delightedly at the sight of their female friends. "Well, well, what do we have here? A pair of sexy debonair men, what two stupid chicks are you guy's trying to fool?"

Ah the irony...

Inuyasha just stood there with a smug grin Kagome could not help but notice; she glared at him of course.

Miroku chuckled at Sango's remark. "Oh hey Sango, Sakura! What a pleasant surprise to see you two extravagant ladies today. Inuyasha insisted we have lunch here today, so I guess we choose the right place after all!" He stood next to Sango and offered his arm, Kagome was certain that she would refuse instantly but instead was taken back as Sango smiled playfully and accepted his arm. Apparently their friendship came first to their love war.

"Good thinking, it's been a while since we've had lunch like this. Now we can all enjoy lunch together, won't this be fun, Sakura?" Sango asked over her shoulders to Kagome who walked next to Inuyasha uncomfortably behind them, as they all followed a waiter to a private table for four individuals in a private corner distanced from the rest.

"Loads," Kagome replied unenthusiastically and her heartbeat doubled immediately due to his fastened attention, his eyes felt like they were burning holes through the scalp of her head as he walked quietly beside her, occasionally brushing shoulders. _This pompous ass followed me here_! Kagome thought petulantly. _Shit! I shouldn't have said anything to him, me and my big mouth._ "And the nerve of some people…" She whispered to herself as she ended up seated across the golden-eye god and next to Miroku who insisted he seated across from Sango.

They ordered their drinks and looked at the menus. Kagome's stomach clenched at the thought of any food in general. Her blue eyes which were hidden by thick eyelashes wandered occasionally over her menu to the handsome man who stared back. She glared and scolded herself to stop as she glanced back at her menu and pretended to scan over it with slight interest.

"Inuyasha, how's Shippo?" Eventually, Sango spoke.

He frowned. "The doctor said this morning that he was fine, just a little traumatized but hopefully it'll pass." Inuyasha said with a thoughtful expression, Kagome caught the slight guilt in his husky tone.

"Poor Shippo, I'm sure he'll get better, I think I'll stop by tonight after work." The brunette said and he nodded speechless.

"The little guy certainly gave us a scare there, huh?" Miroku said out of nowhere to keep the conversation going, but still Kagome noticed he sounded pretty worried.

Sango agreed, her eyes narrowed towards Inuyasha's direction who sat with his elbows propped on the table and eyes focus on the woman in front of him. "You have to make sure this incident doesn't repeat, so help me god, I don't know what I'm going to do with you but I promise it'll be painful." She threatened with her usual fire.

"Relax Sango; I won't let it happen again, you can be sure of that." He replied all too smoothly and broke his gaze from Kagome to the waitress who arrived out of nowhere. Kagome sighed; she still had not decided what to order from the varied menu. As they ordered, the waitress's attention seemed to be centered on Inuyasha who acted as the spokes person; the young lady blushed the whole time staring at his sharp features which delineated him from the average man she hosted customarily.

Finally, the young woman walked off and giggled as Inuyasha flashed her a toothy grin, he was so predictable sometimes. "I'm just thankful that we found him before anything bad happened, it nearly took us all night." Kagome decided to speak for the first time, Sango and Miroku nodded while Inuyasha contibued to stare curiously, which caused her to redden also.

"Talk about last night, what time did you arrive anyway? I was awake until midnight and you still didn't come home." Sango said thoughtfully and Kagome coughed.

"Umm…Inuyasha and I had ourselves a game of _pool_ so I arrived a little late—that's all." Kagome stammered as she caught Inuyasha's twisted grin and cursed softly before taking another gulp of her wine.

"Oh you and _Inuyasha_? Well what about Bankotsu?" Sango teased in a playfull manner, getting a kick out of torturing her friend whose head snapped in her direction with a startled look. With concern, Sango eyed her friend's very pale face.

"Yeah Sakura, what about Bankotsu?" Inuyasha harassed with amused eyes at which Kagome frowned through gritted teeth.

"Don't go there; it was just a friendly game between two friends." Kagome replied sheepishly, leaning against her plush seat uncomfortably.

He smirked. "Hmn…define friendly."

Kagome shot him an annoyed look before kicking him vaguely under the table and on the leg, so he would knock it off and not insist on a touchy subject in front of their friends. He winked teasingly and she fully turned her attention to Sango instead. "Did Hinten agree to go with you this weekend, Sango?" She replied with a small smile and Miroku's grin slipped from place only to be replaced by a questioning glance as he looked next to Kagome.

"Agreed to go where exactly?" He eyed Kagome to Sango suspiciously.

The girls ignored him. "No, his brother Minten needs help moving out of his apartment or something. Now I don't know who to go with to the concert. Unfortunately Rin is away in New York City and won't be back until next week before the ball."

"How about you take Miroku here?" Kagome replied, nudging Miroku to stop being oblivious. Instantly, Sango's eyes widened at the suggestion as if someone had asked her to commit murder.

After a second, Miroku slowly began to understand Kagome's game, winking as he played along. "Yeah Sango, take me." Sango groaned at the mere thought.

"I'm sure you already have plans for this weekend Miroku." Sango insisted.

"Oh, but I do, you and I are going to a concert and will share a room together for two nights. It's a dream come true, I gotta get my private stash of videos ready and plenty of banana-flavored condoms." Miroku said drinking his scotch. Kagome laughed for a moment then sighed after seeing Sango scowl at her.

"Don't get any ideas you psychotic pervert." Sango replied with annoyance.

"Sango dear, you will have the best time of your life and I will make sure of it." Miroku told her and Kagome laughed followed by Inuyasha, Sango only glared at both of them and they seized at once.

"Why do I feel like I've been taken advantage of even thought I haven't awaken in the same bed as Miroku?" She speculated.

"Hey, I resent that!" He scoffed with a hurtful expression, this time everyone joined in and laughed, including Sango.

"Where the hell is that waitress with our food?" Sango said reading everyone's mind except Kagome's. _Give him some credit Sango, he's a decent guy whose head over heals for you…and not to mention a good friend._

"I agree, she's taking forever and I'm starved," Kagome lied to change the subject and ignore Inuyasha's gaze.

Immediately, he shot up from his seat after hearing Kagome's complaint. "I'll go see what's taking so long." He said and left at once, everyone who remained exchanged glances, Kagome as well.

Soon enough Sango and Miroku were engrossed in a fight over who Sango should take to the concert this upcoming weekend. Kagome drifted away into her own little world wondering what was taking Inuyasha so long; when eventually her cell phone beeped and she jumped on her seat. Flipping it open, she noticed she had a message from an unknown number. Since that one incident a couple nights ago, she refused to answer her phone now without looking at the caller ID first.

Positively sure that neither Miroku nor Sango were listening since they were still bickering at each other, she listened carefully. "_Kagome, it's Souta…Look, I know this might not be the best time for this but I'm kind of about to arrive at Tokyo City Train Station on route six in like fifteen minutes, and I was hoping you could come and pick me up. I would have surprised you on my own but I have no idea where you live. So uh, would ya come and pick me up Kags as soon as you hear this message_?" Kagome stared at the cell phone for a long time, stunned from hearing her younger brother's voice all of a sudden and from the fact that he was there in_ Tokyo_!

"Sango, what time is it?" Kagome said holding the phone to her ear as she listened to the message a second time.

"Quarter to one, why? What's wrong?" Sango's attention was focused on her friend's anxious expression.

"Nothing, I'll explain everything when you get home from work. Hey Miroku, listen could you do me a huge favor?"

"Of course."

Kagome stood up and buried her cell phone in her pocketbook meanwhile hurriedly taking out her car keys. "Could you please tell Inuyasha for me that a family emergency came up and I had to leave early? Please tell him that tomorrow I'll arrive extra early to fax Mr. Fukitomi the cargo files."

"Sure thing." He nodded. "But where are you going? Is there anything we can do to help?" He asked slowly and Kagome smiled thankful for his concern.

"Everything's fine, Sango I trust you'll get to work without me?" Kagome asked quickly as she now spoke to her female friend. Sango nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll take her," Miroku offered ecstatically and winked at the woman across from him, Sango merely rolled her eyes helplessly.

Kagome felt guilty for leaving them hanging like this. "Thanks Miroku. Sango, we'll talk when you get home, I promise. Tell Inuyasha that I'm sorry." Miroku gave Sango a questioning look who in returned looked just as taken back by Kagome's hasty departure.

Minutes later, Inuyasha showed up, curious to why Kagome was no longer sitting at their table. "Where did Sakura go?" He asked and noticed the blank expressions on both his friend's faces.

"You just missed her; she said to tell you that she had to leave early because of a family emergency or something along those lines." Miroku spoke to him before Sango could say anything regarding her strange behavior.

"I didn't know she had family in Tokyo…did you?" Inuyasha asked Sango this time and she shook her head.

"Not that I know of."

He was worried; knowing for a fact that she never liked to miss a day at work let alone dismiss herself early without his approval or consent. "Fuck, maybe I should go after her." He thought out loud.

Sango rationalized at her friend's defense. "Calm down Inuyasha, just let her go, maybe she'll call you later to explain."

Miroku said before casually taking a sip of his alcoholic beverage, a teasing look in his eyes. "You have been acting strangely attentive to her Yash. As a matter of fact, you've both been acting strangely today."

"Can it, Miroku." He snapped as he sat back down on his seat, his shoulders all droopy for some reason.

Sango agreed Miroku's observation and nodded. "Yeah, is there something we should now about that you aren't letting us in on?" She questioned him innocently, she was one curious woman after all and he knew he might as well oblige with a reasonable excuse.

"Lets just say I've realized how much I _fancy_ her typing skills." He confessed vaguely. The whole restaurant looked forth the luxurious table that sat on the far corner of the crowded restaurant as Sango shrieked with happiness at the top of her lungs. Miroku merely rolled his eyes realizing that finally Inuyasha had taken his advice for once and grasped how much he cared for his blue-eyed secretary.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND CO. I REPEAT...THEY DO NOT BELONG TO ME WHATSOEVER, ONLY TO THE VERY TALENTED MISS RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.

A/N: Thanks for reviewing…hope you liked it…Ja ne!


	18. Come Back and Haunt Me

**IF YOU ARE NOT THE ONE**

**Chapter Eighteen:** Come Back and Haunt Me

_Come tell me you love me  
Come back and haunt me  
All in a rush to the start_

_Running in circles  
Chasing our tails  
Comin' back as we are_

_Nobody said it was easy  
Oh, it's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be so hard_

_I'm going back to the start..._

_-The Scientist by Coldplay-_

_._

_._

There by a subway bench, stood a tall almost unrecognizable eighteen year-old teenage boy, with a large duffle bag lying on the bench and a skateboard strapped to his back. He had long dark shaggy hair, deep chocolate colored eyes and the cutest pair of dimples you could ever lay eyes on. "Souta!" Kagome cried joyfully.

Souta took off his headphone, instantly recognizing the familiar yelp. He tucked his iPhone in his pocket before flashing a trademark smile as he saw his big sister for the first time in over two months. "Kag! You made it! I was starting to think you wouldn't show up." As she approached, Kagome noticed he wore a black t-shit with big bold letters that read _strangers have the best candy_; which she had given him for his birthday a couple months back. He also wore matching black and white plaid shorts, a pair of Vans skate shoes and a Volcom Fullstone cap.

She tip toed to kiss him on the cheek and giving him a death gripping hug. "Souta, you twerp! What on earth are you doing here?" Kagome said to him disbelievingly as she stood back to look at him. Finally she had family to keep her sane.

Souta scratched the back on his head and shrugged. "Summer vacation, Sis. Actually, I was hoping to view some of the universities here in the city for this fall and since I knew you lived around here, I figured what the heck? So I booked the next train ticket for Tokyo." He gazed at her noticing how she looked like she had gained some weight though not drastically; in fact it actually suited her.

"Are you insane little bro? What did mom say about this?" Kagome had a feeling at the pit of her stomach that they would probably get in trouble for this.

"See that's the thing Kag, she doesn't know that I'm here. Besides, it's not a big deal; I'll only stay for a while, you won't even know I exist." Souta replied hoping to buy her in on letting him stay for a while.

"Mom will go ballistic when she finds you aren't home." Kagome said in response.

He shook his head and smiled. "Trust me, no biggy. She'll get over it eventually. Besides, someone had to come and keep an eye on you, Kagome." Kagome faked a smile rather nervously, remembering that her teenage brother had yet to know of her new identity.

She then frowned immediately at the thought of his reaction. "Listen Souta, there are a few things you need to know about me before I get you anywhere near my apartment." She explained cautiously, Souta gave her a questioning look not following precisely on what she was saying.

"Shoot." He encouraged for her to continue.

She nodded. "For starters, don't call me Kagome in public." She said and he raised a brow at her suggestion. Either his sister was going utterly insane or she was currently PMSing, he was almost positive it was one of the two.

He sighed. "Alright, what's going on? And don't sugar coat it!" Knowing his older sister, he knew Kagome was always up to no good whenever she was unsupervised.

"Pick up your stuff and let's go, I'll tell you everything when we get to my car."

He agreed getting sick of the noisy subway and the people around it. "Sure thing Kag—I mean Sis." He corrected himself playing along. He picked up his duffle bag and followed behind her as they walked away from the public underground structure.

Twenty minutes and plenty of shouting later, Kagome stood in front of the stove, preparing their dinner as Souta leaned on the kitchen counter three feet away from her. "Kag, this is illegal! If anyone were to find out you could go straight to jail!" He reasoned thought it was no use.

She ignored him and wondered out loud. "I was thinking of changing my name, you know." The idea had crossed her mind to avoid a greater conflict but she was still sort of skeptical about changing her real name, besides it wasn't that she wanted to stop being a Higurashi, she just wanted to prevent trouble for wanting a fresh start.

"Kagome we're going back before any of this gets out of hand. And I don't care what you do to me afterwards but I am dragging your ass home now!" He ordered, forgetting who had been considered in charged in past occasions. He loved his sister to death always having watched out for her even when he was younger, therefore he could not stand back and allow her to make such a mistake. His almost-brother-in-law had been an attorney and he knew perfectly well what would happen if Kagome were to get caught.

She grimaced as she stirred the sautéed vegetables, "Souta, don't have a heart attack will ya; I got this under control." She assured him calmly though it provided very little comforting help. He regretted now not having come sooner to prevent any of this mess from happening in the first place.

Souta frowned as well; he had never thought she would dig herself a deeper grave. "Kagome, I can't be your accomplice, I don't want to go to jail; I prefer juvie and now according to the law I'm too old for that!" He panicked at once thinking of the grave possibilities.

She rolled her eyes and backed away from the stove, searching for her ringing cell phone in her jean pockets. Her brother could be such a drama queen sometimes. "Get your panties out that knot kid, you're not going anywhere trust me—it's mom, hold on." Kagome said when she looked at the incoming caller and flipped her phone open.

"Mama, before you say anything else, I had nothing to do with this." Kagome washed her hands from possible trouble and smiled apprehensively.

Souta narrowed his eyes. "Thanks a lot, Kagome! So much for brotherly love you backstabber..." He grumbled unhappily, thinking she was supposed to bail him out not dump all the blame on him.

"Don't worry; I'm sure he can stay here. I'll talk to my roommate tonight." Kagome promised her mother.

"I know…_if there are any complications I'll send him back immediately_." She mimicked her out loud.

Kagome handed the phone to Souta. "She wants to talk to you."

"Mom, Kagome doesn't mind." Souta assured the older woman who gave birth to him and was currently miles away, worried about her obnoxious baby boy.

"Yes, I'll stay out of trouble, I promise." He substantiated.

Souta nodded. "Okay I'll keep in touch."

"Mom! Of course I packed fresh underwear..." He trailed off slightly annoyed, Kagome mouthed out _mama's boy_ and he stuck his middle finger in the air playfully while she glared and stuck her tongue out childishly. Yep, they sure could behave like immature siblings alright.

He argued slightly irritated. "What do you mean I'm still a baby? Alright I'll call. Yes, I love you. Of course I'll take care of her, you can count on it. Okay, bye mom." Souta bid his farewells and stared back at his sister who held her hand out for her mobile phone.

"So?"

He smiled as he leaned on the counter yet again and handed her phone back. "She said no more than a week or two tops."

Kagome returned the gesture amazed at how lucky he was for staying there with her. Normally, their mother would have protested easily, giving them hundreds of reason why he shouldn't have stay but apparently they must have caught her in a good mood. "It's so good to have you here, Souta. You have no idea how much I've missed you, kiddo." Kagome confessed and he grinned, of course he knew that.

"I've missed you too, Kaggers." Kagome laughed at her old nickname, it still felt uncomfortable being called by her real name, and she was actually starting to get the hang of Sakura. At times, she forgot that her real name was another which she disliked to use for certain hurtful reasons.

Realizing she had lots to make up for, she gave him an apologetic look as she added familiar spices to the family recipe. "And I'm sorry I missed your graduation, you must hate me. I should have called, I'm so sorry." She had thought about it, but had decided against it since she preferred to limit her communicating with her past life. And now she felt like a real selfish jerk.

Souta smiled, he had undeniably missed her that very special day but understood she would have liked to stay away as much as possible. "Aww, it's alright Sis, mom taped the whole thing. It was kind of embarrassing, actually. You should have seen her; she cried during the whole ceremony!" He laughed openly at the embarrassing memory.

Kagome realized as she saw him stretch his arms out, that she had not been well enough in the past to notice his sudden growth sprout. "Souta, you've grown taller! Look at you so handsome!"

He blushed several shades of red, he hated when his sister complemented his physical appearance. "Umm, yeah I'm six feet tall now." He announced proudly as he stuck his chest out playfully.

Kagome giggled. "Wow, I'm a dwarf compared to you, kid."

Souta gave her a serious look. "Kag, you've always been a midget for your age."

She glared and said sternly, all playfulness gone. "Ha! You're so hilarious I forgot to laugh."

"So how are things with Hitomi?" Hitomi was Souta's foreign girlfriend since probably grade school. They had been dating for years now thought lately her brother wasn't exactly as serious about the relationship as she was. Hitomi had also been one of Kagome's bride's maids for her_ wedding_.

"We broke up; apparently she thought I was going to propose to her after high school, I'm telling you the girl is _delusional_." He seemed pretty unaffected by the split and Kagome could only think of how emotionally destroyed the poor girl was. _Young love never lasts_, she concluded.

"Oh well it's her loss. So how's my kitty?" Kagome asked enthusiastically, she had to admit that she missed snuggling up to her furry feline in the middle of the night when she found it hard to sleep.

Souta snorted at the mention of their old, white with brown spots lazy bummed out cat. It had been the last present their father had given them before his departure to the afterlife. "Fat and lazy as always, what exactly did you expect?" He wondered.

The older sister glared at him. "You _have_ been looking over him while I've been gone,_ haven't_ you?" She asked menacingly. Buyo had been Souta's responsibility when she had taken off unexpectedly.

"Yeah, except grandpa sat on him last week though. Poor cat, I'm just amazed he survived, it must be all that fur." He chuckled and Kagome laughed with him.

"I really have missed you guys, you know." Her family was the only positive thing she had for sure and she adored them greatly. Just thinking about the fun laughs at the dinner table she might have missed made her feel somewhat homesick.

"Then just come home." He rationalized as if it was the easiest task Kagome could ever do.

"I can't—I…I like it here and—" She stuttered unable to sound persuasive.

She fooled no one. "Kagome, that's a load of bull and you know it; just go home if you want to, I don't see what's stopping you." Souta scowled, he hated when she put up obstacles in order to do the right thing or impede what she really wanted.

"I hope you don't kiss our mother with that mouth young man!" She lectured, thought he paid her no mind.

His face was pretty serious as he admitted quietly, hoping that his answer would suffice, "nobody has seen him since you left. I heard he took an offer to work in another city." Kagome winced at the wound his words left, her heart swelled from the thought of _him_.

Deep blue eyes bore into his own, startling him like his confession had startled her. "Maybe, well despite that, I really do like it here. I have a great job and great friends." She retorted somewhat contently.

"Not to mention a great possibility of going to jail! Wake up and smell the coffee, Kagome!" He cried out loud, not understanding why she felt so attached to a place where she barely knew anyone. Kagome didn't respond instead she took out her cell phone from her pocket a second time and read her new text message in an attempt to ignore him, it worked.

_Sakura, I'll be home late. Hinten asked me to eat dinner with him and I couldn't refuse. Oh and Miro said he'll go with me this weekend, that hentai wouldn't stop insisting that I bring him with me so I had no other choice. Oh and Yash didn't mind. Are you sure everything is okay? Anyway, TTYL._

—_Sango_

Kagome started apprehensively at the message. "Hey huh, Souta?" She asked, thinking of ways to explain to him her new profession and the kind of people she was now associated with.

"What is it Sis?"

"I huh, how do I explain this without sounding unconvincing?" She said to herself.

"Just spill the beans Kagome." Souta rolled his eyes at how she could never spit out the words.

Though the answer was obvious, she had to ask just to make sure they were on the same page. "Have you, by any chance, ever heard of the Takahashi Inc. Company?"

"Hell yeah I have, the largest import and export company in all Asia!" A slow indulgent smile creeping onto his boyish features.

She explained nervously. "Yeah well, I kind of huh work as the secretary of one of the owners of the company thanks to my friend."

Souta slashed his hand through the air. "Whoa, back up—_you_ work for The Mr. Takahashi Sesshomaru!" He couldn't believe his ears, Kagome had a feeling he would react this way.

"No not him, technically just for the other one."

His eyes widen in surprise. "Dude, no freakin' way! You mean Takahashi Inuyasha!" Kagome nodded in assent. "Awesome! The man owns every sick car ever made, or so I've heard." He said still taken back from the news.

Before Kagome could explain anything else, the door bell rang persistently and a smile returned to her face instantly. Kagome hoped it would be Sango, the message she had received was a couple hours old. "Souta, that must be Sango my roommate, get the door!" She ordered and he nodded as he walked from the kitchen to the front door.

"Sakura, it's about time you—" And there stood Inuyasha holding his fist in the air ready to knock again, while he held hands with a short redheaded boy.

Speak of the devil himself...

"Can I help you sir?" Souta asked a stunned Inuyasha that had not expected another, but obviously younger, man to answer his friend's door.

"Who the hell are you?" He snapped at once, enraged for some unexplainable reason.

Souta returned the glare. "That depends, who wants to know?" The tension was broken when the door was thrown wide open with a bang and Kagome appeared behind Souta, a spatula in one hand an apron tied around her petite waist.

Souta still stood in front of the door, impeding the newcomer to enter freely. "Souta, let my boss in would ya!" Kagome slapped the back of his head and he nodded with a hurt expression since she had just embarrassed him in front of company, moving aside to let the man and the child in.

Shippo instantaneously launched at her, hugging her waist and smiling excitedly. "Sakura!" He greeted her and she bend down to plant a kiss on his forehead before beaming back just as enthusiastically.

"Hey there Shippo!" Her face immediately brightened.

"Oh hey, Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" He gave her a sexy grin ignoring the unfamiliar teenager.

"Shippo wanted to visit you, and so did I of course, but if this is a bad time—"He explained as he narrowed his eyes towards Souta who stood pretty quiet observing them carefully. Kagome shook her head and remembered Inuyasha would probably feel threatened by her own little brother. _Might as well get them in acquaintance_, she thought to herself and tugged Souta's shirt so he would come closer.

"Please stay, I'm sorry. Inuyasha, meet my little brother, Souta. And Souta, this is Inuyasha and his cousin Shippo." Kagome introduced them and smiled at Shippo when she mentioned his name. Shippo smiled right back but looked at Souta with hints of jealousy, since this guy had been able to spend more time with his favorite babysitter and knew her a whole lot better than he did.

Souta's eyes widen. "Hot diggidy damn, _you're_ Mr. Takahashi?" Now he understood why his face looked somewhat familiar, this was the man he read about on the web, the one of the richest men alive.

Inuyasha extended his hand like a diplomatic gentleman, feeling much more at ease knowing these two were related, he knew all along they had to be some kind of family. "Lose the formalities Kid, call me Inuyasha."

Souta's smiled widened and he took Inuyasha's hand shaking it most eagerly. "Dude this is so beyond kickass! I've never met a celebrity before." He admitted, Kagome was almost certain she would not be able to wipe that stupid smirk off his face for a long time.

Inuyasha chuckled slightly. "Kid, I'm not a celebrity just sickly rich beyond your imagination."

"Man, you're like my idol!" The teen said and Inuyasha rolled his eyes. _If I could get a dollar for every time I've heard someone say that._

"Hey Shippo, why don't you show _Souta_ here your new PSP?" Inuyasha asked his younger cousin who nodded and silently walked to the living room and plopped down on the couch. At the mention of an electronic device that he loved to play as well, Souta walked on over to the little boy and they both started conversing about video games. Kagome had a slightly feeling those two would get a long just fine.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha who grinned back, taking a deep breath, she walked on over to the kitchen and took the top off the pot with boiling water. Inuyasha scratched the back of his head and followed. "You never mentioned you had a brother." She swore under her breath and darted a glance away nervously towards the nearest wall. Truth was, she was definitely not ready of confronting him again so soon.

"You never asked." Kagome pointed out.

Inuyasha could tell she was still mad from their incident in his office earlier, now all he wanted was to pick up where they had left off. "Interesting, I wonder what else you have failed to mention." Inuyasha slid an arm around her and felt as her body tensed slightly, then relax as he dared to pull her a little closer to inhale her addictive fragrance.

Kagome sighed. "Well if you must know, he's my only brother; I have a mom and a grandfather, who live in a shrine in Kyoto." Her expression darkened for some reason, she wasn't supposed to tell him anything from her family; she didn't think it was safe.

"I see, so he's just here to visit I presume?" He guessed and teased as he took her earlobe in his mouth as if it were one of the finest delicacies, Kagome only shuddered.

Thinking she might as well offer, she asked. "Would you and Shippo like to stay for dinner?" Inuyasha frowned at her change of conversation, detecting how she tensed anxiously.

"What are we having?" He asked as he peeked from her shoulder to the pot filled with meat and vegetables.

"My Ninja Surprise." She explained softly, as she wiggled from his embrace and tight hold on her waist. She was actually looking quite forward to this particular meal, deciding to add extra ramen noodles. Just the thought of ramen caused her mouth to water; apparently her appetite had returned though a bit choosier. The only thing that caused her stomach to clench was the smell of meat and vegetables. Now that she thought about it, the sound of ramen would have sounded quite disapproving a couple days back, so why was it that it was the only thing that brought her brain cells to indicate hunger?

"Care to explain what that is exactly?" He asked huskily and interrupted her thoughts, she blinked one or twice remembering he had yet to let go of her.

Souta answered from behind them. "It's ramen, with veggies and lots of meat, my Sis's specialty."

Inuyasha and Kagome jumped a few feet apart from each other, startled as Souta walked in on them in a very compromising position. "Ramen you said?" Inuyasha cleared his throat and eyed the younger man who opened the fridge, looking for a soda; hoping to find something with some kind of label that would perhaps read Dr. Pepper.

"Souta's favorite dish." Kagome confirmed this time. Not having found a soda of any sort, he cursed under his breath and settled upon a water bottle, god how he wanted a carbonated soft drink right about now. Smiling at the two adults, he walked away towards the large couch in the other room where he left Shippo playing with his PSP.

Inuyasha approached Kagome from behind once more; he didn't touch her but only leaned in to whisper. "You mean you cook for your younger brother but you've never cooked for me?" It was a rhetorical question.

She narrowed her eyes. "Maybe I do, why are you jealous of him too?" She provoked him in a teasing manner.

"Maybe I am what's it to ya?" Inuyasha replied good-naturedly as Kagome snorted.

"Not much." She answered, ripping bags of dry noodles.

Five minutes later Souta casually emerged into the small kitchen again, with hands tucked in his shorts, deciding he had given them enough privacy already. "Hey Inuyasha, is it true you own every Ferrari and Lamborghini ever made?" He eagerly questioned.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I do, why do you ask?" He nodded as he stood next to his secretary and then glanced over his shoulder to Souta.

"Even the Bugatti Veyron?" Kagome rolled her eyes. Figures, guys and they unexplainable fascination over cars...If there was one way to get a group of guys talking, all you would have to do is give them a playboy's magazine and another of engines.

"It's my pride and joy." He replied nonchalantly with a shrug.

Souta grinned with the happiness of a kid locked in Disney World over night. "Sweet Jesus! Can I drive it?" He inquired at once.

Inuyasha gave him a look. "Uh no—I've only driven it once, so what makes you special enough to be second?" He smirked as he asked. No one had ever touched his precious Bugatti Veyron, not even Miroku who had promised to become his life-long servant if he along him to borrow it for one ride.

"Dude, if I let you marry my sister, then can I drive it?" Kagome groaned and threw her hands on her face.

The older woman shot a glare in her little brother's direction. "Souta!" She bickered menacingly.

Inuyasha laughed at Kagome's priceless expression. "I'll tell you what kid, the day I marry your sister will be the day you can drive my baby as many times as you want." Kagome's cheeks erupted into flames as he said this to annoy her, Souta's eyes widen as he looked at Kagome's direction as if begging for her to go through holy matrimony yet again.

"Sis!"

"No!" She gave him a deadpan look.

"But—"

"No Souta! I will not marry my boss for your sheer entertainment and that's final!" Kagome dramatically held a knife over her head threateningly as if getting ready to attack her younger brother who stormed out of the room mumbling something Inuyasha heard as, _my stupid older sibling from hell._

Inuyasha observed them with amusement, rather surprised by how much alike the two siblings truly were. Physically, they resembled one another; same raven hair, same eyes thought different color, similar smiles, dimples and fair skin. They even behaved correspondingly if studied upon carefully. It was nice to meet a member of his secretary's family, even if it was her hyper and corky teenage brother who by the looks of it worshipped him, regardless he felt right at_ home_.

* * *

Kagome moaned loudly as Sango hovered above her still form that remained wrapped among her comforter. Sango shook her sleepy friend franticly, but Kagome refused to get up whatsoever, gesturing with her hand for Sango to leave her be. "There-there is a man in the kitchen, hurry call the cops!" Sango yelped and this time slapped Kagome across the face.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes as she looked wirily at the brunette on her bed, massaging her redden cheek. "This better be good Sango, and what on earth are you talking about?" Kagome asked blinking slightly annoyed for the abrupt awakening.

Sango sat in the dark, hugging herself desperately. "I-I saw him in my fridge, he's in there I tell ya!" Then she got up and ran over to Kagome's closet where she had hidden a baseball bat for sake keeping. She buried through Kagome's clothes, shoving hangers aside and looking for a wooden bat buried in the back shelf.

"Sango calm down." Kagome insisted as she yawned and flopped back down on her bed, gagging at the bitterness at the back of her throat. "What the hell is she talking about—oh my god Souta!" But then Kagome suddenly shrieked realizing it was her brother who Sango had seen in the fridge at three AM.

Kagome stumbled out of bed and ran after her, "Sango, wait up!"

When she reached the kitchen, she stared at Sango who had confronted Souta and had backed him up successfully against the sink next to the fridge regardless of his taunting size. "Drop the Doritos and the milk asshole, your ass is mine!" She exploded as she prepared herself to attack the stranger, gripping the end of the bat tightly, her knuckles pale white in the dark.

"Lady hold on a moment, you must have me mistaken with someone else!" Souta defended himself and refused to drop the milk even though Sango had him corned and was beating the crap out of him like a raging animal.

Kagome cried, "Sango let go of the bat, your hurting my kid brother!"

Sango hesitated while glaring menacingly at the teen. "You mean he's not a rapist!"

Kagome actually thought about it. "Not last time I checked."

Souta spat sourly at the conversation between the two. "Jeez Louise Sis, I thought you said your roommate wasn't a _psycho_!" Kagome sighed, Souta had just crossed the line.

"Why you little brat!" Was her angry response before she swung her bat a couple more times towards his direction, Kagome just helplessly watched knowing no one should ever call Sango a psycho unless they valued their dicks.

"Sango don't!" Kagome quickly held Sango back with her all her might, thought Sango still tried to whack him with the bat as she reached towards him, tugging from Kagome's grasp.

A couple minutes later the trio sat on the larger living room sofa in front of the vivid TV, neither of them really paying much attention. Souta sat sideways on the couch with an ice pack on his shoulder as Kagome tended to his bruises. Sango sat on the same couch next to Kagome, guilt written allover her face. You couldn't blame her; anyone would have done the same thing with Sango's kind of capacity. "I'm sorry Souta, you caught me at a bad time but you can certainly stay as long as you like. It's the least I can do." Sango whispered.

Souta met Kagome's eyes with an uncertain, but undeniable happiness. "Sango, you are one kickass woman who knows how to swing a bat, and I apologize for cramming your fridge." He expressed regret and offered her a sincere smile while she returned half-heartedly.

Sango hiccupped, which caused Kagome to stare at her realizing her friend was truly not herself tonight. "Sango, are you drunk? What on earth happened to you?" She was worried, Sango was not your everyday alcoholic, in fact this was the first time Kagome saw her intoxicated to the extend which would caused her to behave in such an irrational way.

"Dude, whatever you're on, give me some." Souta jokingly whispered as he avoided his sister.

"Souta, not funny!" She admonished and pushed him away as she finished applying ointment to prevent the swelling.

"Hinten and I had a fight." Kagome whipped her eyes back to Sango, who was admirably trying to voice her frustrations and not start a water parade as the tears surfaced from her eyelids.

Kagome turned her body towards her teary friend and patted her on the back. "Oh Sango..."

Sango sniffled, holding back a sob. "He said that he was ready for more and that he didn't understand why I had waited all these years." She closed her eyes and sighed inwardly.

"What did he do?"

"Well, we were at his apartment on his couch watching a movie when I felt him—" Sango rubbed her forehead helplessly before burring her face in her hands.

Souta stood up yawning and stretching before heading for Kagome's bedroom. "Well good night ladies, unfortunately this is as much as I can take." He announced awkwardly, rubbing his neck.

"Good night Souta." Called Kagome after him.

"Night Sis, miss Sango." They heard him say after he waved and disappeared to the corridor that led to the two bedrooms.

Sango continued after a while, wiping away tears and hiccupping some more. "Yeah, so we started kissing and he was going for my clothes when I started to cry. I-I couldn't help it!" She began to sob some more as she broke down miserably.

"And then he started fighting over Miroku, saying that I was still not over him and that it explained why I hadn't given myself to him!" It took everything in Kagome's power to not grab that baseball bat Sango had used on Souta and beat some sense into that heartless monster that caused her to cry like this. Sango was the strongest woman she knew that wouldn't take crap from anyone, yet here she sat completely helpless.

"Oh Sango, I'm sorry..." She swallowed bitterly, knowing sex was a touchy subject when it came to Sango.

"He really wanted to but I told him I wasn't ready because I was waiting for the right man." Sango whispered and threw her arms on Kagome.

Kagome nodded and rubbed Sango's back in a circular motion. "Sango, if he isn't capable of understanding then he isn't worth it. Besides, who needs men; you and I are going to have some ice-cream and sulk all night."

"Thanks Sakura." Sango sat back and propped her feet on the couch, hugging her legs with her knees to her chin.

"Anything for you, Sango." Kagome brightened her spirit with the consoling help of strawberry ice-cream and an hour of a chick flick as eventually they feel asleep halfway through the movie.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND CO. I REPEAT...THEY DO NOT BELONG TO ME WHATSOEVER, ONLY TO THE VERY TALENTED MISS RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.

A/N: First of all, there are a few people I want to thank;

formaly known as

2008

starling

Sassybratt

And a few others...

Your reviews were really uplifting and fun to read, thanks for waiting for my update, hopefully I'll post the next chapter in the next couple of days. Seriously thanks for all the encouragement, you guys are awesome!

As you probably read, Souta comes into the picture and will be Kagome's most important reinforcement for what will occur next, and so he will be sticking around for a while. Sess will show up momentarily in the next chapter and there will be more fluff between Inu and Kag. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed and thanks for your reviews!


	19. The Current Is Only Pulling Me Down

**IF YOU ARE NOT THE ONE**

**Chapter Nineteen: **The Current Is Only Pulling Me Down

_I look ahead to all the plans that we made  
And the dreams that we had  
I'm in a world that tries to take them away  
Oh but I'm taking them back  
Cause all of this time I've just been too blind to understand  
What should matter to me  
My friends this life we live, it's not what we have  
It's what we believe in_

_Cause it's not my time I'm not going  
There's a fear in me but it's not showing  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
But it's not my time I'm not going  
There's a will in me and now I know that  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
Oh but I won't go  
I won't go_

_-It's Not My Time by 3 Doors Down-_

.

.

.

Work the next day began uneventful until she had received a very important call. Kagome stared at the sweaty palms of her hands, noticing the way they imperceptibly trembled with anxiety. She squirmed on her seat clearing her throat as she eyed the secretary seated at the desk from the corner of her eyes.

Kagome shook her head, she was being absurd. It was just a call to see the most important man in all Japan, not a big deal right? His waiting room was identical to Inuyasha's; the only vague difference was the fact that it resembled more earthy colors; green and dark brown. The young secretary smiled as she caught Kagome's stare, noticing the way Kagome fidgeted on the leather sofa. She intently heard as her phone line rang and the secretary answered vastly on the first ring.

She mumbled a few things in a hush tone and glimpsed at Kagome every now and then, after a few minutes she nodded once before finally hanging up. "Mr. Takahashi will see you now." She confirmed in a more fake upbeat voice. Kagome blinked several times and nodded; straightening her gray blazer and smoothing away the wrinkles of her dress pants as she got up. And when the colossal doors opened automatically, Kagome noticed how the fancy golden_ T_ engraved on the solid glass opened in half.

Just as she entered, she was utterly taken back by the enormous size of the headquarters, perhaps twice in comparison to Inuyasha's. It was absolutely breathtaking nonetheless, not short of anything she had imagined beforehand. Its lavish interior contained Italian designed furniture somewhat alike Inuyasha's office; with a plush luxurious settee in one corner, a narrowed bookshelf positioned along the left wall with collection of books arranged alphabetically, a mahogany opaque wooden escritoire and two leather chairs before it. The atmosphere surrounded undeniable elegance and comfort.

The thing that stood up the most in Kagome's opinion was the fabulous original painting that was framed with gold and hung at the right-hand side wall. She had never seen anything like it before in her lifetime; it was a marvelous canvas with the image of a man and a woman who appeared almost god-like creatures, both nude meanwhile gazing at each other with an overwhelming emotion. Kagome observed its beauty; she realized that the woman held a blood-red fruit of some sort that resembled closely to an apple. It was as if the female was asking for the male to take it from her offering hands. Both figures stood near a spectacular riverbank. It took her breath away; it was beyond doubt remarkable in every aspect.

She sucked in a huge intake of air as she approached the escritoire. Truth be told, he looked like a runway model, completely out of place; just as handsome as his younger brother.

"Mr. Takahashi you called for me sir?" Kagome spoke timidly as she saw for the second time, the silver-haired man settled on his fine leather arm chair with a massive glass wall behind him and the most unbelievable view she had ever seen, the scenery of the vibrant city from Inuyasha's office was nothing compared to the heights of his brother's top floor department.

A pair of spectacles hung at the brim of his nose as he read some documentation carefully before noticing Kagome as she had nervously entered the room. She quickly became aware of the way he kept his manuscript neatly in piles on his desk unlike his brother's unorganized mountainous masses. "Please have a seat Ms. Yoshida, I've been meaning to speak with you for sometime now, however I am a very busy man as you may already be aware." Sesshomaru made the acquaintance of her presence with his typical indifferent manner, indicating one of the two chairs opposite him, and Kagome silently obeyed by taking a seat.

"I insist sir, please call me Sakura." She persevered in an attempt to feel at ease, though it did too little help than she would have expected.

His voice remained monotone every time he spoke as if without a care if the ground crumbled beneath him. "Very well, Sakura I've heard some interesting things about you and my younger brother." Kagome's eyes widen as she was taken back by his bombshell statement, she had definitely not expected him to be so forthright.

"I beg your pardon?" Sesshomaru's emotionless mask remained well put in place as he noticed her surprised expression; it was obvious he did not beat around the bush.

"You helped to find the whereabouts of our cousin, am I mistaken?" When Sesshomaru had learned of the news, he had not expected for his brother's secretary to be involved. Truth of the matter was, he knew of Inuyasha's mistresses and of all the women he fucked around with thus he believed Kagome to be no different.

"No sir, you are not. My friend Sango asked for my help and—I having met Shippo—couldn't refuse." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, so she was friends with Sango and possibly Miroku.

Kagome winced at his intimidating presence filled with power as he gazed at her unemotionally. "I see, but what exactly is your purpose in my company?" Kagome bristled at his tone, cold enough to send shivers down her spine.

"Nothing in particular sir but to assist Inuyasha in any work-related matter." She said at once, not sure why his sudden interest.

"You sound so fond of him, in fact, you addressed him as _Inuyasha_." Kagome blinked, not having noticed that she had used his first-name, she was so used to it now that it was easy to forget he should be addressed more appropriately with respect.

She shrugged awkwardly not sure why he seemed bothered by her revelation. "He and I have become good friends outside of work." She informed him, a little less frightened.

"Is that all...a harmless friendship or are there _benefits_ involved as well?" His voice still monotone, as if he had asked her something simple like her name. Kagome's jaw dropped at once.

"Hardly friends and nothing more I assure you." She reminded him and furrowed a brow.

He nodded. "Of course, but Sakura, I must warn you and please excuse my forwardness and aggressive tone when concerning personal matters." His hard golden eyes wavered with some undecipherable sentiment she would not comprehend; he continued. "If your intentions with my brother are not _pure_—I suppose you could call it; then I suggest you stay away from my family." It was a threat more than a suggestion, one she had not expected.

"Sir, I don't understand?" Kagome could hardly believe what she was hearing.

Sesshomaru went on as if a professor explaining a math equation to a retarded student. "It's quite simple; you see Inuyasha was not on his best behavior after his wife's passing. In fact, he still has temper problems on occasions. And I'm afraid you might provoke such behavior." He began slowly, as though searching for the right words that wouldn't give away what he was truly feeling at the moment.

"I didn't know he had problems with self-control." Kagome racked her brain for the memory a week ago; when Inuyasha had gone mad on that one drunken man from the bar and again when he had nearly beat the life out of Shippo's attacker. Though he had meant well, on both occasions he had overreacted a bit, not bothering to consider the consequences of committing murder.

The business man stared into Kagome's blue eyes and the way they expelled a plethora of emotions, almost like a window to her open mind. "So you see; because of your keen resemblance to the late _Mrs. Takahashi_, it would be on your best interest to maintain some distance. I know your kind, who only wants his wealth—"

Kagome rapidly cut in. "With all due respect _Mr. Takahashi_, I apologize if that is what you have come to think of me as. But I can _assure_ you, that I would never sink so low as to want to be near him because of his money." She corrected his assumption.

"Perhaps not—but do you value your reputation, your intimacy?" He asked.

Kagome inhaled sharply somewhat unsure of what to say, torn though deep down she knew exactly how she felt. "I-I do..." She whispered. Sesshomaru unexpectedly rose to his feet; his posture was imposing, almost threatening in ones eyes.

Sesshomaru walked carelessly around his desk and stopped next to the marvelous painting that hung on his wall. "I have a collection of original and priceless paintings from many famous former artists; I consider this one to be one of my favorites." Kagome stared at him as he tucked his hands in his pockets scrutinizing the glass enclosed image with a passion. The very image she had pondered over as she had entered minutes ago.

"It resembles choice; a choice which can be present in every opportunity we get if we search vigorously enough. So you see, Miss Yoshida; there is always a choice, a path that could either easily lead us to prosperity or that could uphold our downfall. It is always up to us to alternate which path to head for; which option to choose from." Sesshomaru's wisdom made plenty of sense for a historical lecture but Kagome was still skeptical of his invitation.

He saw her bewildered expression as he caught her emotion-abundant eyes, "I can offer you a new position, under my management with better salary and benefits." He concluded at last. In other words, he was saying that she would most definitely loose her job if she stayed by Inuyasha's side.

"But sir…I-I can't abandon your brother just like that!" Kagome would not back out on Inuyasha, not now that she felt intimately and emotionally connected to him. She valued their friendship regardless of what his sophisticated brother though or the way she felt so strongly at ease around him which caused her to be drawn into this overwhelming attraction.

The older brother sat back down propping his elbows on the desk and fists under his chin. "Please rethink your actions, for the advantage of both of us and the future of this company. I propose to maintain everything professionally, I'm sure you understand my concern." Sesshomaru did not miss the determined look in those mirror-like orbs that watched his ominous unbreakable gaze with caution.

"I think I comprehend correctly, sir." She pursed her lips in an attempt of not letting her tongue get the best of her.

He nodded knowing well he had planted seeds of doubt in her mind, a sense of choice and an unforgettable threat. "In that case, by all means, have a nice day and consider my proposal, Miss Sakura."

"Yes sir." Kagome said forcefully as she got up and headed for the automatic doors.

Taking out his cell phone, Sesshomaru pressed speed dial when he was sure he was utterly alone. "Jaken, follow procedure Code Red on a Miss Yoshida Sakura immediately." He commanded in the same monotone.

"My lord, is there any particular threat?"

His eyes narrowed at the mention of hazard. "Not necessarily, find out everything you can on this person—I want family background, how many pets she's had, what she ate for lunch her first day of grade school, names of boyfriends, previous jobs and a copy of her permanent record." He ordered at once.

"Of course my Lord Sesshomaru, I'm on it." His most trusted assistant assured. Takahashi Sesshomaru would not stand back and allow any risks on overthrowing everything he had worked so hard for, not even an attractive stranger who had caused such uproar in his precious company at her arrival. Regardless of her familiar resemblance, he preferred to gamble with fate than to allow a catastrophe to happen on anyone's behalf.

* * *

Inuyasha sighed exasperatedly as he sat on a stool, outraged with the fact that he was practically forced into coming in the first place. God how he hated spying on people. "I can't believe you/re making me do this—wait, _why _are we doing this again?" He asked the teenage boy who sat next to him with his eyes focused on a couple that sat a few meters away on a table of their own.

Souta sighed for the hundredth time that night, ignoring the partying atmosphere in Club Toxic. "Because my sister is not ready to date yet, well not at least until I get a better look at that scum bag." Souta kept a watchful eye as he stared nonstop at his older sister and that creepy guy who had not convinced him one bit, man was his sister bad at judging a character.

The upbeat music roared in his eardrums as Inuyasha drank a strong concoction, glaring hatefully at Banktosu, the same reason why he planned to get wasted tonight. "And why exactly _am I_ here?" He asked loudly in a tired voice as he momentarily glanced to his right, somewhat bored for staring at the woman who he felt infatuated by yet was currently snuggling up to one of his worst enemies.

He explained a second time; wishing he could overhear what exactly his sister was conversing about with her date. "Because I like you, actually I'm just as surprised you followed through. But mainly because you have the hotz for my sister of course." Souta gave the older man a sly grin.

Inuyasha snorted. "Keh, I still don't see what the hell I'm here for." He said as he straightened and cracked his neck. "Though I have to admit, your sister has a nice ass on those jeans." he said, trying to contain a yawn despite the lively bodies that grinded on the dance floor to the beat of the most popular music. His golden eyes never left the woman who laughed and giggled with the asshole who worked for him much to his dislike.

Souta narrowed his eyes at him. "I'm going to pretend you didn't say that…dude no one's going to believe me back home when I tell them I rode on your Ferrari F430." He said disbelievingly and then caught Inuyasha throwing kisses at some random attractive model swinging her hips seductively as she slowly danced somewhere near them. The model just kept eying the older man like a piece of meat.

"Hey kid, how come you said back there that she wasn't ready for a serious relationship?" Inuyasha brought his attention back to Kagome once more, he could easily detect those glinting blue eyes anywhere including in the dim light.

The eighteen-year old boy frowned, knowing well he shouldn't answer that particular question if he preferred to live to see tomorrow. "I couldn't tell you, it's complicated." He hesitated.

Inuyasha snapped somewhat irately. "Thanks to you I have all night, now I want the truth. Someone has to explain to me what's going on my employees and their substandard behavior." He stated, shaking the boy's shoulder slightly.

He sighed. "Damn, don't tell me she had another one of her episodes?" Souta hated witnessing one of those; he hated the fact that she still had them, knowing well the unreasonable manner upon which she would behave.

"More or less. So spit it!" Shouting impatiently, nevertheless he waited for a response.

Souta began. "Well, she was in a serious relationship sort of speak, back home that is." If Kagome were to find out that he had told Inuyasha everything she tried so hard to keep a secret, she would possibly never speak to him again.

"Go on." Inuyasha nodded and urged him to continue by all means.

He inhaled inwardly. "My Sis went out with this lame guy named Houjo before_ he_ came along. They dated a couple years in high school and all through college, but then…" He trailed off, unsure if he should continue.

"But then what? Did he hurt her, did he dump her?" Inuyasha asked, puzzled.

As Souta stared at Inuyasha for a minute or two, he decided that he looked pretty trustworthy and interested in his sister in a good way that deserved an honest answer. Besides, Souta would kill for a brother-in-law like Inuyasha. "They were about to get married you see but some things just went wrong." He concluded, hoping it would be enough to satisfy his hungry inquisitiveness.

Inuyasha grimaced speculating ahead. "Let me guess, he left her at the altar?"

"Not exactly—she left him." Souta answered carefully.

"Typical bride-to-be."

Inuyasha's eyes glinted with an unexplainable emotion as he stared off at the dance floor where he saw Kagome, ignoring everyone around her. He knew she wasn't the kind to do something like that but at this moment looks could be deceiving. As he gazed, Inuyasha found himself spellbound to the erotic way her curved hips swung to the beat of the music. Her legs were spaced a foot apart, ample room for her body to move freely. She was a seductive siren who compelled men to stare as she rocked her hips so exotically.

Souta shook his head in dismay. "No it wasn't like that anyway. She ran off for a reasonable cause and it took us two days to track her down. When one night we got a phone call saying she was at the hospital and how a friend had found her unconscious; she had been hurt badly." The teen paused and angrily said, "She had been..._raped, _someone had taken advantage of her and had left her there to die. After that, she was never the same again. Not like I knew her at least." Stunned, all Inuyasha could do was look back at the boy with an expression as if looking at him for the first time.

That was something he was not expecting whatsoever, he had never realized how much she went through; never knowing what exactly she put up with. Though he had to admit her mask had its flaws. "So you see she can't date just any random guy who shows interest just because she wants to forget. I can't let her make the same mistake, not again." Souta grimaced, determined to prevent another disaster.

"That explains the night she got drunk." Inuyasha acknowledged.

Souta noticed as Kagome grabbed Bankotsu's hand and tugged him to one of the back rooms. "Look they're headed for one of the back VIP rooms; oh shit the bastard wants to score some. Ugh I think I'm going to be sick just thinking about it. Dude, we gotta do something! But-But, I don't know what to do."

Inuyasha flinched at the thought. He rapidly gulped the last of his drink and grunted. "First off you have to realize your sister is one hell of a woman, secondly you didn't drag my ass to follow them all the way here for you to chicken out, and third I have a better idea so watch and learn how a real man handles a situation, kid."

Souta stared helplessly as Inuyasha got up on his feet and stomped towards the crowded dance floor to follow in Kagome's direction. "Wait—Inuyasha, dude don't!" He yelped and watched as Inuyasha grabbed two gorgeous women by their waists and pulled them with him.

"Stay here." He heard as the older man ordered before disappearing in the sea of bodies.

"Oh holy Buddha, Kagome's so going to murder me in the morning." Souta groaned. He was pretty lucky Kagome hadn't killed him yet, considering he was the only brother she had. But then again, he was too nosy for his own good.

* * *

Bankotsu cupped her cheek and kissed her fervently, he had waited all night for this and he planned to enjoy it as best as he could. She wrapped a hand around his neck and leaned into him, knowing this was not going be like that first chaste kiss he'd given her earlier. Bankotsu's lips pressed against Kagome's softly at first, and then pressed a bit harder as the want increased by the millisecond. She felt his mouth open so she returned the favor by opening hers as well, both caught by the heat of the moment. And then when he slipped his tongue in her mouth, she nearly dropped her cocktail.

Instead, she pulled him closer, anxious to get as much of him as possible. Truth of the matter was, all she really wanted was to erase the burning memory of the countless kisses she had shared with Inuyasha. To be able to forget how perfectly balanced her body fit into his own, like two missing puzzles put back together. The way he took her breath away with a simple striking smile, the way her heart jumped ecstatically whenever she saw him. It couldn't be helped, and now she just wanted to forget before it was too late and she ended up falling for him hard.

She didn't want that to happen, she didn't want to fall in love with someone who wouldn't appreciate her or return the love she offered with the same capability. Bankotsu smiled against her mouth and continued his slow, sexy exploration until the person behind them forced them to break apart.

"Am I interrupting?" His husky voice was cold and hard. Kagome's eyes grew from the realization of whom exactly the voice belonged to.

He grabbed her from where she sat on his lap and managed to swing her around. "Inuyasha! What the hell is wrong with you?" Kagome said a little sternly, enraged by his abrupt interference. She sat back down next to her date with her arms over her chest.

Inuyasha stood with two women by his side, one brunette still currently holding his arm and the other had her arms wrapped around his waist. "Let's get one thing straight here Bankotsu, I don't like you. You work for my brother and not me."

Banktosu glared back. "The feeling is mutual I assure you."

"Oh and another thing—stay away from her." He nearly snarled obviously indicating Kagome.

"Is that an order? Because I refuse to stay away." Bankotsu declared with determination as he stood up from where he sat next to Kagome, his face inches from Inuyasha's.

Their intense glares seemed to succumb hatred. "For your sake, I suggest you do." Inuyasha's voice was dreary and deep though calm.

"Remember Inuyasha, she'll be mine one way or another, and you won't be able to stop me." Bankotsu told him threateningly.

That was the last straw for Inuyasha's sanity, for it suppressed him to push the drunken women off himself before clutching his knuckles frighteningly and giving a fightening blow at Bankotsu's face. Kagome gasped and the women who had entered with Inuyasha shrieked before departing the VIP room not willing to get involved.

"We'll just see about that." Inuyasha challenged. Kagome stood up and watched horror-stricken at the commotion between the two rivals. Then Banktosu snarled before punching Inuyasha on the gut who fell to the floor. Both of them were correspondingly alike, both preferred violence than to settle their differences respectably.

No, she would not stand there like a damsel in distress and witness them mindlessly fight over her affection.

Kagome ran towards the exit of the private room. "Sakura wait!" Bankotsu called but she refused to listen.

Fuming, Kagome walked through the crowds of people and towards the bar where she sat down on one of the stools. "Kagome?"

When she looked to her left she noticed a familiar looking boy barely legal enough to be there. "Souta, I don't need you to babysit me, I can take care of myself." She said annoyed without bothering to continue and look at his direction where he sat about three stools away. The minute she had seen Inuyasha and he had ruined it all, her brother's face had also popped into her mind. She had strictly told him to stay at home while she went out with Bankotsu but like always he had failed to listen to her.

Kagome was obviously mad; realizing as she watched him take the seat next to hers, that this whole scandal had most likely been his idea all along. "Oh yeah? Well look what happened last time you said that to me!" Souta got up and stood in front of her, hating wheneven she refused to let him help her out, it was all her fault why things happened to her, because she never allowed anyone to correct her mistakes.

Just then something snapped in her mind, something she had failed to notice before. Kagome stared at him bowled by his response. "...It was you, wasn't it?" Whispering, Kagome's eyes widen suddenly and she stood up to look up at him. "You-You gave my number to Kouga!" She accused with rage. It would always be Souta who could not keep a secret long enough.

He paused nervously and took a deep breath, shocked that she had figured it out so soon. "I-I didn't—Kouga insisted, he begged on his knees Kagome!" He said in alarm, Kagome had caught him. Now she knew that he had been the one who had given her ex her phone number, now it was only a matter of time before he would obtain her localization.

He proceeded before she took his only chance at explaining. "What the hell was I supposed to do! You should have seen him! He's miserable and—" Kagome was nearly at eye level with Souta—thanks to her three inch heals—glaring at him like she had never done before. Suddenly, Souta felt sick to his stomach.

People were starting to stare as they walked by and those few that sat on the bar stools near them. "So you decided to give it to him, just like that?" She spit back, tempted to knock on his head, just to see if it would echo.

He scowled but backed away a foot, afraid of her reaction. "Kagome, he's taking it just as bad as you are!"

"NO! I didn't cheat—he did!" She shot back at him indignantly as she stepped forth him.

Souta cried back. "But he's sorry, you just wouldn't forgive him because you weren't sure all along, you wanted it to be your ultimate excuse to get rid of him!" He let his thoughts spill out.

Kagome gasped.

Had he not been there when she had suffered so much? Wasn't he supposed to be on_ her_ side and not on _his_?

Teardrops spilled from her eyes. "How dare you think you understand what I'm going through!" She banged her fist angrily on his chest repeatedly and he slowly brought his arms around her comfortingly. She cried hysterically as she buried her face in his chest, clutching his shirt in her knuckles as she whimpered.

"Kagome, please forgive me." Souta pleaded miserably in an attempt to calm her down, realizing the gravity of his mistake. "You're losing it Kag, and I can't stand back and watch," he murmured with a frown on his face as he held his sister.

She whispered meanwhile rubbing her eyes and wiping the tears from her flushed cheeks. "Go home, Souta." And then she left, running from everything that caused her pain. Leaving behind her brother utterly dumbfounded and once again unable to help.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND CO. I REPEAT...THEY DO NOT BELONG TO ME WHATSOEVER, ONLY TO THE VERY TALENTED MISS RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.

A/N: Please forgive my absence during the last couple of days, I wanted to update sooner but I've been going out lately (more than usual) and it's getting hard to set aside time for my writing. Anyhow, I'm trying and I really want to continue writing this story, so don't worry I won't die just yet. Honestly, I hate it when a good story is left unfinished. I've decided to answer most of your reviews; you guys don't know how much I appreciate your encouragement...

2008: I'm so glad you liked it!

Sassybratt: That makes two of us! I have to say your reviews are awesome, thanks for being as obsessed with my story as I am!

Starling: Hope it was up to your expectation. ;p

snowkatara101: THANKZ!

xxRockerElla: You and I think alike and that is all I can say since I don't want to give anything away. LOL but thanks for the ideas and wait for future chapters when I reveal a lot of surprises to come...

formaly known as: Hopefully by the next couple of chapters your speculations will be answered. I'm so exited; I think I know where I'm going with all of this. My head is also filled with so many ideas for Inuyasha and Kagome in future chapters.

Thank all of you for your beautiful reviews. You guys totally rock!


	20. Calm before the Storm part 2

**IF YOU ARE NOT THE ONE**

**Chapter Twenty: **Calm before the Storm part 2

_What if I say I'm not like the others?  
What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?  
You're the pretender  
What if I say I will never surrender?_

_In time or so I'm told  
I'm just another soul for sale  
The page is out of print  
We are not permanent  
We're temporary, temporary  
Same old story_

_I'm the voice inside your head  
You refuse to hear  
I'm the face that you have to face  
Mirrored in your stare  
I'm what's left, I'm what's right  
I'm the enemy  
I'm the hand that will take you down  
Bring you to your knees_

_-The Pretender by The Foo Fighters-_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kagome released a ragged sigh, slumped her shoulders, and loosened her grip on the steering wheel. She strongly hated to push the speedometer more than five mph over the speed limit, but as the sky grew darker, she began to feel the first twinges of panic grasp her gut. She had to get home fast before the storm caught up. Man how she hated the rain with a passion. In her opinion, everything bad always happened during rainy weather.

Storm clouds were gathering and thunder rolled overhead, threatening rain. And as if on cue, a few fat drops of rain splattered slowly against the windshield. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, torrents of rain poured out of the heavens. She turned on the windshield wipers and her heartbeat matched the metronome click. She leaned far over the wheel, clutching it tight, peering through the sudden deluge at the stretched out road ahead. Kagome had no choice but to pull her car to the side of the interstate until the downpour passed enough for her to see. That occasional sense of claustrophobia engulfed her as the small car suddenly felt like a tin box. She forced herself to stay calm and ignore the blaring thunder.

She pooped a CD and searched for her favorite track that would help her pass the minutes. For the first time in a very long time— two months and four days to be exact—Kagome was more miserable than she had been the minute she had entered Tokyo City. At least back then the desire to forget had sustained her long enough but now; it was as if she had made no real progress after all.

It was currently Sunday afternoon; the sun had crossed the sky and was one or two hours away from sunset. Sango had left with Miroku on Saturday morning, precisely at the crack of dawn, both insisting that they wanted to get to the airport early to ignore the constant hustle with belongings being checked and being late in general. She knew Sango's excuse was true, after all, she awoke every day earlier than Kagome did. Therefore, she was confident Sango would possibly be first in line for the concert; just the thought caused Kagome to smile.

Miroku on the other, was just anxious to have Sango all alone for the remainder of the weekend. Kagome didn't blame him, he barely did have his alone time with her and this was the perfect chance for both of them to _catch-up_. Kagome had a feeling Sango also wanted to leave as soon as possible to get away from Hinten for the time being, since their fight three nights ago, Kagome was pretty sure Sango had not contacted Hinten and was makin him jealous by taking Miroku.

And then there was also Souta who had insisted all weekend that Kagome behaved more like a bitch each day. All they kept doing was to argue aout her false documentation and how she had come to their possession. It was obvious wasn't it? She worked for a lawyer for a couple of years and therefore and had come to know many slimy things people did in order to get away with incredulous things. But Kagome's intention had never been to cause hurt or endanger her own life, it had been more of a way to escape from everything. However, the fact that she had been willing to go with it all had just been an action of a desperate person in a time of need.

She had not seen Inuyasha since Friday night when he had confronted Bankotsu, who she had also avoided since then. Kagome had even refused to answer any of Inuyasha's calls. Besides, it was the perfect time to ignore him since he had taken a business trip to Osaka on Saturday morning. She figured he had ended up getting a babysitter at the last minute, which she felt extremely guilty for since Shippo was supposed to be her responsibility for this weekend.

According to a message he left on her cell phone, Inuyasha was supposed to be back sometime today though she'd not seen him at work all day; making her feel the lightest bit worried though she tried to pay no mind to it. Then again, maybe he was not back yet and therefore was unable to show up. Still she couldn't help but think about him; though she was still mad at him for listening to Souta and ruining her date.

Damn it, no matter how hard she tried to forget about him, she couldn't. Holding her head in her hands, she closed her eyes. Kagome could still hear his silky voice in the back of her mind, his musical laugh. It was breathtaking.

Frowning, she also couldn't stop thinking about Kouga, her ex who was probably closer in finding her than before. But they were also just futile and pointless attempts for he always found a way to evade her mind and life. It was only a matter of time before he sought her out and begged for her forgiveness, to convince her to come back into his arms like nothing had really happened. But she couldn't, she wouldn't go back.

Finally, the downpour let up just enough.

Kagome turned down the music and put her mustang in drive as she pushed her foot on the gas pedal, easing the car back onto the road and gradually accelerating to a safe speed. She glanced in her rear-view mirror at the black vehicle that had swung around the corner to hug her rear bumper. What was up with this guy?

As she kept glancing at her rearview mirror, she noticed that this very same black Mercedes-Benz had been following her since she'd left the Takahashi parking garage this morning. At noon, Kagome had an important visit with a few clients that shared a small business in the suburbs of Tokyo, outside of the city. As she recalled, this vehicle vanished after twenty-five minutes out of the city boundries and she had simply alleged it was her imagination. But it was him again, she was certain that those were the same license plates.

And now he was close, too close for her taste. There was no telling if the tailgater was a drunk or simply a lousy driver, but a rear-end collision wasn't on her to-do list today. Neither was she too exited about coping with the rain that made the oil-slick street tedious.

Kagome frowned, remembering that Inuyasha was probably the only guy from Takahashi Inc. that possibly drove a black Mercedes to work. Damn him for worrying her.

Another glance revealed the Mercedes was still sticking to her rear bumper like a sand spur, the driver revving his motor as if bent on making her sweat. Why wasn't he hitting his brake, backing off, giving her maneuvering room? Perspiration trickled down her neck and Kagome flicked up the AC. Fog cleared from her windows. But unfortunately he was still there.

_Keep it together Kagome; it must be that reckless Inuyasha driving you insane. _She soothed her mind and stared ahead of her nervously. Surely this guy was probably harmless? Not a psycho driver spoiling for a fender bender. Sacred at the thought, she kept a wary eye on her mirror, trying to shake off the tension in her neck and shoulders. All she had to do was ignore the jerk. Not let her nerves and fatigue from another long day of work set her on edge, reminding herself instead that she didn't need to let her imagination run amok.

Maybe this wasn't Inuyasha, but then why would anyone want to panic her? Perhaps it probably had nothing to do with her or her work. This guy could simply have poor eyesight or have forgotten his glasses. _Yeah right__. More likely he is a whacked out junkie or a pervert who gets off on scaring women._ She thought frightened. It could also be Miroku's psychotic twin brother who preferred to frighten than to groping, but then again Miroku was an only child and currently miles and miles away under Sango's watchful eye.

Kagome quickly spotted the next exit to get back into the city, but it was at a curve when he just barely tapped her rear fender, that son of a bitch! She missed the nearest exit. Even as she told herself the bump had to be an accident, Kagome checked her door locks, uncaring if she was overreacting.

Sweat beaded on her scalp, and the air-conditioning had nothing to do with the shiver of apprehension that had her heart beating triple time. She needed to get away from him, but changing lanes in the highway during rush-hour traffic that now resembled a parking lot wouldn't be easy. Not with rumbling delivery trucks and commuters hemming her in. Deciding her best option was to keep going, Kagome inched forward, a wary eye on the rear-view mirror as she proceeded to look for a different route. The nearest exit was approximately a mile away and she'd be safely home from harms way. Fifteen minutes or less and she'd be home with her obnoxious little brother.

After she turned at a bridge, the traffic gushed for a few minutes, tension streaming behind her. The storm seemed to be almost over as it now barely drizzled; the sky lightening and the four-lane bridge pavement shimmied with broken rainbows in the late evening heat. As she passed through the bridge, she picked up speed...and so did the black Mercedes that was still at her tail.

Five minutes pass the bridge, the sunlight began to disintegrate.

One moment she was driving in total control, the next, her car bucked. Good God, the Mercedes bumped her, _again_.

Bastard. Why was he gunning for her? Who the hell was he? A drunk? Someone trying to rob her? She should have called the cops when she'd noticed him following her. She should have listened to her gut. She should have—

Her car spun sideways. Out of control, and toward the guardrail up ahead.

Kagome immediately slammed on the brakes.

Realizing she had committed a bad move, her tires squealed and skidded on the slick pavement. Clenching the wheel, she fought the spin. But her car careened sideways, smashing into the guardrail. Automatically the airbag exploded forcefully into her, slamming some air out of her lungs.

Great, her first accident; Kagome fought the airbag out of her face as she waved her hands in front of her. Taking a minute to look around herself, she noticed that the Mercedes had disappeared into the distance as it hurriedly drove off. It was a hit-and-run. The sun had completely vanished over the mountains as nightfall rolled around and darkness reigned the now purple sky, no cars passed her by, the streets were suddenly deserted.

Her lights frighteningly started to blink on and off, and Kagome's eyes instantly widened knowing what had to be happening. "No, no—please don't do this to me." She muttered and turned her key in her ignition but the engine turned on and off until it died unexpectedly. As her hands trembled at her sides and she remained dumbfounded, it took her two or three more minutes until she finally realized what had _actually _happened.

Sighing with relief, she unbuckled her seatbelt and rapidly grabbed for her purse from the passenger seat before searching for her cell phone. As Kagome flipped it open she noticed that she had no bars, cursing she tucked it back in and jumped in her seat when a silver limo bleated as it parked in front of her. Surprised, she stared as a tall unrecognizable man got out of the vehicle with an umbrella and walked towards her. "It looks like you have no ride home." His voice was smooth and tranquil; it was none other than Inuyasha who knocked on the moist glass outside her door.

Kagome stared at him, shocked still yet relieved that the guy who had driven that Mercedes, and had nearly killed her, had not been Inuyasha. "I'm pretty sure it won't work unless you take it to a mechanic." He said casually, standing outside her door in the light drizzling rain, but his face was gravely serious.

She frowned and rolled down her window, still mad at him from what occurred in Club Toxic a couple days back. "My brother is an excellent mechanic; he will fix it as soon as I give him a call." She argued arrogantly, forgetting home was a long walk away. "Besides, I can call a cab."

"Let me take you there." Inuyasha offered, not willing of leaving her there stranded all alone after having an accident.

Kagome glowered at him stubbornly. "Why?"

He lowered his hand with a shrug as he held onto the umbrella. "Why not?" His glossy golden orbs danced with candor as he smiled weakly. Shrugging, she grabbed her things before following him under his umbrella and into his limo as he opened the door for her.

She entered the limo and so did he, both seated next to each other in the spacious vehicle. Instantly, the driver took off. Inuyasha placed the wet umbrella at their feet as he unfolded it and then placed an arm on her shoulders reassuringly. Kagome didn't say anything or showed discomfort as he pulled her into his embrace; knowing she must still be in shock after what had just occurred. "Are you okay?" He asked, concerned after she had been in an accident he could not have prevented for her.

Kagome anxiously hugged him back without retaining herself, inhaling his cologne to make sure that he was really there and that she had survived one of the scariest moments of her life. "How did you know?" She asked quietly and he pulled her tighter meanwhile placing a strand of her raven hair behind her ear, he just kept running his hand down her hair in an attempt to ease her down.

"I asked Souta." He hedged.

She smiled insipidly. "Bullshit."

"I followed you here after remembering that you had a gathering to attend outside of town, I located you shortly after that car impacted with yours." He admitted and inhaled her scent as he put his chin on her head; his worry finally disappearing as he saw she was safe and currently in his arms. However, his blood had boiled with rage when he had witnessed as the car had impacted with hers and left so abruptly.

"I figured that much, genius…but how did you find me?" She mumbled as she stared out the black-tinted windows with utter relief.

"Let's just say, money can do many scary things." Although Kagome wanted the whole truth, she decided to leave the subject for a later occasion.

"Okay, that doesn't explain anything, but why bother?" She wondered.

"I missed you." He conceded earnestly and she pulled away from his arms to look at him; his flawless face showed plenty of integrity as she gawked up at him. Kagome was both dazed and speechless at his overfriendliness revelation.

They remained in silence for a couple of minutes, both unsure of what to say next until Kagome coincidentally stared out the limo window. "Where are you taking me?" Kagome asked as she noticed they had passed her apartment building and where now headed towards a different direction.

"You didn't miss me, did you?" he asked, totally ignoring her question; a disappointed look in his beautiful eyes as he stared back into her own.

Kagome scowled, she had just experienced an accident for the first time so why was he here inquiring such pointless nonsense? "Answer my question!" Her pulse raced and she thought her heart would beat so hard, it'd come right out of her chest as he stared her down.

"I'm taking you to my house and then tomorrow morning we are going straight to the police."

"Like hell I will, who exactly died and named you my keeper?" Kagome disagreed annoyed by his persistence, remembering that her brother was presently in her apartment all alone and probably worried sick about her.

"Don't worry; I had your brother picked up just a few minutes ago so he could go and take care of Shippo at my condo." He said, guessing why she objected in the first place. He was always a step ahead of her. Kagome quirked a brow, why would he do such a thing without her permission? She shook her head with every ounce of vigor she had in her.

He surveyed her for a moment as if expecting a different response or reaction. "Open up the goddamn door Inuyasha and let me out." She warned with narrowed her eyes.

"Sakura relax, he'll be fine I promise and I'll take care of you."

"Let me out now!" She shouted this time, fists clenched.

"Not until we get there, princess." He shook his head and said evenly.

"I refuse to go anywhere with you, just take me home now. Or I swear I will never speak to you again!" Kagome knew she sounded like a spoiled child but she couldn't help it, she just wanted to go home and not deal with Inuyasha at the moment or anyone else.

"No, I will take care of you and take you home when I'm sure you're okay." He pointed out smoothly before taking Kagome into his arms a second time. Angry, she folded her arms over her chest and glared out the window. Inuyasha only hugged her tightly afraid she would disappear at any minute if he let go.

"Go to hell." She glowered at him and sank into the chair, knowing he wouldn't let her go home so easily.

"Already been there princess, didn't you hear? Satan's afraid I'll take over." He whispered playfully trying to make her feel better with a distasteful joke; instead his voice sent chills down her arms.

"Are you okay now?" He sounded genuinely concerned.

Kagome refused to respond, frowning into space as she remained in his arms in silence until the limo came into a halt at an entrance.

The limo drove through as the gates opened and eventually it pulled into an Italianate-style mansion in front of a marble staircase leading to the Neo-Renaissance residence which had a marvelous water fountain in its acres of vast green front lawn. It was a beautiful ancient structure that would probably be found in Europe than most places. "Here we are." The driver pulled down the window in front of them and announced.

"Where exactly?" Kagome looked over at Inuyasha who had already gotten out of the limo and extended his hand for her to take.

He smiled and helped her out the car. "My home, the place I grew up."

She swallowed staring at the three-story house suspiciously. "Why are we here?"

"Just wanted to show it to you, do you like it?" She took his offering hand with uncertainty and he led the way into the entrance. With its beamed ceilings and plush decor, it was certainly a home fit for a millionaire. The inside was spectacular; the main entrance hall had two grand staircases that led to different wings of the mansion on either sides. Everything shone brightly, however, the manor was humanly forsaken, there was not a trace of a single soul about.

"It's breathtakingly beautiful but—"

"Come on I want to show you something." Inuyasha ordered, tugging her hand as they climbed a staircase. They walked through colossal and long narrowed corridors until reaching a magnificent piano room with high ceiling. It was large with tall windows on either side of the walls and large elegant white window drapes and curtains, it also had chandeliers that hung decoratively.

But the most remarkable thing of all had to be the black classical grand piano itself; with its frame and strings placed horizontally, the strings broaden away from the keyboard. "Wow, it's incredible. Do you..._play_?" Kagome gazed at it with wonder.

He nodded and sat on the wooden bench gracefully as if getting ready for a recital, smiling beautifully as his fingers danced along the keys producing a soft rhythmic tune. "It was my mother's, she was a pianist and she had the most beautiful silky voice." His eyes glazed with his most beloved childhood memories as he spoke.

Then abruptly his expression switched to grieve as he searched for Kagome's face. "She died when I was just a kid, sometimes I barely remember what she was like. All I have left are photos and videos, of including concert performances." Distraction thickened the tone of his voice.

"She was very famous?" Kagome speculated.

"In Europe mostly, nonetheless she was truly a legend among the French. Though I don't recall witnessing her perform live, only Sesshomaru does." He told her compellingly.

"Your mother was French?" She guessed, loving the tune he played so perfectly.

"According to my old man, they met on one of his business trips to France. Next thing you now; they get married and moved to Japan. She had Sesshomaru a year later; and six years afterwards she had me. I remember how she would sing for us while playing this piano, Sesshomaru on her left and I on her lap." Inuyasha told her and continued with his inspiring song.

Kagome smiled. "I'm sure she was a wonderful and talented woman."

Inuyasha agreed and finished the last verse. "She truly was gifted. In fact, you remind me of her." He remarked and stopped playing watching cautiously as Kagome blushed.

"What—what do you mean?" She stuttered completely taken back by his comment.

Inuyasha admitted with a genuine smile that could make anyone wobbly in the knees. "You have the same singing voice." He pointed out gently.

It was one of the most beautiful things anyone had ever said to her. It was a comment she knew he meant with all his heart for he had compared her to his own mother in a beautiful way; to the woman he most loved above all. "I-I do? But why are you telling me all this?" Kagome whispered and he continued playing but a different softer melody this time. Closing her eyes momentarily, she let the music sweep her off her feet, enjoying the way it cause her to feel so peaceful.

"Since you explained your family, I felt it was only fair you knew of mine." He acknowledged sincerely.

Kagome returned the smile and stood behind him. "In that case, I'm honored to be here." She felt at ease around him, like she was free and could live careless. Admiring the way he played, her heart fluttered in her chest a second time, making her flush faintly, he really did have a way of impressing a woman.

He laughed contently. "I'm glad. Would you care to sing for me, fair maiden?" he asked her with his usual husky voice, wonder piercing his tone, which remained polite and calm; like he was the host of a dinner party, speaking to everyone in a lovely manner and not making them feel like the dimmest person he'd ever met with his enchanting self.

She was so embarrassed. "I don't know the lyrics." Kagome pointed out.

His smile revealed those hidden dimbles Kagome loved so much. "Then name a song, anything you want, I'll play it." He encouraged like a true composer.

Placing a hand on his shoulder, she responded. "Maybe next time, I'm still not used to having an audience."

"That's a shame, but I'll keep your word for that, wench." He lamented and once more stopped the smooth music to stand up in front of her and look at her expressive sky-colored eyes.

She hid a smile, he really liked her singing.

"How about you and I play a game?" She asked seductively in a playful yet mischievous way and he gave her one of his crooked grins; glad he had managed to awaken her spirit.

The music seized so that he could give her bazar ideas his full attention. "What do you have in mind?" He then put an arm around her and kissed her forehead tenderly as if encouraging her to continue.

"Catch me."

Kagome ran off from the piano room and into the hallway searching for a place she knew he must have. Inuyasha followed her and chuckled when he found her shirt on the floor when he came across a deserted corridor. Every place he went he found a different article of clothing that she had left for him to track her down. Eventually her clues led him into the massive indoor swimming pool he loved so much when he was a kid. And there she was, like a mystical siren luring him to her which he obeyed by walking slowly towards her.

He stopped at the edge and stared at her and the way her body looked so exquisite soaking wet. Her bra and thong were still on, though he'd never doubt that she'd take them off. "What's wrong Inuyasha? The water too cold for you?" She tempted him.

He smirked, unbuttoning his blazer and throwing his shirt over his shoulders. "Not a chance babe." The man obtained the body of a god; his harden muscles were free under her gaze.

Inuyasha caught her checking him out and he smirked like the cocky jerk he was and she adored. "Like what ya see, princess?" He asked teasingly.

Kagome blushed and looked elsewhere, momentarily embarrassed for gazing like a fan. "Maybe." He laughed and dove into the pool, swimming underwater to where she floated a few meters away.

Inuyasha surfaced behind her and swung her around so that her face was a few inches of a distance away. He pulled her body closer by wrapping his arms on her waist to haul her to him. At the proximity, Kagome gazed up at him and his sly actions as she licked her lips indiscreetly, in the process causing him to lick his own with such potent desire. It took every ounce in him to not capture those rosy moist lips that begged for his own, to resist the unavoidable though he knew he couldn't hold on to his dignity much longer.

She reached her hand out, pushing his hair out of his face with the slightest of feather light touches and found the face of the one who had saved her in more than one way.

And then, he ducked his head so that his lips would faintly brush over hers; taunting himself from taking her full lips with all the passion in the world.

Kagome was dumbfounded, unable to reframe and impede the sweetest of actions as she eyed the way his lips approached with such innocence. At first, his tender lips triggered electricity to run throughout her skin like wildfire and toward the core of her stomach. The sparks caused her hands to wrap around his neck like a snake and she pulled him closer; his wet silver hair fell over his flawless face as their lips graced each other ever so lightly.

Inuyasha broke away to look at her lucid face, to see the need in her mirror-eyes like he felt in his heart. But she hesitantly casted her eyes downward, not meeting his brilliant stare.

"Is it true, do I really look like Kikyou, your wife?" She whispered unexpectedly, right before he could dip his head to steal another kiss.

He tensed immediately and his arms shifted slowly. He loosened his grip; eyes slowly growing in size while revealing yellow eyes, almost cat-like. "Where's this coming from?"

"I've though up of excuses for your interest in me." Kagome said nonchalantly.

"Is that so?" Inuyasha whispered in her ear.

She nodded. "It's why you think you find yourself attracted to me. I remind you of her and you just want to keep her face in your mind by looking at mine." Kagome mumbled, biting her lip.

His expression showed a hurt pride. "That's a lie!" He instructed in a constrained voice and waved his hand in the air. Kagome stared at his tattoo on his wrist, the one she had noticed on the second occasion they had met. It read; _Kikyou Takahashi_, like a bracelet made of tint.

"Is it Inuyasha?" She whispered looking away, unable to bear a negative answer.

Thinking of the best manner to explain his attraction, in a way that she would easy comprehend how much he cared. Inuyasha sighed and pulled her chin with one hand so that her eyes bore directly into his own. "I won't deny that you share strong physical characteristics, the same reason why I tried to stay away from you in the first place. But regardless, it's you who has captivated me, and not your resemblance to anyone. I don't know how you do it, the way you smile, the way you walk, your scent, your fiery temper; and all those little things that seem to draw me in, are all essentially _you_." He pushed the wet stands of hair out of her face gently, and boyishly dimple-smiled again with all the tender in the world.

However, her stomach suddenly dropped. He had to be talking about someone else; she couldn't possibly be that tempting to anyone. "I don't know what to say." She replied quietly as her cheeks flared into flames.

He let go of his pry around her waist and squeezed her hand with both of his, sort of in a praying manner. Kagome eyed him doubtfully; he was definitely going to beg for something. "Say you'll go to the ball with me."

"I already agreed to go with Bankotsu."

His eyes narrowed. "Cancel; tell him you found someone better to go out with."

"And if I don't?" Inuyasha snorted as if amused she was wiling to carrying on the same game.

"Then I won't back off, you'll just have to put up with me, though I doubt it'll be long before you give in, princess." He informed Kagome smugly.

She answered, blushing at his endearment. Though it wasn't the first time, she still wasn't used to it. "You see Inuyasha, that's where you're wrong. You think you're so irresistible," Kagome told him humorously.

Inuyasha grinned. His smile overwhelmed her, once again. "Women fall at my feet begging in case you haven't noticed. I've been voted most enticing rich guy ever lived four times in a row for the last couple of years. Babe—_I am_ the definition of irresistible." He said so confidently and let go of his hold on her hand.

"Not to me your not. You think you have the world at your feet just because of all the money. It sickens me at times."

He agreed less eager and more serious. "But you see that's why I like you the most. You don't give a shit that I own and control all of Tokyo City with a snap of a finger."

Kagome stammered. "I'm still not going."

He chortled and rolled his eyes. "I don't think you have a choice, princess." Inuyasha swam backwards a short distance away.

"But I thought you said I could choice whether to go with you or not?" she asked as she observed the way he so perfectly floated above the water.

He smiled and swam back to Kagome. "I was just bluffing; you don't have a choice, really." Damn Inuyasha and his persistent self, why did he always have to pin her between and force her into choosing?

"And you think that by tempting me I'll give in eventually or do you really tend to force me into bedding you? And what makes you so sure I'll give in?"

"Sakura, temptation is my middle name. I don't force, they fall willingly." He laughed and relaxed a little more.

She rolled her eyes before answering. "You really think you're _that_ irresistible, don't you?"

He laughed and rested his forehead to Kagome's as he closed the distance between them. "Is this not proof enough for you? You don't seem to stay away either." He tucked her hair behind her ear and Kagome's chest tightened.

Kagome studied him carefully, not sure if he meant the words he spoke. But something buried in those golden orbs said different, he cared deeply.

"Inuyasha, why don't you just shut up and kiss me." She murmured against his mouth and hungrily captured his lips with her own. Inuyasha smiled against her lips. Then again maybe she couldn't resist him just like he could not resist her, so she gave in voluntarily. He opened his mouth eagerly and tasted the sweetness of victory; enjoying its savor like no other.

* * *

Kagome took the escalator to the next floor before emerging into a large number of cubicles. She walked through until reaching a door at the end of the long narrowed hallway; escaping the chaotic ocean of working fellow employees who bickered at one another and conversed on phones. She knocked on the door twice while turning the door knob before peeking her head through the crack. "Bankotsu I was hoping to have a word with you?" She asked.

Bankotsu, who was working with a few documents on his desk, was utterly engrossed on his work and had failed to notice the presence of his favorite secretary around the building. "Oh Sakura it's you, please come in. Have a seat." He offered and beckoned for the chair in front of his desk with a hand.

She smiled and took a seat. "Look Bank, I'm sorry about—" Kagome started to say.

"No—please you don't need to apologize, I was the one who got carried away that night."

Kagome frowned. "Actually, I came to talk to you about the ball."

Bankotsu sat back on his chair and his eyebrows sore with curiosity. "Is there something wrong, do you no longer plan on assisting?" He searched for the answer that would match the look on her face.

"I do plan on going; as a matter of fact I am obligated to show up." Kagome explained and sighed at his puzzled expression. "The problem is that I can no longer go...with _you _that is." She had spent hours by her computer screen thinking of ways to let him down easily, and by the disappointed look on his face she could tell he was very much displeased.

"You're going with Inuyasha." Bankotsu flat out said in a very thick voice as if knowing all along about her intentions.

She nodded. "I am, please respect my decision. And I hope this doesn't come between us or any future relationship we might share."

"Are you also breaking up with me?" He demanded and shot up from his seat.

Kagome reasoned slightly confused by his actions. "I would hardly call it breaking up, we only had two dates. But yes, I have decided to move on."

"Did _he_ put you up to this?" Bankotsu argued frustrated and approached her as he walked around his desk and placed both arms on the armrests of her chair, his eyes at the same height as hers as he leaned in.

"Who, Inuyasha? No—he has nothing to do with my decision." She lied.

He chuckled though there was no spoken humor. He no longer seemed to be the same man she had once been attracted to. "Oh but don't you see Kagome?—he does. In fact, it's entirely _his_ fault." He said dryly causing her blood to run cold. What had he just called her?

Kagome's eyes widen abruptly. "What did you say?" She whispered; his words scanning in her head repeatedly, unable to believe what he had just said, what he had just called her.

He angrily went on though he had not realized the mistake he had just reveled. "That you continue to lie through your teeth, that you can't seem to stay away from him just as much as he doesn't seem to keep his hands off you."

"No—you called me..._Kagome_." She eyed him as if he were a madman.

Bankotsu was taken back by her words; it took him a minute or two to grasp her words correctly. "Oh, did I?" He said it like it meant nothing, like as if he was just casually talking about work, without much importance. And then she saw the way his features took a more amused expression. "It _is_ your name, isn't it?" He smirked sinisterly as she slowly came to terms with the meaning behind his words.

"How did you—"

"What? How did I find out?" He laughed cruelly. "Oh, I've always known."

Kagome gasped. "But how? "

"Never trust false documentation sweetheart, in fact I should know; I'm what you would call a spy." He said much to her surprise.

Her eyes widen to the appalling and confounding realization. "You—you were the one who impersonated that company a while back. It's your fault that those cargo ships that left port last month sank." She insinuated, determined to blame him guilty.

"Bingo, you're smarter than I thought." Bankotsu confirmed and dipped his head to steal a kiss.

She turned her face and he ended up planting a kiss on her cheek. "Get away from me!" She hissed and pushed him away though he did not move an inch; his arms still enclosed her on the seat.

He forcefully yanked backwards a fist full of raven hair as he spoke in her ear. "Listen up gorgeous and listen good; no one can know of what I've done. No one, you got that? _Especially_, not Inuyasha. Unless you want me to have him murdered, you will keep your little mouth shut." He said letting go and then he began to trace a finger on her lips, Kagome sat very still; afraid of what he was capable of doing if she refused or tried to prevent his touches.

"Please don't hurt him, leave him alone." Kagome pleaded, pushing herself as back on the seat as possibly away from him.

"Ah, so you do care about him more than you let on. I was never good enough for you was I? You preferred to go for the richest man. Now that I think about it, we are truly two of a kind." He gave a blow to her ego.

Kagome mustered up enough courage to spit on his face, enraged that he dared to compare her to someone as stomach-turning and ghastly as himself. "No, my intentions were never to hurt this company. Don't you dare compare me with someone as repulsive as you!" She yelled in his face.

He laughed and wiped the spit off his right eye. "But _you did_, just by showing up, you put in endanger the lives of all your friends and loved ones; Sango, Miroku and your brother, _Souta_." Kagome's eyes were filled with horror. How dare he involve her innocent brother!

"Souta is just a boy; he has nothing to do with this. I'm begging you, take me instead. Do whatever you want to me just let him go back home…" Tears began to stream down her pale cheeks.

Bankotsu caught a tear droplet with his thumb. "Don't play the martyr with me, little Kagome. If you say a single word or do anything at all that could blow my cover I will automatically come after your brother." He threatened.

"No! Please Bankotsu, leave him out of this. Don't lay a filthy hand on him!" She cried at once.

"You and I could have been great together. You have no idea how much I desire you. How much I hoped one day you would be mine. How many times I've tried to get you out of my mind though it's useless. Now I'm beginning to understand why my boss is so obsessed with you." He explained his fascination turned into an obsession.

She snarled. "You're a sick psychopath!"

He laughed once again. "Maybe I am, but still this luscious body will be mine one way or another." A finger trailed down her lips to her chin, until it reached her chest and he managed to unbutton her shirt enough to show cleavage, her ample breasts under his heated gaze.

She mumbled helpless; feeling violated under his eyes and every perturbing touch. "Why? Why are you doing this?"

"Oh it's not me, really. I'm just getting paid to do the dirty work. You, however, were a bonus. You've captured my attention since the day I saw you at the club. Luckily for me, the fact that you changed your name has worked greatly against you and more to my advantage." He grabbed her face firmly as he began to forcefully kiss and nibble his way along her jaw line.

"It wasn't a coincidence the day we meet, was it?" She muttered bitterly and he smirked but continued his torture on her exposed neck.

"Of course it was; you were just at the wrong place, at the wrong time."

"You used me all along so you could come after Inuyasha, to distract him for whatever it is you have planned." She cried and clenched her yaw as he continued his exploration down her neckline.

"You always seize to amaze me."

"And the money! You stole _all _that money!"

"Guilty as charged." He clarified and leaned forward so that his face was buried in the crook of her neck and he breathed in the purity of her intoxicating scent.

"But how did you manage to obtain the information?" Kagome asked and gasped sharply when he gently bit at her pulse teasingly.

Bankotsu took a hold of her covered breast in both his hands. "With the help of Yura, of course, you'd be surprise what that woman is capable of doing in bed. In fact, why do you think she disappeared for a while?"

"—so that no one would ever suspect her." She finished for him.

He smirked against her skin and pulled away to look at her in the eye. "Precisely."

"You won't get away with this!" Kagome had never heard of anything so cruel in her life. "Bankotsu, you and Yura are despicable!"

Bankotsu stood up straight and fixed his tie. "That's nothing; who do you think killed Inuyasha's wife?" He winked at her suggestively and Kagome's yaw dropped. It was Banktosu's fault why Inuyasha's wife had died, and the same reason why Inuyasha had been so bitter in the past.

She whispered as she watched him walk towards the glass wall to gaze at the city below them. "It's all linked isn't it? But I still don't understand why go through all that trouble?" Bankotsu tucked his hands in the pockets.

"Because it's purely entertaining and because my boss ordered it." He sounded the least unaffected by the horrible things he had committed, by the traps and lies he had harbored to everyone he associated with.

"There are things that tend to happen when a human being is too powerful for their own good. Marketing competition would be one of them. You see, Mr. Takahashi Sesshomaru is an entrepreneur who invests in small people's ideas to obtain more money and eventually costumers. This is just his father's legacy, but I bet you have no idea what that man owns outside of this forsaken company, how much money he has invested and profited from sponsoring so many people." He felt the need to explain himself and glimpsed every now and then back his shoulders towards Kagome's appalled expression as she connected the pieces together.

"Though I must acknowledge I have yet to do the most important part of my mission." He confessed.

Kagome gulped. "And what in God's name is that?"

He grinned frighteningly at Kagome. "To kill Takahashi Sesshomaru and his brother, your beloved Inuyasha. Thus the powerful Takahashi name will be no longer."

.

.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND CO. I REPEAT...THEY DO NOT BELONG TO ME WHATSOEVER, ONLY TO THE VERY TALENTED MISS RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.

A/N: I know what most of you are thinking…another _cliffhanger_. Please don't kill me for ending the chapter at this intense part of the story but you have to understand that it's for the best that I did. Actually I wasn't going to post this last part where Bankotsu explains himself until the following chapter but since many people have been anxiously awaiting the good stuff, I felt it was necessary that I did and that I cleared up many things that many of you have been dying to know.

I also apologize for any grammatical errors you guys might have spotted; it's just that since I write so much it's very hard for me to go back and catch very single little misspelling or very other minor errors that I might have left behind. Believe me; I know how much it blows when you are reading something you might like and all of a sudden you see some stupid mistake in the middle of a sentence LOL. I'm only human and therefore make a lot of mistakes.

Anyway I really do hope that this chapter explained to you many questions that you might have asked yourselves. Also, there are many more questions that have been thrown at me for the last couple of days that I can not answer until you read what will occur in the future chapters. Please be patient my faithful readers, that is all the consoling I can do for now…

THANK YOU all for reviewing; I am so grateful and feel that what I write is no longer for my own entertainment but also for those of you who have stuck with me so far and have been incredibly patient. I owe it to all of you guys…thanks for the support.

—IYlover4ever


	21. Are you leaving or you gonna stay?

**IF YOU ARE NOT THE ONE**

**Chapter Twenty-One: **Are you leaving or you gonna stay?

_You wait, wanting this world  
To let you in  
And you stand there  
A frozen light  
In dark and empty streets  
You smile hiding behind  
A God-given face  
But I know you're so much more  
Everything they ignore  
Is all that I need to see_

_You're the only one I ever believed in  
The answer that could never be found  
The moment you decided to let love in  
Now I'm banging on the door of an angel  
The end of fear is where we begin  
The moment we decided to let love in_

_I wish  
Wishing for you to find your way  
And I'll hold on for all you need  
That's all we need to say  
I'll take my chances while  
You take your time with  
This game you play  
But I can't control your soul  
You need to let me know  
You leaving or you gonna stay?_

_-Let love In By Goo Goo Dolls-_

.

.

.

.

The young woman stormed in her apartment as the door flung open and a man followed right behing her. She blindedly marched towards her bedroom door sporting a painful expression.

"Sakura speak to me!" He grabbed her wrist harshly without really indenting to force her to listen.

"What the hell is your problem!" The desperation thickened his voice. He miserably searched deep within those stunning blue eyes that had often teased him mercilessly before, and that no longer held their usual sparks of happiness, curiosity, coy, and innocence. Instead, they were bloodshot, frightened and pained. Just one glance and the anguish shot throughout his chest, more specifically his heart.

"Why do you continue to ignore me?" Inuyasha frantically looked for something buried within her, desperate for an emotion that would explain her sudden senseless actions.

Kagome closed her eyes shut to hold back a few tears and yanked her hand from his grasp, hiding her swollen eyes. "I already told you its useless, I've made up my mind and nothing you say will convince me to stay." She responded and got back to packing her suitcase that lay wide open on the mattress, all the while he remained glued motionlessly to the floor. Inuyasha stood there for about five minutes, somewhere on the edge of losing his mind over the reality he'd thought he would never have to face again. He understood exactly what was going on; she was leaving him and never coming back.

It was déjà vu; like Kikyou allover again.

"Why are you acting this way? What did I do wrong?" He whispered and watched helplessly as she took some clothes from hangers in her closet and folded them before placing them neatly in her suitcase.

Kagome frowned immediately; she had avoided those very questions all day. "Look I can't be seeing you anymore; we can't both pretend this is going to work out." She lied, attempting to provide a reason that would suffice.

"But you can't quit without an explanation, not now when I need you!" She knew the only reason why Inuyasha had insisting on driving her home from work, was to obtain a real enlightenment for her unanticipated resigning. He had been in a crazy-happy mood for the last few days, and had even made several plans of surprising her with a romantic evening. However, he had not prepared to hear the words 'I quit' first thing in the morning when she had entered his office.

Nonetheless, she refused to answer him directly. Inuyasha couldn't understand what had caused her to decide upon her departure. Though it had taken sometime to admit it, Kagome had grown on him to the extend where it pained him to see her pack her suitcases that lay on her bed wide open, vulnerably watching as she tucked away his future; his heart.

"I'm leaving in a week, I'm not cut out for this city, and so I've decided to move on." She blurted out stupidly without looking at his face, afraid that by just a glimpse she would change her mind.

He asked a little upset. "What's the hurry? Isn't it a bit too early to start packing your suitcases?" He was being sarcastic, or at least it was a sad attempt at being sarcastic. And though he'd said it purely out of anger or sorrow, she felt his words sink into the pit of her stomach as she bit her bottom lip to hold back a sob. In her opinion, Inuyasha was never anything like Kouga; he was different, liberating, and the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on. But though as amazing as he might sound in her head and as unbelievable as their connection may seem; she was not selfish enough to put her brother's life in danger just because she had fallen for her boss.

"I have a lot of stuff to put away." Kagome finally said and continued empting her closet.

"Where will you be going?" His chest tightened at her hushed reply.

"Back home to Kyoto." She mumbled heartbroken, deciding he could at least be trusted with the name of her destination.

Inuyasha placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sakura please don't go; don't leave me like this, whatever it is we can make this work. Think about what you're doing." He rationalized; begging for her to stay, to change her mind though it was useless.

Kagome ignored him, walking back and forth while putting some random things into the suitcase, and then going back over her mental list. "I already talked to your brother; I will take my leave on Thursday morning." Her shoulders slumped and he heard the high pitch to her voice, as if she was trying not to cry.

"What about the ball? I though you and I—"

Sure that her mask was put in place, she bravely turned around to face him now. "I can't go with you; but don't worry, I'll show up that night regardless."

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't think that bastard of Sesshomaru has something do to with this." He quickly added, anxious to know the truth she hid so poorly. "Tell me, did he say something to upset you?"

She objected thought she knew Sesshomaru had said a few things that had contributed to her hasty departure. "He has nothing to do with my decision, okay. I've just realize that I don't want to attach myself to anyone; I'm not ready for that kind of commitment." Kagome grabbed her favorite pair of jeans from a drawer and folded them carefully.

"Wench, It's not like I asked you to marry me." He said sarcastically.

"But you're getting the wrong impression, this is not how things are supposed to be." She whispered.

"So you're saying that night two days ago meant nothing to you?" Inuyasha asked angrily, not believing that she had led him on for no real reason.

Kagome dropped the pair of pants she was currently folding. "Please don't make me answer that. Maybe we should leave things the way they are Inuyasha, for the better." She choked back a sob and bent down on the floor to pick up the jeans.

"It's too late for that." Sighing pointedly, he held a poker face she could not decipher.

"What do you mean?" She asked somewhat confused at his tone of voice.

None of them spoke, both staring blankly away at what they most wanted, what they both needed so ardently yet could never have. For a second, Kagome though she would blurb it all out, that she should tell him the truth. Knowing he deserved to know who she really was and how much she really cared. "I-I." She tried to sum up the courage to say but finally decided against it before she committed another mistake, realizing that perhaps it was best if they left things between them the way they were without adding anymore complication.

He was restless, thinking of the smallest to largest details why he thought of her like no other. "…I think I've fallen in love with you." Inuyasha acknowledged out loud for the first time in weeks. It only took him to know that she was leaving and possibly never coming back when he finally realized how much he truly cared for this woman, how much she meant to him.

She looked at him for what Inuyasha though was the longest moment of his life. "W-What?" The tears erupted from her eyes as his confession twisting her insides. She stared at him in pure disbelief.

"I said I love you," He admitted a second time so confidently that it tore her heart in two.

Kagome shook her head violently and swallowed thickly. "No, stop making this harder—you don't love me; you can't mean that!" She cried unable to accept reality. It pained her to know what she would be leaving behind to only be killed afterwards without impeding it first, without fighting for its survival.

"And why the hell not?" He asked quickly, obviously hints of disappointment in his husky tone. He couldn't understand why she held back though it was visibly clear in her eyes how she strongly felt.

"I don't feel the same way about you." She finally whispered in responce. Inuyasha continued to look at her, his gaze unwavering, before finally looking away and grunting.

"Don't say that, don't lie to me—" He felt an arrow piercing his heart at her words. He had practically poured his heart out to only be refused at first hand.

"Inuyasha, why are you insisting on something we both know isn't true?" She tried to twist and turn things around.

He blinked. "What are you saying?" His voice was monotone, gloomy, like a poorly construed mask of sorrow.

"You love Kikyou, not me and I could never compete with a ghost." Kagome said as her vision blurred from the tears. He walked toward her, closing the distance between them quickly.

He took both her hands and gazed into her eyes. "Yes, I do love Kikyou, I will never stop loving her, but my wife is _dead_. And it's you who has captivated me. How many times do you want me to explain it to you?" He went on. "You've taught me how to love again and I can't lose you like I lost her." The fact that he had just gone from sounding so concerned to so broken finally shattered that last string of restraint in Kagome.

And reality once again consumed the girl. "I don't feel the same and its best if I did not, if we leave things the way they are, then eventually you'll forget—"

He quickly interrupted her. "—then tell me what I have to do to make you love me?" He pleaded like a little boy and pulled her into a strong embrace. What could he possibly do to make her stay? To make her see how much she had changed him, how much he yarned for her, how he loved every part of her soul and every line at the palm of her hand? How could he continue existing without missing the scent of her skin or the occasional scarlet color of her pale cheeks? But most importantly, how could he continue to live without seeing her face again? _No!_ He could not bear to go through hell again, not if he could impede it first.

He squeezed his eyes intensely, unable to put up with the thought of losing her. For the first time in his life, Inuyasha was truly _scared_. Afraid of how he would not do so well on his own, not this time. If she left, she would take it all away; the peace, love, happiness and sunshine she had brought with her. But what he would yarn for above all else would be the fact that she brought out the best in him. The man who had died the day his wife had passed away and Kagome had awaken at her arrival.

She whimpered against his chest as his hold tightened all of a sudden. "I can't love you, Inuyasha." His heart stopped beating in his ribcage; it seemed like the whole world around them held its breath. Inuyasha felt like every muscle in his back tensed at once. He felt like time had stopped and everything around them had collapsed.

"Why do you continue to fight this when we both know it feels so right?" He urged on.

"Because I can't fall in love…especially with you." She stifled a sob.

"I don't understand; what's wrong with me?" The way he said it so innocently and naively, it brought back the boy in him that he kept bottled inside and only Kagome had seen once or twice.

She smiled tenderly as more tears broke free. "Nothing's wrong with you silly; it's because I'm not worthy of you and you don't deserve someone like me." Inuyasha watched as all the emotions came to head in Kagome's eyes. Could she not tell how much he loved her? That he could give the world to have her stay by his side? Hadn't the gods already taken enough from him?

Unable to hold back, he pressed his lips to hers demandingly; pushing her to the nearest wall unconsciously as their kiss deepened. For once, Kagome was glad for the support of the wall, otherwise her body would have crumbled. She kissed him back just as fervently; with all the love in her heart as their lips crashed onto each other as if they had only moments to live. They both struggled to keep from being overwhelmed. He kissed her passionately, pouring into it every ounce of love in him, begging for her to stay. Their lips parted eventually and they both panted breathlessly, Kagome touched her bruised lips as he could only stare back.

He gently cradled her face in his hands as he whispered persistently. "Look at me straight in the eye and tell me you don't love me; I promise I'll stay away for good and I won't stop you from leaving."

A tear rolled from her eyes to the peak of her chin as he forced her to look at him. "Leave Inuyasha."

"Why should I?" If she left, if he allowed her to go; she would take a part of him with her and he would never again be the same.

"Because_ I_ don't love _you _and I never will." There it was, the sentence he had been dreading since the minute he had realized how much she meant to him. And though she had not come out and said it directly, the hints were there all along and this time he could not easily dodge her denial. Automatically, he loosened his hold on her and gazed hard into her eyes to see if it was true; if she did not love him like he did so much it hurt. But the more he searched for the smallest significant glint of hope, the more he got lost in her oceanic depths. It was like Kagome had put up a barrier so she could no longer show her emotions through the mirror of her eyes, and so he rapidly understood she was trying her hardest at keeping him away.

Inuyasha slowly backed away and turned around.

Kagome counted every step he took towards the door of her bedroom, every footstep he distanced away from her denial and out of her reach. "Sakura, if I mean anything to you at all…please don't do this, don't go." Kagome felt her heart shatter to a million of pieces as she saw him stand there by the door looking back his shoulders at her. She had not told him how much she loved him, she had left it out with many other things including the fact that he would die at Bankotsu's hands in a short matter of time unless it could be helped. But she couldn't warn him, not without evidence and currently she had no alibi to go by.

In spite of it all, she opened her mouth to say something and her hand reached for him to come back, but the words silently escaped her mouth and she could not say anything more except to apologize for her weakness.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, but I don't have a choice." She sobbed, covering her face when she heard him leave and shut the apartment door, and then Kagome crumbled to the floor weeping inconsolably.

* * *

Souta crouched down on the floor with his back to Kagome's bedroom door and his skateboard lied on the ground beside him like a corpse.

"Kagome please let me in." He pleaded yet for the hundredth time. The minute he had entered the apartment after Inuyasha's departure, he had heard her suffering like he had never heard his sister cry in his life. It wounded him to hear her undergo such torment and misery, but before he could impede anymore tears from shedding she had quickly locked the door from letting him enter to her rescue.

What was up with his sister anyway? Ever since yesterday afternoon when she arrived home from work earlier than usual, Kagome had pulled out the suitcase under her bed and had started packing everything she could get a hold on. Hysterically crying and saying that they should pack their things and head home as soon as possible. If his calculations were right, something big had scared Kagome and now it was coming after her. And since he wasn't normally one to disappoint, he had started to get his duffle bag ready and then spent the whole night comforting her to fall asleep without weeping a water parade.

He had two theories: either she was in some kind of serious trouble or she had once again done the unavoidable, she had fallen in love.

"You've been in there for hours, Sango and Miroku will be back soon and you know just as well as I do that they cannot see you like this." He tried to convince her to come out, realizing this was just like the time when Kouga had sought out her forgiveness and the way she behaved when she had turned him down.

Souta knew his attempts were fruitless and all he could do was to continue hearing the uncontrollable way his sister sobbed on the other side of the door. "Sis, please don't do this to yourself. I can't bear to hear you like this."

Next to the teenage boy, sat a beautiful kitten that meowed and stared back at him unable to understand what was going on. Sighing, he stroked the feline's fur on her back. "I made dinner; I know how much you like my sandwiches so I made us some. Kag you have to eat something, you haven't eaten all day." It was nightfall; Kagome had yet to touch her cold sandwich and by the looks of it, her lunch was also still in the fridge wrapped in plastic.

"I'm not hungry." Came Kagome's weakened reply as she sniffled back a sob.

Angry at her stubbornness, he stood up at once (after hearing her speak to him for the first time in four hours) and banged on her door. "Kag either you open up or I knock down the door this instant!" He cried irritably but no one replied.

Souta breathed and tried to calm himself down before knocking down the door. "Sis, don't make me count to three." Kirara meowed as her head tilted sideways, concerned and nonetheless confused.

"_One_." He began to count.

He had a bad feeling at the pit of his stomach and he was positive it wasn't the tuna melt from earlier.

"_Two._"

Frightened, he placed his ear to the door and the apartment collapsed into silence once more. It was like no one was there at the other side.

"_Three_..."

Using his combat boots, he managed to kick open the door as it swung back with a loud _boom_. If he was lucky, Sango would forgive him for ruining the lock and hopefully not beat the heck out of him with her handy dandy baseball bat.

Souta's eyes widen.

There she was, on the carpeted floor unconscious with the torn up photo of their parents in one hand. "Kagome! Are you okay?" He quickly ran by her side as he kneeled and scooped her up in his arms. Not sure what to do, he rocked her back and forth as his hands trembled and his hold tightened.

"Souta, I don't feel so good…" Kagome mumbled and her eyes suddenly fluttered open. Kirara, who was now resting on Kagome's stomach, purred at she licked Kagome's face.

"How do you feel?" He asked his big sister with the love and tenderness of a father.

She whispered and stared back. "Dizzy."

Frowning, he lifted himself up from the floor along with his sister in his arms and Kirara rapidly jumped onto the bed at his sudden movement. "Shit, come on Kagome, I'm taking you do the nearest hospital."

"Quick, just take me to the bathroom unless you want me to barf all over you, kid." Kagome managed to smile dimly and point a finger to the direction towards her bathroom.

"Good thinking." He nodded and placed her down carefully on the bathroom floor, Kagome kneeled and clutched her stomach with a bitter expression as she hurled into the toilet.

Souta placed a hand on her forehead and she gave a soft moan while burrying her head in her hands. "Kagome, you don't seem to have a fever so what's going on? Have you been skipping meals again?" He questioned at once, demanding she explain why her lunch was left untouched.

"Who told you that?" She glared up at him for treating her like a child, knowing perfectly well the answer to her question.

"Sango of course." He replied, clarifying her suspicions and so she rolled her eyes.

"I think I'm starting to feel better now." Kagome said and he narrowed his eyes knowing that by the sallow look on her face, she was lying through her teeth again.

"Maybe we should take you to the emergency room before you do end up getting worse; just to make sure." He assured.

Kagome shook her head and stood up from the floor heading for the sink to rinse her hands, washing her face from puking her guts out while shoving her wavy hair out of the way. "Stop overreacting, it's just the stomach flu or some kind of virus." She said to calm down her overreacting kid brother who leaned on the door frame of her bathroom with the most worried expression as he tucked his hands in his pockets.

"So how long have you been feeling like this?" Souta asked, never having witnessed his sister look so sick before; it scared him to say the least.

"About two weeks."

He panicked as his eyes grew disbelievingly. "What! And you haven't mentioned this to anyone?"

Kagome objected. "I didn't think it was serious, I still don't." It wasn't that she liked to play with her own health but she just wasn't feeling like stressing over something that perhaps might end up being insignificant.

"Vomiting, upset stomach and dizziness huh? Well I'm no doctor, but it sure as hell sounds serious to me!"

"Don't forget I can't stand the smell of certain foods." She swallowed the lump in her throat and gagged at the bitterness in her mouth.

Souta laughed drily. "You sound like Hitomi's mom when she got pregnant during the last semester of school."

Both of them stopped conversing, staring at each other in a heavy silence. "Wait a minute; you're not..._pregnant_ are you?" Souta whispered low enough that Kagome barely caught what he had said, the word pregnant resounding repeated in her head. _Well that would explain the mood swings_, Souta thought to himself.

She immediately shook her head and laughed nervously. "Don't say stuff like that, you're scaring me."

"Well, are you?" He insisted.

"Of course not! I-I can't be _pregnant_." Kagome felt her heartbeat thump loudly in her eardrums. "I couldn't be." Words tumbled out of her mouth faster then she could think.

Fear ran through her veins cold as she started frantically rambling to herself. "No, I'm not." She denied a third time and ran to the calendar that hung on a wall, flipping back and forth about its pages. Her hands nervously shaking as she hurried in search of answers.

Souta's eyebrow rose and he continued to stare skeptically at his sister as he bent down on the floor to pick up the photograph of his parents, which had been torn in half but had been taped back to one piece. "Kagome, what are you doing?"

Kagome paused as she caught the worried tone in his strained voice. "What's today's date?"

"The fourteenth." He clarified though she took no notice, carrying on her rant but in small whispers.

According to her calendar, she was fiveweeks late. Never had she been two weeks late and not notice such change. "Five weeks! I'm five weeks late and I don't even NOTICE!" She had said it before she could stop herself. Shooting a look at her brother and watching his eyes pop out of his head in shock, Kagome sighed heavily and waited for his reaction.

Souta, however, was at a loss for words.

"Damn it!" Kagome cursed while collapsing on her bed with her head in her hands.

"I need a pregnancy test." She gravely mumbled. How could she have been so careless? All the symptoms were there but she had never thought being pregnant would be one of her options.

Give or take five minutes later. "You mean to tell me you're PREGNANT?" He shouted, snapping her out of her trance.

Kagome glared. "Say it louder Souta! I don't think the apartment below us heard you clearly!" She protested, flushing angrily despite her once sickly pallid complexion, jumping up and smacking his arm with all the force she could muster, receiving another loud cry.

Unconsciously, he lifted his hands to defend himself against the onslaught. "OUCH! Damn it, Kagome!" He struggled to get his thoughts into words without managing to sound childish or making her more upset. "I can't believe it…" He muttered utterly taken by surprise, unable to hide the astonishment.

In a flash, Kagome was pushing him out the apartment door. "Hurry, go to the nearest pharmacy and get me as many pregnancy tests as you can get a hold of and a gallon of milk!" She kicked him out and slammed the door in his face.

Twenty minutes later she stared at the pregnancy stick in her hand; absolutely stunned. Yep, that little smiley face was unmistakably there again; mocking her for being so slapdash and just so careless. Kirara snuggled in her lap and Kagome sighed, blankly gazing away at the fifth pregnancy test.

"Well?" In the midst of thinking to herself, Kagome noticed her little brother walk into her bedroom.

"They all say the same thing." She whispered without looking at his face, the acknowledgement draining the little color from her face.

"So you_ are_ pregnant." He said it for her.

She shook her head as she sat there on her bed with her back facing Souta. "I couldn't be. I can't be…pregnant." Instinctively her hands folded over her stomach and she rubbed the soft belly that had once rippled with muscle. An overwhelming feeling engulfed her. An overprotective love she had never experienced before, that made her want to care for whatever was inside her.

He encouraged her as he approached. "Perhaps we should schedule an appointment." Souta sat next to his sister and placed his arms around her.

"It's not necessary." She mumbled knowing that this would change things around if she really was_ pregnant_. But then again, she felt like she wanted it with all the fiber in her being, more than anything she had ever wanted before.

"Well incase you are, we still have to make sure everything is okay." He insisted and then whispered gravely. "It's not Kouga's, is it?"

Kagome merely shook her head.

Souta raised a brow, confused. "Then who's the father?" Kagome heard him ask meanwhile she rested her head on his chest as he held her. Kirara stretched and looked up at the siblings with a brilliant glint as she meowed.

"...Inuyasha." The name of the man she had come to love so fervently escaped her lips.

Souta's eyes widen in shock, disbelief and pure happiness. "You're not serious!"

Kagome gulped and tears began to surface. "I think I am." She said and looked up at Souta with a fear he did not understand.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND CO. I REPEAT...THEY DO NOT BELONG TO ME WHATSOEVER, ONLY TO THE VERY TALENTED MISS RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.

A/N: For those of you who have been wondering where the heck I've been for the last week and couple of days, well I've got news for you…I'm an aunt! Last weekend at exactly 2:35 AM—my brother who is currently serving proudly in Iraq—became a father of two very adorable twin baby girls. I am so proud to be an aunt, it's amazing! The babies were both born healthy; the eldest was born 6 lbs and 12 oz, while the youngest was 6 lb and 6 oz. And yes, Kagome _is _pregnant with Inuyasha's child. Once again thanks to all of those who have reviewed and have waited patiently for this update. THANK YOU!

—IYlover4ever


	22. You've Got All That I Need

**IF YOU ARE NOT THE ONE**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: **You've Got All That I Need

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to one of many wonderful readers who requested this song for my latest chapter. Thank you for your encouragement…

_When I first saw you standing there,  
You know, was a little hard not to stare.  
So nervous when I drove you home,  
I know, being a part's a little hard to bear.  
Sent some flowers to your work, in hopes  
That I'd have you in my arms again.  
We kissed that night before I left; still  
Now it was something I could never forget._

_You've got all that I need_

_Looking at all or nothing  
Babe it's you and I, with you I know that  
I'm good for something so let's go and give it  
A try. We've got our backs against the ocean,  
It's just us against the world. Looking at  
All or nothing, babe it's you and I. Looking  
At all or nothing, babe it's you and I._

_-All or Nothing by Deadman's Theory-_

_._

_._

_._

_._

He stared down at her, checking for any stubborn blemishes that might displease the cameras. Kagome squirmed under his steady gaze, trying her best a keeping still like a soulless porcelain doll. But then again it wasn't that much complicated; it was basically the way she had been acting for last forty-eight hours. "Jakotsu once again you have truly outdone yourself and created a masterpiece." Mrs. Takahashi acknowledged proudly at her business associate; admiring once again their genuine work.

Jakotsu was the former family member of Bankotsu, until their relatives had disowned him for his unique choice of life, and the current personal hair and make-up artist of the famous Takahashi Rin. He was the diva of fashion photographs; the man behind the beauty of every runway model in Japan, Paris and Milan. Art directors and admen called him whenever they wanted someone who looked less than great to look great, someone who looked great to look amazing, or someone who looked amazing already to look, as is the mode, superhuman.

"If I may say so myself, woman you look divine!" Kagome sat uncomfortably on the bathroom toilet; they had a routine in their movements as they observed their progression before attacking her from behind. Her head spun with the overwhelming scents they had showered her down with and the residue powder from the fabulous make-up they had applied so intently.

"Do I get to see yet?" She impatiently wondered as they did away with her face. Her expression remained empty.

He chuckled, unable to differentiate Kagome's current behavior to her normal quirky one. "Almost darling, have patience. Hasn't anyone ever told you beauty takes time?" Jakotsu questioned, his face brightened every time Kagome scowled intolerantly. If this would have been any other night, she would have locked herself in her bedroom and wait for the storm to pass. She felt out of place, not wanting to assist any fancy parties where she was obligated to attend during the most painful moments of her life.

"Rin thanks for coming." Sango spoke from the doorway of Kagome's bathroom; her brunette hair was elegantly half-pinned up with curled strands escaping and she wore a magnificent silver strapless ball gown borrowed from Rin for the occasion.

Rin laughed. "HA! And miss the opportunity to dress you up Sango, never in my life my dear cousin!" She turned to look at Kagome. "Not to mention how I've been waiting forever to meet the famous Miss Sakura I've been hearing so much about." She winked at Kagome who halfheartedly attempted to smile in return. Rin and Jakotsu had showed up unexpectedly at their front door along with twenty different lavishing dresses, a wrack of various piled shoe boxes in a cart and beauty supplies that could last you a whole year, if not two.

Kagome said very much indebted since she could, never in her lifetime, afford such special treatment and luxurious gown. "Rin I appreciate everything you've done. But you didn't have to go through all this trouble." She was the center of their attention even if she didn't want to be.

"Are you kidding? As a fashion designer, I must take advantage of every opportunity I can possibly get a hold of to spread beauty with my creations, especially when I get to play dress-up with such beautiful women." Rin complimented them both.

Kagome looked up at her inquisitively. Rin was already dressed in one of her glamorous ball gowns, light blue and sparkly just like her cheerful personality. Or maybe Rin preferred to dress according to her husband's wardrobe. Either way she looked stunning.

"You look amazing." Kagome acknowledged.

"I do, don't I?" Proudly responded Rin with a vibrant smile carved upon her lovely petite features. Not to mention she was barely five feet tall, a few inches shorter than Kagome and about two or three heads diminutive than her husband. You could easily tell she was truly vivacious, bubbly, optimistic and full of energy to burn.

"I still can't believe you and Miroku are official!" She exclaimed eagerly at her cousin, clasping both hands together.

Sango laughed nervously at the outburst of excitement now that the conversation was drawn to her. "Trust me, neither can I..." Apparently Sango and Miroku had an interesting weekend away, arriving a day late since they had missed their flight. Kagome thought it was a bunch of baloney, Sango was never late. They sure as hell didn't fool anyone.

Nevertheless, they had arrived behaving strangely cozy towards one another after finally having realized neither could live without the other. Though Sango had yet to tell Kagome the full details, she was sure Sango had experienced quite a _pleasurable_ stay. How on earth Miroku managed that? Kagome had no idea but was delighted Sango had finally confronted her fears of being with the man of her life. She felt slightly bad for Hinten thought, who had been heartbroken over the phone and had to find a date for the ball at the last minute.

"So Sango, when's the wedding? I can't wait to show you my designs for your dress." Sango's eyes grew embarrassingly large.

"What! Since when have you been working on those!" She demanded and both business associates briefly glanced at one another with a look of guilt.

Rin grinned, replying at once. "Since the minute I met Miroku."

"RIN you're embarrassing me!" Sango then stormed out of Kagome's bathroom flushing ten shades of red.

Give or take a minute later, Jakotsu's cell phone rang while he finished working on Kagome's make-up and he instantly picked it up on the first ring. "Ladies, could you please excuse me for a minute? I have an important phone call from the Princess of Japan herself." He said before hurriedly storming out of the cramped bathroom.

Rin finished with her hair and asked Kagome is she was ready to try a gown of her own. Kagome nodded and they walked on over to her bedroom. The burgundy dress was spectacular and exclusively designed by Rin herself, as were all the dresses all three of them would ware to the ball. Kagome hurried in getting undressed to try on the one-shouldered red gown, feeling slightly exposed.

She couldn't help but notice from the corner of her eyes the way Rin had stared at her all afternoon, and now she was giving her that same look again. What the hell? Was she growing another head or something? A self-conscience Kagome questioned herself privately.

"...how far along are you? That is—if you don't mind me asking." Rin wondered out loud all of a sudden.

She gasped as Rin placed the gown over her head and let it slip to her breasts, surprised at what exactly she meant. "How did you—"

Rin interrupted as she nonchalantly finished fitting Kagome's dress. "Though no one can barely trace any sign, the minute I saw you I could definitely tell there was something different about you." She also, by the looks of it, knew that Sango was as of yet unaware.

She was speechless not sure how to respond. "…I Think I'll be eight to seven weeks in a few days,"

Rin's eyes automatically lit up. "Congrats! Aren't you excited?"

Kagome forced herself to smile. "Actually, I'm pretty cared out of my wits." Her hands were clammy. Her stomach was churning. The thought of bringing a child into this world compelled her yet sadden her beyond anything else. She awfully wanted to cry, but had no tears left, not after the night she'd had. They were back again, those nightmares that had been absent for a while, awakening her in the dead of night as her body was covered in cold sweat and fear trickled cold thought her veins.

"Sakura, I've been meaning to speak to you about Inuyasha." Kagome's head jerked at the name of her baby's father.

She was partly afraid to ask. "How is he?" Kagome whispered in a small voice. Her last two days of work were miserable; he'd purposely failed to show up during those last sixteen hours. Every night she would lie awake and remember something about him that would bring tears to her eyes. She missed his laugh, his touch, and his fervent kisses. But overall, she missed seeing him at work. She had not seen him since two days ago when he had confessed how much he loved her, little did he know she loved him back more than he could imagine.

Rin tweaked Kagome from her thoughts. "He called me last night unexpectedly; he sounded a bit upset and mentioned a few things about you." Kagome felt a chill tingle along her spine.

_Inuyasha_…

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to cause—" She said wretchedly with her eyes downcast, guilt and regret slowly eating away at her from the inside.

Immediately, Rin realized how she must painfully feel. "Oh no!—please you mustn't apologize, I'm not here to criticize you in any way. I was hoping to understand what's going on a little better; I fear I've been stuck in New York City for far too long. And well I'm worried about him, that's all." She explained kindly like only she knew how.

"I understand he's like a brother to you." Kagome acknowledged.

An indulgent smile curved her lips. "He really is and I love that man to death; so I'm more than sure you understand how much his personal life matters to me." She smiled sympathetically and finished fixing minor details on the dress, meanwhile Kagome sat on the bed and tried to slip into her heels.

Funny…Sesshoumaru had said the same thing, thought not phrased in those exact words of course.

Kagome decided Rin had the right to know. "…Inuyasha said he loved me." But even as those words left her mouth, something in her felt guilty about saying that. She thought, just privately to herself, that in all truthfulness, she wouldn't have wanted it any other way…despite the fact that she was purposely ignored for the last two days and the worlds seemed to be giving her its back, her subconscious yarned to know of his whereabouts, hoping he wasn't suffering just as bad as she was. But then again, his pride was probably destroyed beyond repair all because of her coward stupidity.

"Inuyasha said what!" Sango cocked her head as she walked in that very instant, not sure she'd heard Kagome's mumbled response correctly.

Rin arched a brow disbelievingly. "Wow, in that case, then he must really care; I've never actually heard him say I love you to anyone, not even his father and not to mention Sesshomaru."

"How do you feel about him?" Sango automatically cut in and they gazed at her a she looked at herself through the mirror. Even as she shuddered away from the images trapped painstakingly in her head, Kagome felt her eyes fill with tears and the aching begin around the edges of the hole in her chest.

Kagome badly wanted to confess how much she had come to love him with every fiber and all the passion in her being. He was confident and cocky, headstrong, funny when he wasn't being a jerk, handsome…She could possibly go on forever listing the reasons why he intrigued her. This longing felt foreign to her, Inuyasha's distance brought despair. This yarning was so much more intense than she'd ever felt before, Souta had mentioned how he was astonished with her cooping, it was truly unlike her. But it was because things were partly different this time than the last.

Inuyasha had slowly resurrected her soul and in return she managed to feel such unbelievable emotions greater than herself. Kagome no longer wanted to leave without at least informing him of the tiny life forming within her womb, it just wouldn't be fair. Still, her chances were now slimmer than before. She'd pushed him away without knowing the consequences that would follow.

She felt anesthetized. The memory of their last kiss burned in her mind. However, just at the though of how much she had hurt him, she realized that he must actually hate her guts. Therefore, she chose not to chance it. "I don't know. I'm a little confused to be honest." She lied.

"It's natural to feel that way, believe me I've had my share of doubts." Rin stated, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice. She really liked Kagome and felt she was perfect for her erratic brother-in-law.

Jakotsu who had walked in while the girls were conversing, sat on Kagome's bed. "Girlfriend, if it were me who that hunk of a man had pledged his unconditional love for, I wouldn't have thought about it twice!" He threw in his two cents. He had always had a thing for the ruthless and rebellious younger Takahashi brother.

Sango drawled with a hand on her hip as her lip curled. "Jakotsu, I'm sorry to crush your fantasies but Inuyasha is as manly as they get." She laughed.

"A woman can dream can't she?" He replied slightly annoyed. They all laughed this time except Kagome who remained in her gloomy state no longer really taking part in the conversation.

Rin's pocketbook, which sat on the coffee table, vibrated loudly, catching everyone's attention as they emerged into the living room a few minutes later. "I have to go now before Sessy realizes I'm not home yet, I told him I wouldn't take too long and now look at the time!" She announced.

Hurriedly grabbing her things and kissing each girl and Jakotsu on the cheek, she said. "Ladies, we'll be seeing each other soon. Ciao!" And just like that she was swiftly out the door.

Jakotsu looked at his wristwatch, noticing he too should be departing soon. "Well, my job here is done and so I must also be going, duty calls. But if you gorgeous ladies ever need someone to tend to your split ends, please don't hesitate to call!"

"We most certainly will," Sango walked him to the front door.

"Sango, babe, as always it's been a pleasure." He said hugging her and then looked over at Kagome who sat in front of the television. "Goodbye now."

"Goodbye Jakotsu." Kagome responded respectfully.

Sango shut the door and walked into the living room. "I'm so exited, can't wait to see what the Takahashi's have in store this year." Sango speculated out loud in her usual chirpy voice as she stretched before flopping down on the couch beside her.

_I feel so numb._ Kagome voiced in her mind unaware of Sango's presence. Cringing as the sound of the slamming door echoed in her head.

"Earth to Sakura, did you hear what I just said?"

"Yeah, can't possibly wait…" Kagome answered unenthusiastically. Her voice sounded tired. Flat. Hollow. Her words rang polite, but the enthusiasm or annoyance or curiosity she normally displayed had dulled. She sounded like a shadow of her former self.

Sango arched a perfectly shaped brow. "What's wrong with you lately? You've been acting awfully _strange_…"

Kagome flinched and tensed at the question, remembering Sango had yet to know. "Sango, I'm…leaving."

"_Leaving?_ On a vacation, are you visiting your family?" She could tell Sango had not grasped the meaning behind her words. Kagome couldn't blame her; currently Sango was trapped in a bubble.

"No, none of that, actually, I'm moving back home with my brother." Kagome words fell away as the realization slowly started to become visual on Sango's face.

She looked utterly stunned. "Moving back _home_? Is _that_ why you've packed your things?"

After a moment's consideration she nodded. "Yes."

Sango continued to look at her in pure blank disbelief. "But why, I don't understand? Don't you like it here anymore?" She sounded offended, unable to correctly comprehend what had caused her to decide upon such a drastic choice.

"I do, believe me, I love it here and I am forever in your dept for taking me in. But Sango, some things have changed and I must go home as soon as possible." Kagome told her weakly.

"How soon?"

"In a couple of days," Kagome stated flatly.

The look of surprise failed to leave Sango's face; everything was happening too fast. "I'm shocked! But you're really planning on leaving aren't you?"

"I'm afraid so."

Sango didn't know what to respond to that, the determination in Kagome's eyes served as evidence. It took her one minute to fully digest the news and another to make her mouth work properly "But—But what about Inuyasha, he's in love with you! You can't just leave like this, he would be heartbroken!" She tried to reason, to bestow some logic sense into the matter.

Kagome objected. "He'll get over it eventually." Her response was pathetically remorseful.

Sango questioned incredulously despite her best effort to remain calm. "Sakura, I knew you and Inuyasha would make the perfect couple since the day I met you. Ever since you came in, he's changed, he is back to himself and so much more—"

Kagome cut in, in spite of it all, unable to take in more reason for her to get attached; otherwise her brother's life would be in more danger and she could not allow such gravity to take place. "—it doesn't matter! He knows already; besides there are things that won't ever work between us. Hurtful; truths, that are too much to handle."

"I can't read minds though you know well I would love to, but please tells me what's going on? I don't understand what_ truths_ you're talking about?" Sango raised her voice in an attempt to explain her confusion.

"…I…don't want…to ruin your night." Tears of frustration prickled Kagome's eyes as she whispered.

Sango opened her mouth with every intention of arguing the point but remained a quiet string at Kagome's distraught face. "Sakura, you're my best friend. Please, promise you'll tell me what's going on." She pleaded.

Kagome said in a soft tone. "Sango, I promise to tell you everything when the time is right." The room felt vacant as both girls waited uncomfortably in front of the television screen, blankly staring at the uncontrollable media outside of the business tycoon Mr. Masatoshi Onigumo's building, waiting for their ride to arrive while distraught with their own thoughts.

And as on cue, Miroku walked in through the front door shortly followed by Souta. "The limo is here!" He announced elatedly a he transpired into the living room before them, looking absolutely handsome in brand new men's lavender French designed dress vest and bow tie in a lush black tuxedo. He had unbuttoned French cuffs with a black fringed scarf underneath his shirt collar and over his suit, the look uniquely suited Miroku.

He said with a disarming smile. "Sango, Sakura I'm speechless! Such beautiful women, I think I've just died and gone straight to heaven."

Sango's melancholy expression was overshadowed as the happiness returned into her eyes as they automatically lit up. "Houshi, honey, you flatter me." Sango blushed at the praise he showered her with and took the scarlet rose stem he offered with a dashing smile.

He murmured, jauntily rubbing her hand with his face. "Of course my love." Sango pecked his lips slightly embarrassed and smiled as Miroku grabbed the other hand and held it up to his cheek.

They caught Kagome's eccentric stare from the sofa. "Sorry, I'm still not use to this. But don't get me wrong I am sickly happy for you, really." She assured them apologetically and Miroku smirked.

Souta who had disappeared into the kitchen when he had arrived with Miroku, emerged into the living room while casually tucking his hands into his pockets. "Dude, this is so much sicker than prom night!" He said enthusiastically and smirked when he saw Sango.

"Sango, nice!" He teased and waggled his eyebrows while ignoring Miroku's playful glare and the tight hold in which he now embraced his girlfriend.

"Calm them hormones, Souta," Kagome warned him playfully from the sofa.

He appropriately wore a white satin vest and black bowtie within a fancy black tuxedo. "Wow, Sis you look great!" Souta said. Kagome's cerulean eyes clouded with memory. Last time she had seen her brother in formal attire was for her wedding disaster. Kagome shook her head in an effort to scatter away unwelcoming memoirs and took the hand he offered. Grabbing her arm, he hauled her to her feet.

"And you look quite dashing yourself and the converse are a nice touch." Kagome responded staring at his shoes, her ruby lips curved into an exclusive smile.

"I knew you'd like them." He responded, noticing how her eyes held that fear that equally matched his own.

He opened his mouth with every intention of arguing the point of going, but then she smiled once more, and he noted how it didn't seem to reach her eyes. Thought he was excited and was a sucker for parties with good food, he knew her sanity was at the peak of the summit. They could not back out now, she was obligated to go.

"Come now guys, the limo is waiting." Miroku reminded them with Sango clutching to his arm lovingly. Souta nodded and offered his sister his arm, which Kagome gladly took after taking in a large intake of air before they headed out for the long anticipated evening.

* * *

Kagome whimpered as their car stopped behind an armada of indistinguishable black and silver limousines. "I feel sick." She groaned as their car moved up in the line.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. I've got you." He reassured her.

She fretfully looked up at her younger brother; his raven shaggy hair hid his eyes. "I just wish I could talk to him and fix this; But Bankotsu will probably be making sure I keep my distance." Souta met her frightened gaze with his own furious one which Kagome noticed seemed much less in control than normal. He wanted nothing more than to rip Bankotsu's head off for ever daring to threaten Kagome with his life. Ever since the night they had discovered her_ illness_, she had no other alternative but to explain and confirm the reason why Bankotsu was such a nasty piece of shit.

Souta gazed down at her benevolently, though noticing how her hands still shook. Kagome closed her eyes and tried to force her anxiety away, taking several deep breaths while commanding her muscles to relax. She nearly had it when the car moved one more time, and she looked out as it stopped to find the valet approaching. She wasn't ready for all this, and she wanted to run so far away no one would find her. Then the door opened, Miroku and Sango stepped out first and then Souta who turned, offering her his hand. Even as her brain screamed she couldn't do it, her hand slipped into his and one foot followed the other until she stood beside him.

It was chaotic, really.

The cool late afternoon air resurrected her curled stresses as they danced in mid air and Kagome's eyes widen. "Please tell me we don't have to go through all that," she whispered under her breath. A long red carpet lay over the concrete, and matching velvet cords partitioned off the honorable guest walkway leading inside. On the either side was a mass of spectators and various members of the media reaching out as far over the ropes and security guards as they could toward the people going in, while still more cameras flashed just outside the entrance.

She fidgeted, looking at each unfamiliar face in turn as they flashed their cameras keenly. "I think I want to throw up." Kagome walked slowly beside her brother. She _hated _cameras…

"Shit, I think you've rubbed off on me. Now I'm nervous," Souta admitted.

She saw _him_ before he shortly noticed her.

Their eyes locked with one another for the longest moment, nothing really mattered around them, not entirely. Kagome noticed how his mesmerizing golden orbs lacked their usual luster. He looked strikingly beautiful in a dashing black tuxedo with his golden vest, scarf and bowtie.

Yura, who held onto Inuyasha for dear life, kept her sour expression neutral as she noticed the way Inuyasha focused his attention on Kagome who was merely a few meters away. Her eyes were the only indicator of her displeasure at seeing Kagome.

Kagome had to admit; outwardly Yura personified the adage about someone looking like a million bucks. She wore a priceless diamond necklace and a fabulous lengthy yet close-fitting black gown, showing a nearly modest view of her bust. In fact she hardly looked like her slutty self at all. Yura clutched tighter to Inuyasha, knowing she had won the battle, tossed Kagome a nasty smirk for good measure who only glared back. However, she didn't realize the reporters and photographers wanting to catch a glimpse at Kagome rather than her.

"_Mr. Takahashi is it true about the money!" _

"_Is your company undergoing bankruptcy!"_

"_Ms. Yura, are you and Mr. Takahashi finally and officially together!"_

"_Mr. Takahashi who designed your suit!"_

The endless questions that were interrogating Inuyasha were plenty and the eager curiosity unbelievable. He, however, looked very much displeased and skeptical about answering, choosing his right words correctly.

"Ms. Yoshida what designer have you chosen for this night?" A reporter brought Kagome back to reality.

"Takahashi Rin?" She said with edgy uncertainty.

"As always Mrs. Takahashi rules the night with her extravagant pieces." The reporter said to the cameras as Kagome was taken away. She was pulled from the spotlight, drowning out the fear of crowds and cameras, melting the worst of her uneasiness away.

"Souta, thanks for being here for me." She told him amidst all chaos as they paused for a photographer.

"Yeah but let me remind you how way in over your head you are with all these shenanigans. Besides, someone's gotta watch your back tonight." He responded and then they walked closer towards the entrance of the building. She could handle what remained as long as Souta was with her to share the burden.

Inside, the laughter, conversation, and drinks flowed as all relished in the sweet refreshments of the evening's occasion. Colleagues of all status found this an absolutely delightful evening as everyone mingled with the people seated at their tables. This was most likely to be the Takahashi's signature gala event of the year, the ballroom was enormous and spectacular.

The splendor was truly breathtaking and unlike anything else Kagome had ever seen before.

The ballroom consisted of many parts within; at the broad center hundredths of identical luxurious tables each had a bottle of champagne, a center piece and a menu. There was also a bar in one corner and a stage stationed in another along with a professional orchestra right beside it. Every detail was staggering to say the least.

All four of them sat on a beautiful table, along with Hinten, much to Miroku's disapproval. "Good evening everyone." Rin's voice rang out clearly as she approached their table, not a hint of the girlish giggle in it tonight. They came to greet them as they did to most guests. Kagome was just really glad to see Sesshomaru still treated her equivalent to usual even though most men acted like they had traded their lungs for gills. He treated her with his typical countenance, cold and indifferent.

Miroku proposed a toast, in Sesshomaru's honor, the entrepreneur of the year who accepted respectfully before escorting his wife to their own table. Kagome, however, sipped her glass of water and poked at her food, and eventually thanked the waiter when he offered to take her plate. Her food was beautifully rearranged, but she hadn't eaten a single bite.

"As hosts, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Mr. Masatoshi and Naraku must all sit with the emperor and the rest of his family." Sango explained as she conversed with Kagome.

"Wow, I had no idea he was invited also." Kagome had never seen him personally before today.

She nodded. "He must be, otherwise it wouldn't be nearly as important. He gets here by helicopter thought, besides; you saw what a chaos it is out there."

Souta asked out loud. "What do you think the entertainment's going to be?"

"Probably the traditional geishas and a katana combat in memory of Inuyasha's father." Miroku responded as he leaned to his left.

"Awesome!" His adrenaline kicked into overdrive.

Sango said once the lights had dimmed and everyone started clapping. "Hush you two. This is going to be too good to miss."

The announcer appeared on stage with a microphone in hand, the massive room felt silent at once. "Good evening ladies and gentleman. I would like to formally welcome each and very one of you tonight to The Fiftieth Takahashi Grand Ball, which has been graciously hosted by Senior Masatoshi Onigumo himself. For tonight's opening performance, we shall all enjoy a Katana combat between professionals in honor and loving memory of Senior Takahashi Inu Tashio. Now let the fighting begin!" The ritual began as the two fighters bowed before performing in front of the emperor. And so, the night took off from there.

* * *

Inuyasha sat by himself at the mini bar stationed in one lonely corner. He had a terrible day and resolved to spend the night accompanied by the rocks glass in front of him. He was not settled on which liquor would accompany him on his journey but he was leaning towards the amber splendor of whiskey instead of the see through devil of vodka.

He had to admit, her evening gown was spectacular; she looked like a Greek goddess in his eyes, absolutely breathtaking. He loved the way it adorned her body, from her chest to the curve of her hips. No one present could compare to the heights of such beauty, especially not Yura. The softness of her curled stresses that decorated her shoulders, the way her full ruby lips complimented her creamy complexion, she was everything he yarned for. This was the woman he actually wanted to be with for as long as she'd put up with him.

However, she was also the cause for his waves of miserable torment. She'd broken his heart, and he could not bear to see her pack her things and leave like nothing had ever happened between them. There were things that he could normally see in her eyes, the tears that she had shed, things that she had said and how they were said, her touch, the way her kisses responded to his, feelings that he believe were still there. Inuyasha don't blame her for what she did, maybe just how she did it, but he truly believed that she did it to protect herself.

Every so often she caught him looking at her from across the room. The moment she noticed his contemplative gaze upon her and she caught his eye he'd look away for an instant. By the time he looked back again he always wondered whether or not he imagined the whole thing.

Inuyasha watched as Miroku approached him, "How you doing, letch?"

"Apparently, better than you I guess." He responded truthfully.

"Yeah, well anyone here is doing better than me." Inuyasha mumbled and Miroku smiled indulgently; his voice low and coarse.

His smile and eyes dropped as he observed his best friend. "Goddamn it Inuyasha, there you go again with the booze! Are you planning to intoxicate yourself during the company's most important night of the year?" It was another one of those stupid rhetorical questions that only served to make you feel guilty.

"Why the hell not monk?"

"Because Sesshomaru will have your head in a silver platter, that's why!" Miroku replied.

Inuyasha frowned. "I don't care what he does, he's not my father and he has to stop acting like it."

"Well maybe if you stopped acting like a kid, then perhaps he wouldn't bother treating you like one." He told him sternly.

Inuyasha admitted after a lengthy pause "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I'm worried about you," Miroku said with a sigh, which was echoed by Inuyasha's own. "A lot's happened the past few days, and you seem to have taken everything in stride. It's a bit disconcerting really."

"I'm fine," He responded unconvincingly, raking a hand through his long silvery hair.

Miroku gazed hard at his friend; concerned Inuyasha was behaving more foolishly than in general. "Look, I'm sorry. I heard what happened." He commiserated.

Inuyasha groaned and drank what was left of his beverage, his eyes downcast. "I thought she would feel the same way, I practically throw myself out there and now look what's happened to me." He was falling head-over-heels for a girl that had constantly pushed him away and had yet to admit she had any emotion for him at all. At times he thought she felt it too, by the look in her eyes or the feel of her lips. It had always been obvious that she felt mostly a physical attraction. But at least he could be certain she felt that much, he thought bitterly.

"She sent you home with your tail between your legs." Miroku reminded him.

Inuyasha sighed. "I love her Miroku. But I can't go through all this shit again."

"And you don't have to. Listen to yourself, it's pathetic. Fight for her, try and get her back." But he wanted more. He wanted her to admire his wit, his conversation, the very comfort of his presence like he did when she was around. Physical attraction only got you so far, and he wanted to go further than that of course. But Kagome deserved someone that not only loved her, but that she loved as well.

"What for? I never had her to begin with." Inuyasha said disillusioned.

"There is only one piece of advice I can tell you man; don't give up so easily." He considered his words for a long while as he gazed contemplatively at her from afar, that very moment, Kagome briefly glanced at him and he swore he felt his heart skip a beat.

As soon as she'd walked down the red carpet, his heart ached. He wanted her for himself no matter how selfish he may sound, just to be near her, to talk, to touch, and to sit in silence as long as she was there. He had on a few occasions parked outside her apartment during the last two days, waiting to get a glimpse of her from a distance. He had avoided showing up to work, much to his brother's dislike and tried not to think of her, his tempts were futile of course.

Inuyasha spoke, changing the subject. "So you and Sango huh?"

Miroku grinned. "Yeah, she finally realized she couldn't live without me."

"Then I take it things went well?" He asked.

"You have no idea."

Inuyasha gulped down a shot. "Bout' time, so when's the wedding?"

Miroku gave him a look. "My God, those were Sesshomaru's exact words this morning."

"Yeah well it took you guys a while to figure it out." Inuyasha responded.

His eyes widen. "He said that too…well enough about me," he declared. "How're you holding up?"

Inuyasha frowned, why did everyone have to be so overprotective of him? "First Rin, then Sango and now you? How many times do you people want me to tell you that_ I'm_ _fine_?" He hissed and realized Miroku was no longer paying much attention.

"Man, look at that blond in the black cocktail dress."

Figures.

Inuyasha growled irritably. "Damn it Miroku, the world does not revolve around your dick. Now go back to Sango before she changes her mind and goes back to Hinten."

"You're right." He got up to leave as soon as he had heard Hinten's name. "Care to join us by any chance?"

Inuyasha snorted. "No thanks, I rather sulk here all night." He conceded.

"Suit your self boss." Miroku instantly left, walking across the room to his table where Sango was still conversing with Kagome.

"Get me a very dirty, dirty martini with extra olives."

The bartender nodded, throwing over his shoulders the cloth he used to wipe each glass spotless. "Coming right up sir."

"Having a good time there boss?"

Inuyasha glared with overabundant hatred. He blamed Bankotsu because of Kagome's distance, he had a feeling he had stirred her. Besides, he had to blame some one for his misfortune and currently, Bankotsu was one hell of a good choice. "That's none of your fucking business." He snarled.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" Bankotsu said with awe as he took a seat beside him and also stared out at Kagome.

"Fuck off Bankotsu; this is not the time to provoke me."

* * *

Out of no where, she felt sick to her stomach. Kagome swallowed hard the forming lump in her throat.

Her breathing was labored and she floundered against a bathroom sink, trying to keep her eyes covered from the white light that burst in radiance behind her closed lids. She wanted desperately to stand and stop whatever it was that was causing the blazing sensation.

She struggled to open her eyes, her head pounded with fire. The migraine she felt was getting worse and the Advil pill was not making any effect on her. No matter how much she tried, the dried out hollow feeling in her head would seize to go away. And to make things worse, Yura walked into the bathroom that very instant, greeting Kagome with an icy glare. She walked on over to the sink next to Kagome's, waiting for the extra person to finish powdering her nose.

Yura said, as soon as they were alone, "so, you're still alive I see."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kagome demanded at once, narrowing her eyes.

"The black Mercedes of course."

Her stomach dropped, Kagome balked. "It was you!"

"I told you to stay away from him." She reminded her, enjoying the exasperating look in her eyes, the fear she provoked.

"You and Bankotsu won't get away with this—" She began, her eyes darkening with fury.

Yura cut her off. "And who's going to stop us? _You_ perhaps?" She smiled coyly at her.

"Maybe not, but I could do something about it." She stated in a low, heated voice.

"Sweetie, you couldn't stop us even if you tried." She laughed and watched as tears of anger pooled in Kagome's blue eyes.

"If you do anything to hurt Inuyasha, I promise you'll regret it."

"Such threatening vile words for such an inoffensive little thing." She hissed.

"I mean it Yura; you better not touch a hair on him!" Kagome warned, getting madder by the minute.

"And if I do what of it?" Yura decided to play dumb, a wicked grin plastered upon her face.

Yura replied and Kagome stared at her in shock. "You don't plan to go through with all this do you? It's ludicrous!"

She shrugged at her disbelieving expression. "You bet your sweet ass I do."

Kagome gawked another moment, bit her lower lip to contain the stream of curses and painful screams that threatened to spill forth. "Please, I beg you, don't do it. Are you not afraid of what would happen if you get caught?" She pleaded, but then she realized how stupid the question was considering who she was talking to.

"Honestly, I wouldn't give a flying fuck. After all, I've lost everything there is to lose."

"You're heartless!" She said in an uneven tone as she turned on her heel to leave and escape this madness.

Yura immediately took a strong grip on her arm. "You know, I'd be a little more concerned to watch my own back than that of others if I were you." She threatened.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kagome questioned at once, staring quizzically at her.

"Oh don't worry, you'll find out by the end of this evening. You can count on that." She replied mysteriously and Kagome felt a shiver of uneasiness creep up her spine. Just then, as Yura left victorious, Kagome clutched her abdomen while feeling the prickling of unshed tears behind her eyes.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND CO. I REPEAT...THEY DO NOT BELONG TO ME WHATSOEVER, ONLY TO THE VERY TALENTED MISS RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.

A/N: Hello everyone. I just thought maybe updating another chapter would be nice to start off with after my looonnnggg absence. Sorry for disappearing, really…Anyhow, thank you guys for being so supportive, as always I appreciate any kind of comments.


	23. Sometimes Solutions Aren't So Simple

**IF YOU ARE NOT THE ONE**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: **Sometimes Solutions Aren't So Simple

**ADULT CONTENT IN THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER...**

_I close both locks below the window  
I close both blinds and turn away  
Sometimes solutions aren't so simple  
Sometimes good bye's the only way_

_And the sun will set for you  
The sun will set for you  
And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey  
And the sun will set for you_

_In cards and flowers on your window  
Your friends all plead for you to stay  
Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple  
Sometimes good bye's the only way_

_And the sun will set for you  
The sun will set for you  
And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey_

_-Shadow of the Day by Linkin Park-_

.

.

.

.

.

The orchestra sat to the left of the dance floor where plenty of guests had already committed themselves to a night of dancing. The lights were dimmed purely for the purpose of their enjoyment. A soft harmonic melody invaded the immense hall and a few couples rose to dance; others reluctantly drank and talked at their tables. Among those couples were Sango and Miroku who had taken this opportunity to leave her alone and take this dance to rejoice in their newfound love.

Her eyes were fixed on her half empty glass of water, wishing it were a glass of martini, and dared not shift them in fear they might meet with Bankotsu's or Inuyasha's own stare from across the room. She sat alone and miserable; her brother had excused himself momentarily to use the restroom and had forbidden her to leave without him.

Souta and Kagome had sat there all night, with that feeling that someone was watching–her, in particular. She had no idea what to do about that feeling, but she had to try and suppress her instincts. Kagome couldn't and wouldn't allow these irrational feelings to dictate her life and Souta's as well. Therefore, even though every molecule in her body screamed _runaway_ she decided to act as if everything was fine. However, her anxiety was causing her to fidget uncontrollable in her seat and her worry of what was taking him so long had definitely crossed its limits, she had to escape the clutches of those who had threatened her before she wounded up insane.

Just as she was about to leave and look for her brother, a handsome man approached her table, interrupting her thoughts of making a hasty departure. He was dressed in impeccable, severe black and he wore a white flower in the lapel of his satin jacket.

"Excuse me madam, may I take this dance?" The gentleman offered her his hand to take.

Kagome raised her eyes, flushing slightly. "I'm sorry, I don't dance..." He could tell she was living in a constant haze of depression.

"It would be an honor if you could accompany me." He insisted, she nervously looked behind him for her brother, before once again looking back at the man standing in front of her. Seeing she had no choice, she accepted reluctantly, taking his hand and following his lead towards the dance floor. One dance and she was ready to head out.

"I must admit, you look simply stunning." He acknowledged politely while causing a wave of discomfort and tension shot throughout her being like wildfire.

"Thank you, I suppose you do too." She answered, heedless of his flatter, yet respectfully enough.

He took her hand twirled her around the dance floor making Kagome feel queasy and lightheaded once more. The song continued and his hand never left her waist which helped her slightly to keep coordinated. Eventually, he spoke in an icy tone. "You're wrong you know." A profound silence reigned among them.

"Excuse me?" She asked briskly, unsure of what he was talking about.

"Last time I remember you were pretty light on your feet." The mysterious man reflected.

Kagome said wistfully. "I'm sorry, I don't recall—" But he cut her off by merely chuckling.

He took a moment to look deep into her eyes as if hoping her to remember his face. "Of course you don't, however, I do remember you. In fact, I know things that would surely surprise you no doubt." He stated unexpectedly, as his gaze brushed over her more intensely and his jaw tightened just a bit, the amusement vanishing from his eyes.

"I don't see how that's possible." She contradicted at once, all of a sudden feeling sick to her stomach again.

"I've wanted to see you up-close again since the moment I laid eyes on you this evening." He spoke as if he hadn't seen her in ages, which did not make sense at all. Truth of the matter was, he had appreciated her from afar all night without her acknowledgment, and he talked casually as though you would admire any work of art.

"I-I don't understand." She shrugged not knowing why he referred to seeing her _again_.

He chose not to answer, letting the air between them breathe awkwardly.

Abruptly, his lips smirked sinisterly and his eyes darkened into a frightening black hue. "Indeed, it's a shame you do not remember me. However, I am at least content of haven seen you once more…_Kagome_." His words came to her, flickering like reflections on the water. It had to be _him_! The guy Bankotsu had referred to as his _boss_.

Kagome's eyes widen, her hands were shaking and she felt like she couldn't breathe anymore, like someone had deliberately sucked the oxygen right out of her lungs. "Excuse me," she choked out and left rapidly, scurrying past other couples, pushing people apart and heading towards the nearest exit.

Suddenly, she bumped straight into someone's chest. "Kagome, you seem startled, is everything okay?" She recognized that boyish voice and looked up to see her disappearing brother. He could tell she was visibly altered by something that had happened.

"No, I-I want to go home!" A lot of people nearby stared at her frantic expression and panicky tone. He anxiously took her hand, which was startling cold and sweaty. Kagome was still having difficulty breathing through her growing panic. He agreed on one thing, they had stayed far too long.

Souta took a firm hold of other hand and forced her to look at him. "Calm down Kag, I've got you."

"Souta please get a cab, take me home now and please be careful!"

He nodded, obviously worried. Besides, the last thing his sister needed was an anxiety attack in public. "Alright, just try to hold yourself together till I get back." He promised. Kagome nodded, inhaling and exhaling in an attempt at calming down.

"Mind if I cut in."

At the husky voice, Kagome turned around so fast it gave her whiplash. "Actually I was just leaving, she's all yours." Souta said to Inuyasha, trusting he would surely keep her safe until his return.

"Inuyasha."

Inuyasha noticed how her eyes pleaded with an abundance of emotion. Confused and exhausted, she stared into his eyes mesmerized, immediately forgetting her stress. Taking her hand, he led her towards the dance floor. In his arms, she could feel as the tension rapidly dissolved.

"You look like you have just stepped out of magazine." She lowered her gaze timidly before that compliment. His voice was different, cold and empty like a shallow shell. And she was a helpless doll in his muscular arms, and he waltzed with her across the floor. Everything was swirling.

He gave her a diligent look before she spoke as she held onto him. "Why do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what exactly?" Inuyasha's eyebrows went up. The question didn't bother him; in fact he felt comforted to have Kagome say something familiar after her radical make over. Perhaps, Rin had gotten carried away with her beauty or maybe he was just jealous of the way men stared at her with obvious desire.

"Looking at me like that, you've been doing it all night, and it's really creeping me out." His head jerked back slightly, and she could almost see his brain changing tracks.

It was true; he had been staring at her for the last two hours, debating whether he should stay away all night long or continue to wretchedly intoxicate himself. Apparently, he was unable to reframe from being far from her any longer; two days and a half were more than his sanity could take. "I can't help it. You're so beautiful it's almost unbearable," He was whispering now in a low tender voice, Kagome felt her stomach do flips again.

Suddenly, he saw as her eyes hardened out of nowhere. "We need to go somewhere private." Wordlessly, he complied by grabbing her hand and taking her to the nearest balcony.

He spoke this time but with pain-stricken molten pools of gold. "Staying away from you these past two days was more of a challenge than I had thought." It was a reality that no longer made her feel like a center of loneliness surrounded by a crowd of people, but she knew that what was supposed to happen would happen no matter what.

"Inuyasha please, why do you keep on insisting?" She said sincerely, her eyes welling up.

"Because you're being blinded by your past from responding the same way. Baby I can help you forget."

After a silence, she stated, "If you only knew who I truly am, you wouldn't feel like this."

"What are you talking about?" He croaked out the question she feared the most to answer.

Kagome shook her head. "Forget about it, it would be best if you didn't know. Otherwise you'd hate me forever and I would not be able to bear it."

"Don't fight it. Stop acting like I don't know you." Inuyasha answered firmly without hesitation.

Her heart was palpitating much faster now, like it would burst free from her ribcage in any minute. Kagome protested, her blue eyes overflowing with unshed tears again. "_That's because you don't!"_

He gave her a silencing look before speaking, and then unexpectedly grabbed her strappingly into his arms, as if shielding her from the world. "You're scared about letting me in after what he did to you." Kagome was caught off guard. What else had her brother mentioned to him? That perhaps she was pregnant with his kid? She was tempted to ask sarcastically but her gut told her otherwise.

"Souta—Souta told you?" More tears prickled her eyes as she felt her insides melt.

At the same time she was astonished by how some part of his fractured heart still loved her. "Let me try and help you forget. I would do anything for you." He was an idiot in love, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. Inuyasha squeezed her hand letting her wiggle away from his embrace.

"Inuyasha, don't be foolish."

"I'm not foolish." He looked hurt. "I've fallen for you like a ton of bricks, and you're playing this stupid game, hiding behind your walls. Why? Why won't you let me love you, Sakura?" His eyes almost misted over and hers were huge in her face. She wanted to fold herself into his arms, to feel the safety she had once felt, protected by his embrace. However, those arms of his were something about him that at the same time made her feel brave.

In a second he witnessed as she switched into a different mask. "How can I not? I already told you I don't love you…" She leaned her head to one side and gazed at him with languid eyes, straightening up, she added, "I—I love _him_ and being with you would not be enough." She had done it again; she had managed to reject his love by tearing his heart right out of his chest.

"Is that truly how you feel?" He said a tad injured by her bluntness. Inuyasha's eyes were intense, and he seemed almost motionless. She didn't answer. He cleared his throat and then swallowed hard.

Then he said quietly, the emotion raw in his voice now. "Don't do this to me again."

"Inuyasha, I'm begging you once and for all, forget I ever existed." Kagome said, tugging her wrist free.

Miroku was right about one thing, Inuyasha would not give up without a fight. "Sakura, you changed me and brought me back to life, please don't abandon me like this. Being away from you now would make my pathetic life pointless." Kagome felt irritated by his persistence. What did she have to do in order for him to get the point? He had told her he loved her two days prior and had expected her to run straight to his arms. How could she do that now after all the damage had been done?

Her heart swelled and she stayed in silence considering his words for a long while. She did love him, with every beat of her heart.

She placed her hands delicately on his face, feeling his soft skin tremble beneath her touch. His breath quickened as she read desperation once more in his eyes. She brought his face to rest upon her neck in a searing embrace; finally he found a moment to let out the long breath he had held onto all night long. She was skeptical as he quickly backed away and then Inuyasha lowered his head, closing the distance between his lips and hers.

They both gasped as a volt of electricity surged through their bodies when their lips just barely met. Kagome was certain that her heart would fail if they touched once more but her body hungered for it again.

Hesitantly, he dangerously captured her lips a second time, making her moan loudly as he covered her mouth with his own, forcing her lips open with his tongue until he probed inside her and folded her in his arms. Her sweet taste was more than he could handle. Amidst all their yearning, he felt her open her mouth willingly now, so he could therefore devour her very essence. Her lips locked hungrily against his in ways she could not understand nor control, the kiss becoming demanding and needy. She was barely aware when her arms wrapped around his neck or when his grip tightened around her waist or when tears began to roll down her flushed cheeks.

Eventually, he let go, leaving her panting, teary and breathless. Once she had recovered, she instantly looked away from his gaze, her voice fading away. "Inuyasha this is not the place…"

"You don't make all the rules, Sakura. Not for me." His eyes blazed at her for an instant and then a boyish twinkle shown through the anger.

Kagome was not going to be swayed by a sudden change of emotion. "I've made up my own choices in life, and I live by them. I made up my mind a long while ago. I'm sorry Inuyasha but you aren't part of those choices."

He remained speechless as she refused to meet his eyes. Kagome felt she had to get away; she had to escape this madness tying her down even further into the depths of the ocean. "Souta isn't back yet." She used her brother as the ultimate excuse to runaway and leave him there stranded. Kagome ran, through one side of the hall to the other until she got in an elevator before Inuyasha could try to reach her.

"Damn it Souta where the hell are you? It's been twenty minutes." Kagome said with slight frustration, rubbing her teary eyes with the palm of her hand. She fanned herself lightly as she continued to desperately look around the vacant elevator as if she were lost.

…Beep…

Kagome took out her phone and stared at her new text message, her breath automatically lodged itself in her throat.

_We wear the mask that grins and lies,_

_It hides our cheeks and shades our eyes,_

_This dept we pay to human guile;_

_With torn and bleeding hearts we smile,_

_And mouth with myriad subtleties... _

_Hurry to your apartment, his time is running out. _

_Tick Tock…_

_-Bankotsu_

* * *

Without thinking it over, she stepped out of the cab and was enveloped in a chilly mist; fog swathed the area completely. Her heart thudded in her chest as she ran into the apartment building, hurriedly got out of an elevator and ran for her front door. Within the next second things happened too fast and she felt him put his arm around her waist, drawing Kagome closer and putting something sharp on her throat. He turned her around and breathed into her ear. "I told him I would make you mine one way or another. And I am a man of my word."

"Bankotsu you bastard, where is he!"

He laughed malevolently.

"The police are on their way, you'll be rotting in prison before you know it." She tried to bestow some fear, to somehow foolishly get him to let go. Who was she kidding?

"Kagome, you don't know when to stop, do you? Just another lie after the other for you isn't it?" He knew all the right buttons to push.

"Stop playing games with me and let go you son of a bitch!" She glared at Bankotsu with incredulous eyes and all the hate in the world.

Struggling to break free, she threw her head back and hit him square on the nose. He acted as thought her attempts at hurting him were nothing. "Aren't we touchy and aggressive? I see you have not improved your vocabulary since the last time we meet either."

"I said let go!" She demanded at once

"Why? I like you just where you are." He chuckled and squeezed her tighter. He looked highly amused.

"FUCKING LET GO!" She replied vividly and kneed him in the groin, hard. He dropped the blade, threw her hard on the nearest wall and watched as she painfully fell to the ground. With widen eyes, she frighteningly watched as he approached menacingly, his knuckles slowly clenching. Desperately, she grabbed the closest thing next to her without tearing her eyes from her attacker. Bankotsu was at the process of kneeling when Kagome wacked him with Sango's baseball bat, using all the strength and anger she could muster.

The day Sango had beat Souta with it; she had carelessly left it on the living room floor not knowing how handy it would come to Kagome. It was a sign. She could do this.

Bankotsu fell backwards on the floor, holding his face in his hands. Kagome abruptly looked down at the baseball bat broken in half and tried to head for the kitchen. He was not quick enough when he lunged at her with blood still streaming down his face. He wasn't just acting like a homicidal maniac anymore, he now looked like one.

Scooping up an iron frying pan from the stove, Kagome dodged his lunge and swiftly turned back to face him with the frying pan in a two handed grip.

He was a meter away, looking highly entertained. "Tsk, tsk, Kagome that hurt you know." He said calmly as he kept his eyes on the frying pan she held.

"Good, now I hope this hurts too!" She swung the pan at his face again but he dodged her attack and grabbed her wrist harshly with brute strength.

She had no choice but to drop it and he took the opportunity to laugh at her face up close now that she was completely disarmed. She spit on his face due to the proximity, square on his eye and he growled like a raging animal, robustly smacking her on the face. "Stop that you little bitch!" Bankotsu ordered at once, he picked her up at her knees and slung her over his shoulder, stalking toward the bedroom corridor.

"Put me down you fucking dickhead!" She yelled. A slap to her ass put him marginally in better spirits.

He snorted. "Like that's gonna happen."

"And what are you going to do with me?" She voice was coarse.

He merely chuckled and bounced her a little in his arms. "Oh, I don't know. Play house maybe."

"Not interested," she gritted. Angrily, she tried kicking and punching his back but it was utterly useless against him. Instead, he squeezed the breath out of her.

"Pity, it would have been fun, but now I see you like it the hard way." He smirked.

"Where is he Bankotsu, where is my brother!" She demanded.

"Oh he's tied up, don't worry, He's not going anywhere. As a matter of fact, he'll be the witness throughout the whole thing. So behave Kaggie, we do want to put on a good show after all." Her expression was terrified at what he was planning to do. No, he could not do such a think in front of Souta; it would tear him as much as her.

She stuttered, her voice breaking. "Please—please…I'm begging you. Let him go, it's me who you want!" She cried hysterically.

"This way, gorgeous." He led her into her bedroom and dropped her on the floor. He picked her up and took out a second blade from a pocket.

He kept her close, one hand gripping her arm and the other one holding the blade now positioned at her back, not giving Kagome any chance to escape. Hopelessness weighed her down until she had difficulty shuffling along in front of him. "You're lucky my dear Kagome, that I prefer sharp objects compared to guns, otherwise I could have smoked you back there for hurting the family jewels." He laughed out loud, he was all sarcasm with power in his hands.

"SOUTA!" Kagome screamed at the sight of him. He had a pair of socks in his mouth to keep him from crying for help. His hands and feet were tied together and he was hunched in a sitting position, with his knees to his chest and resting his forehead against his kneecaps until he suddenly saw Kagome.

"Please let him go!" She cried, this time tears streaming down her cheeks.

"So he can go bitch to the police and report me?" He said sarcastically and laughed. "I don't think so. He's bait, so he stays and watches like a good boy."

"I-I won't fight you, I'll do whatever you want. Please…"

He teased. "No way, it's definitely much more entertaining when you fight me back."

"Please don't do this in front of him. He does not need to see any of this. He won't tell, I promise." She pleaded now, heartbroken and devastated.

"Oh I know he won't because I will split is throat before he does and easily dispose of him. You know something? I'd kill to see the look of Inuyasha when he finds you bathing in a puddle of your own blood, your wrist will be slit, it's be just like Kikyou; suicide." Kagome gasped at this.

"You heartless monster!" She was practically hissing through her teeth. Kagome was furious. Her fists were clenched, knuckles white, shoulders tense. She was seething with loathing fire. Yet at the same time fear sent a rush of ice through her veins. In the past, she believed obedience had the highest priority, and survival meant doing what she was told, she was right.

He made her sit on the bed. "Now we won't have any noises will we?" Those words triggered off a painful memory. She was so taken back that she allowed herself to be manipulated to such a degree.

"Don't worry; this will be over soon enough." He put his blade away and rolled on top of her, pinning her to the bed with his body. Bankotsu grabbed her wrists and pulled them above her head with a single hand. Kagome struggled to get him off of her, but he was too heavy, she kicked and shoved at him, but her strength was beginning to wane.

"Just the way I like you, at my mercy." He said, giving her a self-satisfied smirk. He had had a long obsession with her; therefore he wanted to fuck her hard and fast. Bankotsu had been waiting for this moment for a long time but finally it had paid off. He planned to have his way with her like he had had with many other victims in the past, Inuyasha's wife included.

He slapped her face and punched her stomach with force, Kagome's eyes widen before they closed shut due to the overwhelming pain. "That is a taste of what you will get if you bite me got it Kaggie?" Her whole body ached, her head felt like it was going to explode, and the stomach pain didn't subside at all.

_My baby..._She cried painfully in her head, gnawing on her bottom lip, and eventually biting her tongue while tasting her own blood.

From the floor, Souta silently screamed with a horrified expression and tried to wiggle his way out of the ropes tied on his hands and feet, helplessly witnessing this man attempt to violently beat up and rape his sister before his very eyes.

"I'm not afraid of you." She managed to choke.

He chose to ignore her talks of bravery. "I want you like I have never wanted anyone in my life." He confessed in an incredibly misguided attempt to comfort her.

"Go to hell!" Kagome spit out the words as if they were poison. He grasped her hips and pulled her roughly against him, ignoring her attempt to pull away. Then he leaned down, buried his face in her hair, and sniffed.

Using his knife and free hand, he ripped her fancy dress from her breast to her thighs. Souta looked away and cried silently at what was being done to his sister. He couldn't watch; he stared at the nearest wall with anguish and then desperately glanced at the gray sky that loomed dark and cool beyond two glittering windows. He would give anything to get his hands on him, anything to aid the woman who helped his mother raise him.

Bankotsu's mouth practically watered at the sight of Kagome's exposed body. The sheer insanity shone through his eyes like transparent glass as he grinned maniacally over her. "From what I can tell you need to be fucked good, long, and very hard. You need someone to help you forget about Inuyasha, customers and trades and help you to live a little. You need someone to fuck your tight little pussy till you shed tears of joy. You need to know what it feels like to have a real man; I promise you'll enjoy this just as much as I will." He stated cynically before lowering his head to kiss her. She flinched right before his tongue slipped into her already hot mouth and he began pulling at her underwear teasingly. He roughly licked and flicked every corner, rubbing his thumb gently over her pulse. She made small noises of resistance, but he didn't move a muscle.

Kagome's stomach roiled with nausea, but she finally forced herself to say in a small voice, "Please, don't…" Tears never failed to run down her face as she began to sob uncontrollably, she no longer possessed the will to fight him, accepting her destiny. The only thing she begged God for, was for her brother to be set free, that he could somehow be able to go home safely and unharmed.

Seeing she was absolutely terrified to budge, he took the opportunity to remove his shirt over his head and drop his pants to the floor. Moving back onto the bed, he grabbed her free breasts and brought his mouth harshly upon then, biting her nipples painfully. "Hmmn…yeah, that's right. You like that don't you. Naughty little cunt." Kagome kept sobbing, her body twitching with each sharp intake of breath. Bankotsu reached for his boxers, bringing a hand inside to take out his shaft and shove it in her mouth.

And then everything went blurry...

"Bankotsu you miserable fucker, I'm going to kill you!"

God had heard her prayers when from behind them, miraculously appeared Inuyasha, who pulled Bankotsu off her and threw him harshly on the floor. Kagome instantly backed herself in a corner of her bed, wrapping her arms around her chest and watching horror stricken as Inuyasha punched Bankotsu over and over. He kicked him on the floor and pulled him up against a wall before giving his bloody face another blow. Inuyasha's expression showed fury and hatred, his eyes narrowed and eyebrows tightly pressed to form one. Inuyasha had only one thing going through his mind and that was to shred him to pieces, limb by limb. His golden eyes dark and livid like a mass murderer ready to attacking and the veins in his forehead popping out in rage.

"Inuyasha, I beg you, don't kill him!" She screamed out but it was useless, Inuyasha had only one action registered in his mind. He did not plan on stopping until he was certain that Bankotsu was nice and dead. Souta, who had managed to use the knife Bankotsu had dropped on the floor to cut through the rope and masking tape, broke free and quickly grabbed Inuyasha back who was out of control and scaring the hell out of a shrieking Kagome.

Inuyasha struggled to break free and pushed Souta back, so he could one more time kick and spit on Bankotsu. He turned around to see Kagome's face and his features automatically softened. "You have her to thank for the few days you have to live. Because believe me Bankotsu, I will hunt you down like the dog you are and I will find you. And when I do, it's over for you. Death is the least you deserve you pathetic excuse for a man!" Inuyasha threatened and hatefully glared down at the lowest piece of shit alive. Kagome continued to stare as if in trance as blood and puke spurted out from Bankotsu's mouth when he coughed.

"I'm not afraid of you." Bankotsu said weakly. Apparently, Inuyasha had managed to break his insides and many bones, including his ribs. However, he still had little strength to talk like an absolute asshole.

"You should be because I'll be the last thing you see." Inuyasha growled, his fist tightly clenched that they turned ghostly pale.

"Souta, are you okay?" Their savior glanced over at the younger man who still tried to hold him back by grasping his arm vigorously. Souta nodded and let go of Inuyasha. He clenched his fists and then released them, patting his trembling hands against his sides in a jerky motion. Souta blinked furiously before touching his fingers to his eyelids, discovering the tears that had only just begun to flow freely.

Souta eyes snapped open. "My sister…" He looked sadly back his shoulders at his sister who had gone silent; his brow furrowed in frustration and sympathy.

Inuyasha placed a hand on his shoulder. "She'll be fine. Souta listen carefully, I want you to drive to my apartment, get Shippo and go to my house. I'll send someone over as soon as I can."

"But—" He complained and kept his eyes on Kagome and her bruised body.

"Do you understand what I'm telling you!" Inuyasha shouted firmly.

"But, she needs a doctor!" He shouted back, concerned nonetheless. After all, his sister did take a pretty bad beating to her tummy, he was afraid for the life inside her womb.

"I'll make sure she sees the best one in Tokyo, but for now, I need you to go and do as I say. Don't worry; she'll be safe with me."

"Fuck you Bankotsu to the seven hells!" Souta roared and kicked the man on the floor. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's car keys handing them over to Souta who took them before glancing at his sister one last time and running off.

Bankotsu crawled away attempting to escape; after seeing Kagome, he was not Inuyasha's main priority anymore.

Inuyasha sat on Kagome's bed, his eyes held sorrow, guilt and sympathy. "Sakura, I'm going to take you somewhere safe. You're going to be okay, I promise." He observed her cautiously, she was curled into a ball, rocking back and forth meanwhile shaking uncontrollably. Slowly he approached her on the bed and felt her body freeze as she felt a palm cup her cheek.

"Don't touch me!" She whispered petrified and startled, hardly able to recognize the sound of her own voice while she tried to tell her hands to stop shaking.

"Princess it's me, and I'm going to take care of you." Inuyasha said with enough force to get her attention. As he grabbed one of her hands carefully, Kagome felt a burst of warmth all over, and was suddenly able to breathe more easily.

"Inuyasha!" She flung herself into his arms. His closeness and the soothing tone of his voice steadied her, and Kagome finally felt a bit more relaxed. However, she was still somewhat on edge, though, the panic reluctant to be banished entirely. At last, after spending several minutes controlling her breathing, she buried her hands in his head and pulled him tightly against her.

* * *

He flung open the front door to his apartment and carried the woman in his arms bridal style, towards his guest room. She was wrapped in his fancy suit with nothing underneath except her underwear. At the moment, she didn't care how she looked or what people had thought if they saw them in such circumstances, she was exhausted after all.

"You need to get some rest…" He muttered brusquely as he untangled her hands from his scalp and walked into the bedroom.

"No—" Her face was tight, but her tears were unrelenting and she looked at him with imploring eyes.

"You should sleep…" He berated gently as he sat down on her bed with her in his lap.

"I-I need to use your bathroom…I feel_ dirty_…" Kagome said as she stood up and winced as Inuyasha picked her up.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm taking you to the bathroom…" Kagome looked puzzled. Sighing, Inuyasha carried her to her preferred destination.

"I can see that, but I can do it on my own…" She insistently replied glaring at him as they entered the large darken bathroom connected to the guest room, turning the lights using one hand and holding her with the other.

"You're hurt, please let me…" He suggested and Kagome opened and closed her mouth as she tried to think of a reply. He deposited her in the large bathtub and running the water, and then he proceeded to testing the temperature with his fingers. Kagome watched him as he pushed her gently under the water and onwards to bathing her as if she were a child, underwear still on. She opened her mouth to say something when she felt his hands soaping her. Suddenly, she pushed his arms away and began rubbing her skin ardently, scrapping skin tissues with her nails.

"It won't come off." Kagome whispered to herself unconsciously. She still felt dirty, ashamed and was still blaming herself for what had happened. The sweet innocence of Souta's face flashed once through her head before she pushed it aside completely.

"This isn't easy for me either." Inuyasha muttered as he stood up still and rigid as a statue, his arms frozen as they hung straight at his sides. He couldn't bear seeing her so tense and frightened.

Kagome stilled at those words. "Lock the bathroom door, when you leave…please…" She dismissed him as she grabbed a towel from a rack and wrapped it around herself.

He nodded, and walked away, heading for his kitchen to get her some pills and a glass of water, and then to look for something she could wear. He came back with a little tray and placed it by the nightstand next to her bed along with some clothes she could use.

A few hours later and well into the dead of night, Inuyasha wretchedly tossed and turned on his bed, wishing he could somehow comfort the sobbing woman in his guest room. He had offered the family doctor but she had said she did not want to be seen by anyone, not tonight.

And then unexpectedly, "Inuyasha." Kagome called out his name without preamble as she knocked on his door.

"Come in." He invited her, observing the tear tracks on her cheeks.

Kagome walked in wearing a t-shirt and a pair of boxers she had borrowed from him.

"Come here," He said with arms wide open and she did as she was told, hopping into bed and curling up right next to him but still keeping a modest distance.

There was silence, nothing else. Both unsure of how to address the issue. The only good thing was that the color had returned to her cheeks and she no longer seemed to be in pain.

"I'm so scared Inuyasha." She confessed eventually, staring into his eyes reflecting in the moonlight, both surrounded by absolute darkness. She couldn't survive this night unaccompained, not after what she had just gone through. And just then, she realized how he had come to redeem her regardless of everything she had said in order to distance herself from his safety and the security he offered. He was her knight in shinning armor and she had not even thanked him yet for coming to her rescue.

"Thank you Inuyasha, you saved my life again." He heard her mumble softly.

"I wish I could have stopped him before he laid a finger on you." Inuyasha cupped her bruised cheek and stared at it hard, his gaze unwavering. The tenderness she saw in that moment eclipsed everything going on around them.

"I can still smell him on me." She admitted and squirmed closer to him. She curled her fingers around the sharpness of his shoulder blades, keeping her lips against his warm shoulders.

A profound silence reigned among them once more.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get to you sooner." His face convulsed, revealing a flash of helplessness, and he snapped his eyelids close as if afraid to look at her face.

"While he touched me, the only person besides Souta that I could think of was you. I was scared, of not seeing your face anymore, that you would not love me." She looked away as she said this.

He brought his hand on her chin and drawing her eyes to concentrate on his, the tears were no longer there. "Sakura I love you more than life its self and don't you ever forget it." Inuyasha mercifully read in her eyes all that she couldn't say out loud.

Suddenly, Kagome could only feel the nerve endings in her lips. "Please let me be with you tonight."

"Princess, I'm not going anywhere. I'll keep us together no matter what it takes." And then his voice held determination. However, Inuyasha considered his fears of loosing her not so important anymore; her happiness was.

"Please, help me forget. I can't erase his face from my mind." He heard her plea. Everything had happened so quickly between them and he didn't want her to do anything she'd regret in the morning. He wanted to know her for a long time, not just for a night or a moment of desperation.

Eyes hooded, he whispered, "We can't—I don't want to take advantage of you under these circumstances." Letting the heavy pounding of her heart reflect through his empty chest, he stared at her like he could see right through her.

"It's all right, I-I need this. Please Inuyasha; love me like I love you." Her voice was the merest whisper as she undressed her naked soul for his viewing pleasure, the very words she had been holding inside for far too long. The sound was muffled and Kagome voice was hoarse from her devastating altercation with Bankotsu less than a few hours earlier, but she knew Inuyasha would hear her loud and clear.

He took her face in his hands then, and sat quietly beside her. His touch went to her very core, she felt breathless as their lips touched and he held her. "Where have you been all my life, Sakura?" He kissed her again, and this time she slipped her arms around his neck and held him close to her. She felt as though she wanted to cling to him for a lifetime and never let go, and he held her as though he would like her to do just that.

She smiled as she felt his warmth, his wet kisses ease down her neck, and his mouth lingering on her pulse points to do such indescribable things with his tongue. Without even a single word exchanged, it was all done as if on instinct—every touch and every kiss like some secret language that only the two of them could ever possibly understand.

Kagome tugged at the waistband of his boxers and pulled down with a hand meanwhile her other roomed to his muscular chest. He helped her to take off his article of clothing and continued his exploration by kissing her tummy lovingly after he had taken her shirt over her head, throwing it on the floor next to his boxers.

His hands were traveling over her skin with a practiced ease, leaving a delicious trail of nerve endings tingling in their wake. He rubbed the calloused palm of his hand over her breast, causing the peaked nub to go tight and hard, and then lowered his mouth to it, soft and hot. The sensation elicited a quiet moan from the back of her throat, and after that everything started to go hazy, a lovely blur of feeling and sensation.

She allowed him to undress her completely, vaguely aware of him gently pinning her wrists to the pillow above her head, and then he was inside her and all coherent thought vanished. The room fell away in her periphery, and then the world seemed to drop out from beneath her. She was floating, rising and falling, climbing towards those heights of ecstasy.

It was so gentle, tender and slow at first, washing over her like a warm, heavy tide, but then it was faster, harder, keeping pace with the rapid, breathless beat of her heart. His breath was ragged in her ear, a soft growl of lust and desire that made her smile. He was usually never rough or impatient—however; here he was, caught up in a moment of fevered passion that had only secretly existed for her.

She trusted him like no one else, and he'd never once broken that trust. Ever since the day he'd first given her his heart, everything he did and every decision he made was with her best interests in mind. He loved her completely, and unselfishly.

She came on a gasp and a stuttered cry, clutching onto his strong shoulders and moaning his name, and then she was gently falling back to earth.

Inuyasha lay on top of her for just a second, regaining breath and composure, and then rolled away to pull her with him. She snuggled her body as close to his as possible, trying to recapture some of his warmth, and laid her head on his chest.

Seeking out the sound of his heartbeat again, Kagome smiled softly as she listened to the thunderous pounding gradually slow to a more normal, even rhythm. It always gave her a little thrill to think that she had the power to do that to him—to know that was what was going on inside him, just by being within her presence. Kagome realized that this thumping beat inside him spoke to her, in a way—all the things he didn't have to say.

Kagome only continued to gaze up at the ceiling as he gently caressed small circles over the back of her shoulder. Sleep slowly gained his golden eyes, and then he leaned down to press a gentle kiss to the top of her head as they both contently drifted away.

.

.

.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND CO. I REPEAT...THEY DO NOT BELONG TO ME WHATSOEVER, ONLY TO THE VERY TALENTED MISS RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. Also, the poem...The Mask, belongs to Paul Laurence Dunbar.

A/N: Hi guys, no excuses this time. Almost seven months since my last update, I think…Sorry, I'm trying to continue this story even if it kills me LOL. Also, I would like to give a huge thanks for those of you who reviewed, my apologies for taking so long. Your reviews have inspired and motivated me to continue, I highly appreciate your support.


	24. The Truth Buried Beneath All the Lies

**IF YOU ARE NOT THE ONE**

**Chapter Twenty-Four:** The Truth Buried Beneath All the Lies

**ADULT CONTENT IN THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER...**

_I wander through fiction  
To look for the truth  
Buried beneath all the lies  
I stood at a distance to feel who you are  
Hiding myself in your eyes_

_Hold on before it's too late  
Or until we leave this behind  
Don't fall just be who you are  
It's all that we need in our lives_

_Now the risk that might break you  
Is the one that would save  
A life you don't live is still lost  
So stand on the edge with me  
Hold back your fear and see  
Nothing is real til it's gone_

_~Before It's Too Late by Goo Goo Dolls~_

.

.

.

.

He stared as her soul glowed on her face as her sleep dispersed the camouflage she held up for the world to see. The feel of his body pressed against her back, or more accurately his naked torso against her bare skin, succeeded in bringing her to full awareness. She yawned and shifted onto her back, blinking away the last remnants of sleep from her eyes.

"Good morning, gorgeous," Inuyasha greeted softly.

Her heart lurched in her chest at the sound of his voice and Kagome briefly closed her eyes against the feelings it evoked. She looked up then, blue orbs meeting gold, and he felt the unbridled love in her gaze illuminated him inside and out, bathing him in a resplendent mantle of security and acceptance.

"Good morning." Came her sweet reply as she reached upward, and tenderly brushed her lips against his.

She was the one, he felt it in his very core; he felt it as he brought a hand to her cheek, gently tracing its soft skin with a finger. As she smiled leaning into the caress, he lowered his head to kiss her gently. Suddenly, Inuyasha felt his body fall forward as Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her as her gentle kiss turned desperate, releasing a low needy moan of approval as his tongue dueled with hers.

Their lips parted reluctantly. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist as she shifted and pressed her body against his, strappingly wrapping her in his embrace.

"How do you feel?" Eventually he asked concerned, trailing lazy circles on her shoulder with a finger meanwhile leaving a delicious tingling sensation on its wake.

"Honestly, I feel better than I've felt for a long time." She confessed openly and smiled.

"That's good to hear." He returned the gesture with a beam of his own.

"What about you?" She wondered out loud sheepishly, a tad bit worried he might harbor any regrets.

Kagome's pulse leapt erratically in her throat as his even breathing filled her ears. "The world could have crumbled beneath our feet and I wouldn't have noticed." Kagome exhaled, closed her eyes blissfully and nestled into his embrace, worming her arms under his to hold him just as tight.

"I'm glad." She responded contently, basking in the spur of the moment. Kagome placed her head upon his chest, breathing his musky scent and listening to the beating of his heart.

"Sakura?"

"Hmmn?"

There was a pause before he spoke. "I'm sorry about last night; it was a mistake from my part to have taken advantage of you under such circumstances. I understand if you have any regrets—" Kagome watched for a moment as he tried to formulate an excuse, deciding to silence him with a gentle finger to his lips.

"Listen up Inuyasha and listen well." It had to be something about this man that drove her instincts into overdrive.

"I don't regret anything that happened between us last night. After all, I was the one who begged for it. Besides what happened earlier yesterday, it was the most amazing thing you could have ever giving me and I forbid you to think otherwise." He hated to burst her bubble but he had to get her to understand his point of view in the matter.

"But you're still hurt." His words were deep, full of all the love and concern that flowed between them.

"That still does not change the fact that it was absolutely breathtaking." She fought back, sporting a hurtful expression.

Before he opened his mouth in order to continue their argument, his cell phone rang and he immediately snatched it up from the nightstand.

"Um . . . yeah . . . a minute . . ." He covered the phone and gave the naked goddess under his covers an apologetic look.

"I gotta take this, Princess." Kagome nodded and sat up amongst the sheets and watched as he stood up, not having noticed he had already changed into a pair of sweats, and observed as he placed a muscle shirt over his head before walking out of the bedroom.

"Where the bleeding hell have you been?" Said the unpleasant sound of his older brother's cold voice.

Inuyasha grimaced as he strode into the kitchen, opening the fridge as he conversed. "Morning asshole, what the fuck is your problem today? PMSing this early isn't like you Sess." He grabbed the milk and removed its cap before gulping down half the carton, and then setting it down on the marble island.

"Inuyasha answer my question." Sesshomaru demanded strictly, not in a mood of playing any games.

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Long story."

"Turn on the news immediately." Inuyasha could tell there was something wrong by the urgency of his brother's brusque tone and not the usual monotone, indifferent manner in which he spoke normally.

"What the hell is going on?" He raised a brow as he approached his living room, grabbing the remote control and flicking his television to life.

"Sesshomaru answer me!" He insisted at once.

"Onigumo is dead." At the unexpected reply, his eyes widened alarmingly.

"What-what happened!" He stuttered, unable to believe what his brother had just confessed so abruptly.

"He got shot by a sniper on an upper floor balcony—" Stopping at mid sentence as he too listened to the breaking news.

"_It is here, where Mr. Masatoshi Onigumo was murdered last night, during one of the city's most prestigious events. The Takahashi Grand Ball took place for the first time, here at the Masatoshi Company, where perhaps assisted five hundred of the countries most significant men and woman. Witnesses say the suspect who fired the rifle was seen from a second floor balcony, after pulling the trigger, it is said the suspect made a run for the entrance. Fortunately, her attempts of escape were put to an end as security was able to capture her before mounting an unregistered motorcycle. However, aside from the evidence that the suspect was indeed a woman, no news has yet surfaced of the attacker's identity_." The female reporter said with Onigumo's building standing behind her.

The male reporter nodded. "_Does anyone know if it was an attempt at the Emperor_?" He asked.

The female reporter shook her head. "_Apparently, the emperor was not the main target. Government officials have confirmed that the intended target was none other than_—"

Inuyasha's jaw clenched tight as he glared at the screen. "But why would anyone want to attack him in the first place! Weapon detectors should have gone off. The security was to be doubled due to the Royal family." He heatedly questioned his brother who had gone silent.

This time he spoke hoarsely. "The bullet was _mine_, it was meant for _me!_ Some miserable little fuck was trying to get rid of me." Inuyasha stared down at the vivid screen before him and arched an eyebrow, giving it a condescending look. He approved of no one taking his brother's life, if anyone was going to be the end of Sesshomaru, it was going to be himself.

"Who was responsible?" Inuyasha demanded, clearly not believing the news and avoiding his brother's assumptions.

"The hit man was caught while making a run for it. The sniper's real name is Yokoto Yamaguchi; however, she falsely claims to be a Higurashi Ai Kagome, sound familiar?" Sesshomaru's voice was once again dreary and deep though calm.

"Never heard of her—however, I highly doubt this Higurashi or Yamaguchi woman is entirely to blame. I'm sure it was Naraku's doing!" He replied matter-of-factly.

"Perhaps…Naraku disappeared towards the end and so did she. Inuyasha, she's a fraud—" The elder sibling was interrupted, much to his dislike.

"What the hell are you rambling on about!" He growled insistently, for him to approach the main point.

Sesshomaru's voice did not dismount. "—her real name is Higurashi Ai Kagome and my suspicions have led me to believe she is involved in a conspiracy with Naraku."

"You're not making any sense? Who disappeared along with Naraku!" Inuyasha asked impatiently, entirely not grasping on.

He sighed before replying, the loud inquiry only served to incense him. "Yoshida Sakura." And just then, the color drained from his younger brother's face.

Inuyasha cast the phone in his hands a dark glower, livid at the truth that surfaced. "Sesshomaru what kind of sick joke are you playing at! I refuse to believe my secretary is a murderer!"

"Her name, her identity is a fraud and so is her documentation. Yoshida Sakura from Kyoto born 1984, died in a fire seven years ago. What exactly can you possibly say that can change any suspicions?" Sesshomaru challenged, after all Inuyasha was highly aware that his brother always did his homework, therefore he couldn't help but feel in his gut that he might hold some truth.

"She was with me, last night." His voice turned low, deepening with a warning yet unconvinced note. However, Sesshomaru was right and obtained an idea of why Inuyasha refused to see things clearly.

There was an awkward unstable pause, the oxygen too thick to enter ones lungs.

The voice from the phone was lower than accustomed to. "I expect to see you this afternoon; the media is no longer under our control. Remember to keep your friends close and your enemies closer, but not too close, might I add." The older man hung up before the man holding the device, let it slip through his fingers.

Kagome entered the room, fully dressed, and placed a hand on his shoulders as she appeared from behind him, "Inuyasha what's going on? Are you okay?" She said while approaching nervously, brushing at a strand of hair as she saw his expression. They stood there, staring at each other, and Kagome knew she could get lost in those eyes if she wasn't careful, which said an awful lot for the power of his eyes alone.

Inuyasha looked horribly stunned, speechless and confused all together.

And then the strength returned as he spoke in a whisper. "Who's Higurashi Kagome?" Kagome stared at him with her mouth hanging slightly open for several seconds. When she finally shook herself out of it she looked a lot more frightened than nervous. She felt like she had been socked in the gut and she immediately started choking on her own words.

_Inuyasha knows._

"What?—how did you?" The question stumbled faster than she could think. Her eyes widened farther then he had ever seen. She opened her mouth, and then closed it as if she had forgotten how it worked.

"I know everything,_ Kagome_; if that's…your_ real_ name." Her heart sank at his brusque tone and the way in which he mentioned her name, almost as if he hated the taste of it in his mouth.

A cold feeling overtook her and she panicked "No! You don't understand! Please—If you just give me a few minutes I can explain everything!" Kagome don't know how she managed to sound so desperate with her insides twisting into a thousand knots on account of her nervousness. It was all so horribly awkward—she had never felt so self-conscious in her entire life.

Just then, the rage he evaded came into the picture, it was to be expected of him. "Good, because I hope you have a good explanation for why you've worked for me for months under a false name! Was this a set up! Did you plan to use me to get possession of everything I own!" Every one of his desperate speculating thoughts felt like knifes that stabbed her and she felt like should die under his interrogation.

"Of course not! I would never do such a thing!" He heard Kagome sob as her tears started to well in the corner of her eyes. She tried to deny it, but the facts remained.

"Then please help me understand what's going on." He pleaded softly this time, searching for her face, meanwhile making a shaky effort at regaining his calm composure that allowed him to think rationally.

"My real name_ is_ Higurashi Ai Kagome. But everything else I ever told you was true!" She wanted more than anything to bring some sense into the matter.

"Why!" He argued on as he took one taunting step forward. "Why did you lie to me all this time! Why would you change your name!" He asked her in a nearly disbelieving tone. She wrapped her arms protectively around her waist. It was an unconscious gesture that helped her control the slight tremors his close proximity seemed to cause.

"Because I was tired of feeling humiliated, I wanted to run away from that life the minute I found out the man I loved had lied and cheated. I just wanted to move on, to stop being me!" Her voice was harsher than she meant it to be, but she didn't have a choice. Thankfully, he backed off, and she heaved a sigh of relief despite the fact that her body had begun to shake from the effort of withholding the turmoil of emotions within her heart: anger, frustration, sadness, and despair.

She clutched her upper right arm, dazed as they stared at each other. Inuyasha could not stand to continue looking into her deceiving façade; he could no longer resist putting up his barrier that kept him sane and in one solid piece. With all his strength and will, he gathered his torn up heart, he turned around and headed towards the door of his apartment.

Kagome knew this was the last chance she would ever have to confess to him about the life that they had created purely out of the love they shared for one another. She ran after him, seizing his arm pleadingly halfway there, she hauled him back with all the force she could gather. "I have to say something to you!" she cried out desperately. Tears ran down her cheeks like flooding rain, as she gulped in more air. "Just one last thing! I need you to know that I'm–"

He shot her an intense glower as he turned around in a flash. "Save it. Like I'm ever gonna listen to you again. I detest liars," he bit off harshly, causing her to let go of the assault on his arm.

Her heart broke_._

"How can I possibly believe you now, after all you've hidden, all the lies you've lead me to believe!" He muttered ardently as he watched her grimaced as if in physical pain.

At his words, Kagome's face seemed to get gradually more pallid. He leaned down, getting in her face. She spluttered, giving him an incredulous look. Kagome backed away a few steps. For some reason, she couldn't seem to process any thoughts through her mind. For some reason, she couldn't seem to catch her breath. For some reason, her eyes were still filling up with tears. And for some reason, her heart felt like it was being torn in half.

"I was scared of how you would react; scared you would never want to see me again! I planned on telling you on more than one occasion but something always got in the way, you have to believe me!" She cried in frustration and her hands trembled. She'd never liked confrontations and never would she have imagined that she would be fighting with Inuyasha like this. Kagome then began to cry, it was like a fountain of water had been waiting to burst. But more accurately, it was an outlet for her bottled up emotions. Did it really matter now? Now, that she had lost so much and gained so little?

To his eyes she now appeared almost in the light of a traitor. With each passing second, the empty, shallow hole in her chest seemed to increase in size. "You lie! Bankotsu must of have had something—" She looked in pure disbelief at what he insinuated.

"How could you possibly believe I would get someone to attempt to rape me! He threatened my brother and tied him up like some pathetic animal! You were there, you saw when he tried to—to…" She silently begged for him to understand but he didn't. She clutched her small frame tightly as his words felt like a blow at her already bleeding heart.

"I don't know what to believe anymore." He restated. His face twisted in pain and anger. Inuyasha cursed Bankotsu and the grandchildren of his grandchildren for making him remember the image of a terrified Kagome, who had curled into a ball and had refused to have him approach her the night before. And yet for some idiotic reason, even though everything was against her, he trusted his instincts as they told him she was not trying to make him meet his doom. She was actually trying to speak the truth, that she was the one caught in between all the madness.

Surely, he was loosing his mind. He felt like he was at the verge of going madly insane. Love, truly was blind.

He heard her whisper faintly, in spite of herself. "Meeting you was pure coincidence. You entered my life unexpectedly and changed me, completing the other missing half of my soul. Nobody planned it like this, it was just meant to be." The words ripped apart the sanity that held Inuyasha together.

"Why didn't you let me protect you? Why didn't you trust in me to keep you safe?" His eyes burning into hers as he searched in her face for a hidden explanation. But her past wasn't the only obstacle. Remembering she'd eventually lose him all over again stole every bit of joy she had ever felt, however briefly, from the knowledge and pain he expressed, some part of him still wanted her.

"Because there were too many lies, I was afraid you would hate me..." Her voice held the ring of truth as she agonized over what she had done. Kagome believed Inuyasha was too good for the truth, she believed that it would only serve to rip him apart even more, and apparently she was right. He could have done so much better without it; sometimes not everyone deserves to know every little white lie said and the shameful truth kept from their knowledge. It was never her intension to wound him this way.

He cursed himself for not realizing it sooner. She wasn't arguing with him; the battle waged within her. Pride versus practicality, the past she ran from against the future she worked day in and day out for. He considered what he should say as he too had two different sides to consider. He had to choose between following what was expected of him or telling her what he truly believed. If he went with his own personal feelings on the matter he really didn't know what he'd say to patch things up between them.

Seeing he did not respond to her comment, she didn't know whether to laugh or to cry now. She closed her eyes tightly and tried to turn away, to distance herself from his denial. Just then, before she could open the door and escape him, Inuyasha's arm shot out and grabbed her arm harshly. He wrenched her around and painfully shoved her against the door. Her breath shot out of her in a surprised gasp as he slammed his hands against the door, arms lining her face, successfully pinning her against the hard wooden surface. The thought that he could strick her, fogged her mind for an instant.

Immediately, the expression on Inuyasha's face closed off, his eyes had frozen and she was no longer able to tell what he thinking. She knew she should back down now, but the words tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop them. "I'm sorry…" There was so much to explain, so much to say and apologize for.

His low voice rumbled gently in his chest and with his body so close to hers, she could almost feel the vibrations through her chest as he shook his head. "It's too late for that." He replied bitterly, he hated apologies no matter how much he needed to hear them. He stared down at her without a sound for a long while before he inclined his face close to hers, stopping a few inches away as he looked straight into her big watery orbs. His eyes were the same beautiful shade of amber when she had first met him, but there was no amusement, no laughter, nothing this time.

Her heart sunk.

Kagome struggled to break free as she pushed onto his solid chest, her heart feeling oddly hollow again.

"Let go," he refused to move an inch from the spot in which he stood, caging her in between his body.

"No." He narrowed his golden eyes piercingly, there was a part inside of him that begged for him to kick her out of his life, and then there was the stronger part of himself that could not stand to see her go this way. His cold and hardened countenance somewhat diminished at the sudden look that draped her face...fear.

She blinked at him, eyelids heavy, and murmured thickly, "There's nothing more to say." She felt as if a bucket of icy water had been poured on her hot, simmering soul as she refused to bestow some logic.

"Despite all, I could never hate you…" Her head jerked up and her eyes found his, astonished. The tone that marked his voice left chills shooting up her spine and turned her fingertips to ice. After what she'd done he still offered her an opportunity to take the first step toward getting past a ghost which haunted her every single day.

"I wouldn't blame you if you did." She looked away, diverting her eyes to the floor.

"Answer me one thing." This was it. This should be good. This final, clean break, this was supposed to be good. She was going to disappear after this day so why did it feel so painful to let him go like this?

"Anything." She asked, feeling as if he had suddenly pulled a string, gathering up her courage once more.

Placing a gentle, harmless finger under her chin he forced her to look at him again. He let his thumb run tenderly over her cheek. "Did you mean it, when last night you said you loved me?" Her eyes widened.

She knew that she loved him with everything that she was. "More than you'll ever know." Her eyes averted his and her words were strung together harshly.

He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms tightly around her, afraid to ever let go. He said into her hair. "I don't know what to do next. Aside from all the harm you've cause, I can't seem to let go of you."

She closed her eyes, willing her next words to come out of her mouth before it was too late. "Then don't." Kagome sniffled once from her warm haven in his chest. "Just hold me."

"A lifetime, if you'd ask." He said in a defeated voice and Kagome blinked her tears away. He loosened his hold, but didn't release her. So much was at stake here.

Kagome felt her recently-erected defensive walls crumbling in the face of their shared need for reassurance. "Inuyasha, please make love to me again." She muttered shakily, heat blazing in her cheek, her large cerulean eyes searching his face for any sign of incertitude.

He tried to control himself, to resist her temptation, but he soon gave in as he inhaled her fragrance without a doubt in his mind. "Only if you tell me you love me a million times over." The words made it to his lips. Instead she found herself caught up in his gaze and the presence he projected was full of yearning and fear of losing her.

Kagome admitted full heartedly, "I love you, Takahashi Inuyasha, forever and ever." She was a symphony, a canvas inside his white empty walls; she brought life into his world. She loved him, and the whole forever idea actually sounded really good; and he had at last found his heaven on earth.

And then, he claimed her swollen lips demandingly. She felt a familiar tingle wash through her as she unconsciously pushed herself against him, a wave of delight swallowing. This time he kissed her like he had never kisses her before, with a desperate need that blinded his rational thought and guided his actions.

Without any more delay, his hands skimmed over the curves of her hips and breasts, unable to keep them still. Their heated kiss continued, fanning the flames of desire that already threatened to consume them both. Kagome's hands moved across his broad shoulders and down his muscular chest, quickly relearning every contour of his body.

They drew apart for air for a moment, breathing jaggedly. They both panted as they gazed into each others eyes with desire as their only driven force.

Without warning, he pushed away from the door and did not reversed their position, but instead pinned her against the nearest wall with his solid form. His hands moved to her back and then to her tummy before removing her t-shirt over her head as his mouth left heated trails along her neck and collarbone.

A desperate moan escaped, her parted voice was immediately silenced as Inuyasha's hands caressed the smooth skin of her thighs, inching the fabric of her satin shorts down her hips, his arousal pressing against her stomach. Kagome quickly freed herself from the confines of shorts she had borrowed, which fell to the floor, and then set upon the task of helping Inuyasha do the same, tossing his muscle shirt aside and allowing his sweatpants to fall on his ankles.

Every inch of Kagome's skin he exposed was immediately covered once again with his lips and fingers, touching and devouring hungrily. The feel of her petite body pressing against the wall, the taste of her, all the while her hands left trails of fire all over his heated skin were intoxicating, fully drugging him into a state of erotic euphoria.

Inuyasha wasn't thinking any clearer. Drunk with his need for her he quickly removed her bra, letting it drop unceremoniously to the floor at their feet, and her sheer underwear was soon to follow. His hands moved up to touch the bare flesh of her breasts, thumbs flicking over her hardened nipples eliciting a moan from deep within Kagome's throat.

His mouth soon replaced his hands as she pushed his boxer briefs as far down his hips as she could manage. His erection sprung free of the fabric and she immediately took him in her hand, stroking his length. Inuyasha responded instantly to her ministrations. A cry of surprise filled the room as Kagome suddenly felt her feet leave their stable spot on the floor. Instinctively her legs wrapped themselves around his waist; his erection brushing dangerously below her wet folds as she clung to him. Moaning his name, she rocking her hips against his abdomen. In her new position Kagome's head was slightly above Inuyasha's so she lowered it to deliver another universe shattering kiss.

Shifting slightly, pulling her hips towards him, Inuyasha entered her in one swift motion. Caught off guard by his sudden movements, Kagome dug her nails into his neck to steady herself. She clung to him as wave after wave of erotic desire washed over her empathic senses mixing, mingling with her own in a sensual, twisted dance until she was no longer able to discern his emotions from her own.

Inuyasha felt it too. Caught up in the current of the shared emotions, he let himself be swept away. He began to slowly move within her, forcing himself to keep his pace slow and steady, not wanting the moment and the sensations to end before they really had begun. Despite his best efforts, his body's desires began to take over, pushing ever harder and faster towards the inevitable goal.

Supported only by the wall behind her and his strong body, Kagome could do little else but kiss, caress, taste, and touch every available inch of his skin that was within her reach. She had almost forgotten how it felt to be consumed by the desperate and ravenous need. This was nothing like the night before when everything had been about a tender and loving exploration; this was so much more intense.

Inuyasha's hands refused to remain idle, skimming over the curves of her hips, cupping the weight of her full breasts, driving her senseless with desire. He could tell she was close to the edge and only needed one small nudge to send her spiraling down. Struggling to open his mind up, he clumsily tried to reach across their slowly awakening connection. Kagome felt him push against the crumbling wall she had erected. Her resolved was too weakened at that moment to put up much of a fight so the wall fell and their two souls became entwined once again.

The renewed connection was overwhelming in its intensity. Passions and desires fed off each other, building, coalescing, and finally pushing Kagome over the edge. She clung to him, riding wave after wave of ecstasy. Through their link he felt every bit of her climax and soon followed her into the abyss. With one final thrust he let out a strangled moan. His legs finally gave way below him and he sank to his knees with Kagome still wrapped tightly around him.

They remained that way for several long moments as they floated down from their euphoric high, catching their breath.

Inuyasha slowly regained his focus first and began raining tiny, loving kisses along her neck and shoulders. When he finally spoke his voice was thick with emotion, barely above a whisper. "I love you too much." The words tumbled from his mouth and his emotions tumbled over his empathic senses. However, this time there was no reassuring response.

Kagome was drowning in the sea of sentiments forged by their union and reawakened by their bonding, fighting to focus her mind, to make sense of the swirling emotions and get her head above water. When the reality of the situation finally hit her it was with the force of an atomic blast. She pulled back from his embrace. Their eye locked for a fraction of a second before she untangled herself from his body. There was no mistaking the pain Inuyasha saw in her eyes. Wordlessly, walked on shaky legs to the opposite end of the room, she pulled her clothing back in place.

"Sakura? I mean Ka—" His voice was laced with confusion, and a touch of panic. The way he said her name spoke volumes. Inuyasha rose from the floor and hastily pulled his pants up that now hung drangerously low on his hips.

She was trembling, her arms wrapped tightly around her in a futile attempt at quelling the tremors. Her tears stubbornly filled her bright eyes though she willed them not to fall. Breathing deeply, Kagome struggled to herself calm.

They were both enveloped in a grim stillness.

Inuyasha ached with every ounce of his being. He couldn't stand to see her in pain like this and yet he, himself felt devastated. Longing to cross the distance between them and take her into his arms once again, he cursed his limbs' inability to carry out his request. He wretchedly looked at the back of her head, unable to amend their discomfort.

Several long moments past between them before he was able to close the physical distance between them. He walked up behind her, reaching out to touch her, but hesitated. His hands hovered just above her shoulders, until he finally felt brave enough to touch her. He felt her tremble at the sudden contact; the words from earlier playing in his mind like a horrified, twisted dream.

And then, Kagome turned around, bringing her gentle hands to scoop his face, she captured his lips unexpectedly in a wet kiss as more tears broke free. Summing up all of her strength, she pulled apart and whispered against his lips, "I'm sorry Inuyasha, for everything, but you deserve so much more." She backed away; bent down to pick up her high heels from last night, and impetuously ran off towards the direction of the door a few meters away.

He looked paralyzed, but he soon found his head after gradually realizing what those words really meant.

"Wait!" Inuyasha shouted after her.

Refusing to stand back, he lunged after her into the corridor that lead to a foyer where the elevator was located, but by the time he caught up, the mechanical doors had shut in front of his face. The stabbing pain pushed him to exhaustion as his hands shook violently at his sides, frustration evading his grasp. Panting, he banged his fists on the elevator, the images of their passion burning into his mind's eye. The tears slipped unnoticed by Inuyasha, plaguing him with memories of their past encounters together as his vision blurred.

.

.

.

.

.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND CO. I REPEAT...THEY DO NOT BELONG TO ME WHATSOEVER, ONLY TO THE VERY TALENTED MISS RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.

A/N: This was probably one of the hardest confrontations for me to come up with. I understand that many people have been awaiting this chapter for a long time, and believe me, so have I…it took me forever to get here, now I just hope you guys have enjoyed it some. Also, I would like to take the opportunity to thank, as always, my wonderful reviewers for helping me get a move on with this story. You guys are amazing for sticking with me so far and putting up with all of my shenanigans, I appreciate it with all my heart.

Once again, thank you guys so much!

Sincerely,

IYlover4ever.


	25. When Your Mind Breaks the Spirit

**IF YOU ARE NOT THE ONE**

**Chapter Twenty-Five:** When Your Mind Breaks the Spirit of Your Soul

_Do you know what's worth fighting for?  
When it's not worth dying for?  
Does it take your breath away  
And you feel yourself suffocating?_

_Does the pain weigh out the pride?  
And you look for a place to hide?  
Did someone break your heart inside?  
You're in ruins_

_One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms, give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I_

_When you're at the end of the road  
And you lost all sense of control  
And your thoughts have taken their toll  
When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul_

_Your faith walks on broken glass  
And the hangover doesn't pass  
Nothing's ever built to last  
You're in ruins_

_~Greenday's 21 guns~_

.

.

.

.

.

Try as she might, she could not forget the anger and pain blazing in his golden eyes. Though he had said very little, every ounce of venom had shot forth from those eyes. They screamed of her betrayal. Those eyes that used to hold the promise of eternal love had seethed with hatred.

She shivered at the memory.

Waves of gooseflesh erupted across Kagome's skin and tears swelled to blur her vision as she gazed out the windshield. Hanging her head, she tucked a tangle of inky hair behind her ear. A muted apology tumbled from her lips. It sounded in the moving vehicle and her tenuous hold on bravery gave way to the quiver of her chin. Inuyasha's name slid off her tongue, followed by the heated caress of tears against her cheeks.

Her fingers seemingly all thumbs, her heart swelling with misery and loneliness, she had not wanted to confront him for fearing she would be misunderstood, and in the end it concluded with her worst fear. What she had heard in the elevator as it had shut in his face had been the ache of a broken heart, and she could still heart it echoing in her head.

The last three months had constantly replayed in her mind, interrupted only by the intermittent ring of her cell phone. Desperate to remain in her cocoon of solitude, Kagome ignored it and clung to the memories. Her heart ached despite the wistful smile quirking her lips. She had been caught up in the throes of love and security Inuyasha lavished upon her. How did the woman she had become lose sight of that?

A new wave of shame and guilt struck with numbing force. It gnawed at her gut and festered with the same toxicity as an infection. She was the one who had metamorphosed, but instead of turning into something beautiful, she had transformed into something selfish and full of lies. She had poisoned herself with ignorance while taking steps toward what she thought was self-improvement.

After a few moments the ache dissipated and was replaced with nothing, Kagome was numb, the pain and the hurt were still there, somewhere in the background, threatening to punch through her walls at anytime, but for now she kept them at bay. She had to. She had no choice.

Kagome had been quiet ever since he had picked her up a few blocks from from Inuyasha's apartment, and Souta was nearly sure that his head was about to combust over the silence they bathed in.

The shrill beep of her answering machine pricked her ears. Tense, she listened to her best friend's voice infiltrate the silence. _Where are you?_ She would ask repeatedly. _Are you okay?_

"Kagome…" She winced slightly and tried to maintain her composure. It was time for the truth – her last chance to get everything straightened out before she disappeared from their lives for good.

She let her gaze drift over the tall boy's features, his big brown eyes, noticeable dimples and the strong, stubborn set of his jaw that so much resembled their father's. She continued to stare at him in confusion. "Huh?"

"Everything is in the car; we can go home now…unless you want to make one last stop." He was running his hand through his hair a mile a minute and he bit his bottom lip in frustration. He trailed off and stared at her hopefully. That was no help.

"Kagome, are you going to tell them too?" She was met with an obstacle. She had promised her best friend the truth, the same truth that Inuyasha had reacted so negatively to. Nodding, Kagome said nothing and Souta, who was her current chauffeur stepped on the gas to head for their new destination.

"I no longer have much of a choice, besides; I figured they deserved that little." She concluded.

Squinting through her blurry tears, she saw a figure riding a motorcycle outside her window; the woman placed up the glass of her helmet and looked over at Kagome who thought the person looked quite familiar. Then Souta made a turn and the woman on the bike was gone. Regardless, she stared outside the window longingly. Hell couldn't be worse than this. Even as she thought about it, she knew the idea was stupid. However, they had yet to give up the apartment and severed all ties that held them there.

When they had arrived and Souta had killed the engine, she looked down and twisted the hem of her shirt. Flustered, she whispered, "I – I'm making a mess of everything, aren't I?"

He reached to the passenger beside him and laid a hand on her head, ruffling her hair tenderly. "It's okay."

"No its not…"

"Pull yourself together sis." The deep masculine voice made her look up. When she did so, her mouth fell open. Where had the gawky boy who had come to her rescue gone? Now she was forced to tilt sideways head upwards. He had grown up in the last few weeks, taking responsibility of her mistakes and lies.

A few more lies and perhaps she would turn into Pinocchio. She forced a high pitched laugh at the thought and winced at the jarring sound, but it was the bitterest sound they had ever heard. Regardless of what she was getting herself into yet again, she allowed him to maneuver her inside the apartment foyer.

When the elevator doors opened automatically, Kagome was taken back for a second. The woman from the motorcycle was there again. However, this time, her helmet was off and Kagome stared at her as Souta dragged her in. In her eyes, the woman was breathtaking, but at the same time it was somehow freakish, like looking into a mirror. And then, the elevator made a sudden halt, and before she walked out, their eyes met. Kagome gasped as jolts of electricity ran through her being like wildfire, causing Souta to give her a look of concern.

And just as she had appeared out of thin air, she was unexpectedly _gone_. Had the mysterious woman been a mere hallucination from her imagination, or perhaps a flash back that had been stored in her unconscious?

Next thing she knew, they now stood outside the door of what she called her home for the last couple months. Once again, Kagome looked awfully hesitant. Souta took her hand in his and gave hers a reassuring squeeze. Before they had a chance to knock, Sango threw open the door. Her body was trusted backwards as Sango flung herself into Kagome, tightly wrapping her arms around her. "Sakura, where have you been! We have been worried sick!" Her voice was frantic, concerned and panicky.

Souta cleared his throat, searching for his voice. "What's going on?"

"Onigumo is dead." Sango tried to explain, her voice was croaky. A jolt of alarm rifled through Kagome's body.

"What? But how—I don't understand?" She shook her head, bewildered. What was going on?

This time, Miroku spoke as he approached them from the living room. "A sniper tried to hit Sesshoumaru and everyone was evacuated from the building, we have yet to know of any news." He didn't miss when her face went taut.

"That's awful!" Kagome balked in blatant disbelief, but this time Souta mirrored her.

"The worst part is that we have no idea what's going on or where Inuyasha is, he left last night without a word. I only hope he is okay and informed of what's going on!" Sango exclaimed. Kagome mind idly began to drift, and she saw flashes of the moments before played in her head.

"Don't fret my love; I'm sure Sesshoumaru must have gotten through to him one way or another." Miroku attempted to comfort Sango; he wrapped her in his arms and led her towards the nearest couch, Kagome and Souta followed but refused to take a seat.

"I hope you're right, it's a complete chaos out there." Sango frowned pointedly.

This was probably her best opportunity to clarify a few things. "I need to talk to you two, to explain everything." Kagome said, her grip on her brother's hand tightening, Souta's gaze shifting uncomfortably to the floor.

"Explain what? What's going on?" Miroku looked at Sango for answer but she looked as distraught as they did.

"Are you okay?" The look that dawned on Kagome's face when she heard Sango's anxious inquiry only caused her to not want to be there in the first place. She realized she was mind-babbling and that was never a good sign. Her nerves were wrecked.

"No. I mean, yes, I mean . . ." She trailed off, extremely uncomfortable. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, shaking her free hand out as if she could soothe her nerves. "I have something to tell you. The thing is … all this time; I haven't exactly been honest with you. I - I'm actually—" Kagome stammered incoherently, wilting. Of all the things she could have talked about with these two while the world was currently crumbling outside their apartment walls.

"My real name is Higurashi Ai Kagome." They finally heard her whisper when she had gathered enough courage to admit, wincing slightly and trying to maintain her composure. It was time for the truth – her last chance to get everything straightened out before she vanished from their lives.

She let her gaze drift over the couple on the loveseat in front of them. "Sakura what on earth are you talking about?" Sango's face twisted in a grimace as she tried to figure out what exactly she was rambling on about.

Kagome shifted her feet uncomfortably, chewing her lip. Miroku continued to eye her speculatively. "I agree with Sango, you're not exactly making any sense."

She shook her head once, determination filling in the nervous cracks in her master plan. She began as soon as she recollected her words in her head. "I ran away from home because I was ashamed of being publicly humiliated in front of everyone I know. I've been living here under a false name, and now I have this psychotic homicidal maniac threatening my life and my brother's. I just wanted to move on but this has gotten out of control."

Sango continued to appear bewildered. "All this time…you lied and pretended of being someone you're not?" Kagome held on to her resolve like a lifeline even though she began having second thoughts about having this talk already.

"Everything you know about me is true, I'm twenty-five years old and _I am_ from a shrine in Kyoto. My brother's real name is Higurashi Souta and he has nothing to do with my actions. Please, I beg you. Don't think wrong of me." Kagome fumbled with a whole new rush of confused emotions

Sango was still looking at her like she was a complete stranger.

"You mean to tell us someone is after you two?" Miroku asked suspiciously, not sure if to believe.

Kagome nodded. "And now my only option is to leave and go back home."

Sango recovered soon enough, her tone was full of pain. "Leave and forget you ever met us? I thought you were my best friend, I trusted you! How could you do this to me!" Kagome felt as if she had just been punched in the gut; staring helplessly at the avalanche approaching and the result was going to be complete annihilation.

"I didn't mean to, this was never supposed to happen like this." Kagome let go of Souta's hand and took a step forth them.

"But why didn't you tell me sooner?" Sango's intense stare drifted from Souta back to Kagome.

"Because I didn't want you to hate me!" She drew in a tight, shuddering breath and licked her lips before running her hands through her tousled hair. She realized her heart was still pounding.

"I can't believe this." Sango continued to sit there on her couch, seemingly dumbfounded. Her wary eyes probed Kagome's intently before she took a deep breath and furrowed her thin eyebrows.

"Please, you have got to! I cannot leave without having you two believe me." With a choked sob, Kagome crumbled at their feet, pleading for their comprehension.

"Tell us who has threatened you?" Miroku questioned and she stopped breathing, her body tensing. It was the exact subject she didn't want to expand upon. She stole a glance at the man beside her.

"Bankotsu, he knew all along. I confronted him on one occasion and he confessed to having impersonated that company whose ship sank a few months prior. He was the one who hacked into the company's accounts and stole all that money!" Souta sighed heavily at the bitterness in his sister's voice.

"I always knew that bastard was hiding something! I wouldn't surprise if he was the one who killed Onigumo." Miroku announced.

"That's not all; he's not finished what he's started." Kagome whispered.

"What do you mean?" Miroku stared at her in quizzically; his lack of patience ran on a thin line. Sango's mouth gaped, like a fish out of water.

"His boss ordered him to destroy and bring down the Takahashi Company, along with Inuyasha and his brother." Their faces pale with wide, startled eyes.

Miroku pondered on this for a moment. "If what you are saying is true, Sesshoumaru has got to be informed immediately. They have already attempted with his life, now they'll go after Inuyasha as well. Their lives are at stake." He rubbed his temples.

"Please, tell me you believe me." Her solemn tone suddenly had a twinge of what sounded like . . . desperation and frustration. Souta's frown broadened as his eyes swept over his sister; he had her back, so he chose to listen intently.

Sango bust from her seat beside Miroku, interjecting their conversation. "Give us a good reason to." The intense look she gave Kagome was demanding. Brushing a hand across her eyes hastily, Kagome refocused her attention and for the third time tonight, her heart stopped.

Souta who had avoided jumping to his sister's rescue, finally cut in. "What do you people want? A bloody oath or some sort of vow in order to ensure utmost secrecy? She's telling the truth! Bankotsu already tried to abuse her on one occasion. I—I was there." Kagome still saw the sudden flash of concern cross Sango's features from behind the moisture building along her bottom eyelid, whose head jerked down and her eyes found her friend's sorrow-filled ones, astonished.

It took her a few seconds to fully recuperate. "I'm sorry…" She began whispering before she gulped and continued, "I really am…I should have never taken advantage of your generosity." Kagome looked defeated, her emotional barriers breaking down as she fought back a choked sob. She would not cry. She would not let herself cry in this battle.

"No! I'm the one who should be apologizing. It's just so hard to taking everything in; I still can't believe this is all happening." Tears now brimming her eyes, Sango dropped to the floor as well, collapsing against her best friend while tightly wrapping her arms around her.

"I believe you as well." They heard the man on the couch as he stood up.

"Miroku?" Kagome blinked and looked up from Sango's embrace.

Kagome broke free from Sango's arms and stood up, looking away and twisting her fingers painfully. "But I didn't tell you. If I had–" She blurted out like a panicked child before glancing back at him.

"Kagome," he interjected wisely, they all noticed how he used her real name, "we all have our secrets." A glimmer of hope sprouted within her at his confident tone.

She shook her head. "Not like that one."

"You'd be surprised. Trust me on this one," he added.

They heard her say softly, in a timid response that only made her seem different than the person knew and had come to love. "Thanks for believing in me, you have no idea how much it means to me."

"No wonder you've been behaving strangely." Sango guessed correctly as she too stood up beside her boyfriend, taking his hand and intertwining their finders.

Mirkou took a deep breath before continuing. "I won't lie to you and say it doesn't bother me, but you've got to stay and inform Sesshomaru immediately. It's the only way you can fix this." He sounded determined in stopping her from leaving.

But Kagome defended herself. "He won't believe me! If Inuyasha did not take my identity well, why would he? Let alone everything I've known about Bankotsu."

"Inuyasha knows of your real name?" He wondered and Sango's eyes grew.

"Yes..."

Souta grabbed her wrist and spun her around to speak to her, agreeing with Miroku. Wishing to bring her suffering to an end and yank her from the path of destruction she had created. "But Kagome—"

"—I'm not leaving this time because I'm a coward; I'm leaving because it's the only way to protect you, my brother and my baby!" Kagome glowered at him; she had already made her mind. She had completely disregarded the two other indidviuals who looked greatly shocked.

"What baby?" Sango ask abruptly, afraid as to know the answer yet partly being her curious self.

"Promise you won't tell Inuyasha?" They heard her say faintly, not believing their ears. And eventually it struck them.

Sango clapped a hand to her mouth, she stared blankly at Kagome. "You have our word, but please help us understand. You're not really pregnant are you?" She asked once more.

Kagome stood silent, and gazed deeply into their eyes. "I am… with Inuyasha's child." Then her hands, along with their drawn eyes, came to rest upon her tummy in the most tender and loving way they could have ever witnessed.

* * *

He felt like he had survived a devastating accident because he didn't exactly feel the full pain until after the shock. Throughout the argument with Kagome he felt like he was outside of his own body. He didn't truly feel the pain, he felt numbness and anger, but later on, as he sat there on his empty apartment, he felt the hurt. And then he realized that he would give anything to keep her from leaving, that he would move heaven and earth to find her.

Inuyasha rapidly slammed on the brakes, bringing the car to a screeching halt. In a matter of seconds, he was swiftly at her front door. He swung open the door, like a man on a mission and his expression darkened even further when he scanned about the apartment, seeing only Miroku who held Sango on the couch. "Where is she!" He demanded helplessly, unable to detect trace of the second woman who had walked out of his life.

"She's gone." Miroky replied. And suddenly, his eyes were intense golden amber. During the whole ride there, his heart felt like something was gnawing at it, scraping its teeth against the exterior.

"Sakura left us." He heard Sango say this time, and Inuyasha narrowed his eyes piercingly. But Sango just sat there in her lover's arms. Tears finally flowed fast and free. Seeing that swelling look in her eyes, one of trepidation and fear, he was all too aware.

Inuyasha's fists tightened at his sides. He was too late, she was gone. She was really gone. He gulped in the reality like a bitter wine, his eyes snapped shut. His head was spinning.

"Sesshomaru has called here about a thousand times, he said it was urgent. Onigumo, he—"

"—I know." Inuyasha's brows snapped together and a grimace thinned his lips. His expression was not easily decipherable; he was someone they no longer recognized.

"That's a rather vague answer. Care to elaborate?" Miroku seemed altered at the fact that Inuyasha was unmoved and had no further debate on the issue.

But Inuyasha turned his back on them, his voice rang hollow. For once, as motionless as Sesshomaru's. "No."

Miroku sighed and muttered while fisting his hair. "Fine, I see no reason. It seems to me you already said everything that needed saying." Inuyasha could tell his two friends were hurting from his zombie-like behavior and from Kagome's abrupt departure. She had left them, just as she had left him.

A painful lump lodged in Miroku's throat and he tried to swallow around it. "Inuyasha, I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am." Perhaps he was sorrier than he would ever know; sorry because Inuyasha was unaware of the entire truth that now fogged their lives because of Kagome's promise.

"Then that makes two of us." He responded eventually; Miroku and Sango looked momentarily guilty before they quickly smoothed their expressions over with a sickening façade of sympathy. But Inuyasha did not come for a long visit; after all his objective was no longer there.

"Inuyasha wait!" He shouted at the man who stopped on his tracks at the doorway, his hand still on the doorknob.

Miroku was concerned Inuyasha would do something foolish, after all, they knew him too well. "Where are you headed?" Then Miroku locked an imploring gaze on their best friend, who stood at the door with his back towards them.

"I have some unfinished business to take care of." His tone was icy cold, appraising him with a sort of disdain that meant something bad was about to happen.

* * *

Inuyasha stared up, trying to get a glimpse of where the stairs led, all the while his fingers played with the blade of his knife. He could see some faint light above and the air smelled musty, cobwebs hanging on every corner. He vanished down the hall to continue his mission.

At a lone door at the end of the corridor, Inuyasha kicked the door in with his foot, a trail of spittle escaping his mouth. He stepped into the dust-laden room and his eyes lit up with anger when he saw a lifeless body discarded on the floor like a rag doll, a few meters away. It wasn't a pretty sight and the smell that hugged his nostrils reeked of rotting flesh. Aside from the deceased decoration, it was as plain and filth ridden as everything else.

And then, seemingly out of nowhere, Bankotsu slung a thick wire around Inuyasha's throat with one sweep and pulled with all of his might. "I figured you'd be here cleaning up evidence before I managed to disappear. Now drop the blade."

"What's the matter Bankotsu, paranoid much?" Inuyasha managed to choke, and yet did as he was told nevertheless.

"I knew you'd showed up. I don't take threats too lightly. You better hope you came prepared."

Inuyasha bellowed, jerking his upper body and swinging him side to side. Finally he lurched forward again and hauled Bankotsu off his feet. The two struggled, grimacing and yelping, but Inuyasha just would not go down. He shoved against the nearest wall, smashing Bankotsu up against it with his massive girth and nailing him there. The shock wave caused Bankotsu to lose his grip on the big man, the wire flying from his hands, his head bouncing him off the wall and dazing him.

At last Bankotsu stopped twitching and went limp, a trickle of blood drooling out of his mouth and down his chin.

Furious, Inuyasha grabbed the man by the throat lifting him off the ground, drove him across the room, slamming him into a wall. Bankotsu's head ached, a tingling shooting through his entire skull. He barked at him with a sting in his voice. "Bankotsu, I should have killed you when I had the chance!"

Bankotsu, who had been unconscious a minute ago, smacked his head on Inuyasha who released him immediately. "No one's taking me out!" He bellowed, quickly seizing the blade Inuyasha had dropped. He grabbed Inuyasha by the shoulders before shoving him on the opposite wall while placing a knife to his throat. However,Inuyasha painfully kneed him in the groin which caused him to drop the blade at once.

When Bankotsu dove on the floor for the blade, Inuyasha took out a chrome colt 1911 and aimed it at his forehead; it was the best caliber of weapons Inuyasha had ever used before. "Mother fucker!" Bankotsu cursed and let go of the knife.

"You will answer to me for all the shit you've put Sakura through."

"Her real name is Kagome. Didn't you know, Inuyasha?—she's a _fraud_." Narrowing his eyes, Inuyasha growled viciously.

"That's beside the point you fucker." Inuyasha watched as Bankotsu shifted from panic to pure doom. "Your worthless soul belongs to me now," Inuyasha confirmed.

"Wait! I-I can explain! Naraku made me do it." Bankotsu swallowed thickly.

He eyed him with slight interest. "What the _hell_ are you rambling on about?" Inuyasha growled, patience evaporating.

"There's a conspiracy against you and your brother." It was the only logical excuse he could possibly think of at the moment.

"So you're the one responsible for bringing down my father's legacy!" He exploded in fury.

Bankotsu smirked. "That's right, thanks to me, Naraku already has every account you've got frozen and soon he will have every asset you own seized before you know it."

"Sesshomaru and I won't allow this, that son of a bitch is a dead man the next time I see him. But before that, I've got to get rid of you first." Inuyasha seethed. "You will pay for stealing from me; you will pay for hurting my employees."

"If you kill me, you will destroy every bit of evidence you've got to bring him down—" His squeeze on the trigger loosened.

"What makes me so sure you'll betray Naraku? Don't fuck with me Bankotsu!" Inuyasha threatened with the gun as he grabbed him by the collar.

Regardless of his current position, he went on. "—But most importantly, you will lose all hope to avenge Kikyou's_ supposed _death." His words now rang loud and clear in Inuyasha's head.

Inuyasha shot him a lethal glare powerful enough to take down a herd of elephants. "What the bloody hell does my wife have to do with anything!"

"You heard me." Bankotsu said sharply.

"Answer me, you fucking spy!" He demanded.

"Kikyou's death was a setup."

"Explain yourself!" Inuyasha thrashed Banktosu in the jaw with his fist. Then he clasped his throat in one quick action before clobbering his head against the floor.

Bankotsu furrowed his eyes brows as he replied. "Kikyou never died, the Kikyou you buried was a puppet."

Pale and quivering as though immersed in a nightmare, Inuyasha's head swiveled from one side to the other as if he moved in slow motion. "I held her body in my arms when she fucking bled to death." His voice was sour.

"That wasn't her. In fact, I was the one who suggested to Sesshomaru that the funeral be held closed-casket." He spat desperately, a sheen of sweat forming along his brow as he backed up a step.

Inuyasha pulled him off the ground, his livid eyes bore into his own. "If you are lying to me…I will shred you from limp to limp." He threatened, fuming.

"I swear on the puppet of your wife's grave." He said sarcastically and laughed sinisterly.

"You lie! Bring me to her if what you are saying is the truth—"

"—I can't." The short response only incensed him.

"Exactly as I thought, which proves my point that you are nothing more than a two-faced bastard that only wants to piss me off."

"What's wrong Inuyasha; does the news of your wife's life not bring you happiness?" He hissed in a mocking manner. His words were jagged and slashed Inuyasha with each syllable, leaving more blood in their wake.

"I don't have humor for jokes you worthless fucker! The only reason why you are continuing to waste your breath is because you look half dead already, but no matter, we'll now correct the mistake of your life bringing into this world."Inuyasha's grip loosened and he collapsed before hauling him to the wall once more.

"You are a pathetic fool, stuck in a shithole of a situation." Bankotsu spat out.

Inuyasha sent him a withering glare. "I don't believe you are in the position to call the names."

"You wouldn't."

He bared his teeth, like a lion about to attack. "Just watch me. I'm sick of your bullshit! Die in hell Bankotsu!" Inuyasha stewed in his anger for a moment before daring to shoot his brains out.

"Wait!" Once again, Inuyasha was brought to a halt.

Inuyasha banged him against the wall, to get him to shut up. "Enough! I won't spare your life this time. You earned your own death the minute you crossed my path and fucked with my family."

"I'll do it!"

"What!" Inuyasha barked.

"It's not worth my life, covering up for that asshole. Give me a few days. Look for the assassin of Onigumo, she should tell you where your wife is." He threw him to the side and he tumbled to the ground.

Bankotsu could see the frustration brewing on the man's face, jackpot. "And if she doesn't? You'll escape."

"NO! Naraku no longer has any use for me. Our business is a done deal. I cleared a good amount of your fortune. However, I failed in killing you and your brother. And as of right now, my life is at stake and I'm not referring to your attempts to kill me."

"I want names." He said.

"You'll get them, I'll tell you of everyone involved."

Inuyasha scanned his face. "Why are you doing this?"

He paused, "because if you don't get rid of that power-hungry bastard no one will."

"I still don't get why you would bother to confide in me."

"I'd rather die in prison for what I've done than continue to be manipulated by a maniac who's killed his own father. He's out of control."

"He was to kill Sesshomaru the night of the Ball not his father!"

"You're wrong; it was made to look that way! Naraku planned on killing his own father last night. Your brother was not the target this time." Bankotsu sat down and leaned back against the wall, ignoring the steady ache in his back and head where most of the blows had taken from the impacts.

He dropped all faux congeniality and made his own displeasure clear, stopping Bankotsu's rambling. "But why are you doing this, why the change of heart?" Inuyasha reiterated with deadly calm.

"Because I'm also foolishly in love with Higurashi Kagome, I would give anything to prevent her from falling into his hands just like your wife did." Inuyasha could tell the sentiment in his voice was not wavering. He was telling the truth. However, Inuyasha's fury came from weeks and days of reparations to the woman Bankotsu had taken advantage of without remorse, and the previous night's attempt to do so again. Kagome's face flittered through his mind, and he cursed under his breath. Even she, the real victim, wouldn't want Bankotsu seriously hurt.

At that moment, Bankotsu noticed how Inuyasha's expression softened. "Under my command, you have two orders to follow," He growled, taking a step. "Number one: you leave for Naraku's tonight. Keep your nose clean and your mouth shut. Do that, and I will wipe your slimly slate clean."

Inuyasha advanced another taunting step, but Bankotsu crawled to make some distance between him, until his back came in contact with a wall. A final step put him within inches of Bankotsu.

"The second thing you could do is by far the most serious, so I will only say this once." He muttered, considering for only a second his actions, knowing he shouldn't as he circled from Bankotsu's right to his left side, tucking his gun out of sight.

However, his face made it too tempting for Inuyasha to resist. "And to ensure we understand each other..." His voice was hardly above a rasp whisper when he spoke again, flames blazing in the solid bricks that were Inuyasha's eyes. Bankotsu's pulse accelerated and his throat went dry.

Those words were his only warning before he struck. One swipe to take Bankotsu's already weak legs totally out from under him, and one more to grab a handful of hair to make sure his windpipe wasn't crushed as Inuyasha pinned him against the floor meanwhile squeezing his throat. Bankotsu's face immediately went from tan to bright red, his bloodshot eyes bulging, his begging reduced to choked gurgles. His arms flailed, his legs jerked, but Inuyasha held him fast, using the leverage of his position to keep him in place.

Inuyasha leaned in. "If you ever touch her again, if you get her alone, if you even do as little as look at her in a way she doesn't like, as God is my witness, Bankotsu you can consider yourself dead without having me to think it twice." As he increased the pressure; Bankotsu's face colored to purple and several veins in his head and neck protruded. He articulated every word distinctly, as though etching them into stone, sealing the promise without mentioning any names apart from his.

Then he tossed him against the opposite wall. He stared down his nose as Bankotsu hit it with a thud, and then curled into a wheezing, retching ball against a corner. "I'll let you live for now." Inuyasha spared him just this once.

He felt cold breath on his neck and a coarse voice whispered, this time only inches from his ear. "Mark my words, betray me and I will _kill_ you in the most painful death you can possibly imagine."

.

.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND CO. I REPEAT...THEY DO NOT BELONG TO ME WHATSOEVER, ONLY TO THE VERY TALENTED MISS RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.

A/N: Me again! Hi guys. I am so excited due to the Inuyasha anime currently airing. I'm just so freaking happy, it's mind-blowing! It really is.

This chapter is so long, it took forever. Anyway, you guys aren't mad at me for bringing Kikyou back from the dead are you? Hmnn…I figured she would bring some thrill and angst into the mix, or add more of a headache I suppose. Either way, we'll see how things turn out from here. I'm sort of working this new twist, but I'm still not entirely sure what to make of it.

Also, I should probably explain to a lot of you why there are fewer chapters now. You see, I extended the length of several chapters by cutting chapters and adding them where there needed to be filling. I don't even know if that made sense. The point is everything you've read is here, you'll just have to look for some parts within other chapters.

Well enough of that, thank you guys for reviewing though I'm surprised not a lot of people were shocked about the last chapter. No matter, I hope this one was more to your expectations. Review and happy reading!

Sincerely;

IYlover4ever.


End file.
